Devil Warrior Volume I
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is killed by a Fallen Angel and turned into a Devil by Rias Gremory. There he falls in love with the beautiful Akeno Himejima, and discovers his true potential in the Golden Dragon Gauntlet. Omake Chapter, Shinji Phenex, added.
1. Lonely Death

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: After rejecting Third Impact Shinji finds a new purpose, once again fighting Angels alongside a unique group of Devils.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Lonely Death**

Shinji Ikari sighed as he looked up at the gates of Kuou Academy.

_Another wonderful day._ He depressingly thought to himself as he dragged himself into the school. A school that had been an all-girls academy for 50 years had only recently opened its gates to boys starting three years ago. The reason for his depression was simple. Looking around he saw everyone hurrying about and enjoying being a teenager. Boys talking with their friends, girls in their own cliques, and most importantly: boys with their girlfriends.

Of course, even though the school had been coed for three years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them.

Shinji himself was envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

Yes, Shinji Ikari was the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest trauma came from the schemes and manipulations of his own father, Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, who was an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men, called SEELE, to trigger what was known as Third Impact, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet.

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the Red Earth Ceremony, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

A cascading, domino-effect as it were.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the Angels were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years.

However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done. He had saved everyone on the planet... and left himself alone.

His mother and father, gone. His guardian Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His roommate and fellow pilot Asuka was back living in Germany. Rei didn't exist. And his friends, Toji and Kensuke didn't even know who he was.

While he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to what it was before Second Impact.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state.

Which is where Shinji found himself now. Alone and filled with the horrible memories of a life he wished he could forget.

The only up-side, and it was a somewhat shallow one, is that Shinji found out he had a good-sized trust fund left by his parents before they died, so as to provide for his food and shelter. He also found out that his mother had registered him for Kuou Academy since he was a baby. Apparently Yui had been expecting a girl. Not that she didn't love Shinji for being a boy, which was to Shinji's good fortune that the school had changes it's policy to go co-ed, which made him presence there two years ago to be somewhat easier.

Now 16 years old and into his second year at the co-ed school, Shinji was still alone and wondering what new horrors were in store for him.

As he passed through the gates, he noticed three things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he saw was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince. A nice enough guy, which is something that all the girls seemed to appreciate.

He then saw three scowling boys whom he knew from his class.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji. Since he likes to play sports and all. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. And lastly was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest hentais.

Apparently they loathed Kiba because he was more popular with the ladies than they were.

Suddenly he saw the boys heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guys fantasy. With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, which included breasts that Asuka would kill to have, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. Dressed in the standard school uniform, which included a very short wine-colored skirt that seemed only a couple inches shy of being obscene. A white striped shirt that hugged her curvy chest very well, and a dark lavender waistcoat that wrapped around her thin stomach like a second skin, but hung off her shoulders like a small cloak of sorts. The really interesting part of the waistcoat was that it was gapped in the front, allowing her breasts to protrude without any resistance. In fact, without the white shirt, her assets would have been clearly on display. Black socks that came up to her knees looked like silk, and her simple brown shoes looked like they had been handmade.

In a lot of ways, this girl reminded Shinji of Asuka.

Trailing behind her was Koneko Toujou, the school mascot. A first year student, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder-wrap, this girl reminded Shinji of Rei.

Lastly was Akeno Himejima, the schools other top idol. With her long black ponytail, (which was extremely long as well), an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. Which included Shinji. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Every time Akeno spoke, Shinji felt his heart fill with a warmth he had only known once in his life. All his sorrows and pains washed away like the outgoing tide, only to return with the force of a tidal wave when he realized the obvious of his situation.

These girls were out of his league, so much so like Misato or Ritsuko, two of the most attractive women he had ever met. Even Rei and Asuka were out of his league. Rias and Akeno would never talk to him or even look at him, which only made Shinji all the more depressed and lonely.

But as he walked to class, he failed to notice the strange stares that the pair were sending his way.

Lunch break found Shinji taking a small nap underneath a large tree on the outside of the school. He wasn't hungry nor was he tired. Just depressed and lonely.

He looked up at the sky, staring at the sun through the tree leaves, and wishing that he had someone in his life. A friend, a guardian, even a pet would be a good thing. Yet something was keeping him from having these things.

But what was it? Fear of rejection? The experiences of his life? His own depression?

As he always did, Shinji felt lost and alone.

A tear came to his eye as he realized that Gendo's legacy of neglect and manipulations had beaten him down again.

And the worst part was that Shinji knew, he knew that his father needed him this way in order to trigger Third Impact. He needed Shinji so emotionally destroyed that his urgency would awaken Yui, his mother, from inside Unit 01 in order to help him control Third Impact. But as Shinji continued to fight the Angels for NERV, he found strength from others. Misato, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Kaji, even Asuka. They became his reasons for fighting. Even as they left, one-by-one, so too did Shinji's own strength, when at the very end, at the crux of Instrumentality, Shinji was able to avert everything that Gendo and SEELE had spent years trying to achieve.

And now, without any of them, Shinji felt absolutely powerless. He had nothing to live for, no reason to go on, and it plagued his mind so much, even as the school bell rang for classes to begin again.

As he left his spot under the tree, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from a high window.

"So, that's him, is it?" Rias asked.

"Yes. Ikari Shinji, class 2-B." Akeno said.

"The boy who saved the world from Third Impact." the redheaded girl said, turning away from the window.

"But no one remembers him, and he apparently has no one, save himself." the raven-haired girl replied.

"Of course not. When he rejected Third Impact, he changed everything. The people of NERV, that SEELE committee, his friends, his guardian, even his own father, all gone. It's sad really. In order to give the entire human race a second chance, he sacrificed everything he ever knew. Everyone that he ever cared about. Now he is alone." Rias said as she sat at her desk.

"We should extend to him an invitation, then." Akeno said.

"Reach out to him?" Rias asked, curiously.

"Yes. He did save the world, after all." Akeno said.

Rias lowered her head in thought, and then sadly shook it.

"No. Not yet. He has a chance to live a normal life. But... I believe we should keep an eye on him." The crimson-haired young woman finally said.

Akeno looked out the window and saw that Shinji was now gone.

_A normal life. _She thought to herself as she stared out at where Shinji had been. _How can one have a normal life if they have nothing to live for? It's not fair. He should have a chance to be happy, but how can he when all he has are memories of pain and suffering? He doesn't even have anyone to talk to, who can understand his problems. _

A sudden realization came to her like a bolt of lightning.

_Is that the reason I want to take him into my arms and hold him tightly? To comfort him because of the terrible life he has lead?_ She thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the end of the day, and Shinji was walking home. Or at least where he lived. His apartment, such as it was, was basically a studio where he ate, slept and did his homework. It had a TV and a computer, but that was it. No other luxury.

Shinji figured he didn't need it. After all, you only wanted comfort if you enjoyed living.

Pausing on a bridge that was located near the school, Shinji contemplated jumping, when he noticed someone else approaching him. Stowing the suicidal thoughts for the moment, Shinji was slightly surprised when the person stopped right in front of him.

"Excuse me, Ikari-san?"

Turning towards the speaker, Shinji noticed that the speaker was a young woman about his age. Very cute with charcoal colored hair and light purple eyes and a fairly athletic body. The school uniform was different from the one he wore to Kuou. It was light brown with a red skirt.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've seen better days." he replied.

"Perhaps I can help you." she said.

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman. "How?" he asked.

"By giving to you your greatest desire."

Shinji looked at the girl and stared at the girl. "You can't."

"I can't?" the girl asked.

"No. You can't."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amano Yuuma and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to... go out with me?" she said, sounding like she had to force the words from her mouth.

Shinji looked at her as if not believing what she had just said. A cute girl he'd never seen before just asked him out.

"You... want to... go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, slightly confused. As if she wasn't expecting that.

"Because you seem... lonely?" she replied.

Shinji hung his head in shame. Was his condition so obvious that a girl he didn't even know could have deduced his life?

"I probably wouldn't be good company." he said to her.

"Maybe I would." she said with a smile.

"I'd... like that." he said with a sad smile.

"Great!" Yuuma said. "I'll see you tomorrow, here, after school?"

"Uh, sure." Shinji said, his smile a little easier than before.

As Yuuma walked away, a young girl with golden eyes watched with interest from behind a tree while sucking on a popsicle.

(One hour later)

"So she's going to meet with Ikari-san tomorrow, huh?" Rias asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Koneko said, eating a pudding pop.

"I don't like this." Akeno said, agitation in her voice.

"Maybe it's an innocent thing? This girl has a weakness for emotionally disturbed boys?" Kiba asked as he held up a picture of Yuuma that Koneko had taken.

"Perhaps. But I think there is something more to this." Rias said. "We may have to step up our plans."

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day, after school, Shinji was waiting by the bridge for Yuuma.

However, his feelings were far from excited or anxious.

"Why is this girl wanting to go out with me? I'm not special. I'm not handsome or charming. I'm not even an Eva pilot anymore. What does she want from me?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

"I want to help you."

Shinji turned around and saw Yuuma, smiling at him and wearing a simple white blouse, brown skirt, brown shoes and white socks. A very 'civilian' look.

Shinji thought she looked... "Pretty." he said in a whisper.

Yuuma smiled as she heard him. Looping his arm with hers, Yuuma tugged on Shinji and pulled the young man down the sidewalk.

The pair hadn't gone very far when Yuuma turned towards Shinji.

"Can I ask you a question, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"Sure." Shinji replied.

"Do you want to die?"

Shinji looked at her in surprise.

"Do I want to die?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you look so sad."

Shinji bowed his head.

"I... just don't have anything to live for." he said.

"No friends, or family, or anything?"

"No."

"No hobbies?"

"Just music... but I don't have a cello anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not special."

"I think you are."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.

"Because I know who you are... and what you are." she said.

"You do?"

"Yes. You are Shinji Ikari... the killer of Angels."

Shinji paused as he looked at the lovely young woman.

"How do you..." he paused his question, realizing that if everything from his old life had been erased, including the Angels, how did Yuuma know?

"Know about you? That you were the Evangelion pilot who was tricked and coerced into fighting the Angels for the NERV agency? How do I know that you were abused, both physically and emotionally by your father and roommate, Gendo Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu? How do I know that all you have ever wanted was to be loved and cared for by others?"

Shinji looked at her strangely, wondering how she possibly knew this.

"You... you couldn't have known that... unless..." he started to ask.

"Unless... I am not human." she said as her body started to glow.

Her clothes suddenly shredded, as if exploding off her body, straps of leather wrapped around her shapely body, but while her arms and legs were wrapped in thick leather, her body was covered in what looked like a sexy dominatrix bikini. Her hair went from charcoal gray to dark purple, her eyes going from reddish pink to light purple, her physical features seeming to grow by 10-to-15 years as a pair of large black-feathered wings emerged from her back.

"Who... what are you?" Shinji asked.

"My name is Reynalle. I am a Fallen Angel who has been watching you for some time. We have been most interested in you." she said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you destroyed our brother Angels."

"So... those giant creatures that I fought for NERV... were REAL Angels?"

"Yes. Fallen Angels, like myself, who wanted to return to heaven. They created more powerful bodies for themselves so as to have a greater chance of rescuing the queen mother, Lilith!"

"But they were killing humans!" he argued.

"Who had imprisoned Lilith and used her flesh to create your war machines!"

"Not all of them were responsible for that!" he argued.

"It didn't matter! Rescuing Lilith would have gained us her favor, and allowed us to return home! But when you rejected Instrumentality, you erased everything, including Lilith's imprisonment. She returned to heaven, and now, we are trapped here in exile." she explained.

"And that's why you're here. To kill me." he said.

"Yes." Reynalle said. "However, I have been close enough to you to see that you are compassionate to even our plight. You have compassion, you have sympathy, you have guilt and sadness. You are not like the selfish humans who unjustly rule this world. They have committed many sins and for this they deserve to be punished. But your regret and your sorrow are defining qualities. And for that, I will end your life painlessly."

A spear of light appeared in her left hand, piercing Shinji's stomach. He didn't flinch, even as he felt his body getting weaker.

"If I hated you, Shinji-kun, I would have caused you to feel pain as you die. But for your sympathy I have removed the pain." she said.

Shinji fell to his knees as Reynalle removed the spear and approached him.

"I am sorry, Shinji-kun. Despite what you have done, I hold no grudge against you." she said as she knelt next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

He slumped to the ground as she stood up and flew off.

Seconds passed slowly before a strange pentagram appeared in the air above Shinji's prone body, and a trio of attractive female figures dropped to the ground.

"Shinji-kun!" Akeno shouted as she raced over to the now deceased boy.

Rias and Koneko just looked at her as the thunder priestess held the boy tightly in her arms.

"It seems we are too late." Rias said.

"No! We have to do something!" Akeno said.

"Why? He has no will to live." Koneko said.

"We just need to give him one." Akeno said.

"We cannot make that decision for him." Rias said. "He has to make it."

A small spark of electricity formed in Akeno's hand as she pressed it to Shinji's chest.

His chest thumped.

"Again!" Akeno said, pressing it to his chest.

His chest thumped. This time, air flowed through his lungs.

"Uh... what... uh!" Shinji gasped.

"Shinji-kun!" Akeno said as the half-dead boy looked at her.

".sen...pai?" Shinji gasped.

"Shinji, listen to me! Listen to my voice! We can help you! But... you have to ask us. Please!"

"I... why?"

"We don't have time for this. You're dying!" Rias said. "Do you want to live?"

"Why?"

"Because there are people in this world who care for you." Akeno said.

"No. There... aren't." he said, his voice getting weaker.

"Yes, there are. You have to believe that!" Akeno said.

"Who?" he asked, getting weaker.

"Me." Akeno said, causing Rias to sigh annoyingly.

Shinji looked up at Akeno, her face dripping with tears as she held him.

Shinji just stared at the beautiful young woman before he nodded his head weakly.

"There! He nodded! He accepted!" Akeno stated.

Rias sweat dropped slightly. "It's pretty thin, Akeno."

"He still agreed!"

"Fine."

And with that, a bright reddish light washed over the quartet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Another story in the works, just something to tied everyone over while I get my other works updated. This idea actually came from Reisfriend, who wanted to see what I could do with it.

And as always, leave a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Devil Shinji

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is introduced to the Occult Research Club, and told exactly what he has become now.

Idea from Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Devil Shinji**

Shinji's eyes blinked open, his eyesight adjusting to the soft light of the room. But as he tried to move his body he realized something.

Three things actually.

1-he was naked.

2-a woman, judging from the two round and soft objects pressing against his back, was behind him, a pair of slim arms wrapped around his chest.

And 3-another sexy young woman was snuggled up against his chest, was also naked, and had her arms wrapped around his waist. Her dark hair was covering her face from view.

Analysis: Two sexy young women, both naked, had him locked in a 'Shinji Sandwich' from which he could not escape.

Result: Panic!

"What is going on here?" Shinji gasped aloud.

"Oh, good. You're awake." a soft voice yawned from behind him.

"Huh?" Shinji said as he turned his head around to try and see who the girl was.

He gasped when he recognized Rias Gremory smiling at him, her arms still around his chest. He blushed when he felt her rubbing her hands over his skin.

"G-Gremory-senpai?" Shinji gasped.

"Glad to see you awake, Shinji-kun." Rias smiled and removed herself from him. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Yes. I do. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I, why are we, naked? And..." he looked down at the mop of dark hair that seemed oddly familiar. "Who is this?" he asked of the girl who was still hugging him tightly.

"1-We're in my club room at Kuou Academy. 2-We brought you here after you were killed. 3-We bathed you in magical light to bring you back, which is easier to do when we're naked. And 4-I'm surprised you don't recognize the woman who gave you a jump start." Rias said, fluffing out her long reddish hair with her hands.

Shinji looked down as the woman shifted her body, her hair brushing aside and revealing the face of...

"Himejima-senpai?" he gasped, his heart beating faster at seeing the beautiful young woman who had been his crush since he came to Kuou.

"Hmm. Shinji-kun..." Akeno sighed contently as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

However, Shinji's rapidly beating heart, and something else beginning to rise, that woke Akeno up, her head raised and looking at Shinji with a warm smile and an enthusiastic look on her face.

"SHINJI-KUN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" she shouted, releasing his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck, which thrust his face in between her generous boobs.

(Which is not unlike a certain blue-haired succubus from a certain monster school)

Rias just smiled as she picked up her black silk bra and panties from the floor.

"While I'm glad to see that you're happy Akeno, maybe you should let Shinji breathe before he dies again?" Rias smiled, picking up the rest of her clothes.

Akeno paused, blinked, and released Shinji, the latter stumbled out of the bed, naked as the day he was born and breathed in deeply.

"Oh. Sorry, Shinji-kun." Akeno said with an apologetic smile as she bent over the side of the bed to stare at him.

"It's... okay." Shinji said, hiding his still hard manhood with his hands. He looked away from her.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked.

"You're... still naked." Shinji gasped, trying not to stare at the gorgeous dark-haired woman.

"You can look at me all you want." Akeno said with a smile, not bothering to cover her voluptuous body.

"Uh... really?" he asked.

"Akeno, I'm going to take a shower. If Shinji has any questions don't hesitate to answer them." Rias said as she headed into the back.

"You have your own shower?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Akeno said as she helped Shinji to the couch, the pair still naked. "Do you have any questions Shinji-kun?"

"Uh... some." he said, still covering his privates with his hands even as Akeno said next to him, completely unashamed of her exposed and healthy body.

"Feel free to ask anything." Akeno said.

"Uh... what's going on? I thought... I thought I was dead." he said.

"You _were_ dead." she said.

"I was?"

"Yes. A Fallen Angel named Reynalle stabbed you in the stomach. By the time we arrived you were dead. I brought you back, temporarily, using my powers, but it was Buchou who brought you back to life." Akeno answered.

"What? You brought me back?"

"Yes."

"But... Gremory-senpai brought me back to life? How?"

"Resurrection. She brought you back using her Devil powers." she explained.

"But... if _you_ brought me back, then..." he started to ask.

"I can't do full resurrections, only temporary ones. But it was long enough to get you to agree to accepting our help." Akeno said.

"What help? What's happened to me?" Shinji asked. "And what did you mean 'her Devil powers' when you mentioned Gremory-senpai?"

"Because that's what she is. And so am I, just like you are now."

"I'm... a devil?" he asked.

"Yes." she said with a smile. "But it's not as bad as it sounds."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." she said, leaning over and taking Shinji's hand. "...you're not alone anymore."

"Senpai..."

"You are one of us, Shinji-kun. Like me." she said with a soft smile.

"Himejima-senpai..." Shinji whispered her name.

"Just Akeno-san is fine." Akeno whispered back.

Shinji just stared at the beautiful young woman as they slowly moved closer to each other. Their lips were a couple inches from touching when,

"If you're going to kiss, could you do it in less awkward way?" Rias asked, returning from the back shower, fully dressed.

"Oh!" the pair gasped as they pulled back.

"Akeno, take a shower and get dressed. Shinji will be next." Rias said.

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno said as she got up, picked her clothes off the floor, and walked towards the bathroom, slightly distraught over leaving Shinji.

Rias tossed Shinji a blanket and went over to sit down in her chair at what he thought was her desk.

"Senpai, what's going on?" Shinji asked.

"Akeno didn't tell you?" Rias asked.

"Not... everything." Shinji said as he wrapped himself in the blanket.

"I see. Well, then let me break it down for you. I am a Devil and you are my servant." Rias said as Shinji looked a little confused. "Devils, as in biblical ones." she said as she stood up, and exposed her wings, which popped right out of her back, but didn't appear to shred her clothes. "Akeno is one as well, and like her you are my servant. There are two others who serve me. You'll meet them later."

"I'm really a devil?" Shinji asked.

Rias smirked as she snapped her fingers, and Shinji felt his back pulse and wriggle, right before a pair of wings shot out of his back and stretch out fully. This naturally caused the blanket he had around his body to fly off, revealing him standing in all his glory before her.

Rias smirked as she looked at Shinji.

_Oh yes, I'm sure Akeno is going to be very happy with you._ Rias thought as Shinji brought his wings around to cover himself. Like a cloak. _Though I wonder if this is a result of the Devil-transformation process or if Shinji-kun really was that endowed beforehand. It's difficult to know since I couldn't compare him before I turned him. _

Breaking out of her musings, Rias started to explain.

"Being Devils, we are trying to survive when we are attacked by Angels and Fallen Angels." Rias said to him, even as she pulled her wings back into her body. "As my servant, you will need to learn how to live like one of us, starting tomorrow. I will teach you the rules and how you will work, and my strongest servant, Akeno, will teach you how to use your powers."

"I get to spend time with Akeno-san?" Shinji asked, brightened up.

"Does that... please you?" Rias asked with a smirk.

"Well, I..." Shinji said, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"You're attracted to her."

"...yes." he said softly.

"Only her? Am I not attractive enough to gain your attention?" she smirked.

"No! You are! It's just..."

"You don't need to explain, Shinji-kun. I was only teasing you. You really need to lighten up." she smiled.

"That's what Misato used to tell me." he said in a near whisper.

"You're guardian." she replied.

"How did you..." he started to ask.

"I know everything about the servants I resurrect. So, any other questions?"

"Akeno-san said that a Fallen Angel named Reynalle killed me. Did she kill me because of my piloting the Eva's?" he asked.

"Yes. And no. You see, ever since ancient times, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils have been at war with each other. Angels are Gods warriors tasked to destroy Devils and Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels used to be Gods warriors, but because they had impure thoughts and used humans to destroy us, they fell from grace and are now trying to destroy both Devils and Angels. And we Devils defend ourselves against both of them. Got it so far?" Rias asked.

Shinji nodded.

"Good. We Devils make contracts with humans who desire something they can't get normally to strengthen ourselves. In exchange for our services, we eventually get their souls. Or something that is of interest to us from them." she said.

"But isn't that wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Humans make the choice to summon us. We don't force them into contracts unless they absolutely have no other recourse." Rias explained. "It's also how servant's become high class devils who can take their own servant's. I have always been from a high-class family so I have never been anyone's servant. The number of servant's that a single Devil can take is limited. We call them The Evil Pieces."

"Evil Pieces? You mean... like... chess pieces?"

Rias smiled at his intuitiveness. "Exactly." she said pointing to a set-up chess board on a table nearby. "I am King. Akeno is my queen. I also have a knight and a rook. You, Shinji-kun, since I had no other choices, are a pawn." she explained.

"So, I'm expendable." he said with a depressed sigh, barely noticing that some of the chess pieces were missing from the board.

"No you aren't." Rias countered. "A pawn has one power that the others do not: Promotion!"

"Promotion?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. If you enter into enemy territory, you can 'promote' yourself into a stronger piece, other than king, of course." she said.

Shinji looked a little relieved, but still confused. Mostly since he didn't know just how powerful he could become.

"But Reynalle killed me, because I killed Angels. When I was working for NERV." he said. "But... why did you say 'Yes and no'?"

"Yes, I did say that. While she did kill you for revenge, she also killed you because you have a Sacred Gear." Rias said.

"Sacred Gear?" Shinji asked, still confused.

"Sacred Gear is an ability accidentally bestowed upon some humans. Most humans who history remembers have had Sacred Gears that gave them supreme abilities in their fields of expertise. You hear stories about them all the time."

"I've never heard of them." Shinji said, confused.

"Oh, of course you have. Hercules. Perseus. Achilles. Merlin. Arthur Pendragon. Zhou Yu. Joan of Arc. Mathayus the Scorpion King. David of Israel. Sinbad the sailor. The Dalai Lama. Hattori Hanzo. Beowulf. Robin of the Hood. Jonayaiyin. Modjadji." Rias explained.

Shinji looked at her, confused. "I've... never heard of those last two." he said.

"Jonayaiyin was a shaman from North America. Modjadji was a famous African warrior queen." Rias explained. "Though most of their exploits were often exaggerated, giving them an almost mythical status, these people did at one time exist. For centuries, uniquely gifted individuals like these have occasionally sprung up to battle threats and dangers to the world that no 'mere mortal' could handle. Invading armies, monsters, demons..."

"Devils and Fallen Angels?" Shinji asked.

Rias smiled. "Yes. Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils never receive these abilities for some reason, that's why we try to recruit humans who do have them."

"And none of these humans have ever tried to use these, Sacred Gears, against the Devils?"

"Some have. Every so often there are humans who get a Sacred Gear that would be dangerous to Angels and Devils. Yuuma, or Reynalle, killed you because your Sacred Gear is something that is dangerous to Angels. And even Fallen Angels." she said as Akeno came back into the room, toweled off and wearing her school uniform.

Shinji bowed his head. "That's why I was chosen to fight the Angels for NERV." he realized.

"No. The only ones who knew about the Sacred Gears are the servants of God, or people of the church. SEELE or your father couldn't have known about your Gear, since even you didn't know about it. And the church doesn't divulge this information to everyone. But even if you didn't know about it, it still gave you enough strength to fight and helped you to control your, Eva was it? Which is why you tested so well with it. And since you rejected Third Impact, no one else on this planet knows you have it." Rias explained.

_No one else knows._ Shinji thought, echoing her words.

"Of course things haven't always been this way since the Fallen were the ones who triggered Second Impact."

"What?" he asked, shocked to hear that.

"You didn't know?" Akeno asked.

"I thought Second Impact was triggered by the Angel Adam exploding in Antarctica." Shinji said.

"Yes, that's true. But do you know who was responsible for him exploding?" Rias asked.

"I thought humans were." Shinji said.

"Humans were merely the tools. Coerced and tricked by the Fallen in order to trigger Second Impact." Rias said.

"But why?"

"To gather enough strength and power to create their new bodies." Akeno said.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Shinji-kun. Life-force energy from both Adam and the humans that were killed during the Second Impact. This energy, properly channeled into their bodies, enabled them to create newer, bigger, and stronger forms for their own purposes. But at a terrible cost." Rias said.

"Three and a half billion lives. Human lives!" Shinji hissed in disgust.

"What The Fallen considered as a means to an end." the red-haired devil said.

_No wonder they fell out of favor with God._ Shinji thought.

Just then, two other people walked in to the Club Room.

"Oh, good. Shinji Ikari, my new servant, please meet the other members of our club. I'm sure you recognize Kiba Yuuto and Toujou Koneko. Kiba is my knight, and Koneko is my rook."

"Really?"

"Yes. As my rook, Koneko possesses incredible strength and superior defensive abilities. As my knight, Kiba's strength is incredible speed and he is an expert swordsman. His swords have a variety of abilities."

Shinji looked at the famous student's who just entered and then suddenly realized that he was still naked. Even with his wings around his body, Shinji was still without clothing, and rushed into the bathroom.

"Is he an exhibitionist?" Koneko asked Rias.

"Of course not. We just bathed him in magic to heal him." Rias answered.

"And how is he coping with his current situation?" Kiba asked.

"All things considered, he's actually doing pretty good. Akeno is willing to help him adjust. You should have seen their faces when I caught them about to kiss." Rias said.

"Buchou!" Akeno exclaimed.

Rias was giggling at her queens reaction while Kiba looked surprised. Koneko was crackling her knuckles and looking at the bath with narrowed eyes.

"Now, now Koneko, she was trying to kiss him just as much." Rias said.

Koneko shrugged. Akeno started to pick up Shinji's clothes and took them to him.

A few minutes later the pair came back out, dressed and presentable.

After they came back, Rias turned to Shinji.

"So, Shinji-kun, do you know Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan?" Rias asked.

"Not personally, but Koneko-chan is the schools adorable mascot and Kiba is the bishounen whom the girls adore and most guys regard him as their enemy." Shinji answered a bit hesitantly.

Kiba sweat-dropped and Koneko looked passive.

"That's a blunt way of putting it, but yes. So Kiba, Koneko, meet Ikari Shinji-kun, our new member." Rias stated.

"Let's get along, Shinji-kun." Kiba said nicely.

"If you cross the line, I will pummel you, Shinji-senpai." Koneko said.

Shinji looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You have to forgive Koneko-chan, she is a bit of a tsundere to new people, especially if the first meeting happened while you were naked." Rias explained.

"I... don't want to make enemies." Shinji said nervously.

"Good. Now, let's talk about your Gear." Rias said.

"Okay, but... how do I activate it?" Shinji asked.

"Raise your right hand and imagine the strongest image you can." Rias tells him.

Shinji lifted his right hand, stretching it out before himself, and concentrated on the strongest image he could think of.

However, strength has it's own definitions, and in Shinji's case, it was not one of being a great warrior, or his victories over the Angels. (Or Fallen Angels) But instead, Shinji's mind conjured the image of his mother Yui, his guardian Misato, his first crush Rei, and even that of his roommate and fellow pilot Asuka. All standing around him and smiling, as if happy to see him.

The second that image appeared in his mind, Shinji's body glowed with tremendous force, as a white glow wrapped around his arm. From his fingers to his elbow. The glow stopped and everyone could see that the fierce-looking white metallic gauntlet that had silver lining and a pair of gold blades sticking out the back of the gauntlet along the elbows. There was a clear crystal on the palm top of the gauntlet with a gold diamond in the center.

"You managed to summon it on your first try. Impressive." Rias complimented him as she moved up to examine the Gauntlet.

However, the second she got close enough to see it, she gasped. She spent the next five minutes going over every inch of the gauntlet, like an archeologist who had read about something ancient and was seeing it for the first time.

"It can't be! It just can't be!" She gasped, both in shock and awe at the gauntlet.

"What is it Buchou?" Akeno asks.

"It's one of the 13 Longinuses!" She says with a very excited face.

"The 13 what?" Shinji asked.

"The Longinuses were extremely powerful Sacred Gears that first appeared during the Devil Wars, over 100,000 years ago. Some of them were destroyed during the fourth war while the others went missing. No one has seen these weapons in person for almost 20,000 years. I never thought I'd see one of them!" Rias explained.

"Seriously?" Shinji asked.

"YES!" Rias shouted.

"Not so loud!" Shinji said, jumping back slightly.

"Sorry, but you have to understand, Shinji-kun, this is extremely important!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? WHY? Don't You Know?"

"Uh... no. I don't."

"Oh. Right." Rias sighed. "Well, let me explain. As I said, The Longinuses are extremely powerful Sacred Gears that are more powerful than other Sacred Gears."

"How much more powerful?" he asked.

"Well... have you ever seen the anime _Bleach_?" she asked.

"Uh, sort of."

"Well, the Soul Reapers of that series have different ranks. The higher up you are, the stronger you are. As compared to most Sacred Gears, the Longinuses are practically 'Captain-level'. In this case, there are only a few Sacred Gears powerful enough to kill Gods." she explained.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Shinji-kun. Yours is one of them. But... this one seems different than the ones I've read about." she said, still staring at it.

"What do you mean?"

"The strongest Gear I've ever heard of is The Gauntlet of the Inferno Dragon."

"Is it this one?" he asked.

"No. If it was, it would be red with a green crystal imbedded in it." she said as she physically turned over the gauntlet that was still attached to Shinji. "This one is... Oh My!"

"What?"

"This is the Gauntlet of The Golden Dragon!"

The others gasped.

"Is... that good?" Shinji asked, clearly confused.

"Good? GOOD? IT'S ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!" Rias shouted.

"What does she mean?" Shinji asked, backing away from the now hyperactive young woman.

"Most of the Longinuses have incredible destructive powers, but the Golden Dragon is said to have both destructive and defensive abilities, and can drain energy from other sources. But only the person who wields it can use it." Akeno explained.

"So... anyone can use this thing?" Shinji asked.

"No. Only you, Shinji-kun." Akeno said.

"The Longinus is apart of you, Shinji-kun. So, even though you work for me, I can't use this weapon. You're the only one who can wield it's power." Rias said.

"Even if you took it off of me?" he asked.

"If I did that, I'd kill you. And the gauntlet wouldn't work. It would disintegrate before I could empower it to make it work for me."

"Unless you used a special ceremony in order to transfer the power to you." Koneko said.

"But that only works if Shinji agreed to give it to me." Rias said.

"I could have." Shinji muttered to himself.

"Well, now that I have explained all that..." She paused. "Shinji-kun, how would you feel if Akeno moved in with you?" Rias asked Shinji.

"Ehh!" Shinji gasped.

"Moving in with him?" Akeno asked.

"The reason for this would be that if you want to try out your powers, then Akeno would be there to make sure you won't blow up the entire block, and also to help you to overcome your hedgehogs dilemma. And since you are attracted to her, then it should also help you to overcome your shyness." Rias explained.

Shinji was blushing madly and shaking, but said nervously: "If it's okay with Akeno-san, then I don't mind."

"My my Shinji-kun, just call me Akeno. And I don't mind living with you, since I have always wondered what it would be like to live with someone I care about." She said sweetly with a gentle smile after she had taken his hand in her own hands.

Rias was feeling a bit jealous at the affection between them. Kiba hoped that he would have a relationship like that. Koneko narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

"Great. Since Shinji's apartment is pretty small, I took the liberty of having his things moved into your place, Akeno. So you should go and get settled in, since tomorrow we will be doing some extensive practice and training with him." Rias said.

"Understood. Come on Shinji-kun." Akeno said and started walking out while holding his hand.

Rias couldn't help but still feel a bit jealous as the pair left.

When Shinji and Akeno were out of the schoolyard, she turned to ask him something.

"Shinji-kun, Buchou said that you were attracted to me? Any particular reason for that?" she asked.

Not wanting to lie, he answered: "Because you have a gentle and outgoing personality and your voice fills me with warmth."

"You're not going to say that I'm beautiful and gorgeous?" She asked.

"You are, but I know there's more to you than just looks. And I'm sure that several guys have already said that to you." Shinji said to her.

"That's why I like you Shinji-kun. You're honest and not so shallow as to lust after me because I'm beautiful." She said with gentle, approving smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"But why would you suggest such a thing, Buchou?" Kiba asked once the pair had left.

"Because both Akeno and I agree that Shinji's strength lies in his compassion for other people. If he has someone to care for, and care for him in return, like a girlfriend, then his true power will emerge." Rias explained.

"True power? Having one of the 13 Longinuses isn't enough?" Koneko asked.

"The Longinus is a weapon, but Shinji's inner strength is what makes it so powerful. Even in the day time." Rias said.

"You mean..." Kiba started to say.

"Yes, Kiba-kun. Shinji could be the answer to a lot of our problems."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoys this second chapter. Also, it should be noted that I have not seen the anime or read the manga of Highschool DxD. So, just let me know how good I'm doing with this.

Also, I'm working on a lemon for this pairing later on. So for now, just be happy with what you read here.


	3. Cohabitation

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: After getting moved in with each other, Shinji and Akeno get to know each other, right before training actually starts.

Idea from Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Cohabitation**

(Akeno's Apartment)

When Shinji and Akeno arrived at her place, which was only 15 minutes away from the school, he noted that it was a fairly new looking apartment complex. Very modern without looking garish. Akeno's apartment was on the second floor and was incredibly spacious. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom with a bathtub/shower, a Japanese-styled living room and a fully stocked kitchen. It had tatami floors and sliding doors like in a traditional Japanese home, and a balcony with traditional Japanese plants such as bonsai and chrysanthemums.

Shinji's belongings were already outside the front door, in five boxes.

"Is that everything you have Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. I don't have much, since I never needed much in the first place." Shinji replied.

"You can put them in that empty room over there. It will be your new room." Akeno said while pointing to the sliding door just outside the front door. She picked up the largest box, which had his TV in it.

"I can take care of these." Shinji said.

"I know, but I just want to put this in my TV's place. My own TV is old and not working properly." She countered and lifted the box without any effort.

Shinji just stared how she picked up the box so easily.

_Wow. Devil's really are stronger then humans. I even feel stronger now, since these don't feel as heavy as they used to_. Shinji thought and started to carry his things into the room Akeno pointed out.

Once Shinji had gotten all of this belongings into his new room, he was greeted by Akeno, who was leaning against the archway of the door itself. He gasped when he saw that she was wearing her PE uniform, which was nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of black bun-huggers that left nothing to the imagination. He blushed at seeing the shirt hug her chest very provocatively while the bun-huggers looked almost painted on.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked as Shinji paused while putting his clothes away.

"I... uh... is that... your PE uniform?" he asked.

"Yes. I find it more suitable to do housework instead of my school uniform." she said with a smile. "Do you... like it?"

"Well... you... look good in anything, but..."

Akeno smiled at the compliment, taking only a little pleasure from Shinji's uncomfortable distress.

"Was there anything else on your mind, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"Well... I was just thinking how much Gremory-senpai confuses me." Shinji said.

"Oh? How so?" she asked, curious.

"Well, first she tells me that _you're_ going to be moving in with _me_, then she says all _my stuff_ has been moved into _your place_." he said.

"She does that to keep you on your toes. And you'll need it too." Akeno explained.

"I will?"

"Yes. Being a Devil, in the service of the Gremory clan, is neither easy nor for the faint of heart. But it is worth it."

"It is?"

"Yes. It will push you to be at your very best. And you must be at your best if you are to survive and thus make it to your own life of having servants of your own."

"But I don't want servants of my own." he protested.

"Perhaps not yet, but it will come to that." she stated.

"But why?"

"Because... the only way you will be able to ascend, or in this case elevate yourself to a higher standing as an elite Devil, is to prove yourself."

"Prove myself in a lifestyle that I don't really understand? How?"

"Buchou will explain that tomorrow. Today, we must get you settled in and comfortable."

It didn't take long to put his clothes, laptop and futon in their proper places, and once that was done, he took the kitchen utensils into the kitchen. When he was finished, he went to the living room and saw Akeno sitting on the couch still wearing her tight PE uniform. Even without her socks and shoes she still looked gorgeous. And in the failing sunlight coming out of the window behind her, Shinji thought she looked even more beautiful than before.

He then noticed that her old TV was sitting in the corner and his more modern TV was in front of the couch on a table.

"Are you settled in Shinji-kun?" She asked.

He nodded in response.

"Good. Come sit next to me." She said and patted the seat next to her.

Hesitantly he did so. The second he sat down next to her, she surprised him by draping her arm over his shoulder and drawing him closer to him.

"Akeno?" he gasped.

"You need to get used to being touched by a girl. And I also wanted to do this." She answered.

She was silent while she waited for him to relax into her touch. After a minute or so, he relaxed at the feeling of the beautiful young woman who was now practically leaning against him.

"Shinji-kun, listen to me now." she said to him as he looked at her. "I can understand that you have had a hard life and are untrusting to others because you fear that they will hurt you and leave you. But you don't have to worry about that with me or with the others in our club. You are one of us, a member of our team, or family as Buchou calls us. And I told you that I care about you, I was completely serious about that. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have exposed my naked body to you, or helped to heal you, or agreed to have you living with me." She assured him.

"Akeno..." He began.

"You won't be alone again Shinji-kun. You have me, Buchou, Kiba and Koneko with you now." She said, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against his.

"Thank you." He said.

"Now Shinji-kun, since you were just recently healed and resurrected, you need nutrients. I ordered some food from the ramen shop near here. I hope that's okay with you." She said.

"Yes it is. Ramen is actually one of my favorites." He answered.

"Mine too. We have similar tastes then." She said with a smile. "But before the food comes, let me try something with you." She said and took his head in her hands and pulled him down until his head was on her lap. He gasped when he felt her soft thigh against his cheek.

"This is..." He began again.

"Yes, I always wanted to try the legendary Lap Pillow. And I have to admit, it feels nice to have someone I care about in my lap." She started to stroke his other cheek with her hand.

Shinji had never felt closeness like this with anyone. It felt really good. Especially given that he was the first she was trying this on.

"Akeno, can I ask you something?" Shinji said as Akeno twirled his hair.

"My three sizes are 102/60/89." she said with a small laugh.

"I-I wasn't going to ask that." he said with a blush, realizing that Akeno had a G-cup size.

"You weren't?" she asked.

"Well... I was curious, but... what I wanted to ask was..."

Right before he could ask his question, the door bell rang.

"Oh, that must be the food." Akeno said as Shinji raised his head up off her lap to allow her to get up and answer the door.

She gave the money to the delivery man, took the food and closed the door.

"It never gets old how those delivery guys always gawk at me when I'm wearing these. But come on Shinji-kun, let's eat." She said with a giggle.

He actually smirked a bit. She liked to tease those who delivered the food with her clothes.

They ate at the kitchen and Shinji noted that Akeno was practically wolfing down her food. Like she hadn't eaten anything in days and now she had a delicious meal in front of her. She finished the meal when he was only half-way done.

"You really like ramen, don't you?" Shinji asked.

"I'm sorry, but when I have something really delicious on my plate, I just can't hold back." She countered.

"It's alright, it doesn't bother me." He assured.

She smiled at him, before clearing her throat.

"But now I have to tell you the rules of my home. You can live here as you like as long as you don't leave a mess and you don't have to worry about walking in on me when I'm changing or showering. We have seen each other so I don't mind. And if I'm oversleeping, please wake me up, and I will do the same for you. I might actually ask you to wash my back and hair for me. The only time when you aren't allowed to look at me is when I'm using the toilet. And you can use anything in this place except my clothes or toothbrush." She said the last sentence jokingly.

Shinji laughed a bit at hearing that.

Akeno remained silent because she wanted to hear his honest laughter.

When he stopped, he noticed her staring and asked: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. This was the first time I heard you laugh. It sounded cute."

He blushed from the compliment.

"Also, there are certain things you need to know about how to address everyone. For example, you remember when I said that when we're in public, it would be better to address me as Akeno-senpai, but you can call me just Akeno when we are alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, in the same way, when you address Buchou in public, use her family name, or refer to her as I do, 'Buchou'. But when we are alone with her in the club, you should add 'senpai' to her family name. Unless she tells you otherwise. The same for Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan." she said with a smirk. "Even though Koneko is younger than you, she is still a higher ranked person in the club, and the school. So, technically, she is your senior."

"I think I understand."

"Good. While you are one of us, it is more for your safety that you do these things. Buchou and the rest of us have a... following... at the school, and to not show us the proper respect would cause you considerable inconvenience, until you have gained the same status as ourselves."

"I see." Shinji said, sensing the term 'school politics' being brought into this matter.

"I know it seems unfair, but when we are in private, you can refer to us much more civilly."

"For the sake of appearances." he stated.

"Yes. For the time being, when we are in public, please use the appropriate honorifics for myself, Buchou, Kiba-kun, and Koneko-chan. And we will do the same to you, unless we are in private and we can be as true friends and allies."

While Shinji seemed hesitant to completely accept that, he nodded nonetheless.

"Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What was it you wanted to ask me before?"

"Uh... it wasn't important. It can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But I will remind you about this later. Understood?"

Shinji nodded.

The pair finished their meal and spent the rest of the night just watching TV until it was time for bed. Akeno snuggled into Shinji's side the entire time. The boy gradually getting used to the closeness of the beautiful young woman.

'_My first night in a new place._' Shinji thought as he got settled into his bed.

Sleep claimed him eventually, and through it all, Shinji dreamed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Shinji walked in the front door to his mansion, greeted by his loyal servants and his beautiful wife._

_"Shinji-kun! Welcome home!" Akeno Ikari said with a smile as her husband walked in through the front door._

_"Akeno-chan." Shinji Ikari smiled as he took in the beautiful woman._

_Dressed in a form-fitting yet elegant red and white kimono, her long black hair waving behind her, her hands demurely placed in front of her, a soft glowing smile on her lips as he entered the house, Akeno looked every bit the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko._

_The pair kissed softly as Akeno lead her husband into his office._

_"Dinner will be ready soon, my love." Akeno said._

_"I can't wait." Shinji said as he put his briefcase on the desk._

_"You seem stressed, dear. Perhaps a massage after dinner?"_

_"You'd really do that for me?"_

_"Of course. You're my husband."_

_Dinner was a pleasant and delicious experience. __Afterwards, Akeno escorted Shinji to the onsen where the massage table was located. While Shinji stripped down to his boxer shorts, Akeno removed her kimono, revealing her sexy lacy black bra and panties._

_"Akeno!" Shinji gasped when he saw her._

_"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked, looking over her shapely body._

_"No, you... you look incredible!"_

_Akeno smiled. "You have seen me naked before, my love."_

_"I know. And every time I see you, it's like the first time."_

_Akeno smiled as she walked over to Shinji and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shinji's arms went around her shapely waist as the pair stared into each others eyes._

_"I love you, my Shinji-kun."_

_"I love you too, my Akeno-chan."_

_The pair kiss softly, Shinji holding his gorgeous wife tightly in his embrace, Akeno holding him just as firmly, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her husband._

_Pulling apart reluctantly, Akeno lead her husband to the massage table._

_"Just lie down on your belly and relax. This will make you feel really good." she whispered raspily into his ear._

_Shinji did as she instructed as Akeno took off her bra and got on the table, straddling his legs. He felt her hands touch his shoulders, slowly kneading his skin with her fingertips, his muscles feeling the pulsing pleasures though his body._

_"Oohhh! Akeno-chan! That feels so good! Really good! You know all of my spots!" Shinji sighed and moaned while she just smiled at his reaction._

_"A good wife knows her husband better than most." she said softly as she continued to massage him._

_Akeno was only touching his back and shoulders, but it felt like she was touching every nerve in his body. He had had massages like this before, from his beautiful wife, so it was to be expected that she knew him better than anyone. His body felt so relaxed and at peace._

_As her hands drifted to his sides and caressed his ribs, he felt her long, soft hair tickling the lower part of his back. It was so soft that he didn't laugh when he felt her hair wash over his skin._

_Akeno took great pride in her efforts to make her husband feel good. He worked so hard nowadays that massages like this were the only way to get him to relax and become the kind and loving person she had fallen in love with when they first met. If not, her might go berserk and kill someone when he wasn't supposed to._

_The gentle yet firm caress of Akeno's hands were not only making him feel good, but the smell of her jasmine and vanilla body oil was almost intoxicating. It was actually arousing him._

_"My my, Shinji-kun. You're still stiff, but I know how to loosen you up." she said softly and moved down to his lower back._

_It took less than a minute for Akeno's magic fingers to realign Shinji's bones and relax the tension in his muscles, even as her soft and curvy behind rested on his legs. Shinji moaned loudly from the pleasure he was feeling from her._

_"Oh, Kami! Akeno-chan, you're amazing at this! I don't know what I'd do without you." Shinji said to his beautiful wife._

_Smiling with warmth from his compliment, Akeno gently turned Shinji around until he was on his back. She straddling his stomach and stared down at him with a longing look in her eyes. Shinji looked up at his gorgeous wife, taking in her shapely and athletic body, perky J-Cup breasts, perfect skin, Angelic face, and long soft flowing black hair. She was the erotic fantasy of every red-blooded male, and she belonged only to him._

_"How do you like the view, my Shinji?" she asked huskily, bringing her hands up to fluff out her hair and pushing her chest forward even more._

_"I will never see anyone as beautiful as you, my Akeno." he replied, transfixed on his wife, even as he raised his hands up to grip her shapely hips._

_Akeno smiled warmly as she leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest, her arms stretching out above his head. "You always know just what to say." she said, nuzzling his nose with her own._

_"I could never lie to you." he said, enjoying the feel of her soft, round breasts pressed against his chest, her smooth skin rubbing against his, and her luscious black locks were falling down over his shoulders, tickling his skin and his head._

_"Akeno-chan?" Shinji asked, feeling her mold her body against his own._

_"I can't help it, Shinji-kun. Ever since we met, I've always found you the most comfortable and cuddly means of sleeping." she said as she rested her head on his chest, rubbing her cheek against his warm skin._

_Shinji sighed as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife._

_"Well, then, I'm going to have to inconvenience you for just a little bit." Shinji said as he rose up off the table, Akeno still in his arms, as he sat, repositioning her so that she was now being carried bridal-style, and held her as he walked from the onsen to their bedroom._

_"Comfortable?" he asked as he set her down on their large king-sized bed._

_"Not yet." she said, tugging on his boxers._

_Shinji removed his boxers as Akeno removed her panties, the pair sliding underneath the sheets of their bed and pulling close to each other._

_Akeno and Shinji moaned passionately as their kisses became more heated and amorous, their tongues battling for dominance, their hands running all over each others bodies._

_Pulling his incredibly sexy wife underneath him, Shinji started kissing down her body, starting at her neck, down the deep valley of her breasts, trailing his tongue over her smooth flat stomach, and heading further down, all while Akeno ran her fingers through his hair, panting softly as he suddenly reached her moist inner lips. Her legs wrapped tightly around his head, her mouth letting loose a shriek as her husband's tongue dove into her body._

_"AAAHHH! SHINJI!" Akeno screamed, her body arching upwards to the ceiling, her breasts quivering from the feeling of her husband very talented tongue. "Oh! Mmm! Shinji!" she gasped as a forceful orgasm blasted through her body like an earthquake reverberating over the Earth. Her legs clenched together, keeping Shinji's face pinned as she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_As her orgasm ebbed, Akeno unclenched her legs, freeing Shinji from his prison. Rising up, Shinji looked down at his beautiful spouse, panting and heaving her bountiful bosom at him, her eyes opening to stare at her lover._

_"Was that enough, Akeno-chan?" Shinji asked as he crawled up towards her. "Or do you want me to give you more?"_

_"My my, Shinji! How can you ask such a question? Of course I want more!" she gasped as she lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck. "I want you to make love to me until I can't walk properly!"_

_Shinji leaned down and kissed her lips softly, before whispering in her ear._

_"Anything my lady wants." he said as he kissed her lips passionately as his rigid member pierced her womanhood and filled her body._

_"Mmm! So Good!" Akeno gasped once their lips had parted._

_Their arms wrapped tightly around each others bodies, Akeno gasping as Shinji pumped into her body over and over again. Their hot skin rubbed fiercely against each other as sweat fell from their writhing bodies. Akeno's legs wrapped around Shinji's waist, the young man's nine inches of manhood being forced all the way into her quivering body._

_The lovers gasped, panted and grunted almost ferociously, holding each other so close that their hearts were pounding in almost simultaneous rhythm. Shinji held onto her tightly as he pulled Akeno up into an upright position, causing the beautiful woman to gasp as she started bouncing up and down on his still raging member. Shinji's hands held onto her shapely buttock, lifting and dropping her onto his pulsing appendage. Her body flailed wildly in his strong grip, not being able to control herself, but not wanting to stop either._

_Akeno wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, shoving her tongue into his mouth as she knocked her husband backwards onto the bed. Their pair kept kissing and pumping up in and out, until Akeno broke his grip and sat up upon him, her hands on his chest as his hands held her shapely hips tightly._

_"Ah! Oh! Yes! Shinji, Don't Stop! It's Wonderful!" Akeno screamed, riding her amazing husband for all she was worth, who's hands held tight the shapely hips of his gorgeous and uninhibited wife._

_Eventually, the building feelings of both lovers built up to a point that trying to hold back the release was impossible. Even for two powerful Devils like them._

_"I'm almost... almost... OH SHINJI!" Akeno screamed as her back arched and her chest was thrown forward._

_"OH! KAMI! AKENO!" Shinji shouted as his seed exploded into her body._

_Their rigid bodies eventually unfroze, and Akeno pulled off of her husbands member, before laying across Shinji like a blanket._

_Sleep took them, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as their warmth comforted each other._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning eventually came and Shinji awoke to a slightly familiar sensation. Namely, Akeno pressing her naked body against his back with her arms wrapped around his chest. He blushed, remembering the rather vivid dream he had had last night.

_What was that?_ Shinji thought to himself, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead as he did. _I... I just met Akeno, and I'm having hentai fantasies about her! God, I'm so pathetic! I'm nothing but a dirty pervert who..._ He thought with shame in his heart, even as he realized that Akeno was naked in his bed and snuggled up tightly against him. _...didn't invite Akeno into my room and bed and... why is she here? When did she sneak into my bed? _

These questions plagued Shinji as he carefully crawled out of her grasp and got quietly went to get ready for the day. Taking his clothes into the bathroom, he took a shower, dried off, got dressed and went to the kitchen.

While Shinji was in the shower, Akeno stirred awake and found herself alone in Shinji's futon.

_Where did Shinji go?_ She wondered. _Did I overdo it last night? Was my dream-spell too much for him? Rias said that I shouldn't come on too strong, but... it had to be done if he's going to overcome his intimacy issues._ She thought as she got up and went to her room.

However, once she was out of his bedroom, the delicious smell of breakfast caught her attention, and she immediately followed her nose towards the awaiting meal.

When she saw Shinji cooking, she announced herself. "Morning Shinji-kun."

"Morning Akeno. Breakfast will be ready soon." He said to her, not looking back to see that she was still completely and totally naked.

Akeno nodded and went to the bathroom while Shinji finished cooking. When she got out, and was properly dressed, he had the food finished and laid out on the table. This time, Akeno ate the food slowly so as to enjoy the taste. When she finished, she turned to Shinji with a smile.

"That was delicious, Shinji-kun! It's been a long time since I've enjoyed a breakfast like that." she said.

"Thank you." Shinji said with a blush.

It was fairly new to him that he was praised for his efforts.

"And you prepared bento's for lunch, too! But, to whom are you going to give the third one?" She asked, noticing the three bento's sitting on the counter.

"It's for Koneko-chan. As a peace offering. If she really is as strong as Rias says, then I don't want to do anything to get her angry with me." He answered.

Akeno giggled. "You don't have to worry. She won't pummel you as long as you don't do anything perverted. I'm not sure exactly, but she might have a thing for beating hentais."

Shinji sweatdropped. Koneko was sounding more like Asuka.

Eventually, the pair left for school, When they left for school, Shinji asked: "Akeno-san, what kind of training am I going to do?"

"Rias will tell you the rules, but I can tell you that one of your jobs will be to pass out leaflets to our regular customers mailboxes. She will also train your body. You need a strong body to withstand the effects of your Sacred Gear. Your magic also becomes stronger as your body develops. And I will teach you how to use your powers, since my specialty is magic." She answered.

"And I also have to mind school. This is going to leave no time for TV." He joked.

She laughed from that joke. "Don't worry Shinji-kun. You will be fine." She assured as the pair headed out, Akeno's arm linked with Shinji's.

As the pair walked to Kuou, Akeno kept wondering what was wrong with Shinji's mood.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?"Akeno asked.

"Oh! Uh... nothing. I just had a... bad dream last night." Shinji explained.

"Oh? It was... bad?" Akeno asked, slightly worried as she heard that.

"Yes." Shinji sighed. "I... I don't remember much of it, but... I dreamt that I did a bunch of things that I didn't have the right too."

Akeno was now more confused than worried.

"You didn't have a right to do?" she asked.

"It... it's difficult to explain. But..."

"Please, Shinji-kun. You can tell me."

"I was married to a beautiful woman who was completely out of my league. She fixed me a great dinner, gave me a wonderful massage, then we..."

"What? What did 'we' do, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked, using his own words to keep a disassociative position in their conversation.

"We made love." he said, blushing at his own words.

"And this was a bad thing?" Akeno asked.

"She was out of my league, Akeno-chan!" Shinji said in a heightened voice. "And the first thing I do with her is... is..."

"You mean she wasn't willing? I thought you said you were married." Akeno stated.

"Well, she was, we were, but... I don't know what I did to coerce her into that."

_Coerce? Oh dear! Shinji's confidence is worse than I thought._ Akeno thought. "Shinji-kun, you must stop thinking about it in a negative way. Perhaps that woman wanted to marry you because she liked you and was attracted to you."

"I can't imagine any woman who would be attracted to me." he said in a depressed tone.

"I'm attracted to you." Akeno said.

Shinji blushed as she confessed that. "Uh, well... sure, but..."

"But what?"

"You're a Devil, aren't you?" he asked.

"Just like you are." she said with a smile.

"Oh. Right." he said with a blush as she hugged his arm tighter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the pair arrived at school, several of Akeno's fans, both male and female, turned and gasped when they saw their idol walking arm-in-arm with a boy. Specifically a boy from their school.

"What the hell!" "Who is that with Akeno onee-sama?" "A guy like him?" "When did he get close to her?" The boys reacted.

"Akeno onee-sama is with a boy?" "But who is it?" "When did she get close to someone like him?" "It can't be!" The girls reacted in surprise.

Just then, the pair heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Akeno!"

They turned around and saw Rias and Koneko were approaching them.

"Buchou, what is it?" Akeno asked.

"I just wanted to know how Shinji was adjusting to living in his new place, and how you're getting along with him." Rias said.

"Oh, Shinji-kun is settled in and we're getting along very well. I even gave him a lap pillow." She replied.

A few boys who were close enough to hear felt like a lightning bolt went through them. Someone like Shinji got a lap pillow from Akeno? It wasn't possible!

Shinji almost gasped in horror when Akeno revealed that one. The guys who heard it would definitely spread that rumor. He looked at Koneko who was narrowing her eyes at him and putting down her schoolbag.

"_I_ pulled his head on _my_ lap, so you don't have to punish him." Akeno said to the silver-haired girl.

Koneko looked disappointed.

"Koneko-chan, I made you a bento, if you want it." Shinji said and pulled out the third bento and offered it to her.

She stared at it for a few seconds before accepting it, put it into her bag, and walked away.

Some of Koneko's fans who saw the event were shocked.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun, if she likes it, then she will thank you. She usually doesn't accept those things from her fans, but the fact that she accepted yours means that she likes you more then she is letting on." Rias explained when she sensed his displeasure.

"Oh. Well I hope she likes it." Shinji replied.

"Of course, if that bento is as delicious as the breakfast you made, she'll want another one. Perhaps everyday." Akeno joked.

"Really, Shinji-kun? Not only do you have a very rare gear, but you can cook too? Maybe I should take you as my butler and love slave." Rias joked.

"I wouldn't be any good at that job." Shinji said nervously.

Rias just laughed. "I'm just teasing you. How come you can be so comfortable with Akeno, but when I joke you get all nervous? I'm jealous of you, Akeno." Rias said.

"Seems like I'm more Shinji's type then you, Buchou." Akeno said with a giggle.

Rias huffed as she said that. "Well, we'll deal with this later. Come on, we'll be late for class."

As the quartet walked away, they were watched by some of Rias fans, who were displeased at how their idol was talking so casually to Shinji, someone who was virtually an unknown in their own school.

Several of them decided to investigate this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, here's chapter 3 of my 'Devil Warrior' story, and I hope everyone enjoys it. Especially the lemon scene in the dream-sequence. I wasn't planning on adding anything like that to the story so soon, but since it was only a dream, I figured it was alright.

This chapter was mostly about how Shinji and Akeno bond and interact.

Next chapter will be about how Shinji is trained to be a Devil.

No omakes this time either, but hopefully, I'll have something for next time.


	4. History, Rules and Training

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is educated, trained and otherwise introduced to the world of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels.

Co-written with considerable assistance from Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**History, Rules and Training**

Shinji was sitting at his desk after leaving Rias and Akeno at the entrance to the school. He kept wondering what kind of rules Rias would tell him after school. He hoped that they weren't too strict or ruthless. And then of course then there was the training he would undergo. Though he had no idea what 'Devil Training' actually consisted of. He hoped it didn't include killing people.

While he was lost in thought, he didn't hear some of the girls in the back of the class whispering about him arriving at school arm-in-arm with Akeno-senpai. They wondered how could he have done such a thing.

He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when the three boys known as The Perverted Trio appeared in front of his desk, Matsuda slamming his hands on his desk to get his attention.

"Ikari! How and when did you get so close to Akeno onee-sama!" He practically shouted.

Shinji hesitated at first, since he didn't quite think that her fans would get this worked up.

"She's just helping me get up to speed on club activities, since I just recently joined her club." Shinji said.

"WHAT?" The trio shouted.

"How the hell did you get accepted into her club? Alot of her fans had tried to apply for it, but they had always said that they didn't qualify! How the heck did you get accepted? And why did you arrive at the school from the same direction as her!" Motohama barked.

"Eh, I'm not allowed to say how I got accepted. And my home is in the same direction as hers and I met her on the way." Shinji answered a bit nervously, since having questions like these bombarded at him was something new, and considering the number of jealous Akeno fans, admitting that he now lived with her was out of the question.

"And why was she holding your arm?" Issei asked.

Shinji almost had a heart attack. He couldn't answer that.

"Well, that's..." He began, but was saved by sensei who entered the class.

"Everyone, Take Your Seats!" the teacher barked at the students.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the same time, in Akeno's class...

"A fantasy dream?" Rias asked her queen. Akeno nodded. "And how did he react to your dream?"

Akeno explained the details of the dream she installed in his head, and the reaction he gave.

"Hmm. Can't say I'm surprised." Rias smirked. "While that was a rather beautiful and erotic dream, you probably over did it. Considering that Shinji-kun thinks that we are astronomically out of his league, his attitude towards people he likes and what he think about sex, it was most likely too much. You should have considered a dream about going on a date and having wonderful time." she stated.

"I blew it! Shinji isn't like most boys. He probably thinks that he is a dirty hentai, thinking about me like that after having just met me. I have to explain this to him so he won't get worked up over it." Akeno said.

"True. And we both have to do it, so he won't get angry or untrusting towards you. But why did you give him a lap pillow?" Rias asked.

"I wanted to know what it felt like. I also wanted to even further prove how much I care about him." She answered.

"Giving him a lap pillow? And were you wearing those PE clothes when you did it?" Rias asked.

Akeno nodded.

"Very bold of you. And how was it?" Rias asked.

"It felt really nice. He was really relaxed and blushing when I caressed his face, but he enjoyed it." Akeno answered with a giggle.

Rias felt a stab of jealousy. She wanted to have someone nice to whom she could do that.

"And he cooked breakfast for you too. Was it really that good?" Rias asked.

"Yes! Shinji's breakfast was juicy and tasty. I ate it slowly to savor the taste." Akeno answered.

Before Rias could ask anything more, the sensei walked in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was noon and the students had broken for lunch.

Shinji was sitting at his usual place near the old school building where the Occult Research Club was also located. He opened his bento and was about to start eating when he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hi Shinji-kun." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"Oh, Akeno-senpai." He said in surprise.

"How was your day? Did you have any troubles?" She asked.

"Well, a trio of guys asked why I came to school with you." He answered after a few seconds.

"And what did you say?" She asked.

"I said that you were helping me getting up to speed on club activities. When they asked how I managed to join your club I said that I'm not allowed to say, and when they asked why I came from the same direction as you, I said that my home is in the same direction as yours and I met you along the way." He answered.

"And what about the fact that we were arm-in-arm?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't have a good excuse. Fortunately, I was saved when Sensei came in before I could get an answer out." He answered.

"Keeping our relationship secret?" she giggled. "Well I guess it can't be helped, since many of my fans would get insanely jealous if they knew that you're living with me now. And those excuses were pretty good. Like I said Shinji-kun, you'll be fine." She said and opened her bento.

Shinji began eating along side her.

While the pair ate, Shinji kept sneaking glances at Akeno while eating and he noticed how she had a pleased smile on her face when she chewed her food. And the way how the wind played with her long hair made her seem like an otherworldly beauty.

_Then again, she is an otherworldly beauty, since she is a devil_. He thought.

When they finished their meals, Akeno turned to Shinji and smiled.

"Mmm! The food was excellent, Shinji-kun! Where did you learn to cook?" Akeno asked.

"Before I went to Tokyo-3, I was living with my sensei and he insisted that I learn how to cook." He answered.

"Tokyo-3?" She asked.

"Oh right. Tokyo-3 was the city where I fought against the Angels with my EVA and the others. It's not there anymore because I changed the world back to how it was before the Second Impact, even though I couldn't bring back 3½ billion people." He answered.

"There is only so much that one person can do. And I for one am thankful that you did that. Because otherwise I wouldn't have met you and we would have to live in the Underworld." She said.

"The Underworld?" He asked.

"Buchou will tell you about it, since she knows it better than I do. I've only been there once." she said. "But Shinji-kun, why do you have such a low opinion of yourself? You have already proven that you can do anything if you try hard enough. You survived against superior foes and saved humanity. And why do you think that no woman could care about you? I have already showed you that I care about you. Do you think that I would have done all of what I have if I didn't care?" She continued when she placed her hand on top of his.

Shinji blushed a little as she said that.

"I believe you senpai. I guess I'm just used to people using me for their own ends. But the thing I wanted to ask yesterday is that why do you care?" he asked.

"So that's what you wanted to ask. The reason for that is because we are very much alike. I too lost my mother when I was very young. After that happened, I became Buchou's servant." She answered.

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise when she said that. "You too? I'm sorry."

"It's alright Shinji-kun. You had it tougher then I did and had to endure emotional trauma unlike any other, so it is only natural to be afraid of something that's new to you. But I'll help you. The others will help you too." She added.

"Senpai..." He began.

"I am completely serious when I say that I care about you and will help you. You just do your best and your life will become better." She said.

"Thank you, I feel much better now." He said.

"I'm glad that you feel better. But the lunch break is over soon. We have to hurry back to class. And come to the club room after school." She told him.

"Hai."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When lunch break was over and Shinji was heading back to class, he failed to notice the student council president and the vice-president watching him from a distance.

"It's Ikari Shinji from class 2-B. I sense a strong Devil power in him." Souna said.

"I sense it too. He must have been recently resurrected. And I have a pretty good idea who it was." Shinra said.

"Considering that there are no other Devils in this school, it must be Rias. And I heard that he came to school today with Akeno. And since he is the one who unknowingly preserved our way of life, I want to meet him. After school, he might go to the club room to get started."

As Shinji headed back to class, many Akeno fans were glaring at him with jealousy and anger. They even whispered something along the lines of 'you're dead, I won't forgive you, you just forfeited our right to live.'

Once he was at his desk, two girls came up to him.

"Excuse me Ikari-san." a girl with short brown hair said.

He looked at them to answer. "Yes?"

"We heard that you joined the same club as Rias onee-sama and Akeno onee-sama. Kiba-kun is also a member of that club, yes?" a girl with medium-length black hair asked.

"That's right." He answered.

"Could you do us a favor? Would you ask Kiba-kun what kind of girls he likes and what his favorite food is?" the first girl continued.

"Uh, sure. When I meet him, I'll ask." He answered, not seeing any problems with that.

"Thank you very much." They both said and went back to their seats.

Guys were still glaring at him and he could feel how thick the air was with envy.

When the bell announced the end of the day, girls went squalled. Shinji looked at the door and saw why.

"Kiba-kun!" The girls shouted.

The perverted trio in particular glared at him and Issei muttered: "Pretty boy prince, must die."

"Excuse me girls." Kiba said nicely.

"Come on in. The room is a bit messy so we're sorry." One of them said and they were all blushing.

Kiba kept smiling as he went straight to Shinji.

"Buchou asked me to bring you to the club room. It's your first day and she didn't want you to get lost. So let's hurry, shall we?" He said politely.

"Oh, sure." Shinji said, surprised that Kiba came to pick him up.

"Eh, Ikari is friends with Kiba-kun? He joined his club so it's possible." The other girls reacted.

"Ikari has joined forces with the enemy of men. He is not getting away with this." The boys reacted.

Shinji walked with his blond fellow devil to the club. When they arrived, Koneko was sitting on the couch eating youkan. Shinji heard a shower running, but went to the couch opposite of Koneko.

When he sat down, Koneko stood up, walked over to him, and handed the bento box back to him.

"Lunch was well made Shinji-senpai. If you make me another one, I'll accept it." She said and went back to her snack.

Shinji looked relieved when she complimented his food.

"You can cook Shinji? I'm jealous of you." Kiba said.

Shinji shivered when he said that. He sounded like someone who was into BL. Because of the shock, he didn't notice Akeno flopping down next to him.

"How was the rest of your day Shinji-kun?" She asked.

"A lot of guys kept glaring at me with jealousy. Also, a few girls came to ask me if I could ask something from Kiba." He answered.

"Oh? What did they ask about me?" Kiba asked.

"They wanted me to ask you what kind of girls do you like and what your favorite food is." He said.

"Girls that I like? Hmm, someone who isn't afraid to show her emotions. And my favorite food is noodles with mushrooms." He answered.

"That's it?" Shinji asked.

"That's it." Kiba said.

"Good! Everyone's here. Now we can get started." Rias said when she came out from the shower. She sat down next to Shinji, putting the boy right between herself and Akeno. "Now, first order of business if to clear up the matter of that dream you had last night, Shinji-kun." Rias said, which shocked Shinji.

"What does my dream have to do with anything?" He asked nervously.

"Akeno placed a dream spell on you when you slept. It works easier when the caster is lying next to the target. I told her to do it as part of your therapy." Rias answered.

"Therapy? So the dream I had was..." Shinji began.

"Hai. I constructed it with my magic. The purpose of it was to give you confidence and get you over your intimacy issues. I even made myself as your wife in it, since I thought that's what you wanted. To have me as your wife so that you would get to make love to me." Akeno explained.

Shinji blushed madly when she said that. He looked at Koneko who was just looking at him with her eyes half-way shut.

"Shinji didn't do anything, Koneko-chan! I made the dream all the way." Akeno told her.

Koneko's eyes opened as she went back to her youkan.

"But seriously Shinji-kun. You need confidence. It's important for your training as well as for the control of your powers. So let me tell you something. You think that we are astronomically out of your league, right?" Rias asked.

He nodded.

"Well, that's not the case. Not anymore. You are more in our league than any human on this planet. The boys at this school? They're the ones out of our league. Among Devil's there is a ranking system. They range from low-class to high-class devils. I am a high-class devil and as my servant who was formerly a human, you are a low-class devil." Rias explained.

Shinji nodded and kept listening.

"Akeno, Kiba and Koneko are also low-class devils, but you can all get promoted to middle-class devils when you have notable achievements in your record that gets the Demon kings to agree that you can take the Promotion Test. The Test is for devils who were resurrected by a high-class devil to serve them. So do you understand Shinji-kun? Amongst devils, there has never been a case where a devil has fallen in love with a human and had offspring. So now that you are a devil, you are more in Akeno's league then anyone, even if you have different pieces. It's also not uncommon that two servants get intimate with each other." Rias said.

Shinji brightened up a little. This fact made him feel better about spending time with Akeno.

"And to further make you feel better, I never had much interest in men. Human men, that is. I think that they all looked the same. And Akeno hated men, even if she didn't look like it." Rias continued.

Shinji looked at Akeno in surprise.

"It's true. I thought that men were such carnal creatures, until I met Kiba and you. And I think that you're cute." Akeno explained.

"I also think that you're cute, my servant." Rias added.

Shinji indeed started to feel better after these revelations.

"And your therapy still stands. Akeno will continue to install dreams in you when you sleep to get you more comfortable with intimacy. Are you against it Akeno?" Rias said.

"Of course not. I want to help Shinji-kun, and I find sleeping with him to be very comfortable." She answered with a giggle.

CRACK

Akeno and Shinji looked at Koneko who had broken the plate of youkan in her hand.

"Shinji isn't the one who sneaks in to sleep next to me. I sneak in next to him, since sleeping with him is something I'm not against." Akeno said, which made Rias feel the familiar sense of jealousy and Koneko to go back to eating her youkan, on two separate plate pieces.

"Alright then, now that we have cleared that up. Shinji-kun, I will tell you the rules which you have to follow." Rias stated.

Shinji sat up and gave her his full attention.

"Rule number 1: You are not allowed to engage in battle against Fallen Angels or Angels unless you have to defend yourself. Rule number 2: As my servant, you are expected to obey me no matter what I tell you to do. Rule number 3: You are not allowed to provoke a battle with another Devil unless it's a Stray Devil and especially not against a High-class Devil. If they try to provoke a fight with you, you must bring this to me. As my servant you are under my protection and that of my house, and as such if they harm you, they must answer to me. Rule number 4: You can't go into a church or shrine, since they are territories of Fallen Angels and Angels and going in those places might result in a war between factions again, and neither side can afford that. Rule number 5: You are not allowed to reveal that you are a Devil to anyone, except to our customers. Understand so far?" Rias asked.

"Yes, I understand." Shinji said.

"Good. Rule number 6: You cannot force anyone to make a contract with you. They have to summon us to do that. Rule number 7: If a customer makes a request of you that you consider ridiculous, for example: getting rid of every chicken on Earth, you are allowed to try and haggle them to something more appropriate. It doesn't work often, but you can try. Rule number 8: You are only allowed one familiar, which is a type of shape-shifting assistant that is totally loyal to you, at any given time. (I'll explain how that works later). If your familiar dies you can try and acquire another one, but that's difficult so take care of them as best you can. Rule number 9: No sex with humans! A hybrid created from such a union would possess Devil powers but have no weaknesses, which is a potential threat to devils like us, and it might start another war with Heaven. And lastly, Rule number 10: You are not allowed to go into another Devil Family's realm in the Underworld unless you have their permission. If you do so without permission and they catch you, they have full right to do whatever they want with you. Even I can't help you with that one. In their realm, it's their rules."

Shinji gulped as he heard that.

"And... how will I know what territory belongs to what family?" Shinji asked.

"You'll know. Part of being a Devil is to know what boundaries you are limited to. But I will explain the specific differences to you later on. Understood?"

"Yes, senpai." Shinji replied.

"Good. And here is the advice you should follow. If a Devil prays or praises God or touches something holy like a cross, holy water or reads a bible, the Devil will take damage that really hurts. Also the light powers that the Angels and Fallen Angels possess are like poison to Devils, so watch out for those." Rias added.

"Light powers. Got it." Shinji replied.

However, before Rias could continue, there was a knock on the door, causing everyone to look up.

"Come in." Rias said.

The door opened and revealed an attractive girl with oval-shaped glasses and short black hair, followed by another attractive girl with bottom-rimmed square glasses and long black hair. Both were dressed in the typical school uniform of Kuou Academy.

"Ah Souna, what brings you here?" Rias asked the girl with the short hair.

"I just came here to finally meet the one who rejected Third Impact and preserved our way of life. Ikari Shinji." Souna replied.

Shinji had seen Souna a few times before and knew that she ranked as the third most popular girl in school. But what did she mean with her statement?

"How does she know about that?" Shinji whispered.

"Souna Sitri is a Devil like Buchou. She is from the High-class devil family of Sitri and is the next heir." Akeno whispered to Shinji.

He gasped from this revelation. _Another Devil from a family like Rias-senpai's?_

"And you must be the famous Shinji who destroyed those giant Fallen Angels, nice to..." Souna said as she moved towards Shinji, only to have Rias move in front of her, interrupting her sentence.

"Now Souna, do you really think that I would just let you meet my powerful pawn without an appointment?" Rias asked with a smug grin.

"Aren't we childhood friends? If you let me speak with him for a few minutes, I'll compensate you." Souna said.

"What sort of compensation?" Rias asked.

"10% more budget for your club." Souna said.

Rias and the others perked up at that.

_10% MORE from what we're already getting? Hmm._ Rias thought. "Deal. You have 5 minutes to speak with him." Rias said, which made Souna gasp so she hurried.

"Nice to meet you Ikari-san, I'm Souna Shitori. I'm sure you have heard of me." Souna greeted the new pawn.

"You're the Student Council President. And Ms. Shinra is the Vice-President." Shinji said to the pair, who were flattered that he at least knew of them. "Pleased to meet you Shitori-san. But... I thought your name was Sitri." Shinji said to the president.

"My real name is Souna Sitri. Shitori is my alias here at Kuou. But you can call me just Souna if you want." she said.

"S-O-N-A, or S-O-U-N-A?" Shinji asked.

"Souna, with a U." she said.

"Very well." Shinji said with a small bow.

_He is respectful. Interesting_. Shinra thought.

"The reason I wanted to meet you is that you were big news in the Underworld when the Third Impact happened. A human who destroyed Giant Fallen Angels with a man-made robot. No human has ever done what you have. And even my father was impressed by you and it's not an easy task to impress him. And to top it off, you restored the Earth back to it's original state before the Second Impact. This pleased many High ranking Devils, since the world is much better for us this way then what it was after Second Impact. So many of the Coastal Cities were their playground before the tidal waves wiped all of them out. And now you are a servant of Rias. What made her turn you into her slave?" Souna said.

"Show her Shinji-kun." Rias ordered.

"Hai Buchou." Shinji said as he stood up and raised his right hand to summon up his Gauntlet. After a bright flash, Shinji's golden gauntlet was visible.

"Eh, just a gauntlet? That's your Sacred Gear? I expected more." Souna said in disappointment.

"And you were right to expect more, my friend. Take a closer look. That's the gauntlet of the Golden Dragon, one of the 13 Longinuses." Rias said, delivering the finishing blow.

The whole room shook when Souna shouted at the top of her lungs, "NANNNNNIIIIIIIII?"

Even the vice-president looked surprised as Souna rushed up and stared hard at the gauntlet.

"I don't believe it! The Golden Dragon gauntlet! I thought it was a myth!" Souna gasped.

Rias laughed triumphantly. "Shinji consumed all eight pawn pieces, but it was worth it. I got myself one of the Longinuses which are the rarest of the rare."

Souna looked like she was going to burst. "I thought I won with a pawn who consumed 4 pieces but once again you top my record. What does it take to defeat you?" she mock whined.

"A lot. But your 5 minutes are up, and I need to get started grooming Shinji-kun." Rias said, ushering the pair towards the door.

"Of course. Thank you for his time. However," she said, calling Rias over with her finger. Rias went over as Souna reached the door to the club room, and whispered into her ear, "you should know that several students have been making various inquiries into Ikari-san. I know the truth about him, but some of the student body will not truly understand why he is in your club. Some of them don't think he's worth your time."

"I'm sure, but I'll deal with that on my own terms, so don't worry." Rias replied.

"Of course. Also, I'd like to speak to Shinji again some time. But of course, I'll be sure to make an appointment for that." Souna replied.

"You do that, Soun. Later." Rias said as Souna and Shinra left the Occult Research Club.

Rias retook her place next to Shinji, who made his gauntlet disappear as she continued.

"Now that we're alone again, it's time for a bit of history. The first thing you have to understand, Shinji-kun, is that... God is dead." Rias said.

"Wha... you mean... the God-who-created-the-universe God?" Shinji asked/gasped.

"Yes. He was killed during the Fourth Devil War."

"The FOURTH Devil War?" Shinji gasped, realizing that he was in for a heavy history lesson.

"Yes. You see, over 100,000 years ago, the first Devil War occurred. Lucifer had gathered a massive army and lead the assault on Heaven in order to control everything. He was repelled by God and his Angels, but both sides took incredible casualties before the war was declared over. Centuries before the First War, Lucifer had been cast down from Heaven. Vowing revenge, Lucifer created the Underworld where his own minions and their spawn could actually live and prosper. But, I'm getting off topic here. The Second Devil War occurred approximately 89,000 years ago. It was actually started by the Fallen Angels who attacked both Devils and Angels and blamed it on the other factions. Several human cities were wiped out because of this war. The Third Devil War was nothing extraordinary like the first two, in terms of a body count, except that several Devil families were destroyed in the process."

"Originally there were 72 families of Pure-blooded Devils, known as the 72 Pillars. Because of the Third War, only 34 families are now left." Akeno said.

Shinji actually felt a pang of sorrow at hearing that.

"Exactly. These families rule over the different realms in the Underworld. Once called the 72 Realms, they're now called by the names of the families that rule them, though they are often referred to as either north, south, east or west. For example, the realm my family rules over is called Gremory North and Gremory South. But the families themselves are all ruled over by the Four Satans." Rias said.

"Four Satans?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. The four most powerful Devils in the Underworld. My older brother is one of them." Rias said proudly.

"R-Really?" Shinji gasped, now seeing that Rias was more powerful and influential than before.

"Yes. But I'll explain who he is and who the others are later." Rias said. "The Fourth Devil War, which was also the last war, happened 21,000 years ago. Of all the Wars, it was the most important, because it was the war in which God and Lucifer were killed."

"They... killed each other?" he asked.

"Yes, Shinji. Their deaths ended the war, after which the Four Satans took over rulership of the Underworld, and the Archangel Council took up rulership of Heaven."

"That is, until Lilith returned to Heaven two years ago." Akeno said.

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"Lilith, the mother of all Angels, imprisoned within the NERV facility, who you freed and allowed to return to Heaven when you rejected Third Impact." Rias explained.

Shinji was shocked at this, until he remember why that Fallen Angel had killed him.

"Reynalle killed me... because I... because my actions... freed Lilith." he muttered.

"That's right, Shinji-kun. Your rejection of Third Impact wiped clean all traces of NERV, SEELE, and even the effects of Second Impact upon the entire world. Because of this, Lilith was freed and returned to Heaven, where she now rules as its leader." Rias said.

"By doing this, you also gained us a very valuable piece of information." Kiba said.

"What information?" Shinji asked.

"That God has actually been dead since the Fourth War. Only those in charge of the factions actually knew that." Rias said.

"Really? You mean... the Devils didn't know?" Shinji asked.

"Nope. While we knew that Lucifer was dead, none of the 34 Families were aware of the fact that God was also dead. And for good reason."

"Because... it would have caused a panic." Shinji deduced.

"Very good, Shinji-kun." Rias smiled. "This information was kept a secret because, as I'm sure you know, if you take out a leader, the army will fall apart. To maintain order, the Angels and Devils kept the fact that their respective leaders were dead, even though they didn't know the other was dead. If they hadn't, the entire world would have been plunged into a brutal war that would have destroyed everything and everyone. Leaderless armies having at each other and such. With Lilith's return, however, certain other secrets eventually came to light."

"You mean, the Angels know that Lucifer is dead?" Shinji stated.

"Yes. The Fallen knew for a long time that Lucifer was dead, but they didn't know that God was dead as well, until they found out that Lilith was imprisoned here on Earth. Because if God was still alive..." Rias explained.

"He would have freed Lilith instead of letting her remain." Shinji realized.

"Exactly. Shortly after you averted Third Impact, Lilith returned to Heaven, and one of our highest ranking Devils encountered and confronted a powerful Fallen Angel named Kokabiel, who revealed that fact to him. While Kokabiel would never have done such a thing normally, he was infuriated at losing the best chance they had to return to their homeland." Rias said.

"Basically, he got mad, lost control of his composure, and let slip certain details about Heaven's cover-up of God's death." Akeno stated.

"And the Devils didn't do anything about this?" Shinji asked.

"They couldn't, because they too had covered up the fact that Lucifer was dead. Which I'm sure that Lilith knows." Rias explained.

"Because she's the second most powerful being in the universe." Shinji said.

"Precisely." Rias said. "Having the other side think that your leader was still alive kept us from going to war again. It was the Fallens hope that Liliths return would have pardoned all of them, allowing them to return to their previous status as Angels. Since she was far more forgiving and compassionate than God himself. But obviously, that plan didn't work out."

"Because of me." Shinji said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rias said as Akeno interlaced her fingers with his.

"You couldn't have known that Shinji-kun." Akeno said, also placing her hand upon his.

"But it's still something I have to deal with." Shinji said.

"And we'll help you with that, Shinji-kun." Rias said.

"But how did Lilith end up captured by Humans?" Shinji asked.

"Well, the accounts are a little mixed, but from what Kokabiel said, after God's death, Lilith came to Earth and created the Geofront to seclude herself from Heaven and Hell, in order to mourn in peace. While there she fell into a long slumber, and while she was sleeping she was captured by humans, lead by the SEELE council, who happened upon her. When she awoke, she sent out a distress call of sorts, which alerted the Fallen to her location, since they were already on Earth."

"And the Angels of Heaven didn't hear it?" Shinji asked.

"Apparently not, or they would have come themselves." Akeno said.

"The Fallen saw this as a chance for redemption, but fearing capture as well, they concocted a plan to free her, by triggering Second Impact, using Adam, the first angel, in order to gather the strength needed to free her. Adam had already been banished from Heaven eons earlier because he too had impure thoughts. He eventually went dormant somewhere on Earth, which later turned out to be Antarctica." Rias said with a sigh. "Kokabiel was the first to find out that God was actually dead, and passed the word on to the other Fallen."

"He also found out that Michael and the Archangel Council were able to keep this from mankind, since humans are considered an incomplete bunch who can't control their hearts and obey the laws of God without God existing." Akeno said.

"If the humans ever found out that God is dead, there would be nothing to keep them from succumbing to their own selfish desires. Anarchy would flood over the Earth, wars would break out, nations and governments would collapse, whole systems of religious beliefs would crumble... but, you get it, right?"

"Sure, but... wouldn't the Devils like that?" Shinji asked.

"Pure chaos is nothing that we can profit from, especially if we're not responsible for it. We have our own form of order and chaos, and global anarchy is more trouble than it's worth some times. And the Angels wouldn't reveal any of this, since it would take considerable amounts of Divine intervention to fix it."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Shinji asked. "Wouldn't the Angels like that, since it would prove that they do, in fact, exist?"

"It would be a bad thing, Shinji-kun, because utilizing so many resources, world-wide, is far more difficult than just relying on the already-established belief that God is in his Heaven and all is right with the world." Rias said.

Shinji winced at hearing those words.

"Oh. Sorry, Shinji-kun. I forgot that was NERV's motto."

"It's alright. But... if people found out that God is dead, and that Lilith is now the ruler of Heaven..."

"Lilith is not God, even though she is nearly as powerful and created all the Angels, she has to play God in order to maintain the balance. As it is, she is the ruler of Heaven, but only in the sense that she is the most powerful being of Heaven." Rias said.

"The simple truth is, that because of the cover-ups by the Angels and Devils, the world is what it is now, and has not been plagued with wars and devastation, which is something even we want to avoid." Akeno said.

"But enough of history! Time for your training, Shinji-kun!" Rias said as she got up and walked over to a dresser in the corner of the room.

"Is this training going to be hard?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Rias said, searching through the drawers. "And I'll tell you why. The death of God and Lucifer during the Fourth War was the most important event of that war. But there was another one. Specifically, the destruction and loss of several of the Longinuses. Three were reported to be destroyed, and four were lost. One of those that were lost, was yours, Shinji-kun."

Shinji looked at his arm where his Golden Dragon Gauntlet manifested.

"This is important Shinji-kun, because you possess the most powerful Longinus 'currently' in existence. The stronger you are, the more powerful it is." Rias said before walking back to Shinji and dropped a pair of black sweatpants, a white t-shirt, running shoes and socks in his lap. "Get dressed. We've got a long afternoon of training ahead." Rias said as she turned around to get her own gym outfit.

Shinji gulped when she said that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Koneko and Kiba, who were now in their gym clothes, were putting Shinji through his stretches and warm-ups.

Rias instructed them to then put Shinji through a series of basic workouts.

"500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, a five-mile run, and then I have to do hand-stands for 30 minutes?" Shinji gasped as he finished up his stretches. "Are you sure Buchou's not trying to kill me?"

"Well, you were already dead." Kiba joked, dressed in his black track suit.

"Do not argue, Shinji-senpai. Buchou knows what she's doing." Koneko said, dressed in her white shirt and bun-huggers, socks and shoes.

While Shinji wasn't into younger girls, he had to admit that Koneko did look cute.

Meanwhile, across from the trio, the king and queen were talking.

"Buchou?" Akeno asked, while dressed in her yellow and green tracksuit, which left little to the imagination as it was nicely tight around her body.

"Yes, Akeno?" Rias replied, wearing her own red and pink tracksuit that hid little as well.

"You said that Shinji's Golden Dragon was the most powerful Longinus in existence. But... I thought that The True Longinus was the most powerful." Akeno said.

"The True Longinus IS the most powerful of the 13 Longinuses. But it was one of the four that went missing during the Fourth War. Shinji having the Golden Dragon means that only three are now left unaccounted for. I'm sure the other lost Longinuses are out there, somewhere, but I don't know who has them or if they've even been found. I've already informed my brother of this, and he advises that we keep our eyes open in case the others appear."

"But how could we even begin to locate them?" Akeno asked.

"Right now, we can't. We just need to be aware. And... there is something else." Rias said.

"What?"

"Shinji... could be in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Akeno asked, now panicked.

"I've researched a little deeper into the Golden Dragon gauntlet that Shinji wears. According to what I've found out... it's possible that it could be the son of Orpheus, the Uroboros Drago, and Great Red."

"The Dragon of Dragons!" Akeno gasped.

"Exactly."

"But... that would mean that the Golden Dragon is... a Divine Dragon!"

"Yes. Orpheus and Great Red are the two most powerful Divine Dragons in existence, stronger than even the Holy Dragons of legend. Currently Great Red is imprisoned within a dimensional gap, but he is still alive. Orpheus's existence is currently unknown, but according to my brother she has been seen in various places on Earth." Rias said.

"But... I thought that Orpheus and Great Red were... not on friendly terms." Akeno said.

"You're right. They aren't." Rias said.

"Then how did they manage to have a son?" she asked.

"There are other ways of creation that don't involve sex." Rias smirked. "Maybe a third party was able to acquire some of their blood and DNA during a battle and used it to create the Golden Dragon Gauntlet. This would give Shinji the same powers as a Divine Dragon, perhaps even to the point of being more powerful that either of them. But..."

"But what, Buchou?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far, the gauntlet has not awoken yet."

"Awoken? You mean..."

"Yes. Shinji is able to use it's powers, but the essence of the gauntlet has not awoken yet. I'm not sure if it even will, since it was probably not created the same way as Orpheus and Great Red."

"You're saying it's a... test-tube Longinus?" Akeno asked, causing Rias to laugh.

"No mortal or Angel could create a Longinus. It's possible that it was created by the Archangels, maybe even God himself, before his death, and then lost after the war." Rias said.

Akeno looked at Rias, tilting her head to the side as if analyzing her.

"There's something else, isn't there." she stated, not asked.

Rias sighed as she continued to explain.

"According to my brother, the four most powerful Longinuses were either destroyed or lost. The True Longinus, The Zenith Tempest, and The Dimension Lost are currently unaccounted for. The Annihilation Maker was destroyed during the Fourth war, along with the Sephiroth Graal and the Innovate Clear. But Annihilation Maker was one of the four most powerful Longinuses. With it's destruction, and the disappearance of the others, Shinji's Golden Dragon is the current most powerful Longinus in existence."

"So... what's the problem?" Akeno wondered.

"The problem is, we don't know where the other three are. They weren't destroyed, and are not in someone's possession, at least that we know of. But if someone where to find them..."

"You think they would turn them against us?"

"It's possible. And there is always the chance that the destroyed Longinuses could be repaired. But... God would have been able to do that. Not Lilith. At the very least, we should be prepared."

"How do you prepare yourself in defense of the most powerful divine weapons in existence?"

"By making the one you do have as strong as possible." Rias said as she headed out towards the training trio.

Akeno followed her king.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly 10:00 PM when Shinji was dragged back to the apartment by Akeno.

"I feel terrible." Shinji groaned.

"You're lucky that tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have school." Akeno said as she helped the weary, sore and exhausted young man to the couch.

"I thought we had a club activity tomorrow." Shinji said.

"The meeting has been moved here, to our apartment." Akeno said with a smile. "And not until the evening. So you have plenty of time to rest."

"Thank you, Akeno-chan." Shinji said as he reclined on the couch.

"Now just relax here and I'll get your bath started." Akeno said as headed into the bathroom. "And don't worry. I'll help ease your sore muscles." she said with a honeyed tone.

At hearing that, Shinji's eyes widened as he wondered just how she was going to help him.

_She wouldn't take a bath with me, would she?_ He thought as he heard the shower turn on. _Now that I think about it..._ he thought with a heavy blush as Akeno came back out into the living room... dressed in only a tight white towel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I must give a lot of credit to Reisfriend for all his help with this chapter. It's also the reason I've been able to update this story so quickly.

There is more information and people actually talking, but next chapter there will be more action and another lemon.

For now, enjoy this latest update. Also, if I'm changing alot of thing, this is actually for my own benefit. Though, I'm trying to stick as close to the canon as I can while making Shinji the protagonist.

And here are the omakes I promised.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (Alternate Scene, inspired by Reisfriend)

When they arrive at school, everyone stares with jealousy, disdain or horror that someone as ordinary as Shinji is walking with Akeno onee-sama. And they also remarked that they arrived at the same time from the same direction. Some girls come ask her about this and say that Shinji is living with her and he joined their club so she is helping him to get settled in the club activities. Rumors circulate fast and Shinji senses murderous auras coming from Akeno fans.

As the day passed, several student's came to ask him stupid questions.

"Why do you always get all the girls?" Matsuda asked.

Stupid, since he had never had a girl before.

"What magic did you use to seduce her?" Motohama asked.

"What does she see in you?" Issei asked.

And at the end of the day, girls flocked to him at my seat and started to ask their questions.

"Are you trying to sully our onee-sama?" a black haired girl asked.

"Why were you with her?" a brunette asked.

"Did you force her into something by blackmailing her?" a girl with ponytails asked.

They wouldn't believe him no matter what he told them, and the truth was out of the question. Then someone came to Shinji's rescue.

"Hello girls."

The girls turned to look and saw the school prince, Yuuto Kiba.

"AHHHH KIBA-KUN!" The girls gasped in a pleasant surprise way.

"Ikari-san has joined our club so Rias-senpai was just bringing him up to speed. And I came to collect him to go to our club now."

"Oh we're sorry for troubling your club member." One of the girls said to him.

And just like that, everyone backed off. At least the girls did.

"Is something wrong, Ikari?" Kiba asked as the pair were on their way to the clubhouse.

"Uh... can I ask you a question?" Shinji asked.

"Of course."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Kiba looked at him as if shocked by his question.

"Pardon?"

"I mean... all those girls were just in love with you. How come you don't ask one of them out?"

"It's... complicated. It's not that they're not nice, it's just that... if I take one of them out on a date, then the others will get upset and heartbroken. I don't want to upset any of them."

"So... you don't take an interest in any of them because you don't want to hurt all of them?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm. I see. I think." Shinji said as an after thought.

"To be truthful, I would like to have a girlfriend. Someone whom I could share my feelings openly with. But... like I said, it's..."

"Complicated. Because of... _what_ we are?"

Kiba smiled at Shinji, glad that he understood.

"Yes. Because of _what_ we are." Kiba said as he lead Shinji to the club room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Akeno! How could you do such a thing?" Rias snapped at her queen.

"I'm sorry, Rias, but I was only trying to help Shinji-kun overcome his fear of being close to others." Akeno said.

"But a hentai fantasy?"

"Married couples being intimate is perfectly normal!"

"That's a matter of opinion." Rias huffed.

"Yes, I know that some of our deals haven't dealt with 'happily' married couples, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible! And that's what Shinji-kun wants!" Akeno said.

"Wants? You mean he wants to have his way with you?" Koneko asked.

"NO! That's mostly a fringe-benefit. What he wants is a family." Akeno said.

"And you're going to give him that?" Rias asked.

"I could." Akeno said.

"Not yet, not today, and not anytime in the near future!" Rias ordered.

"I wasn't suggesting we get married now! Shinji-kun still needs a lot of work. His reaction to my dream-spell was... counterproductive."

"Counterproductive?"

"He thought that him having the dream meant that he must have coerced the woman into being his wife so that he could have his way with her whenever he wanted."

"But... weren't you the wife?" Rias asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to remember _all_ of the dream." she said.

"Hmm. Interesting. I think we should talk more about this. Later. Right now we have training to oversee. Shinji's training!"

"Yes, Rias."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Toji Suzuhara (36) and Kensuke Aida (34) were standing in the middle of a pentagram with a circle around it, candles lit and blood smeared on the ground.

"Seriously, gentlemen. You could have just used the pamphlet." a voice behind them said, causing the pair to jump.

Looking back the two men looked and saw a man in a finely crafted black suit and polished shoes, about 35 years of age, with brown hair and blue eyes, and a pair of large, black bat-wings stretched out behind him.

"Are you... a demon?" Toji asked.

"Devil, actually. Ikari Shinji is my name. Now, allow me to introduce my Family!" he said as a large explosion of smoke flooded the apartment, causing Toji and Kensuke to gasp.

When the smoke cleared, the pair saw 16 of the most beautiful and diverse women standing in their apartment and all around Shinji.

"Allow me to introduce my Family. This is Akeno, my wife and queen, and Rei my familiar." he said, indicating the gorgeous and very shapely woman with long black hair dressed in a sexy black kimono with silver flowers and white trim, which was gapped open in the front showing just a flash of her generous cleavage, and long slit up the left side, which showed off her shapely leg. The girl next to her was a super cute albino with short blue hair, red eyes, and was dressed in a skin-tight white and black leather and metal outfit that looked like a mini-dress with thigh-high white boots, black and white mechanical gloves, a pair of white hair clips on her head, and showed a fair amount of her shoulders, chest, her lower hips, and her upper legs.

"This is Saeko and Kanu, my knights." he said, indicating the sexy young woman in a modified green and white school uniform with a short black skirt with a slit up the side, purple pantyhose, black socks and shoes, long purple hair, and a katana sword on her hip. The other woman was also sexy, but had long dark hair, and was decked out in a short-skirted blue and white sailor fuku uniform, red fingerless gloves, knee-high white socks, brown shoes, and was carrying a dragon-headed lance in her left hand.

"This is Rose and Tsunade, my bishops." he said, indicating a sexy adult woman with styled purple hair, a black bodysuit underneath a stylish purple dress and a yellow shawl around her shoulders. Her voluptuous figure was hard to ignore. The other woman was slightly taller, with long blond hair, blue eyes, a jewel in her forehead, and a gorgeous hour-glass figure that could not be hidden by her sleeveless vest and black pants.

"This is Chun Li and Cammy, my rooks." he said, indicating the sexy Chinese woman in the blue qipao with white trim, white combat boots, brown pantyhose, white ox-horn styled hair with silk brocades and ribbons in her hair, and a pair of spiked bracelets on her wrists. The other woman was a sexy and athletic Caucasian woman, with long blond pigtails, a dark-green thong leotard with knee-high black boots with woolen trim, a Delta Red garrison cap, midnight blue gloves and red armbraces, and blue camouflage pantyhose.

"These are my pawns: Elena, Hinata, Rainbow Mika, Ibuki, Ami, Anna and Uni Puma, and Orihime." he said, indicating the lithe and athletic young African woman with short white hair in a white bikini and colorful bands on her arms and legs.

The second was a cute young woman with the pale eyes and long purplish/bluish hair, decked out in a white and purple coat and pants with open-toed sandals, her coat did little to hide her well-developed body.

The third woman was a muscular and athletic woman with blond ponytails, a tight blue and white leotard with heart-shaped designs on her large breasts, blue mask over her eyes, and knee-high white laced-up boots.

The fourth woman had black hair held tightly back in a topknot that sprouted out of her headband, sleeveless upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consisted of cloth bandages wrapped around her shins, ankles, and instep. Despite her apparel, she was obviously athletic.

The fifth woman was a teenage girl with short blue hair, blue visor over her eyes, dressed in a cute blue and white sailor fuku outfit, elbow-length white gloves, blue knee-high boots, a tiara over her forehead and a light-blue bow tied at her back. Her figure was very cute.

The two adult cat-women, who looked like twins, had cat-ears popping out of their long and thick blond hair, were dressed in black and white short-skirted maids outfits, black socks with high-heeled shoes, and white cloth tiaras.

And the last was a sexy young woman with large breasts, long reddish hair, a pair of flowered hair clips on both sides of her head, dressed in a white costume with black inner-lining, black socks with white shoes, that covered most of her body.

At seeing the harem of gorgeous women that were now surrounding Shinji, the two perverted men gasped and stared, wide-eyed with dropped jawed, not saying a word.

"They seem to be speechless, Master Shinji." Hinata said.

"Perhaps we should poke them." Cammy asked.

"You can use my sword, master." Saeko said, pulling her katana out of her sheath.

"Not necessary. Maybe they just need a minute to collect their thoughts." Shinji said.

"In the meantime, while we're waiting, how about we give you a massage master?" Tsunade asked, pulling out a massage table from a rolled up scroll.

"That really isn't necessary, girls." Shinji said as his wife removed her kimono, while Tsunade, Rei and Orihime did the same. All of them now in skimpy, two-piece bikinis.

"We don't mind, master." Rei said.

"Yes, we'd do anything for you, Master Shinji." Orihime said.

"Anything!" Akeno uttered in a raspy voice.

At hearing the tone of their voices and the obvious desire within, not to mention the sight of the shapely and scantily clad bodies of four of the 16 young women, the two perverted men suddenly skyrocketed off the ground and into the ceiling and back down to the ground through a massive and sudden nosebleed.

"Oh, my!" Akeno gasped.

"Please tell me we don't have to clean that up." Uni asked.

"Why not? You're the maids." Ibuki giggled, perched upon a nearby standup lamp.

"Cleaning up after Master Shinji is one thing, but not these guys!" Anna said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked, her arm still linked with Shinji's.

"I just don't think it was funny for that salesman to spray me with that stuff and tell me it attracts cats." Shinji said.

"I'm sure he was exaggerating about that." she said.

Just then, the pair met Rias and Koneko at the gate to Kuou Academy.

"Morning, you two. How was your..." Rias started to say, only to notice that Koneko seemed to be shuddering. "Koneko?"

"I Want You Now!" Koneko said to Shinji as she leapt at him.

Shinji dodged, but barely, and then began running for his life. Koneko was hot on his heels.

"What happened?" Rias asked as she watched her rook chase down her new pawn.

"It must be that stuff that salesman sprayed on Shinji-kun!" Akeno said worriedly.

"What stuff?"

"He said it would make him be attractive to cats."

"Must have been catnip!" Rias deduced as Koneko was now on her hands and feet, chasing after him, and was closing the gap between herself and Shinji.

"Oh My! I forgot she was a nekomata!" Akeno gasped.

"Well, come on! She'll tear him to pieces before she rapes him silly!" Rias said as they raced after the pair, seconds before Koneko pounced.


	5. Stray Devil Strut

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji takes a bath with Akeno, learns more history, and hunts down a stray-devil.

Ideas and content courtesy of Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5  
**Stray Devil Strut**

Wrapped in her towel as she stood over him, Akeno looked down at the slightly shocked young devil and smiled.

"Your bath is ready Shinji-kun, come on." she said as she leaned down and took hold of his arms.

Shinji had some difficulty getting up, since his muscles were sore from all the exercise, his legs felt stiff like welded steel girders and his backbone felt out of place like Koneko has knocked him about like a bat hitting a baseball out of the park. Akeno pulled Shinji's arm over her bare shoulders and helped him into the bathroom.

While Shinji was now stronger than he had been when he was human, even he hurt after the intense workout that Rias and the others had put him through. The gorgeous she-devil in a towel had also put him through him paces, though he was sure she wasn't doing it for anything other than his own survival for the future that he was reluctant in accepting.

Shinji blushed a little realizing that Akeno was only wearing a towel while he was still clothed. He vaguely wondered how long that would last though.

Once they were in the bathroom, Akeno instructed Shinji to get his clothes off for the bath, which was something that Shinji was still a little nervous about. Despite his sore muscles and stiff joints, he managed to get his shirt off before he turned to Akeno.

"Akeno-chan, are you going to take a bath with me?" He asked with a nervous face.

"Of course. You'll need some help washing yourself after your training today, and I can also ease the soreness of your muscles. It has to be done, since your training is far from over. So hurry and take those clothes off. And don't worry. I have seen you before." Akeno answered.

Still blushing, remembering the first time he woke up with a naked Akeno and Rias, Shinji did as she instructed and got out of his clothes. He managed it, despite the pain and soreness of his body. And even if she had seen him before, the fact that a very beautiful woman was in the same room as him, didn't make him any less self-conscious about his body, now revealed in all its glory.

Once Shinji was naked, Akeno dropped her towel on the floor and helped Shinji into the bathtub. Shinji was already nervous at being in the same room as the gorgeous, naked Akeno, so her hands on his shoulders probably didn't help much.

Especially when she turned him around and he got a glimpse of her nude and shapely body.

Akeno just smiled at him as she helped him into the bath, the hot water touching his skin and causing Shinji to wince. This tension was only further aggravated by the fact that Akeno was still naked as she pulled him down into the hot water next to her. Shinji sighed as the hot water started to work its magic on Shinji's still sore muscles.

That was when Akeno decided to work her own magic.

Once Shinji was fully submerged in the hot liquid, Akeno wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest, pulling his back against her well-endowed chest, and holding on to him tightly.

"Akeno-chan!" Shinji gasped, feeling both her arms and her breasts pressed against him.

"Just relax Shinji-kun. Let the bath water relax you while my magic eases your muscles to remove the pain." she said while her hands started to glow and began roaming all over Shinji's body from his shoulders to his chest.

The second she started, a surge of pleasure shot through Shinji's body. The pain within his body began to slowly leave, replaced by the warmth and comfort that he now felt. It started from his chest and shoulders and spread throughout his body to his arms, hands, stomach, waist and on down to his legs and feet.

"Ohhhhhh, Akeno-chan..." Shinji moaned as he laid back into her embrace.

"Fufu, enjoying yourself?" Akeno asked with an amused smirk.

"H.h..hai." He replied with the utmost relaxed tone in his voice.

"Good. Now don't speak, just relax and let me do this." She said, the young man before her not seeing that her entire body was glowing slightly, which was projecting her magic into Shinji's in order to heal him.

She had to be gentle with radiating such energy so that she did not burn herself out. Hugging Shinji to her buxom chest and nude body, her shapely legs lifted up and rubbed against Shinji's own legs. Her head moved closer to Shinji's head, her lips capturing his left ear and tugging on it slightly.

"Akeno-chan?" Shinji gasped, giving a little shudder.

"I'm just playing with you, Shinji-kun." she whispered back, sending goose bumps over his skin.

Shinji felt Akeno's hands and body practically wrap around his body, his every nerve alive with the sensation of touch that this gorgeous young woman/she-devil, was giving him. Her skin against his, her fingers caressing his body, her warm breath blowing through his hair. Not to mention her breasts pressed up against his back so tightly.

Snuggling into him tighter, her legs on the verge of wrapping around him from behind, Akeno kept her hold on the young man as she nuzzled his face from the side.

"Feeling better Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes Akeno-chan, thank you." He said as he turned to look at her smiling face. Their faces so close they could have kissed right there.

"Good. You can thank me for this by washing my back and hair for me." She said with a giggle.

Shinji blushed as she said that. To touch Akeno's naked body... even though, technically he was already touching her body.

His soreness gone, Shinji was able to sit up and allow Akeno to remove herself from underneath his own body. She moved around him and turned on the showerhead.

"Here. Lather this in my hair and be careful not to pull on it." She said, handing him a bottle of shampoo, and turned around to dive under the spraying water to get her hair wet.

Shinji was a bit hesitant to touch her long hair that was now clinging on her toned and shapely body. His hesitation was pushed aside as he saw Akeno waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the bath tub, so he quickly emptied a handful of the shampoo, which he noticed smelled like strawberry and jasmine, and took extra-special care as he applied it to Akeno's long and luscious hair.

Akeno smiled as she felt Shinji's hands touch her hair with loving tenderness, lathering it up and down, over and over, until every inch of her very long hair actually was covered in pinkish/purple bubbles and suds. She had to admit that having someone else wash her hair that had grown out from the day she was born, was both relaxing and useful, mostly from the fact that she could just sit back and be pampered. And she knew that Shinji didn't mind doing this for someone else. Especially someone he liked.

After a few minutes, Shinji spoke. "There, all done."

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." She said and stood up, turning towards the shower.

Shinji just sat back as she shamelessly stood there under the running water, washing out her heavily shampooed hair, her hands running through her long and lengthy tresses to clear out the soap, her breasts jiggled from her movements underneath the showerhead.

When she was done, she took the sponge and soap. "Now you can wash my back."

Shinji took the sponge as she turned around and moved her hair out of the way. Her bare backside was completely visible to him, causing him to blush like mad. But he recovered quickly as he stood up and started to soap and scrub Akeno's back. She sighed in delight as he gently moved the rough sponge across her skin. From the way she was sighing, as well as gently swaying from under his touch, Shinji could tell that she was enjoying herself.

When he was done, and the water had washed away the soap on her body, Akeno turned around and snatched the sponge from him.

"And now I will wash your back." she said with a smile.

Shinji just turned around and allowed her to start.

_Akeno-chan is washing my back._ He thought as he felt the soapy sponge caress his shoulders all over until it reached down to his rear end. _I still can't believe that I'm actually doing things like this with a woman I had a crush on. And she doesn't mind in the least that I see her body. This must be every guys dream come true._ Shinji thought as Akeno quickly finished up, being thorough enough to cover the back of his body.

After she was done, she took the showerhead and washed off all the soap. A quick lather of Shinji's own hair, using vanilla-flavored shampoo that she had bought for him, the pair washed off, got out of the shower, dried off and then headed to bed. Akeno actually pulled Shinji towards her own bed, the young man blushing heavily as Akeno pulled him into her bed, under the covers, and pulled the pawn-of-Rias tightly against her voluptuous chest. Shinji's back was to her chest as Akeno snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight, Shinji-kun."

"Goodnight, Akeno-chan."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Morning)

Shinji woke from his slumber feeling rather good. Which was a first for him. His body was relaxed and his mind was thankfully undisturbed. His dream, which he vividly remembered this time thanks to Akeno, made him feel a lot better than he had the previous one.

His dream this time consisted of himself and Akeno going on a date to a local festival. Shinji won Akeno a prize at the ring toss, fish scoop, and shooting booths. Akeno preformed a bon dance while dressed in a beautiful black kimono with white flowers and silver obi. As the fire works exploded overhead, culminating the end of the night's festivities, Shinji and Akeno shared a brief kiss that brought the dream to an end.

It was a simple, happy dream. One where Shinji was more comfortable around the beautiful Akeno.

_Speaking of whom..._ Shinji thought as he looked down and saw Akeno's arms wrapped around his chest. He looked back as best he could and saw the gorgeous young woman snuggled up against his back, her breasts pressing up against him. Looking at her sleeping face, he noticed she was smiling.

_She looks so serene and pretty when she sleeps. _he thought, now more comfortable and less nervous than he had been before.

But instead of staring at her until she woke up, Shinji managed to untangle himself from her arms and crawled out of bed, heading to the kitchen to make himself something to eat before he set out to conquer the teenagers most dreaded enemy: Homework!

Akeno was stirred awake from the smell of breakfast, and the added scent of curry, she quickly noted that Shinji had again managed to escape her grip without waking her.

_I'm usually a light sleeper._ She thought. _Either Shinji is part ninja, or... I sleep much more deeply when I have him in my arms. That has to be it! _She thought as she got up to get dressed.

A quick face wash and light moisturizing, Akeno was soon dressed in a simple but elegant silk robe, and made her way to the kitchen. Upon entering, she wished Shinji a good morning, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek, before sitting down to wait for the food to be finished.

"You know Shinji-kun, whenever I smell something delicious, I get hungry. But waking up to the pleasant smell is great." She stated as Shinji brought the labors of his work to the young she-devil.

"Well I'm glad you like my food, Akeno-chan. Besides, I owe you for replacing my nightmares with pleasant dreams. It's nice to be able to sleep and not see the terrible things that I endured during the Angel Wars. I'm just worried that I'm causing you more work by doing all that. So... this is the least I can do for you." Shinji said.

"Shinji-kun, I don't mind. You know, before you came along, my life was like this. I wake up, go to school, do schoolwork, after school we do some contracts with humans and after the day I come home, shower, eat and do homework. Other then the occasional stray-devil hunting, it was fairly boring. You being here makes my days more interesting, and having someone to keep me company at home is not a bad thing. I get to sleep more pleasantly, talk with someone I can relate to, experiment with intimate things like the lap-pillow and having someone to wash my hair and back is nice too. So if you say anything along the lines of bothering me, I'll tell Koneko-chan that you groped my boobs while I slept." Akeno joked with the head of her tongue sticking out from her mouth.

"Please don't do that. Having her to beat me up is something I would never hear the end of." Shinji replied to her, cringing comically in fear as she said that.

"Then don't assume that you're bothering me." Akeno told him.

"I won't. I promise." Shinji said as he sat down to eat.

The pair ate quietly for several minutes. Akeno taking her time to enjoy the simple yet delicious meal that Shinji had prepared for them both.

"Akeno-chan?" Shinji asked once the pair were nearly finished with their breakfast.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked, scooping up the last of her food in her spoon.

"When Buchou was telling me the history of the Wars between the Devils and the Angels, she didn't say when the Third War occurred." he said.

Akeno looked at him and smiled.

"Very astute, Shinji-kun. If I recall, the Third War occurred about... 57,000 years ago."

"Okay. That makes sense." Shinji replied, realizing that the time difference between the Wars were about the same. "And can I ask why they were called The Devil Wars? Or, do I want to know?"

"Well, simply put, they were called The Devil Wars because The Devils actually started them. The Second War _was_ started by the Fallen, but they were considered a separate faction than the Angels, and since they basically framed the Devils for starting the war, and the Devils accumulated much more losses, it was referred to as the Second Devil War. In essence, they all were considered Devil Wars from the first one to the fourth." she explained, before sitting back and rubbing her still flat belly.

Akeno moaned happily as she leaned back in her chair.

"That was delicious, Shinji-kun! Not too spicy, not too sweet. You can work wonders in the kitchen. I'm so jealous of that."

Shinji smiled from the compliment. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

Just then, a magic red circle appeared in the ceiling in the living room. Shinji and Akeno raced in to see a shapely figure emerged from it, dropping down onto the floor in front of them. The pair were shocked to see who it was.

"Buchou! What are you doing here so early?" Akeno asked the red-haired Devil girl as the portal closed behind her.

"I woke up 30 minutes ago, but I couldn't fall back to sleep. I was actually feeling kinda sluggish and hoped that Shinji-kun had something to pep me up. You do, don't you, Shinji-kun?" Rias asked with a cute pout and Puppy-Dog Eyes.

_Argh! That gets me every time!_ Shinji mentally groaned as he lead Rias into the kitchen, where there was still more food to be eaten. "There's plenty of it left, so have as much as you want." he said as Rias dug into the oversized load of curry and rice that she piled onto a plate, sating her rather large appetite as the pair just watched her.

Once she was finished, she sighed happily as she turned to face Shinji.

"An excellent meal, Shinji-kun. You're making me more pleased every day." she said.

"Thank you, Buchou." Shinji replied, feeling good from his masters praise of him.

While Rias and Akeno talked for a bit, Shinji quickly cleaned the table and began washing the dishes. But as he did, he turned back to his master, a new set of questions running through his mind.

"Buchou?" he asked.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Rias replied.

"I had a few questions that I didn't get to ask before." he said.

"Oh? Like what?" Rias asked, finishing off her milk, which she found was a fine compliment to her already delicious meal.

"Well, you brought me back to life using the Evil Pieces. So... I was wondering, do The Angels have a similar method? And do the Fallen Angels?"

Rias smiled as he said that.

"A good question, Shinji-kun. A very good question. The truth is The Fallen can increase their numbers whenever an Angel falls from Heaven. Unfortunately for us, and the Angels, this is becoming more of a frequent thing. Angels, however, can replenish their own ranks by resurrecting a human with what is called The Brave Saint. Much like the Evil Pieces we Devils use, the Brave Saint's are cards that are used on people with a pure heart. However, there are only 12 cards per suit instead of 15 pieces in chess. And each Angel is only allowed one suit per century."

"Why only 12?" he asked.

"The 12 cards represent the 12 Apostles, who originally followed Jesus." she explained.

"I see. Did God create them?"

"No. After God was killed, the Archangel Michael created the Brave Saint cards in order to increase the numbers of Angels to their ranks. Though... with Lilith now in control of Heaven, there may be no real need for the Brave Saint. But it's safe to say that they might still use them anyway."

"Hmm." Shinji muttered, as if thinking of something else.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Well... it's nothing, but... if the Brave Saint's are based on the 12 cards in a regular suit... then what is the Joker card considered?" he asked.

Rias beamed as she looked at Shinji, before lunging from the table to hug the boy tightly.

"Oh, You Brilliantly Intuitive Boy!" Rias cried out, putting the boy's head between her ample breasts and hugging him firmly. "I'm so glad you're not an idiot!"

"Huh? What?" he gasped, blushing like crazy as she held him close.

"You're right! In the Brave Saint 'deck' there is a Joker Card, which is basically an additional card that can be used to resurrect someone into an Angel. In the same way, the Evil Piece System has something like that. It's called a 'Mutation Piece'.

"Mutation Piece?" Shinji asked curiously, finally putting away the last of the dishes.

"Yes. If reviving a person requires 8 Pawns, like what I used with you, then using 1 Mutation Piece would be enough to revive that person instead of using all 8 Pawn Pieces. And I could resurrect them into a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop or Pawn. However, they are pretty rare."

"Rare? But... do you have one?" he asked, the trio heading into the living room.

"Yes. And _only_ one. If I ever did use it, it would be for someone special." Rias said.

Shinji sighed. "Someone special. Guess that makes sense."

Rias and Akeno looked at Shinji as he said that, recognizing his depressed tone.

"Shinji-kun, I'm not saying that you are not special." Rias exclaimed. "Mutation Pieces are used 'last resort' when the other pieces have all been used up. Especially in the case of your Golden Dragon."

Shinji seemed to brighten up at that.

"Really? Is that because it's a Longinus?"

"Exactly. It took all Eight of my Pawn Pieces to bring you back, and it was worth it." she said with a smiled.

"Because I'm your weapon?"

"Because you're my servant! Only special and unique people deserve to serve a Pure-blood Devil such as myself. There have been times where other Devils have resurrected people they thought were unique and special, only to find out they were of lesser worth than intended. Some of those who were resurrected only needed one Pawn Piece, but you absorbed _all_ Eight! That means you have incredible power, and are therefore more special than an entire group of pawns. Do you see?"

Shinji smiled as she said that, her logic proving to elevate Shinji's depressed nature.

"I do. Thank you."

Akeno quietly sighed, glad that Rias had stayed-off Shinji's depression once again.

"So, is resurrecting humans into Devils the only way to increase their ranks? Or do they do it the old fashion way?"

Rias giggled at Shinji's question.

"Well, Pure Devils, like myself, are somewhat rare. This is mostly because there are so few of us left nowadays, thanks to the Wars which killed off half of the original 72 Pillars. As a result of this, the heads of the Devil families often arrange their daughters to marry someone from another family of pure Devils. Though some of us are rather against the idea of marrying someone we don't want to marry, even if they are pure-blooded Devils. Of course, there have only been a handful of instances where a resurrected human got promoted to a high-class devil and married a pure-devil. But the last case was about a millennia ago. And like I said, I never really found human men that interesting. Though... you and Kiba are far more than human now."

"Because we're Devils."

"Exactly. And that is the point. Because you are resurrected, you have a better chance of actually mating with a Devil. Though I wouldn't worry about a lot of she-Devils trying to claim you for their own, since you are still a low-class devil. Then again..." she said, looking at his arm.

Shinji followed her gaze, to his arm, and then back up to her eyes.

"You mean... my Gauntlet?" he asked.

Rias sighed. "Yes, Shinji-kun. Despite your being a Pawn and newly resurrected, your Gauntlet would be seen as a status symbol in the Underworld. You recall how Souna reacted when she realized your gauntlet was a Longinus, right?"

Shinji nodded.

"Well, let's just say that her reaction would be mimicked by other noble families. She's probably already told her sister about you, though. Of course, you already have considerable street cred in the Underworld."

"I do?" he asked, looking at her with a confused stare.

"Of course you do. You're the boy who averted Third Impact, remember? You prevented the end of the world, and transformed the planet back into what it originally was. You did us all a favor. Now, add to the fact that you have a Longinus in your possession, your status in the Underworld is already that of a celebrity."

"I... really?" he gasped.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Shinji-kun. For two very good reasons. 1 - I know you won't get a big head over this whole thing and start acting like some obnoxious egomaniac. And 2 - Because you serve me, my own status and reputation will skyrocket. If it hasn't already."

Shinji found himself mixed on the subject. On the one hand he was pretty much being used to increase the status of someone else. On the other, he was actually being recognized because of it. In a way, it was a recognition that he had never gotten from his father.

It actually made him feel better at knowing that.

"Anything else?" Rias asked.

"Well... you said that your brother was one of the Four Satans, who rule the Underworld."

"Yes?"

"Well, _who_ _exactly_ _are_ the Four Satans and what do they do?"

"Huh. I suppose that was to be expected. Well, the first one is Serafore Leviathan. She's Souna's older sister who likes to cosplay as a magical girl, and has a real childlike personality." Rias said as Shinji just gasped.

He remembered what Rias said about her brother being one of the Four Satans. And now he finds out that the other lead female devil at Kuou Academy has a family member who rules all of them.

"Her sister-complex is so bad that she actually tried to attack Heaven when she wasn't informed about the class observation of Souna." Rias said.

That got Shinji's attention.

"She tried to attack Heaven, simply because someone didn't keep her informed of her sisters class schedule?" Shinji asked.

"Oh yes. Fortunately she was stopped before she got out of the Underworld."

"Who stopped her?"

"Not sure, but it was definitely one of the Four Satans. Oddly enough, she is a Satan in charge of foreign affairs."

Shinji's eyes widened at hearing that. _Foreign affairs? And she almost attacked Heaven?_

"And much like her sister, she possesses an affinity for water-based and ice-magic attacks."

Shinji hadn't known that detail, but stayed silent on the matter.

"The second of the Four is Ajuka Beelzebub, creator of the Evil Piece System which enables us to increase our own ranks, and also created The Rating Game."

"Rating Game?" Shinji asked.

"It's a contest of sorts that is used to settle disputes between the Devils." Akeno explained.

"Through combat?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Combat is the oldest means of settling an argument. With skill, power and ability used to determine the winner. Naturally, since most combat is life and death, Ajuka created a system that would allow us to settle specific disputes without a body count. The whole contest takes place in an alternate dimension specially created by Ajuka, which can be made to look like any environment you can imagine. The best part about the Rating Game is that you can go all out on someone, and they won't get killed. They simply return to the real world."

"They don't get killed? Even if that was the intention?" Shinji asked.

Rias smiled, knowing where he was going with this.

"Exactly. Over the centuries a lot of the Devil families have come to disagreements over many, many issues. Arguments that have lead to 'aggressive' conflicts. The Rating Game is the best means of settling these conflicts so that the Underworld isn't plunged into an all-out Civil War. While we can't really afford another war against Heaven, a Civil War would only serve to further weaken us."

"I guess this Rating Game must be pretty popular, then." he said.

"It is." Rias smiled. "So much so that Beelzebub actually holds an annual tournament in his realm, with the prize being an additional set of Evil Pieces."

"Additional set?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. You see, to be fair, every high-class devil is given their own Evil Piece set which they use to recruit their own servants, or peerage. For example, both Souna and I have our own set of servants because we each have our own set of Evil Pieces. But we both only have one set each. One set per high-class devil." she explained, which sparked recognition in Shinji's eyes.

"So an additional set would only serve to increase the strength of the family that won the tournament. More power, more prestige, more respect." Shinji deduced.

"Exactly!" Rias smiled, seeing that Shinji was understanding this better than she thought he would. "The tournament is only held once every ten years, and only those who haven't won the previous tournament may participate. Which means that the previous winner cannot enter until the next tournament."

"So... if a Devil wins his or her first tournament, they have to wait _twenty_ years before he or she can try to get another set of Evil Pieces?" Shinji asked.

"Precisely. Now, the third Satan is Falbium Asmodeus, who is in charge of military affairs in the Underworld. Every one of the 34 families has someone in our primary military force. It's safer that way because it allows yet another kind of balance within the Underworld."

Shinji actually pondered that for a minute. "You mean because everyone's involved, no one is left out of the loop, even if they have different ranks?"

"In a way. The Underworld Armed Forces is divided up into four branches, much like the Japanese Self-Defense Forces. The Inferno Battalion is the Army, the Styx Maritime Armada is the Navy, and the Black Halo Squadron is the Air Force. The fourth branch is the Midnight Ops Force, kind of like the IMF in those Tom Cruise movies. They primarily handle intelligence and information, but are also trained for other things, such as assassinations and extractions."

"Killing and Kidnapping." Shinji translated.

"Yes. However, according to my brother Asmodeus is rather lazy and leaves most of the work to his subordinates." Rias said.

"Okay." Shinji nodded. "So... Falbium Asmodeus is the military leader, and he was formerly called..."

"Falbium Glasya-Labolas."

"And Ajuka Beelzebub is the creator of the Evil Pieces and Rating Games. And he was formerly called..."

"Ajuka Astaroth."

"And Serafore Leviathan, formerly Serafore Sitri, is the one in charge of foreign affairs."

"Right. The last of the Four Satans is my older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer."

"So... his name _was_ Sirzechs **Gremory**?" he asked.

"It was, until he was elevated to the position of one of the Four Satans. After which he received the title of 'Lucifer', which makes him the current Satan of the Underworld." Rias explained.

"So that's why! I was wondering why those names sounded familiar." Shinji said.

"What do you mean, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Leviathan. Beelzebub. Asmodeus. Lucifer. They are all different names of the Morningstar. Just like Satan." Shinji stated.

"Correct. The title's are not hereditary so it can be earned by the one who most deserves it. My brother received the title of 'Lucifer' because of his magical abilities, which are vast. Chief among these powers is the overwhelming ability to nullify magic, rendering all other Devils and Angels powerless. My brother received the title because virtually all of the 34 families believe that he might be even more powerful then the original Lucifer."

"Is he really _that_ powerful?" he asked.

"I don't know." Rias said casually.

"You don't?" Shinji asked.

"Well, I've never seen the original Lucifer in action, so I can't really compare."

"Oh. Okay." Shinji said, realizing that it did make sense.

"However, because he is the current Lucifer, he is not the next heir of the Gremory family."

"You mean, he can't rule the Underworld _and_ lead your family at the same time."

"Correct. Which is why the next heir of the Gremory family, is me. Despite that I am younger then he is." she said.

Shinji just sat there, stunned once again by all the information he was being fed. It made him feel a little light-headed.

Speaking of which...

"Akeno, would you mind if I use your bed for while? I'm feeling a little sleepy." Rias asked.

"Of course not, Buchou." Akeno said simply as she pointed to the back room.

Rias rose up and went to Akeno's room.

"Why is she feeling sleepy?" Shinji asked Akeno.

"Buchou is a pure devil, so when the sun is really bright, she feels it heavier then we do. Devils are weaker in sunlight." Akeno explained.

"Oh. I wondered why I was feeling a little tired. But not as much. Guess it's because I'm only half-Devil." he said to himself. "But... we've got club activities tonight, so I guess I should get onto my homework now." he said before going over to the table to start his school work.

Akeno did the same thing, but went back into her room to change, before coming back out to the kitchen table, changing out of her robe and came back dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Do you need help with something Akeno?" Shinji asked.

"No, I just came here to do my homework so I won't wake Buchou." She answered.

Shinji went back to his homework, but found it hard to concentrate since Akeno was sitting across from him and wearing an outfit that showed off her voluptuous figure.

Shinji finished his homework as quickly as he could. By then it was noon, and he quickly set to work on a surprise for the rest of the club. Once he was finished with that, he found that he had only one thing left, and that was for art class. Basically, he had to draw something or someone. A life-portrait. So he had a wild idea.

"Akeno-chan?" he spoke up.

"Yes Shinji-kun, do you need help?" She asked nicely.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would let me draw a picture of you for this assignment." He said.

Akeno was silent a few second before she started giggling. "Fufufu, you want to replicate my body on paper? Won't that be dangerous if my fans saw it? Many of them have asked if they could draw me, but I have always refused." she said, not mentioning that some of those requests were for nude drawings.

"It might be dangerous to get chased by your many jealous fans, but there are more dangerous things out there then them. And I really want to draw you." He said.

_He must be having more confidence now that he dares to ask such a thing. And this could be fun._she thought before nodding her head. "Alright then, you can draw me. How should I pose?" she said as she laid down on the floor and crossed her legs sexily and held her head up by supporting it with her other hand. "Is this good?"

Shinji blushed a little from her sexy pose, but gave her instructions. Soon she was sitting on the floor with her knees up and crossed and she had her hands behind her head as if she was fluffing out her hair and her other eye was closed. Shinji took a picture with his cell phone.

"Thank you Akeno-chan, I can draw picture using this." he said to her.

"No problem Shinji-kun. Just show me the picture when it's finished. I want to see how good you are." She said with a giggle.

Shinji couldn't help but feel good when she giggled so heartily. She sounded so cute.

After Akeno had finished her homework she went to watch some TV. Shinji worked on the picture during this time.

It was about 4 hours later when he was finally finished. It took him so long because he wanted to replicate the picture as accurately as possible. When he was done he went to show it to Akeno.

Shinji saw that Akeno and Rias were watching a comedy show until Akeno saw him. "Did you finish the picture?"

Shinji smiled and turned the sketchbook around, drawing closer to them so that they could see it.

Akeno looked surprised. Rias had a smile on her face.

"Well! You have some talent, Shinji-kun." Rias said.

"I look sexy!" Akeno gasped. "You could probably sell it for a good price to my fans." she said with a giggle.

Before Shinji could say anything, a magic circle appeared in the wall, and Koneko and Kiba emerged from it.

"Ah! Good. Everyone's here. Now we can start our club activities." Rias said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Kiba and Koneko reported to Rias about their impending club activity, since it was their turn to do research for it, Shinji returned to the kitchen to fetch their dinner.

Akeno helped him out as everyone was gathered in the living room.

"You ordered take-out for us?" Rias asked as Shinji and Akeno brought their dinner to them.

"Nope. Shinji-kun cooked it himself." Akeno said proudly.

"He did? When?" Rias asked.

"While you were sleeping and before he asked to draw my picture."

"What are we having?" Kiba asked.

"White rice. Steamed vegetables. Beef teriyaki. Sliced fish and egg in seaweed. Youkan. Green tea with lemon. You went all out for us." Rias gasped when she saw it all.

"It's nothing major, but... well, we're having company so I thought I should make something." Shinji said.

"A wonderful surprise. I'm glad I made you my servant." Rias said as the group sat around the small table and started eating.

Koneko said nothing, but nodded her head towards Shinji as she ate. Somehow, Shinji knew that she approved of his cooking. Again.

Once dinner was over, Rias began explaining about their club activity tonight.

"We'll be going to Sakura Park. The largest park in the city. There have been a number of unusual killings there. We suspect that a stray-devil is hiding out in the area. We're going to either catch it, or kill it." Rias said.

At hearing this, Akeno was mixed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Buchou? I mean... _all_ of us are going?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Including Shinji." Rias said.

"But... Shinji-kun hasn't been fully trained." Akeno commented.

"Shinji will be with me the entire time, Akeno. So don't worry."

"With... you?" she asked.

"Yes. It's important that I take a personal hand in Shinji-kuns training."

_You mean take him in hand._ Akeno thought jealously.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In a secluded area of Sakura Park, a red circle with the Gremory family crest appeared out of nowhere. Rias appeared first, then Kiba and Koneko, then Akeno and Shinji following behind them.

Once they had arrived, the portal closed. Thankfully it was dark and there was no one around. The forest was large and thick, and less than a hundred yards away was a decrepit old mansion.

"Is this the place the stray-devil was sighted?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Now listen up!" Rias said to her people. "Yesterday, I got a report from the head of the Asmoday family. One of his servants by the name of Viser escaped, possibly to this place, and Duke Asmoday is offering a reward for the one who either kills her or convinces her to come back. That's what we're here for. We are going to claim that reward." Rias explained.

"Claim it? You mean... other Devils are going to be looking for her?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. That is why I had Koneko and Kiba do an extensive search of the area before we came here. The only place they haven't checked, was the old mansion. There." Rias said, pointing up past the trees and up to the top of the mansion itself. Which, through the trees, was the only thing they could see.

"And how are we going to convince her to go back?" Shinji asked.

"I have never heard of a stray-devil who has gone back to his or her master. So we most likely have to kill her to prevent her from killing more humans and letting her powers run amok. Mostly because we cannot allow humans to discover our existence. So Akeno, Koneko and Kiba, you will surround the mansion while Shinji and I go in." Rias said.

"Hai, Buchou!" the trio said in unison.

"Is this wise? Just the two of us, and I don't have any experience in combat with my Gear." Shinji said while he followed Rias up the stairs to the mansion itself.

"You will observe how we devils fight. Usually I make the finishing move, but this devil is known to be very elusive so she might flee. That's why I had the others surround the building." Rias explained and walked in the front door.

Shinji followed her.

Inside of the decrepit but fairly large building, Rias looked around before turning to Shinji.

"Alright, Shinji-kun, try to speak to Viser and convince her to go back to her master."

Shinji looked at her with horrified face. "**Me**? Why **me**?"

"Because you don't want to fight her." Rias explained. "We at least have to try and get her to go back. She might be responsive to someone who is honest about this. Besides, you need the practice and you'll have to do this sooner than later." Rias added.

Shinji sighed, shrugged and obeyed his master.

"Miss Viser? Please come out!" Shinji called out.

Rias and Shinji heard something shuffle from the shadows, flying here and there, from the floor to the walls, to the ceiling. They heard a female voice which sounded like it was scrambled and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"I smell something disgusting. But I also smell something delicious." the female voice said as a blond-haired woman who was apparently in her mid-20's came forth from the shadows. She had on a tattered green skirt...and nothing else.

Shinji only blushed a little from seeing her athletic body and high Double-C breasts.

"What do you want?" Viser hissed.

"We are here to stop you from killing any more humans. You risk exposing us to the world. You have two choices. Your master will take you back if you return home and won't punish you. If you refuse, we will have to kill you." Shinji said, trying to force out the words.

"And what makes you think that I want to go back to that old man who doesn't have any sense of fun? I think I'll kill you both!" She screamed as her lower body shifted into a giant centaur-like creature.

Shinji gasped as he saw her transform.

"Didn't I tell you? She's a stray-devil, and quite vicious." Rias said and readied her power.

Shinji didn't have time to react as Viser leapt at him and kicked him down with her front hooves. Her snake-like tail lashed out at Rias, causing her to jump back. Viser looked down at Shinji, who was far closer than Rias was, and quickly impaled him through his stomach. He groaned out loudly as Viser, grinning, lifted Shinji off the ground and held him up in front of herself.

Rias saw what had happened, and pulled back her hand to hurl her Fire Sphere.

"I wouldn't do that, princess. I have your delicious little servant as a shield." Viser said to her.

Rias dissipated her power as Viser walked towards her.

"Maybe I'll take both your powers, leaving you as dried up husks. What do you think of that?" she asked.

Rias growled, before suddenly yelling.

"Shinji-kun, if you die on your first mission, I Won't Forgive You! And You'll Make Akeno Cry By Dying! What Do You Think Of That?" she shouted.

At first Shinji did nothing, which made Rias wonder if he was already dead. However, she was relieved when she saw Shinji's right hand glow and flash, his Golden Dragon Gauntlet fully manifested upon his arm.

_I'm not going to die now that I have Akeno-chan in my life!_ Shinji thought as he raised his head up.

"N-Nani?" Viser gasped when she saw the gold light appear from her hostages hand. His gauntlet grabbed the tail that pierced him, another surge of power flashing around the mansion, and Viser suddenly felt herself weakening.

"No... My strength! It's... impossible..." Viser whined and soon collapsed on the ground, her body feeling like a lead weight.

Shinji slumped down on the floor as he pulled Viser's tail out from his stomach. Blood was coming out slowly and steadily.

"Last chance Viser. Go back to your master, or Buchou will destroy you." Shinji managed to say before Viser turned her head to the crimson haired girl, who had a dark red orb of magic in her hands ready to kill her.

"Alright! I'll go back to Asmoday-sama! Don't kill me!" Viser screamed.

"Why should I believe you? You were so keen on killing us a few minutes ago." Rias asked.

"Because I'm not brave enough to die!" Viser admitted, trying to crawl away from the Gremory girl.

Rias glared at the stray-devil, before nodding. "Fine. But if I hear that you didn't go back to your master, I will find you and kill you without questions asked." Rias said and evaporated her magic. Nodding to Shinji, the pawn released Viser's tail.

Viser somehow activated the magic circle that resembled the Asmoday family's crest, on the floor before herself, and crawled to it, sinking into the floor and disappearing before the circle itself vanished into thin air.

THUMP!

"Shinji-kun!" Rias shouted when she saw that Shinji was unconscious and had collapsed to the floor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Next day)

Shinji woke up within a bed that wasn't his, staring up at a ceiling that also wasn't his.

_Unfamiliar ceiling_. He thought as his right hand instantly went to his stomach.

His fingers trailed along his stomach, feeling nothing out of place, and no pain whatsoever. Lightly poking the spot where Viser had stabbed him, he still felt nothing. Not even a scar. Then he felt something soft pressing against his left side. He looked over and saw Akeno clinging on to him, naked as usual.

_Did she heal me by herself? _He thought before she woke up.

"Mmmmhhh, Shinji-kun?" She moaned sleepily, shifting under the red silk sheets.

"Hello, Akeno-chan." he said with a smile.

When she saw that he was awake, she pulled him even closer to her, the young she-devil throwing her leg over his hips and lying on top of him like he was a bed. Her thigh landed on his manhood. It didn't hurt.

"Are you in pain?" She asked worriedly as she buried her face into his neck.

"No. Thank you for healing me again." He said, hugging her back warmly.

"Buchou helped heal you too. She must have left early to claim the reward for returning Viser." Akeno said to him, enjoying the feel of his body against her own.

"Oh. Did Buchou say anything about me?" Shinji asked.

"No. She just said that Viser stabbed you and we had to heal you again." Akeno answered.

Just then, Rias entered the room through a pair of large ornate doors.

"Oh good, you're both awake. Lord Asmoday was very pleased that he got his servant back. And here is our reward." Rias said and pulled out a 3 fluid ounce, black-glass vial from her pocket.

"What's in it?" Shinji asked.

"This vial is full of Phoenix Tears. One small drop of this can instantly heal any wound. They can only be made by the Phoenix family and are very valuable." Rias explained.

Akeno gasped. Shinji looked dumbfounded. "Phoenix? You mean the bird of fire that rises from the ashes after it dies?" Shinji asked.

"That's right. The Phoenix family is known for their ability to heal and regenerate from any wound. These tears are also the reason why their family is so wealthy. Even I was surprised when Asmoday gave me this." Rias said.

"And how is Viser doing?" Shinji asked.

Rias smiled, sensing the kindness her servant had for the stray-devil, despite having been impaled by her.

"Lord Asmoday won't punish her for running away. But he is probably punishing her right now for hurting you." she said.

"Me? Why would he punish her for hurting me?"

"Simple. New Zealand is one of his most favorite playgrounds. It was restored when you averted Third Impact. And she hurt the one who gave it back to him." Rias said. "Don't worry. It won't be anything too serious."

Shinji sighed as he heard that, relaxing his body back into the bed that he realized was neither his nor Akeno's.

"Uh, Buchou?" he asked as Akeno snuggled up tightly against him, enjoying hugging him.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Rias asked as she went over to a vanity mirror and placed the Phoenix Tears in a special case on the desk.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this place." Shinji asked.

"I'm sure you don't. This is my bed chamber in the Club Room at Kuou Academy."

"Your room?" Shinji gasped when he realized what she was saying. That not only did the Occult Research Club Room have it's own shower, but Buchou had her own bedroom here?

"That's right, Shinji-kun. We're in a secret chamber below the Club Room itself. It can only be accessed by us, so you have nothing to worry about." Rias said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "This room is my private apartment. Where I go to be alone. Consider yourself honored that I'm allowing you to be in here. Even Kiba hasn't been in here yet."

Shinji's head fell against the pillow as his eye lids felt heavy.

"Sleep, Shinji-kun. You've had a hard day. Viser's tail was poisoned, so you have some recovery to do. Just sleep. And don't worry," Rias said as she leaned in towards him, kissing him on the forehead. "We'll be watching over you."

With that, Shinji fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nighttime when Shinji woke up, feeling a warm body cuddled up against him. He looked over, expecting to see Akeno, only to gasp when he saw that it was Rias snuggled up against his front, her bright red hair giving her away, his arms around his masters shoulders.

Rias moaned happily as she hugged him tightly, her breasts pushing up against his chest as her head raised up to look him square in the eyes.

"Oh, you're awake. Glad to see you're feeling better." Rias said with a small yawn as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Akeno was right. You are cuddly."

"Buchou, what are you... why are you..."

"I had some difficulty falling asleep, since I couldn't get the image of you two sleeping together out from my head. When Akeno woke up, I sent her on an errand and took her place. I hope you don't mind. I just couldn't stand the idea that my cute servant can't be comfortable around me. So I decided to use you as a hugging pillow to get some sleep. I couldn't let Akeno have all the fun. And besides, it's actually one of the best night sleeps I've ever had."

Shinji felt somewhat relieved, and flattered, as she said that. However, her bodily movements were sending up red flags to his brain.

"Buchou, are you...?" Shinji began.

"I can't sleep if I'm not naked and I need something to hug while sleeping. You should be proud Shinji-kun. Like I said, you're very cuddly. So many of the boys at school would kill to be in your position." Rias said with a smirk.

_Yeah. Kill ME!_ Shinji thought as he blushed from her kind words.

"Don't worry. We have all night to rest up and get to know each other. And Akeno knows about this so you don't have to worry about her getting upset. Or jealous." she said.

Before Shinji could say anything, a bright flash caught his attention as a red circle appeared in the middle of the room. From the portal, two people emerged.

Rias gasped when she saw them.

The first person was a handsome young man in his early 20's with crimson red hair, shorter than Rias's. He had blue-green eyes and was dressed in an elaborate silver and gray robe with a large and elaborate gold shoulder-dress that was stretched out like a set of eight wings.

The second person was an attractive-looking woman with silver hair that flowed down to her back, with soft silver eyes. Her hair had two braided side bangs with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest of it was let down in the back, also ending in twin braids. She was dressed in a blue and white maid uniform. Her lips were painted a bright red.

"I don't believe it!" Rias gasped when she saw the pair.

"Buchou, who is this?" Shinji asked.

"The woman is Grayfia Lucifuge. She is the Queen and wife to the man next to her. Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Sirzechs? But that means..."

"Yes, Shinji-kun. This is my brother, the ruler of the Underworld!"

"Hello, Rias. It's been a long time." Sirzechs said.

"Yes, it has, onii-sama. What brings you here?" Rias asked, not letting go of Shinji as she looked at her older brother.

"Two things, actually. I came to meet your new servant. The one who averted Third Impact. And I came here to discuss your engagement."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Nothing I can say, other than I am actually impressed I managed another chapter so soon. I was pretty rushed to do this one by the 1st.

I promise I'll put more lemons and action scenes in the next chapter.

For now, I hope everyone enjoys this newest read and will leave me lots of reviews.

And here are some omake's for your added pleasure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

"This is insane!" Shinji groaned.

"Come now, Shinji-kun, it's all for charity." Rias said.

"Charity? How is having two crazy girls chase me down good for charity?"

"Because... it's entertaining and people have already paid a lot of money for it. Especially after what happened last week."

Shinji sweatdropped and laughed weakly at hearing that. Having Koneko chase him around like crazy, just because he smelled like catnip, had been both terrifying and ridiculous.

However, it had given Rias-senpai a very good idea for a fund-raiser.

She called it 'The Great Shinji Chase'.

Looking across the way, Shinji saw the two girls in question actually being prepped for their run.

Koneko Toujou, dressed in her dark-gray and wine-colored school uniform, was inhaling catnip like it was cocaine, while staring at a picture of Shinji.

Rei Ayanami, dressed in her light blue and white school uniform, was casually tossing away a medicine bottle with a NERV issue label on it. She also had a picture of Shinji.

Shinji wasn't sure how his master got Rei here not to mention got her to participate in this little contest, but here she was and ready to go.

"Alright, Shinji-kun. They're ready. Take this." she said, handing him a small bottle of Protein Drink that would give him energy and improve his reflexes. He would need it.

"It could be worse, Shinji-kun." Akeno said.

"How could this be worse?" Shinji asked.

"They could be mud-wrestling for you."

Shinji blushed at that, as Rias blew the whistle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Rias groaned again as she witnessed her two new servants arguing again.

Rei Ayanami, former human/Angel hybrid, who had agreed to become Rias's new rook, and Mizore Shirayuki, former yuki-onna, who had agreed to become Rias's new bishop, were engaging in their most favorite pastime: fighting over Shinji Ikari, Rias's new pawn.

While she enjoyed the fact that her peerage was so passionate, considering their usually cool-as-ice personalities, it also annoyed her that they were fighting. All. The. Time!

"What is with you two?" Rias shouted, stopping the girls, who were in mid-catfight with each other.

Mizore was on top of Rei, the blue-haired girls legs wrapped around the lilac-haired girls waist, Rei pulling on Mizore's hair, Mizore's right hand covered in ice and ready to strike at Rei.

Rias sighed. While Rei's AT-Field powers were superior in defense to Koneko's senjutsu powers, and Mizore's ice powers had grown in strength since becoming a Devil, the pair seemed to have something in the way of competition for Rias's newest pawn.

Granted that Shinji has absorbed all her pawn pieces, possessed the power of the True Longinus, and was a nice guy to both Rei and Mizore, still it shocked her that he would have this kind of influence on the girls.

"She started it!" Rei said.

"I also finish it!" Mizore stated.

"Shinji-kun is mine!"

"You have no claim over him!"

"Neither do you!"

"It is clear he likes me better."

"We have a history!"

"You have the same mother!"

"Not since we became Devils!"

"Enough You Two!" Rias shouted.

"She's Trying To Steal From Me!" Rei and Mizore shouted in unison.

"I Don't Care!" Rias shouted. "You two either settle this problem, or I'll take Shinji for my own, and neither of you will have him!"

The pair were shocked at this, until they heard Shinji shriek from the other room.

Heading into the Club's main meeting room, the trio saw Shinji on the couch, with Akeno practically on top of him.

"So tell me, Shinji-kun, do you like girls with big boobs?" Akeno asked sweetly, crawling over the young man who was sitting on the couch.

"Uh.. Well, I..." Shinji gasped.

"You do like me, don't you?" she purred.

"Uh, sure I like you, but..."

"Then perhaps I should take you for my own, since I have larger breasts than Rei-chan or Mizore-chan."

Rei and Mizore looked at the long-haired she-devil, who was blatantly trying to seduce Shinji, then looked back to each other.

"Truce?" Rei asked.

"Truce." Mizore said.

The pair shook hands and then rushed into the room.

Rias just sighed, then started laughing.

The way Shinji was going, he was going to have a harem faster than Issei was.

And Shinji wasn't even trying.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

Chun Li and Tsunade had just broken up another fight amongst the servants of their master, Shinji Ikari.

This time it was Elena, Orihime and Cammy who were fighting over their master.

"What is the problem here?" Chun Li asked.

"We want to sleep with Shinji-sama." Elena said.

"You mean..." Tsunade started to say.

"Yes! Sex!" Cammy declared.

"Right." Chun Li groaned.

"First of all, that is for Master Shinji to decide, not you!" Tsunade said.

"At the very least, the only thing we can do is ask him." Cammy said.

"CAMMY!" Chun Li shouted.

"What?"

"It's not our place to ask or demand anything of our master!" Tsunade said.

"It can't hurt to ask, and Shinji-sama does care for us, doesn't he? He wants us to be happy, doesn't he?" Orihime asked.

"Of course, but.." Chun Li started to say as Shinji walked into the gym.

"Morning, girls." Shinji said as he entered the gym.

"MASTER SHINJI!" the girls squealed.

"Yes?"

"SLEEP WITH US!" Elena, Cammy and Orihime shouted in unison.

Chun Li and Tsunade face-fell/crashed to the floor in complete shock at the bluntness of their fellow Ikari-peerage.


	6. Familiars, Females and Fallen Angels

**_DEVIL WARRIOR_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji meets the ruler of the Underworld, gets a familiar and is introduced to the lovely Asia Argento.

Co-written by ReisFriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 6  
**Familiars, Females, And Fallen Angels**

Shinji had a confused and stunned looked on his face as he stared at his master, who had a displeased expression on her face.

"Engagement?" He asked.

"Onii-sama, you and father said that the engagement won't take place until I have graduated from a university." Rias said after standing up on the bed in all her naked glory.

The second she did this, Shinji was reminded that he too was naked and that one of the rulers of the Underworld, and his wife, were in the same room, so he naturally did the only thing he could do. He panicked.

Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at Shinji curiously before turning to Rias.

"What's wrong with your servant?" Sirzechs asked.

Rias looked at Shinji who was looking around the room while covering himself with her silk sheets. Rias would have laughed because his sitting on her bed looking around in a panic was rather comical in of itself.

"What _are_ you doing Shinji-kun?" Rias asked.

"Looking for my clothes." He answered.

"Your clothes were ruined after the battle so Akeno went to get some for you after she has finished her errand." Rias answered, which made him sigh.

"This is embarrassing. Naked in the presence of Maou-sama and his wife." Shinji said.

"It's alright. After all, you are the one who did all of us Devils a favor, and my cute sister is your master. So there is nothing for you to worry about." Sirzechs said.

"Onii-sama!" Rias shouted when he said 'cute sister'.

At first Shinji thought that Sirzechs would vaporize him for being unpresentable, but the high-class Devil seemed like a laid back person. But the fact that his wife was there didn't ease Shinjis anxiety.

"And as for the engagement, Rias, I came to inform you that Father _may _move the date to earlier, since you know how he is when it comes to grandchildren." Sirzechs said to her.

"He already has your son, Millikas, so why does he need another one right now?" She asked.

Shinji perked up when he heard Rias mention this. Her brother had a child?

"Because greed is one of the Devils strongest emotions. And he is greedy for an heir after you." Sirzech stated.

Rias sighed in annoyance as Sirzechs turned to speak to Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari!" the ruler of the Underworld spoke up.

"Hai!" Shinji immediately replied, sitting straight up.

"You should consider yourself lucky. Not only do you have a Longinus that was lost during the last war, you also have my sister as your master. Did she mention that the Gremory's are devils with extraordinary affection towards their servants?" Sirzech asked.

"Not really. I mean, she did say she liked me, but... well... I mean..." He stuttered, but Sirzech waved off his stuttering with his hand.

"Yes. Every Devil with Gremory blood is very affectionate towards their servants. Which is considered very lucky among Devils, since there are some high-class devils who are cruel and strict towards their servants. And considering your past, you got lucky when it was Rias who claimed you." Sirzech explained.

Now that he thought about it, Rias had been unusually friendly towards him, considering that she paid no attention to him before he became a Devil. Though he did remember how Rias said that she didn't think too much about humans, that they all looked alike, and that as a Devil he was now in her league. And she didn't mind that he saw her naked body, she hugged him rather intimately, and even praised him for his efforts. He had to admit that he did like all of that.

"Do you disagree?" Her brother asked.

"NO! Buchou is the best master I could ask for." He said suddenly, which made Rias smile.

"Hehe. I like you Shinji. Not only are you honest, but you are not taking advantage of my cute sis when she pampers you sometimes. Did she use you as a hugging pillow just now?" He asked.

"ONII-SAMA!" Rias shouted with an embarrassed face. Shinji nodded.

"She used to do that to me when we were kids. Always sneaking into my room to hug me while I was..." Sirzech said, but was interrupted.

Rias had dove upon Shinji and covered his ears while yelling at her brother.

"You can't tell my servant those kinds of things! It's embarrassing!"

Sirzechs just stood before her and laughed at her reaction.

"Relax, sis. I'm just teasing you. And speaking of servants, I also came here to give Shinji a gift for restoring the world." he said.

Shinji and Rias looked at him with puzzled expressions as Grayfia raised her hand to reveal a golf ball-sized crystal-blue sphere, just resting in her palm.

Shinji just stared at it, thinking it was some kind of jewel.

Rias, however, gasped when she saw it.

"What is it?" Shinji asked, seeing his masters reaction.

"It's a Familiar Egg!" Rias gasped as Grayfia walked over to Shinji and handed it to him.

"It's a what?" Shinji asked, accepting the egg, trying to keep himself covered as the gray-haired woman stood over him.

"A Familiar Egg. Where all Familiar's come from. Usually you'd have to go to another dimension in order to locate one, but..." Grayfia said in a calm and refined voice, only to be interrupted.

"You can only access the dimension once a month during a full moon. And the only one who can really help you find one is the Familiar Master, Zatouji. And finding him is a problem at times." Rias explained.

"Really? Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because, familiars are like wild animals. They'll shy away at the first sign of newcomers. If you want a familiar, you need Zatouji's help since he knows everything there is to know about the creatures that become familiars. But because he is the best, he stays hidden from sight and smell, so that he can catch familiars whenever they appear." Rias said.

"Yes. I was fortunate to locate Zatouji when I did. And since I wanted something special for Shinji-kun, I had Zatouji lead us to locate a familiar egg, which are almost impossible to find since they are well hidden. This one belongs to a water spirit, which was extremely hard since they are transparent in water, and harder to find since they are usually in dark places in deep water." Sirzechs said.

"You actually managed to locate a water spirit?" Rias gasped. "Those are more rare than Mutation Pieces!"

"Eventually you would have had to go to the Familiar dimension to get your familiar, Shinji-kun, but Sirzechs decided to save you the trouble." Grayfia said to Shinji.

Shinji looked at the small blue crystal in his left hand that Grayfia had given him.

"So... what do I do with this? How do I..." he started to ask.

"Channel your Devil energies into it." Sirzechs said.

"Channel my energy? How?" he asked.

"Through your Gauntlet." Rias said.

"Oh. Okay."

Shinji held out his right arm and summoned up his Gauntlet.

Sirzechs and Grayfia gasped as they saw the Longinus that Shinji wielded.

"Incredible." Sirzechs said.

"Amazing." Grayfia stated.

Shinji placed the blue crystal ball in the palm of his gauntlet hand and summoned up his energy to pour it into the crystal. Rias snuggled up behind him, gently helping him to control his power output. Shinji was grateful for this, for several reasons.

Suddenly the small crystal started to glow slightly, then started growing until it was the size of a softball. The ball stopped growing and then started to glow a brilliant neon blue, right before it shattered. The shards of the crystal broke apart and turned to dust, as a strange snake-like creature now lay in Shinji's lap.

"It's... a snake?" Rias gasped.

"Looks like an eel." Grayfia said.

"Actually... I think it's a dragon." Shinji said.

The trio of Devils looked closer and realized that Shinji was right. The creature did look like a serpentine dragon from Japanese mythology. It was long with ivory-colored scales, several spikes coming out of it's head, the head being covered in light blue scales, some of the scales looking like ear flaps, and four small feet that already had talon-like nails. And it might have been Shinji's imagination, but it seemed to be getting bigger than when it hatched.

"I think you're right, Shinji." Sirzechs said. "Which makes sense, seeing as how your Dragon gauntlet was used to infuse it with energy, it naturally took the shape of the creature your gauntlet was created from."

"Uh... is it... growing?" Shinji asked as of the creature sitting in his lap.

"It is." Rias said as she stared at the small dragon.

"Looks like it stopped." Grayfia said.

"Yes. I'd say about 20 inches long from head to tail. Maybe 10 pounds?" Sirzechs estimated as he too stared at the dragon.

"A little larger than your average house cat. And it's actually... kinda cute." Rias said.

The dragon blinked it's eyes open as it raised its head and stared at Shinji for a several long seconds.

It was right then that Shinji noticed it had red eyes.

_Like Ayanami!_ Shinji thought.

The dragon suddenly chirped before lunging at Shinji, nuzzling it's nose and head against his bare chest. It then crawled up Shinji's chest and coiled itself around his neck, it's face nuzzling Shinji's left cheek.

"It likes you." Rias laughed.

"It should. The imprinting process for your familiar has already taken place. It's unheard of for a familiar to reject it's master." Sirzechs said.

"Imprinting process?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. When you infused your energy into the egg, you also infused yourself into it. This is similar to the imprinting process of baby animals when they are born. They imprint upon the first creature they see, which is usually their parents. Familiar's are also empathic. This means that they are capable of knowing what their master may need, want or desire." Grayfia said.

"Need... want... or desire?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Which means if you wanted it to love you, it will love you. If you wanted it to attack someone, it will attack someone. If you wanted it to make you breakfast, it will make you breakfast." Sirzechs explained to Shinji.

"So it's like a servant." Shinji stated.

"Yes. Your personal assistant/servant/slave/pet. It works to serve your best interests. It will protect you and do whatever it can to make sure you're... happy." Rias said.

Just then... the little blue dragon uncoiled itself from around Shinji's neck and dropped into his lap. It's eyes started to glow bright red as it's body changed from a solid form to a liquid form, then started to shift into a much larger size. Within seconds the blob of gelatinous liquid had taken on a much more feminine and human shape, before solidifying itself. Its features also took shape, everything from it's short bluish hair, pale skin, shapely nude body, and it's red eyes. When its transformation was complete, Shinji was shocked at who his familiar looked like.

"It... it can't be!" he gasped, now staring into the reddish eyes upon the pale-skinned face underneath the short-blue hair of the girl once known as the First Child. "A-Ayanami?"

The familiar suddenly smiled and lunged at Shinji, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her naked breasts to his chest and rubbing her cheeks against his own cheeks.

"Master!" the familiar shouted, though it was almost in a whisper.

_She even sounds like Ayanami!_ Shinji mentally gasped as the sexy young woman held onto him.

It was then that Shinji realized something was off about her.

Pushing the familiar back, but keeping her at arms length, he noticed that her breasts were larger than Rei's had been, and almost the same size as Akeno's.

The familiar looked down at her breasts and then up to Shinji.

"Are my breasts displeasing to you, master?" the familiar asked.

"Uh... no! Not... really." he said, sweating a little as he looked up into her eyes. "I just... was wondering why they were larger than... Ayanami's breasts."

"This was as large as I could go." the familiar said. "They are not as large as Akeno-san's breasts, but I did the best I could. I thought that's what you wanted." she said, sounding upset.

Shinji blushed heavily as he looked at Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"What is... how did she... why is she..." he tried to ask.

"Like Grayfia and I told you earlier, Shinji-kun." Rias started to explain as she sat on the other side of Shinji on the bed. "Familiar's are shape shifters that serve their master. They are also empathic. Identifying the needs, wants and desires of their master and fulfilling those desires."

Shinji groaned as he suddenly realized what she was talking about.

The imprinting process and the empathic nature of his familiar had allowed her to sense that he had become accustomed to Akeno's presence, specifically Akeno sleeping naked and hugging him tightly against her chest. And because of his affection for the First Child, his familiar had chosen this form to take.

So it was basically a 16-year old Rei Ayanami with breasts the same size as Akeno Himejima's.

"So... she's looking like this, because I want her to?" Shinji asked.

Rias nodded her head. "Yes, Shinji-kun. This is her default human-form. Her blue dragon form is her default animal-form."

Shinji fell backwards onto the bed, his mind overloaded at this revelation.

"Master!" the familiar shouted as she followed him down and cuddled up against left side. "Are you alright, master?"

"I'm fine, Rei-chan. And... you don't have to call me master, okay?" he said.

"If you wish. Is that to be my name?" the familiar asked.

Shinji looked at the familiar and sighed.

"It's as good a name as any, if this is your default-human form." he said as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes with his right hand. "From now on... you'll be known as Rei Ayanami."

The familiar, now called Rei, smiled at Shinji. That oh-so subtle smile that Shinji knew so well.

_She even smiles like Ayanami._ Shinji thought as he looked at her. _There were so many things I wanted to say to her. So many things I wanted to do. I guess this is my second chance at that._

"But if I cannot call you 'master', then what should I call you?" she asked.

"Just... Shinji, is fine."

"Very well... Shinji-dono." Rei sighed as she snuggled/rubbed her body against his.

"Oh, boy!" Shinji groaned as Rias, Sirzechs and Grayfia giggled at his predicament.

As the newly dubbed Rei Ayanami continued hugging Shinji, the young Devil turned towards his master to ask her a question.

"Buchou, is she going to be present all the time now?" he asked.

"No. We usually keep our familiars in a pocket dimension where they heal and replenish their energy. They are asleep when they are in there. You can either keep her in there until you need her or bring her out whenever you want. But you are not allowed to bring her out at school." Rias explained.

"And how do I put her in the pocket dimension?" He asked.

"Just imagine it while touching her." Rias answered.

"Rei-chan, unhand me and sit up." Shinji said softly to his familiar. She did as he said.

Shinji placed his hand on her shoulder and imagined her going in the pocket dimension to rest. A square magic seal surrounded her before glowing brightly and causing the familiar to vanish. Shinji looked at his palm to see a small glowing dragon tattoo, coiled around itself, before it faded.

"Good Shinji-kun. She is now asleep in the pocket dimension. Whenever you want to bring her out, just imagine she is there with you, and she will appear. She'll be at your beck and call whenever you want, and she can help you when you pass out leaflets." Rias said.

"Pass out leaflets?" Shinji asked.

"It's another part of your job." she said.

"Oh. Okay." he replied. "So what kind of power do the water spirits have?" he asked.

"Water spirits have water and ice based powers and since yours is a strong type of pet, it can half it's power and give it to you in battle. So you can temporarily use it's powers in a fight and once it has matured enough, it can fly and attack your enemies from above." Sirzech explained.

"It can?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Amazing! But... what do you mean 'strong type' of pet?" he asked.

"When you infused the Familiar Egg with the energy from your Golden Dragon Gauntlet, your familiar gained abilities similar to your own. I did say it was the reason it looks like a Dragon."

"You did, didn't you." he replied.

"Yes. Since familiar's are shapeshifters they can really look like anything. To get a familiar when they are still in their eggs, it's actually much easier to influence what their forms will be. In your case..."

"A dragon." Shinji said.

"Exactly."

"I see. Thank you for your gift Sirzech-sama." Shinji said respectfully. "It actually means a lot to me that it also looks like Rei-chan." he said with a smile.

Grayfia smiled when she saw that he was respectful towards the demon king. Rias felt pleased about this too.

"I'm pleased that you like your Water Dragon, Shinji-kun. So with that, we'll be taking our leave." Sirzechs said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Shinji-kun." Grayfia said.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Maou-sama. Grayfia-sama." Shinji said with a smile.

"Take care of him, Rias-chan." Sirzechs said. "I expect to hear good things of your Pawn."

"As long as you get Dad to postpone my engagement." Rias said.

"I may be one of the Four Satan's, but even I can't get our father to change his mind about your engagement. I'll speak to him on your behalf, but no promises." he said with a sigh.

"But onii-sama, you said that father was moving up my engagement. Do you have any idea when he'll have it planned?" Rias asked.

"Right now, I have no idea. I just came to give you the heads up, and to give Shinji his pet. And Shinji, you should know that some of my other servants have voiced their desire to meet you. One or two of them might want to have sex with you." Sirzech said.

At hearing that, Shinji's face glowed a bright red, with steam almost coming out of his ears.

"Ehh? Is that because I'm famous in the Underworld?" He asked as he forced his face to regain its original color.

"Precisely. They might be thinking that they can elevate their status by having sex with the one who did all the Devils a favor. And also from gratitude, since their lives became better because it was you who remade the world." Sirzech said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Rias suddenly shouted, which almost caused Shinji to fall off the bed. "Other Devils Servant's Are Not Allowed To Touch My Pawn!" she shouted in jealously.

"Buchou..." Shinji started as he stared at the red-haired she-devil.

Sirzech laughed. "You still don't like it when someone else touches your things, do you Rias?"

Her face turned into embarrassment as she replied.

"Of course not! I won't let Shinji get stolen away from my peerage!" Rias stated.

Sirzechs laughed as he turned to Shinji.

"She's always been like that Shinji. She always get's uncomfortable and flustered when someone is touching her belongings." Sirzech said to the Ikari-Pawn.

"You can't say those things to my servants!" Rias shouted to her brother.

Grayfia was trying to suppress her laughter.

"But I have other business to attend to back in the Underworld, so I will take my leave. I'll see you later Rias, and good luck training Shinji." He said as Grayfia quickly moved towards Shinji who was still sitting in the bed, and gave him a brief but warm hug, hugging his face to her chest, before returning to her husbands side.

"What Was That?" Rias shouted, shocked, as she sat next to a blushing Shinji on the bed.

"Well I did say that some of my servants wanted to have sex with Shinji. Grayfia only wanted to hug him." Sirzechs said as he opened the glowing red portal back to the Underworld.

"But why?" Rias asked.

"She knows about his past, and thought he wouldn't reject a motherly hug." Sirzechs said as he and his wife vanished into the portal.

Rias just grimaced at where her brother and his wife had been standing.

"What a bother! Always trying to embarrass me in front of my servants by telling them about my childhood." Rias groaned.

"I don't think that it was that embarrassing, Buchou." Shinji said.

Rias looked at him with a questioning face.

"I would have loved to have had a younger sister who loves me so much that she sneaks into my bed just to be near me. And not wanting to be separated from things you like is cute in my opinion." Shinji said.

She looked at him with a neutral expression. "You're not making fun of me are you?" she asked.

"Of course not. Why would I make fun of someone who is nicer, kinder and more supportive of me than anyone else I've ever known? And now that I know more about you, I feel closer to my master than I did when I first became a Devil. And even if your brother teases you, he does it because he cares about you. To be honest, I'm jealous." Shinji said.

Rias suddenly lunged at Shinji, tackling him back down onto the bed, her naked body on top of his as she hugged him around the neck as she stared into his eyes.

"Buchou?" Shinji asked nervously as he felt his masters breasts press against his chest.

"Thank you so much for not making fun of my childhood habits! I don't like being embarrassed, but you accepting my funny habits makes me happy." Rias said in a pleased tone.

"Why would I make fun of the person who made my life better? Before you came into my life, I was sad, alone, depressed. I had nothing worth living for. But because of you, I got close to Akeno-san." Shinji said, his own arms now wrapped around Rias's shapely body.

Rias giggled. "Did you want so badly to get close to Akeno?"

"Yes. Akeno-chan is everything I've ever dreamed about in a woman. She's kind and understanding, her voice fills me with warmness and when she hugs me... I can actually feel that she cares about me. Just being with Akeno-chan makes me happy." Shinji answered as she continued to look him in the eyes.

Rias felt a major stab of jealously as he said. Why couldn't anyone speak about her like that?

Shinji saw the upset in her eyes, even as she looked away, which only stirred Shinji's compassion as he hugged the beautiful she-devil to him tighter.

Rias felt his arms tighten around her body, causing her to sigh happily as she rested her head against his, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"You helped me so much, Buchou." Shinji whispered to her. "You made my life better than it was before. So no matter what happens, I'll be here for you as well." he said to her, the Gremory female smiling as a tear threatened to fall down her cheek.

"Ara ara Shinji-kun, it's so nice to see you and Buchou are getting along." they heard a familiar voice from the door. Looking over they saw Akeno standing at the doorway in her school uniform with a bag in hand. "And it makes me happy to hear that just being with me makes you so happy and comfortable."

"How long were you there Akeno?" Rias asked, raising her head up off of Shinji's chest.

"I arrived right before Sirzech-sama and his queen left. Buchou, is Shinji-kun making you feel good with his kind words and gentle caress?" Akeno asked with her usual smile.

"Of course. Shinji-kun has the warmest kindest heart I have ever seen in a boy. I'm really jealous that I don't have your liberties Akeno. If I were a low-class devil like him, I would steal him away from you." Rias said as she hugged the boy tighter.

Shinji blushed from her words.

"Ara, if you were a low-class devil, I wouldn't let you do that. Shinji-kun makes me happy, so I would naturally want to keep him." Akeno said and began to strip out of her school clothes.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not a low-class devil. As your 'King', I could easily take him as my own." Rias said, causing Akeno to stop in mid-strip as she was about to unzip her skirt. "Kidding, Akeno-chan! I would never do that to you." she said with a smile. Akeno smiled back and continue to undress, revealing her nude and buxom body to the pair. As her panties dropped to the ground, Akeno crawled onto the bed and slid up behind Shinji.

"I don't mind sharing, Buchou, as long as you don't steal him from me completely." Akeno said as she pressed herself against Shinji's back, her arms wrapped around his chest. "And there is still time before morning, so let's sleep some more together. Shinji still needs some restoration." Akeno said as she nuzzled Shinji's neck from behind.

Rias nodded and pressed herself to Shinji's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his neck.

Shinji actually felt much better about his situation than he would have before.

Oh, he probably wouldn't get any sleep, sure, but the warm bodies that enveloped him gave him a strong sense of peace and comfort that he had not known in a long, long time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Shinji sat at his desk on a Monday morning, he recalled his rather eventful weekend. He learned more about the history of devils and they went to hunt down a stray-devil whom he managed to convince to go back to her master. Though he did get wounded, he got healed again by the schools top idols, who sandwiched him once again. He got a familiar who looked and acted just like Rei Ayanami which was a gift from the current ruler of the Underworld itself, so that was another plus.

Even more so because he had always felt saddened that Rei no longer existed. When he had rejected Third Impact and wiped NERV and SEELE off the face of the planet, he had inadvertently erased Rei as well, since she had been created by NERV.

But now he had a familiar that was like Rei in every sense. At least, how he wanted her to be. Happy, smiling, and more alive than she had been in the past. Of course, her Cup-size was now larger, which was his doing as he had been thinking about Akeno while thinking of Rei. But little changes like that he could live with. She was not the Rei Ayanami that he knew, but she was the Rei Ayanami that he always hoped she would be. One who was much more affectionate and cared about him.

Yes, it sounded a little selfish, but Shinji craved the love and affection of others. It's what made him stronger. And that was one of the things that Rias encouraged within him.

And he was most likely the first boy ever who had the pleasure of drawing Akeno. And now he would get to show it, since on Monday his first subject was Art.

"Ikari-san?" He heard a feminine voice from behind him. He turned to look and saw the same girls who had asked him to ask Kiba those questions.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Did you ask Kiba those questions we asked?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I did." He said. "He said that his favorite food is noodles with mushroom." He answered.

"And what kind of girls he likes?" She asked hopefully.

Shinji hesitated a moment before he answered. "He said that he likes girls who aren't afraid to show their emotions."

The girls were dumbfounded before the other girl asked: "Are you being honest?"

"I am. Why would I lie about that?" He retorted.

"Alright, we believe you, but if we find out that you lied, you're not going to get away with it." One of the girls promised.

A minute later, Sensei walked in and the class began.

"Now then, can everyone take out their drawing homework from the weekend?" Sensei said and they all complied with his instructions. Sensei walked to everyone's seat to take a look at the pictures and praised some of them. When he got to Shinji's desk and looked at the drawing, he was impressed. "Ikari-san, your picture of Himejima-san is like a black and white photograph. Well done."

As soon as their Sensei had mentioned Akeno's name, everyone in class went hyper.

"NANI!" Boys and girls shouted and went over to look at his picture.

Girls were awestruck at the accuracy of the picture and Akeno-senpai's pose. Boys started to angrily shout at him.

"How did you get her to pose for _you_in those clothes!" One boy shouted.

"I'll buy it! 5000 yen!" A second boy shouted.

"No way! She will smile for me tonight! 6500!" A third boy shouted.

"You don't qualify to handle this masterpiece! 9000!" Another boy shouted.

The rest of the class turned into an auction on who would get the picture of Akeno onee-sama.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once class was over, Shinji found himself walking behind the perverted trio who were speaking jealously about him, even thought they didn't know he was there.

"That Ikari, getting to draw a picture of Akeno-senpai!" Matsuda said.

"I feel so inadequate. How the hell does he do that?" Motohama asked.

"Not only is there the pretty boy prince taking all the other girls attention, but now the average Ikari takes the second place idol." Issei shouted in frustration.

_Guess some things in this world don't change._Shinji thought to himself about that 'average' comment.

"How can he be so cruel to keep that voluptuous 102/60/89 body all to himself night after night?" Motohama asked.

"The world is so unfair." Issei said in a frustrated tone.

"This unfairness burns my soul." Matsuda said.

"I need something to rejuvenate my spirit. Let's go to the VIP seats. The first years are going to finish Girls PE class soon." Motohama said.

"I second that!" Matsuda and Issei said and rushed off.

When Shinji heard what the enemies of women's privacy were planning, he hurried to the PE field.

Taking another direction, and thanks to Rias's training, Shinji managed to get to the PE field rather quickly and saw that the girls were heading into the locker room. Koneko-chan was one of the girls, so Shinji decided to tell her what the trio was planning.

"Koneko-chan!" He shouted and everyone turned to look at him.

"Who is that?" One of the girls asked.

"He is the one who comes to school with Akeno-senpai." Another girl said.

Koneko went over to Shinji as he rushed up to the school mascot.

"Did you come here to ogle me? That's prohibited." Koneko stated and began to crack her knuckles.

"NO! I just came here to tell you something." He said and when Koneko lowered her hands, Shinji quickly explained what he had overheard.

The other girls wondered what he was saying and why did their adorable mascot look so displeased. They saw Koneko nod to Shinji, then walked away from him and towards the girls. Shinji left shortly after that.

The other girls looked at Koneko as she approached them.

"What did he say to you?" one of the girls asked.

"He said that the Perverted Trio are going to peek at us in the locker room. He overheard them mention the first year's Girls PE class." She answered.

"What?" One of the girls gasped.

"Did he say where?" A second girl asked.

"He said that he only heard them talking about a VIP seat." Koneko answered.

One of the girls, who was in the Kendo Club, snapped her fingers.

"I think I know where they might be." she said. "I've caught those hentai's looking at the girls locker room from a special place behind the new gym building."

"We must catch them in the act!" Koneko said.

"Leave it to me!" she smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Lunchtime)

"And the entire Kendo Club ended up chasing the three of them all over the campus?" Rias asked as she sat with her Queen and Pawn outside of the old school house, eating the bentos that Shinji had prepared for them all.

"Oh, yeah. Once Koneko told the girls about the trio of peeping toms, all the girls from the Kendo Club got together and quietly found them." Shinji explained.

"I wondered what all that shouting was about." Akeno said. "You could hear it even from the second floor classroom."

"Guess they'll have to find some new VIP seats." Rias giggled.

"I just hope they learn their lesson." Shinji said.

"I doubt it, but... there's always hope." Rias said. "Though it's pretty amazing that more than a dozen girls could sneak up on those three."

"Which only means that they were more focused on the girls undressing, than the ones that were actively stalking them." Shinji said.

"They're lucky they're not in the military. A mistake like that, could get them killed." Rias said.

"So, Shinji-kun, I heard that your classmates wanted to buy my picture. What was the highest bid?" Akeno asked, more curious than teasing him.

"20000 was the highest, and even Sensei wanted a copy of it, but I couldn't sell it, since it's your picture." Shinji said.

"Fufufu, don't like the idea that one of my fans uses the picture for his lewd activities?" Akeno asked with an amused smile.

"Of course not. I'm not gonna help some poor hentai further his wet dreams with something that I made just because he could afford it. I mean, if he wants it, he can make it himself." Shinji said.

Akeno smiled as she cutely put her head on Shinji's shoulder, a look of affection on her face at the honest loyalty that he showed her.

Rias again felt a stab of jealousy towards the scene.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was right after school and Shinji was waiting by the Academy's entrance for Akeno, when a certain glasses-wearing figure appeared behind him.

"I understand the First Years have you to thank for keeping the gawkers at bay." Souna Shitori said, causing Shinji to jump as she appeared behind him.

"Souna-san!" Shinji gasped.

"It's alright, Shinji-kun. No need to be so jumpy." the Sitri Devil said with a soft smile.

"Sorry. I... didn't expect to see you any time soon." Shinji said.

"I understand. I actually wanted to ask you something." Souna said.

"Really? What?" he asked.

"Could you tell me about your battles against the Angels?" she asked.

Shinji was a little shocked at hearing that, and while he had little to no real desire to relive those terrible moments, he figured it was the least he could do, since it would probably help out Buchou later on.

Shinji told her about the first day he arrived in Tokyo-3 and his battle against the Third Angel in an untested weapon system and without any experience.

He told Souna about his battles against the Fourth Angel, which nearly got him fired by Misato. His fight against the Fifth Angel wasn't any better, since he got shot in the chest and nearly got boiled alive in the entry plug.

His fight against the Sixth Angel, alongside Asuka, was not his best fight, though Souna seemed to enjoy it since it was a water-based battle.

The Seventh Angel was when he joint-synch piloted against it alongside Asuka. Shinji actually had the idea that it would have been better alongside Rei.

The Eighth Angel mission was to capture it, only to end up fighting it inside a volcano. Souna realized that if it wasn't for Shinji, Asuka probably would have died.

The Ninth Angel battle was more challenging, since the entire city had no power and all three of the Eva's were forced to work together to defeat an Angel that was considered one of the weakest.

The Tenth Angel battle impressed Souna a bit, since it was all dependent upon catching something like a meteorite. And Shinji was the first. If not for him the city would have been wiped out.

The Eleventh Angel battle was the most difficult, since Shinji and the others were not involved with it. Souna actually became more interested when he found out it was a nanotech-like Angel that had infiltrated NERV. He had actually found out about this from Misato after the incident.

Just as Shinji was about to get to the Twelfth Angel, a familiar voice cut him off.

"Souna! What are you doing?" Rias asked as Akeno and Koneko were right behind her.

"I was just talking to Shinji-kun about his battles against the Angels." Souna said innocently.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get more time with my servant." Rias said. "You know you have to make an appointment for that."

"Is there something wrong with a little chitchat between class-mates?" Souna asked. "But, you're right. It's time I left anyway. See you later, Shinji-kun." she said with a smile and then casually walked off.

"Ugh! That girl! Some times I think she enjoys trying to one-up me in every little thing." Rias grumbled. "And you, Shinji-kun!" she snapped at her Pawn. "What was that all about?"

"Souna-san wanted to know about my battles against the Angels." Shinji replied.

"And you just... casually... told her?" she asked.

"I didn't see the harm in it. And I figured, if I was accommodating to Souna-san, she might be more accommodating to our club in the future."

Rias's face actually turned from upset to neutral, at realizing that Shinji had a point.

"Fine. If you had the Clubs best interest at heart..." Rias said as she walked past Shinji.

Akeno interlocked her arm with Shinji's as the pair walked back to their apartment.

Koneko quietly followed Rias and the others.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Occult Research Club)

"Is this really necessary?" Akeno asked as Rias finished putting the seals upon Shinji's Gauntlet, while the young Devil was lying on the couch.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rias said, finishing the last seal. "Despite the powers that Shinji-kun possesses, he is not strong nor capable enough to handle the raw power of his Longinus."

"So how much power will he have access to?" the Queen asked.

"About 50%. Which, considering this is a Longinus, would be more than enough to handle Fallen Angels and Stray Devils. Last time he almost drained Viser completely, if I hadn't stopped him." Rias said as Shinji sat up. "But now to your afternoon activity."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the afternoon and Shinji and Akeno were on a street corner handing out flyers and leaflets to a select group of people, that were on a list given to them by Rias.

Normally Akeno wouldn't be doing such menial work, since she was a Queen and all, but since it was Shinji's first time, the VP of the Occult Research Club had insisted on showing Shinji exactly what he needed to know, where to go and what to deliver.

This was mostly to ensure that Shinji did not mistakenly give out their leaflets to an Angel or Fallen Angel, or some kind of exorcist who might use the leaflets in order to lure the Devils into a trap.

Since Shinji had yet to meet an Angel, or an exorcist, it was essential that he not be taken by surprise. He would meet them, eventually, but Rias wanted to ensure that it was not before his time.

Most of the deliveries were to residential mailboxes and P.O. boxes, even a couple were placed under the windshield wipers of specific cars.

As Shinji continued to hand out the flyers, he noticed someone on the other side of the three-way intersection, looking around and trying to find a way across.

It was a girl about 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a dark teal nun-like outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head, a cross-symbol on the front of the veil and on the collars of her shoulders. She had a satchel slung on her right hip that was attached to a belt, and brown boots. She also had a silver cross necklace around her neck, and she looked like she stood about 5 feet 2 inches in height, though Shinji wondered how he knew that.

"Akeno-chan?" Shinji asked, trying not to stare at the girl.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Akeno replied.

"How tall would you say I am?"

"Hmm. About 170 centimeters. That's 5 foot 7 inches. Why?"

"No reason. I just found myself thinking about it all of a sudden."

"Well, I'm 5'6½", but I think my hair is taller than yours."

"Of course it is. I can't get my hair that fluffy."

"Oh! You tease!" she laughed, gently punching him in the arm.

The pair laughed as Akeno's phone suddenly rang. While she stepped away to answer it, Shinji's attention was suddenly caught by the sound of screeching tires. He turned around and saw a white SUV barreling down the street towards the intersection. While this would not have been much of a problem, Shinji gasped when he saw that the blond girl in the nuns outfit had fallen down in the middle of the street. Looking past her, Shinji saw a middle-aged man in a trench coat, fedora hat and gray pants running away from them.

_That guy must have knocked her over when he ran by._ Shinji thought as he looked and saw the girl was now standing up, but frozen in place as she saw the SUV charging towards her.

Without thinking, Shinji raced towards the girl and leapt into the air, pushing her back only a few feet. The girl paused, everything seeming to go on in slow motion, as the cute boy she had never seen before leapt out of nowhere, pushed her back a couple feet, and was then struck by a large white mechanical object.

The girl herself was safe, the SUV missing her by at least two feet, while the boy who had pushed her out of the way was struck by a 60 mph piece of metal, the only sound was a loud impact that brought her out of her stupor, and back to reality.

CRACK!

The impact sent the young Ikari flying through the air like he was fired from a cannon. Shinji's body went careening off to the right, slamming into a brick wall as the SUV careened off to the left, and slammed into the same wall. Shinji hit the wall, hard, leaving a spider-web impression in the brick as he fell to the ground. The driver of the SUV went through the window and went headfirst into the wall, dying instantly.

"SHINJI!" Akeno shouted as she raced over to her unmoving love-interest.

"What? No!" the blond girl gasped as she raced over to him.

"Shinji? Shinji-Kun? Speak To Me!" Akeno shouted as she gently turned Shinji onto his back.

While she knew that Devil's were stronger than a normal human, even they could be seriously hurt if they got hit by a car, then a wall. Especially during daylight hours.

"He's... he's not waking up!" she gasped.

"Excuse me!" the girl said.

Akeno looked up and saw the blond girl in the nuns outfit.

"I can help." she said.

_The girl Shinji-kun saved! She's a... a nun?_ Akeno gasped as the girl bent down to Shinji's side and stretched out her hands over his chest and stomach.

Her hands suddenly glowed as a bright green aura surrounded her hands and washed over the chest and body of the young man.

_She's... healing him?_ Akeno mentally gasped as the girl moved her hands all over his body. She never touched his skin or clothes, hovering over them as she moved her hands to his chest and stomach, his arms, his legs and feet, and then up to his head.

However, when she got to his head, a strange sensation came over her.

Images of Shinji's other life as an Eva-pilot flooded her mind.

She saw his life. From his earliest memories.

"_Everything will be fine, my Shinji." Yui said before going through the door marked '01'.  
_"_Momma!" Shinji cried as his mother disappeared.  
_"_I'm sorry for your loss." Fuyutsuki said.  
_"_Father, Don't Leave Me! I'll Be Good!" Shinji shouted at his departing father, who didn't look back.  
_"_Worthless excuse for a child." a random man said.  
_"_He's just like his father." a random woman said.  
_"_They say his mother died in a lab accident because of his dad." a random child said.  
_"_You're nothing but a liar, kid!" a police officer said.  
_"_How could you be such a terrible person, Shinji?" a random woman asked.  
_"_You know you're not as cute as I'd thought you'd be." Misato teased.  
_"_He's exactly like this father." Misato said, with Shinji right in front of her.  
_"_This is the Evangelion Unit 01. Shinji Ikari, you will pilot it." Ritsuko stated.  
_"_All he has to do is sit in it. We don't expect much more than that." Ritsuko said.  
_"_Just get in Shinji." Misato ordered.  
_"_Why Am I Here?" Shinji asked. "Because I have a use for you now." Gendo answered.  
"Ugh! This stuff tastes like blood!" Shinji coughed inside the LCL filled plug. "Stop whining! You're a boy you know!" Misato shouted  
_"_Concentrate on walking." Ritsuko said.  
_"_Walk? I thought I just had to sit in this thing." Shinji thought as the Third Angel attacked.  
_"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed as the Third Angel broke his arm.  
_"_My sister got hurt because of you!" Toji said. Punch!  
_"_SHINJI, WATCH OUT!" Misato shouted as the Fourth Angel grabbed him and hurled him and his Eva out of the city.  
__The Fourth Angel continued whipping Shinji, while he continued to not move and protect the two boys who had gotten out of the Shelter.  
_"_We don't need someone with a poor attitude around here!" Misato declared from his holding cell.  
_"_Have you no faith in your fathers work?" Rei said. Slap!  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji shouted as the Fifth Angel shot him in the chest, boiling him in his own LCL. Shinji burned his hands on the superheated handle to rescue the blue haired girl.  
_"_He isn't much to look at, is he?" Asuka said to Shinji.  
_"_God! You're such an idiot!" Asuka shouted at Shinji.  
_"_Baka Hentai!" Asuka shouted.  
_"_You'll never even be half the man Kaji is." Asuka declared.  
_"_I don't even know why you even try Shinji! I'm the only one they need to win this war!" Asuka said.  
_"_Mein Gott! You're such a loser!" Asuka insulted Shinji yet again.  
_"_Stand back and let the professionals handle this!" Asuka shouted.  
_"_There's no way I can work with this animated turnip!" Asuka shouted as she kicked Shinji again while they were doing their synch training.  
_"_It's... HOT!" Shinji groaned as the heat from the volcano wrapped around his entire body as he tried to pull Unit 02 up from the lava.  
_"_You're supposed to be the man! So start cranking!" Asuka demanded outside the emergency entrance of NERV.  
_"_AH! It Hurts!" Shinji gasped as the Ninth Angel's acid struck his Eva, and he felt it.  
_"_AAAAAHHHHHH!" Shinji shouted as the massive Tenth Angel slammed into his Eva and he was straining to keep it from hitting the planet.  
_"_You should be honored to be seen with me." Asuka declared.  
_"_You better not be looking, baka! Or I swear I'll cut it off!" naked Asuka said to naked Shinji in the NERV tunnel heading towards their Entry Plugs.  
_"_Why don't you show us how it's done, Mr. I-Got-The -Higher-Synch-Ratio?" Asuka dared.  
_"_I can't attack! There's a human pilot inside the plug!" Shinji shouted as he stared at the 13__th__ Angel.  
_"_Irrelevant! Engage the Angel!" Gendo said to Shinji.  
_"_I won't!" Shinji shouted.  
_"_Override the Eva." Gendo ordered.  
_"_FATHER, NO! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Shinji shouted as his Eva tore the black Evangelion with the human pilot inside it, apart.  
_"_It's... it's Toji. NOOOOOO!" Shinji shouted when he saw the pilot.  
_"_Rei, Don't Do This!" Shinji shouted as he watched the creature infect Unit 00.  
_"_I am sorry, Ikari. I must." Rei said as she detonated her Eva to kill the creature.  
_"_REEIIIII!" Shinji shouted. _

The blond girl was knocked back by the horror scenes she had witnessed, falling backwards as Shinji blinked his eyes open and saw Akeno hovering over him.

"Shinji-kun! You're alright!" Akeno cried happily.

"Akeno-chan? What happened?" Shinji asked as he tried to sit up. "Did you heal me again?"

"I wish I did. It was her." Akeno said, pointing to the blond-haired girl who was just staring at Shinji with tears streaming down her face, her hands trembling like an earthquake. Her face was almost pale as a white bed sheet.

"Wha... what happened?" Shinji asked, sitting up and seeing the girl in tears.

"I saw it. I saw... all of it." the girl said as she cried harder and harder, her entire body shaking uncontrollable.

"Saw what?" Shinji asked, thinking that the girl looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Your... life." she said, right before she passed out on the street.

Confused and concerned, Shinji picked up the girl in his arms, bridal-style, as Akeno looked at him with confused eyes.

"We need to get out of here. Can you take us back to the Club Room?" he asked.

"Of course." Akeno said, looking around to make sure no one else was looking, before opening up a red energy portal with the Gremory insignia on it. Shinji quickly dove into the portal as Akeno followed. The trio vanished before the authorities arrived.

After they had gone, a new trio of people emerged from the nearby brush, having watched the entire event but unable to do much more than that.

One was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, topped by a black fedora.

Two was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy-blue hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her breasts, giving all a good view of her cleavage. Around her neck she had on a gold necklace.

Three was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. Her outfit was a gothic lolita outfit, consisting of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, a green jewel embedded in the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"That did not go according to plan." the man, named Donnasiege, said.

"Nope. Didn't think that Devil would actually steal our nun away." the girl, named Mitelt, said.

"We have to get her back." the woman, named Calawana, said.

"Don't worry, my friends." Raynalle said as she approached the trio, wearing a black trench coat and a pair of black leather boots. "We'll get her back. I know someone who can get the job done."

"Who?" the man asked.

"A former priest. Named Freed." she said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Occult Research Club)

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Rias shouted as Shinji stood next to the couch where he had gently deposited the still unconscious blond girl.

"I couldn't leave her, Buchou." Shinji said to his master. "She helped me. I couldn't just leave her on the street. Who knows what could have happened to her."

"But... Her? A Nun?" Rias gasped.

"Is that a problem?" Shinji asked innocently.

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko winced as he said that.

Rias gave her pawn an unamused glare as she remained silent for several seconds.

"Shinji... she's a nun. She serves the forces of Heaven. They're... kind of the enemy!" she said to him as if trying to get him to see her point. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do, but..."

"No, Buts, Shinji!" Rias grumbled. "I can't believe you brought a nun here to our club house!"

"I'm actually surprised we could even have brought her here through the portal." Akeno said.

"Well, that's easy to explain. Shinji was holding her when they arrived here, so his aura must have protected her during the journey." Kiba said. "Otherwise, she would have evaporated."

"Why are you helping her?" Rias asked her pawn.

"Because she helped me." Shinji said.

"That's not all, is it?" his master asked.

"Well... I think she may have... read my mind." he replied sheepishly.

The group looked at Shinji with wide-eyes.

"WHAT?" Rias asked.

"How is that possible?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. She has some strange power to heal. It might be a Sacred Gear, but Akeno said she was healing my body, and then she suddenly got this horrific expression on her face. When I asked her what was wrong, she said that she saw it."

"It?" Kiba asked.

"My life." Shinji explained.

"Your life... as an Eva pilot?" Rias asked.

Shinji nodded.

"Oh, My, Brother!" Rias groaned as she pulled Akeno off to the side. "What the Underworld happened?" Rias hissed at her Queen.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked, once the pair were out of earshot of the others.

"You were supposed to take Shinji-kun to 7th Street where Shinji could save the life of one of the girls from school while my familiar videoed the incident. It would have been posted up on YouTube and he would have been seen by the school as a more worthy member of our club!"

Akeno blinked. "R-Really? That was your plan?"

"Yes! It was nice and simple and Shinji would stop getting heckled by the other students at this school!"

"But... couldn't we just use our magic to make everyone stop caring about Shinji-kun's worthiness as to belonging to our club?"

"Well... sure, but I wanted to try something new!" she whined.

"Then why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Akeno asked.

"Because Souna found out about my plan and tried to help, by getting one of her own peerage to be set up to be saved by Shinji-kun. It rearranged my plan but it was a good idea, so when I called you to have Shinji-kun taken to 7th Street, the accident on 5th Street happened instead."

"I know." Akeno said. "I was trying not to be upset at you for distracting me, but when everything happened so fast, I knew that you were not behind it."

"How could I be? I was working with Souna on this!" Rias explained.

While the pair continued to argue about what to do about Shinji, the blond girl blinked her eyes and looked around, seeing the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy that had saved her life and she had healed in return. But the second she saw him, her eyes teared up as she sat up and lunged at him.

"Are you alri-Urk!" Shinji gasped as the girl threw her arms around Shinji's neck, hugging him tightly as she cried.

Koneko narrowed her eyes at the boy, cracking her knuckles, only to have Kiba stop her and point out that Shinji didn't have his arms around the girl.

"You poor boy! You poor, poor boy!" she cried as she held him. "I saw your life! Such pain! Such suffering! Such sadness! The horrors that you faced when you were a pilot. How you lost your mother, how your father used you, how everyone teased and abused you. It's no wonder you became a Devil!" she said.

At hearing that, everyone in the room froze. Shinji himself went stiff as a board.

"You... you know?" Kiba asked as Rias and Akeno came over to the couch.

"Yes. I do." the girl said as she looked at the Devils, pulling away from Shinji. "I saw Shinji-kun's memories. I saw how you all treat him with kindness and respect, even you Koneko-chan," she said sweetly to the silver-haired girl, who blushed a little bit. "You all treat him better than his own family and even his former guardian ever did. I saw how much you care for him. I saw his memories and felt his feelings. It was so overwhelming that I just could not remain conscious. I... saw... that you," she said, looking at Shinji as she placed her hand on his chest, "that you saved the world. You're not lying. It was not an illusion. You... you're a Devil, but... you're not evil." she said, a soft blush on her cheeks as she stared at him and smiled.

Rias and the others looked at each other in shock. This girl had to be either the most understanding person in the world, or was completely and totally naive.

"I... Oh!" she gasped, pulling back from Shinji. "I'm so sorry. I have not introduced myself yet. I am Sister Asia Argento."

"I'm Shinji Ikari." the brown-haired boy said.

"Rias Gremory." the red-haired girl said.

"Akeno Himejima." the raven-haired girl said.

"Yuuto Kiba." the blond-haired boy said.

"Koneko Toujou." the silver-haired girl said.

Asia smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you all." she said with a smile and a small bow.

"Uh... you do know that we're... Devils? Right?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Asia said simply.

The group looked at each other.

"Okay. So... what do we do now?" Akeno asked.

"Nothing." Rias said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Look!" Rias said. "Shinji saved her from being run over by a truck, and she used her powers to heal Shinji. So they're even."

"Well... actually, I could use directions to a nearby church." Asia said.

"A church?" the red-head asked.

"Yes. See, I was ex-communicated from my original church, after I healed a Devil, which was of my own free will. Because of that, I was cast out. But I was recently accepted by another church here in this city. The Church of the Descended Light." the blond explained.

"I know where that is." Shinji said. "I can help you find it. I do owe you after all."

"Thank you!" Asia said with a smile and a bow.

"Are you sure, Shinji-kun?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Buchou." Shinji said.

"Alright. Fine. But remember, you can't go into the church, otherwise your body will start to sizzle like bacon."

"Yes, Buchou." Shinji said with a nod.

Akeno summoned up an energy portal, and Shinji escorted Asia through it, her hand in his so that his aura would protect her.

Once they were gone, Rias summoned up her familiar, a bat-like creature, before whispering a few words into its ear and then releasing it. It flew high up into the rafters and out a small hole in the belfry.

Akeno noticed this and turned to Rias.

"Is something wrong, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. A lot." Rias huffed. "For one thing, how was that girl able to see everything in Shinji's life? His memories? Devils, Angels and even The Fallen know about what Shinji did. But that girl is a human. Even if she has a Sacred Gear it shouldn't be possible."

"Unless there is something unique about her and Shinji's Angelic nature." Kiba stated.

"But Shinji's Angelic DNA was wiped out when he was resurrected as a Devil." Akeno said. "Wasn't it?"

"It should have been." Rias said. "Unless there are some lingering traces of that DNA still within him. In which case..."

"He could still be part Angel?" Akeno gasped.

"A small part. But it might be to his advantage." Rias mused. "Which might mean that this affair is not over with yet."

_Shinji-kun_. Akeno mused to herself, hoping that he would return soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I have to say, I didn't expect those Devils to let me go so easily." Asia said once she and Shinji had emerged from the portal.

"They're a lot better than most people give them credit for." Shinji replied once the portal closed. "The church is this way." he said.

"Again, thank you." Asia said with a smile.

As the pair walked towards the church, Shinji and Asia just talked.

Shinji told Asia about his life, filling in the bits and pieces that she had not seen, and Asia actually felt more sympathy for him than before.

Eventually the pair arrived at the church. The second they were right in front of it, Shinji felt a tightening in his chest. Like he was having gas or something.

"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" Asia asked.

"I'm fine. I just... can't go into that place." Shinji said.

"I understand." Asia said with a small bow. "I thank you again for your brave deed, but..."

"But?" Shinji repeated.

"It seems silly, but... I would like the opportunity... to save you."

Shinji just stared at her in shock. "Save me?"

"Yes. From... being a Devil."

"Thank you, but I can't." he said.

"Why? Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to be... saved?"

"Buchou and Akeno-chan have saved me. They saved me from being alone. They saved me from the terrible and depressing life that I had before I was killed by that Fallen Angel Raynalle."

"Fallen Angel?" Asia asked.

"Yes. She went by the human name Yuuma Amano, before she turned herself into a Fallen Angel in order to slay me for spoiling their chances at getting back into Heaven. That was when Buchou and Akeno-chan came and resurrected me. I mean... you saw my life. You know how terrible it was. I can't go back to that. I'd rather kill myself."

_Did he say, 'Yuuma Amano'? But that's the name of the girl who offered me a place here at this church!_ Asia thought.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." a gruff voice said as the pair turned around.

The second they did, Shinji felt a searing pain strike at his gut.

"Argh!" he gasped as he held his side, which was now bleeding from the slash wound.

"Wha... No! Shinji-kun!" Asia shouted and tried to go over to him, only to be grabbed from behind by a grinning maniacal man with short white hair, blood-red eyes, dressed in a strange priests outfit and coat, and was wielding a strange glowing sword in his right hand and had a large gun in his left.

"No! Let me go!" Asia shouted as she struggled in his grip.

"Be quiet! You should be thanking me for dispatching that Devil." the man said.

"What? Dispatching? For what? Shinji-kun was just showing me the way to the church!" Asia shouted as she continued to try and get away from the man.

"Really? That's interesting. I can't see why a Devil would try to help a Nun get to a church. Mostly since they are vulnerable to such places."

"Let, her, go!" Shinji grunted to the man, his Golden Dragon Gauntlet suddenly forming over his right arm.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Devil! You see, I made a deal, and you are merely an added bonus." he said with a sneer.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked, trying to stand up straight.

"I am Father Freed Sellzen."

"Freed Sellzen?" Asia gasped. "The ex-communicated exorcist?"

"You've heard of me. How touching." Freed grinned.

"I heard that you were cast out of the church because you only wanted to kill monsters. You don't believe in God and are considered a wanted criminal by the Vatican." Asia announced.

Freed just huffed. "Those fools at the Church actually thought that they could win this war by being pure and sinless. This Is A War! People Die! Angels Die! Devils Die! It's Kill Or Be Killed! Why Can't They Understand That!" he spat angrily.

"Oh, stop your blubbering, Freed!" A voice from above filled the air.

However, it was a voice that Shinji recognized.

"No. It can't be!" Shinji gasped as he looked up to see Raynalle drop from the sky and land on the ground between himself and Freed who was still holding Asia. "Raynalle."

"Shinji Ikari. I thought you were dead." the sexy Fallen Angel declared.

"I was. But I was saved and brought back. Given a better purpose." he said.

"And you have your own Sacred Gear now as well." Raynalle grinned.

However, her grin dropped when she recognized the Gauntlet on his arm.

"Impossible! The Golden Dragon! I thought it was a myth!" she gasped.

"It's not, and I will use it against you, unless you let Asia go!" Shinji declared.

"I can't do that. Her Sacred Gear is important to me. Imagine, being able to heal any of my Fallen Brethren in a few seconds, from any injury they incur while in battle. It's an advantage that we just cannot pass up. Added to my arsenal of powers... we will be twice as strong as before!"

"Your arsenal? But... if you take the Sacred Gear from Asia..."

"She'll die. A necessary sacrifice for the greater good!" Raynalle declared.

"An innocent death is never for the greater good!" Shinji shouted, his gauntlet glowing.

"Wanna bet?" a mans voice said from behind him.

Shinji spun around as a middle-aged man with a two-pronged light spear attacked him, slashing at his left arm. Suddenly a sexy dark-blue haired woman appeared and kicked him in the back, which knocked him towards a blond-haired girl in a black Lolita dress, who flew at him with a single-bladed spear in her hands. She impaled Shinji through the stomach, the young Devil coughing up blood as he did.

"Come on, Shinji-kun. Show me your power." Raynalle whispered to herself as she saw the other two Fallen Angels descend upon Shinji.

"I... Won't... DIE!" Shinji suddenly shouted, his Golden Dragon exploding with power and blasting the trio of Fallen Angels away from him.

"SHINJI!" Asia shouted as Freed continued to hold on to her.

"Excellent. Freed, you know what to do." Raynalle said as she leapt into the air.

Shinji turned towards Freed, who just stared at the boy with a feral grin.

"You want her? Come and get her!" Freed taunted.

His anger taking over his common sense, Shinji flew at the man, his Gauntlet out and ready to strike. However, as he got within striking distance, Freed grabbed Asia and lifted her up in front of him, as a shield.

Shinji suddenly stopped in mid-attack, his entire body instantly draining of power, his eyes no longer possessing the same blood-lust he had a second ago.

"Asia-san?"

"Shinji?"

SHUNK!

"Uh... oh..." Shinji gasped as Raynalle pierced him through his chest, just below his heart.

"You should have stayed dead, Shinji-kun. Now... you'll die. Again. And this time, it will be permanent. And with your death, we will gain and even greater weapon. The Golden Dragon Gauntlet." she said as she pulled her spear out of Shinji's chest, the young man dropping to the ground in agony.

Donnasiege, Calawana and Mitelt walked up to Raynalle and surrounded the Devil boy.

"Bring him into the Church. Once we have the Twilight Healing, we'll work on getting one of the Legendary Longinuses for our arsenal as well."

Donnasiege and Calawana each took one of Shinji's arms and hauled him into the Church, while Freed easily ushered the sobbing Asia behind them. Mitelt hung back a bit, using her powers to clean up the battle scene so that no evidence of their battle would be noticed.

With that, she followed the other Fallen Angels, and one rogue priest, into the Church, to end the life of a Devil, and to gain greater powers than they had before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Some of this was rushed, but I hope everyone likes it.

Nothing I can say about this, other than...

1-There will be more Cammy and Chun Li omakes in the next chapter.  
2-The name 'Church of the Descended Light' is the hideout of The Fallen. Get it? Descended is another word for Fallen.  
3-And I know that Donnasiege, Calawana and Mitelt are spelled differently on the Wiki page, but I this was sent to me by a friend, so I used it.

Also, this chapter is over 28 pages long and over 14,000 words.

And as always, leave me a review.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Asuka summoned Rias to her using one of her leaflets.

"So you're really a devil?" Asuka asked.

"I am. Now, what can I do for you?" Rias asked.

"Anything I want right?"

"Yes."

"Anyone I want?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I want Ryoji Kaji to love me!"

"Ryoji Kaji. Adult?"

"Yes. He's the perfect man!"

"Alright, let me read your aura to determine what... you... hmm."

"Hmm? What Hmm?"

"You want a grown-up man to love you, yes?"

"Of course. Is that a problem?"

"Well... let's put it this way. Your aura is like a bank account. The older you are, the more interest your accumulate. Because you're only 14, you don't have enough interest built up to purchase an entire adult."

"So... what do I do?"

"Well... do you have something else you could give up in order to achieve your wish?"

"Just my Eva, and I need that. It's like a status symbol!"

"Eva? You mean the Evangelions used to fight the Angels?"

"Yes."

"So... you know the famous Third Child, yes?"

"Pfft!" Asuka snorted. "Famous! As if! He's nothing really special. Just a boring little housebroken male. He's asleep in the next room."

Rias grinned. "Oh, really? Then..." she pulled out a small contract, "You won't mind signing him over to me?"

Asuka looked at Rias. "What?"

"You sign Shinji over to me, and his soul will give you more than enough credit to purchase the love of Mr. Kaji."

"What? Kaji's worth a thousand Shinji's!"

"Then you're getting the better end of the deal, yes?"

Asuka snatched the contract and signed it.

"He's in the next room."

"Alright. First thing in the morning, Kaji will be here to profess his love for you."

And with that, Rias vanished.

Asuka looked around the apartment and then went into Shinji's room. It was empty.

"So... I trade a boring little boy for the love of my life. Fair trade. I mean it's not like anyone's gonna miss him. His mom's dead, his dad doesn't even speak to him, and Misato is always..." Asuka suddenly turned pale at that thought. "Misato! She'll ask questions about... no. I'll just say that the baka ran away." she thought. Then another thought struck her. "Who's going to cook? And clean? And do my laundry?"

Asuka suddenly realized that Shinji wasn't so useless after all.

"Well... if Kaji does love me, then he'll ask me to move in with him. I'll get out of here, and..."

She paused again.

"But... what if I need back-up to fight the... wait! I don't need back-up! I'm the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu! I don't need anyone! Except Kaji."

Two days later, Kaji was arrested for trying to seduce a minor.

The apartment was quickly filled up with garbage due to Misato's slob-habits.

And without Shinji to pilot Unit 01, the Angels attacked and destroyed NERV, initiating Third Impact ahead of Gendo or SEELE's schedule.

In the Underworld, Shinji carried the silver tray of drinks to his new master.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." Rias said as she took one of the glasses.

"You're welcome, Buchou." Shinji said with a bow.

"Acquiring a sweet, kind and hard-working servant like Shinji-kun was the best deal you ever made, Buchou." Akeno said as Shinji served Koneko her Youkan.

"I know. His value was worth a hundred Kaji's. I couldn't believe that girl just gave him up without even asking why."

Though Shinji was a servant to the Gremory heir, he was treated far better than he had been while he lived with Misato and Asuka. Shinji was actually considered a trophy servant, because of his victories against the Angels. Rias never struck him, talked down to him, and never made him do anything he didn't want to do.

Despite working for a devil, Shinji actually found his new life far better than his old one. At least the 'people' here appreciated him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

(Underworld, One Year After Third Impact)

Asuka was grumbling again as Misato Katsuragi was throwing back even more booze.

"Freaking slut and a drunkard! How can she possibly have any respect for herself?" Asuka grumbled to herself. "Especially here!"

Looking around the lavish and very large ballroom of Sirzechs Lucifer, Asuka saw hundreds of Devils, most from wealthy and powerful families.

When Third Impact happened, Asuka and everyone else found themselves in the Underworld. She had been lucky enough to get picked to become a servant of the Phoenix family, under the handsome, wealthy and charming Raiser Phoenix.

However, Misato had also been chosen by the high-class Devil. What was worse, is that Misato was his sex toy, while Asuka was one of his fighters.

_It's not fair! How did she get that job! I would make Raiser's nights so much better than that slut!_ She mentally screamed.

Just then, Rias Gremory and her peerage entered the room. The second Misato saw them, she sauntered over to them and immediately started hitting on one of them. Impressive since she was still drunk.

"About time! Now I can go after Raiser myself." Asuka said with a sadistic grin.

"Oh, Shinji-kun! I'm so happy to see you!" Misato said to the handsome young former-Third Child.

"Oh, Misato-san! I'm so sorry about all this." Shinji said before Misato threw her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry? About what? About Asuka selling you to the Gremory family and not being there to prevent the Angel from triggering Third Impact with that other Angel we had locked up in Terminal Dogma? Forget it! I've got a much better life than I had before! All the booze I can drink, all the sex I could ever want. And the best part? No paperwork!" she cheered as she planted a solid kiss upon Shinji's cheek. "And you know what's even better? Raiser is so much better in bed than Kaji is. It's true." she said with a slight slur. "And look! There's Asuka chasing her master trying to get him to sleep with her. It won't work. She's just a little girl." she whispered the last part to him.

Looking around, Shinji saw Asuka chasing Raiser around, which was odd for several reasons, mostly because Asuka now served Raiser, and Raiser actually looked scared.

_Even in death, Misato still manages to one-up Asuka._ Shinji thought as the purple-haired woman went over to try and help out her master.

Shinji then felt an arm link to his arm.

"Speaking of sex, Shinji-kun." the blue-haired girl with the red-eyes said.

"Again, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked with a slight sweat-drop.

"Of course. I too wish to upstage Asuka. And besides, you do love me." Rei said.

"Of course I do." Shinji said as he leaned in and kissed Rei on the lips.

"Wait for me!" Mizore Shirayuki said, interlocking her arms with Shinji's other free arm.

"Of course. I did promise you, didn't I?" Rei said as the pair lead Shinji out of the ballroom and to one of the master suits reserved for the Gremory Family and their servants.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

"This is humiliating!" Gendo Ikari growled as he was lead through the Underworld banquet by his new master.

"Be quiet and enjoy it! Besides, you look beautiful!" Serafore Leviathan said as she walked in front of the grumbling, bearded man... who was dressed up as Sailor Saturn from the _Sailor Moon_ anime.

Across the way, Ritsuko Akagi and Maya Ibuki, who were dressed in matching Kuou Academy uniforms, just looked on in mild disgust and amusement.

"I can't believe that the Commander is wearing a sailor fuku outfit." Maya said, trying to hide her amusement.

"Yes. We were lucky to have Souna Sitri as our master when Third Impact happened. Unfortunately the Commander was not so lucky, to get Master Souna's big sister as his new master." Ritsuko said.

Maya could only agree.


	7. Awakening

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji battles to save Asia from death, while Rias and the others battle Raynalle and her Fallen Angels to get Shinji back.

Co-written with ReisFriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 7  
**Awakening**

(Occult Research Clubhouse)

Rias and Akeno were sitting at Rias's desk, going through some reports regarding the satisfaction of their customers. Both Koneko and Kiba were out handling some customers at the moment.

"Business is going as usual. All our customers are satisfied with our services." Rias stated to Akeno, who was off to the side of her. "Maybe we should see how Shinji could handle a customer." she said with an amused smiled.

"But isn't it too early? I haven't trained him in using magic yet." Akeno stated.

"Hmm, maybe. Let's try to get him trained enough before the next week. Since Shinji is new, his training will have to be in weeks rather then years like you, Kiba and Koneko." Rias said.

Akeno nodded at that. She had been trained from childhood along with her two fellow Devils, but Shinji was a newborn child in the world of Devils, so his training had to be faster than the others if he wanted to catch up to the others.

However, at thinking about her loves up-coming training, Akeno's frown became noticeable to Rias.

"Something wrong, Akeno?" Rias asked her queen.

"I was just wondering what is taking Shinji-kun so long to show Asia-san to the church?" Akeno wondered. "Do you think that something might have gone wrong?"

"Doubtful. Shinji knew where the church was, so it's unlikely he would have gotten lost. And he knew enough not to go inside. And I certainly hope nothing bad happens. Not only would it make me look bad if a celebrity like Shinji dies while in my service, it would be a severe blow to my morale and yours. I'm rather fond of him because if I have to get married, then I would rather it be to someone like Shinji. And even though you always smile, I have never seen you this happy before Shinji joined us. You really like him, don't you?" Rias asked.

"Yes. Shinji-kun is sweet, kind, attentive. Having him wash my hair and back, eating the delicious meals that he makes, sleeping with him and spending time with him is very pleasant. Shinji-kun has me under his spell." Akeno exaggerated.

Rias gritted her teeth. Why couldn't she have a high-class devil as her servant like her brother had Grayfia? It would have made things so much simpler for her. She could give her parents grandkids with a man she actually loved rather than with someone of high status. Someone like Shinji would be perfect.

Just then her bat familiar flew in through the window and flew up to her desk, transforming into her human form.

"Any news?" Rias simply asked.

"Shinji-dono and Argento-san were captured by the Fallen Angels and a priest." She said.

The instant the familiar said that, Akeno felt like she had just been stabbed in the chest. Rias herself felt her heart almost stop when she heard that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Church basement)

Shinji groaned as he opened his eyes, staring up at another unfamiliar ceiling. Again he had been stabbed through the stomach and chest.

_At this rate, none of my organs will ever function properly._He thought sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" He heard a soft voice off to the side of him.

Looking to his left he saw the blond nun he had met not long ago looking at him with a worried face. Her hands were behind her back.

"I feel terrible, but I'm fine now." he answered. "Did you heal me?" he asked.

"Reynalle allowed me to heal you, since she can't take your Sacred Gear if you're dead. They are preparing the ritual right now." Asia said sadly.

"Then I'll just..." He started, but when he tried to sit up, he felt terrible pain on his chest. "AHHH!"

"They tied you down using a rope that is infused with holy energy. If you try to move, it causes pain in you." Asia explained.

From his position on the floor, Shinji was able to see that Asia's hands were tied in way that made it impossible to get them in front of her.

"I heard them say that they will take my Gear first and then yours. I am sorry Shinji-san. I should never have asked you to show me to this place." Asia said on a verge of tears.

"You didn't know, Asia-san. And we're not dead yet. I'm sure that Buchou and the others will come to save us." Shinji said.

"If they do, I hope that they come quickly. I'm so scared. What if there is no Heaven for me when I die?" Asia exclaimed.

Shinji couldn't blame her for being scared. She had dedicated her life to the church and now the former Angels she served were going to kill her for something she never asked for. And considering that she had saved two Devils, her chances of getting into Heaven might now be spoiled. But with Lilith in charge of Heaven, she might be forgiven.

But since she looked like she would faint soon from fear, Shinji spoke up.

"Asia-san, tell me about yourself." he said.

Asia looked at him with questioning eyes.

"If we both don't live through this, I want to at least know about your life. You know my life since you saw it. So I want to know about yours." Shinji said assuringly.

Asia let out a faint smile. This was the first time anyone had ever asked about her life.

"My parents abandoned me when I was born. They left me on the steps of the church that was my home, until 3 weeks ago. This church was in a small village of Europe. When I was eight, an injured puppy came into the church and I prayed for it. Then a miracle happened; the puppy was healed. After this, I was taken to the Main Catholic church where many sick people came to be healed by my prayers. I was really happy that my powers could help so many people. I was regarded as a Holy Maiden, and everyone treated me nicely. But no one was willing to become my friend, and I felt lonely. They thought that I was something irregular who could just be used to heal humans. As to why they cast me out, well, I told you the reason." Asia said.

Shinji felt sorry for her. She wanted to help others, but was cast out because she healed someone who was different.

"Asia-san, if we survive this, I'll be your friend." Shinji told her.

Asia looked at him in surprise. "You will?"

"Yes. Everyone should have a friend and you of all people deserve lots of friends." Shinji said.

"Shinji-san..." Asia began with a teary smile.

"How very touching." a voice said, causing the pair to turn their heads towards Raynalle, standing in the doorway to their little room in her leather dominatrix clothes. "But someone like her could never have a normal life."

"Maybe not normal, but definitely better than you could give her." Shinji stated to the Fallen Angel.

"As what? Another Devil? Sorry, Shinji-kun, the ceremony which will free her of her Gear is ready." She said and forcefully pulled Asia out from the windowless room.

"Shinji-san!" Asia shouted as she was pulled away.

"And once she had been taken care of, we will deal with you. And because you are a Devil, this time your death will be painful!" Raynalle said before closing the door.

_Akeno-chan, come quickly._ Shinji thought and tried to stay calm.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The red portal opened up and dropped four people onto the ground just outside of The Church of the Descended Light. Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko took defensives stances as soon as they got out of the portal, but relaxed when they saw no one.

"There's the church!" Akeno said, pointing to their target.

"I can detect Shinji-san's scent! It leads into the church!" Koneko said, pointing to the basilica. "I can also sense two Fallen Angels at the rear of the church."

"Alright, Akeno and I will take out the Fallen Angels that are waiting for us behind the church. Koneko, Kiba, you will go in and save Shinji. Take out anyone in your way." Rias ordered.

"Hai, Buchou." the trio replied.

Dressed in her Kuou school uniform, Rias lead the way with Akeno right behind her. Akeno was dressed in a traditional miko outfit consisting of a white kimono-like top with detached sleeves, red hakama pants and a pair of geta sandals with white tabi socks. They soon came upon a little blond haired girl in a black dress who was sitting in a tree. Kiba was dressed in his Kuou school uniform, Koneko dressed in her school uniform, the only added difference was her special sparring gloves she now wore.

"This is so boring! Why do I have to be the lookout?" Mitelt whined, kicking her feet in mid-air.

"Beats me. You're obviously not very good at it to give your position away so easily." Rias stated.

"HAW?" she gasped, looking down to see 2 Devils standing below her. "Well, look who finally showed up. I was starting to think that your pawn meant nothing to you." Mitelt said.

"On the contrary, he means everything to us. Which is why this is the last day of your lives." Rias declared.

"Well, we can't let you interfere with the ritual. So that is why you will never pass here." Mitelt said as she jumped down from the tree branch to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but our other members are already in there." Akeno said.

"Are you serious?" Mitelt asked horrified.

"Oh yes, they're headed through the front door." Rias said.

"Damn it! I thought that you would go through the back." she huffed. "Well no matter, no amount of infantry could put a dent in our defense. The real problem is with you two." Mitelt said.

Just then a silvery magic circle appeared behind Akeno and Rias. From out of the portal a middle aged man wearing a fedora hat and trench coat and a sexy woman wearing a small purple business suit exited it.

Donnasiege and Calawana had arrived.

"We sensed our guests and came out to welcome them." Donnasiege said as he tipped his hat.

"Now that it's 3-on-2, you stand no chance. And once we kill the master, your slaves die too." Mitelt said in arrogance, already sure of their victory.

"It's a shame really. Your pawn is kinda cute." Calawana said to Rias.

"Have you taken Shinji's gear already?" Rias asked.

"No, but... Eh? OH CRAP!" Mitelt spouted, realizing that if they killed Rias now, Shinji would die and his Gear would also be destroyed. Calawana and Donnasiege also realized this as they stared at each other.

Seeing their confusion, Akeno quickly summoned up a pair of barriers, and threw her hands into the ground. Beams of light streaked away from her, in two directions, one beam heading to Mitelt, the other heading to Donnasiege and Calawana.

The instant the beams reached the Fallen Angels, they exploded upwards, encasing the trio in two bubbles of reddish light with yellow sparks of lightning randomly flaying about.

"You won't be leaving this forest." Akeno said to the pair.

"I could say the same thing about you." a new voice stated.

The pair looked back and saw Raynalle standing before them.

A pair of light spears appeared in her hands as she quickly hurled them towards the red energy bubbles that had encased her partners. A flash of light momentarily blinded the two Devils and when they looked again, the Fallen Angels were free.

"Now! Prepare to get your pointed tails kicked!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the same time, Kiba and Koneko had entered the church through the front door. However, their attempts at being stealthy were for naught the second Koneko kicked down the door.

"Koneko-chan, are you worried about Shinji?" Kiba asked quietly.

"I have yet to hit him for being a pervert and I would miss his cooking." Koneko stated simply.

Kiba sweat-dropped. Even now she wanted to hit him, despite saving her from getting seen by the Perverted Trio and making good foods for her.

They paused when they heard the sound of clapping. They looked towards the altar and saw a young man with gray/white hair dressed in a strange priest-like looking outfit.

"Bravo, you made it this far. But you go no further." the priest said.

"Where are Shinji and Asia?" Kiba asked.

"They are down there." Freed answered, pointing to the underside of the altar. "Like it matters, since you'll die here." He said and pulled out his gun and lightsword.

Koneko grabbed one of the pews and threw it at him, but Freed sliced it in two.

"You think that's gonna..." He started but stopped when he had to block Kiba's attack. Freed started to lash out at him, but Kiba's speed allowed him to block his attacks, he even managed to dodge his bullets.

Kiba rushed towards Freed and slammed his sword into the maniacal priests sword, the pair staring hard at each other as Freed spoke.

"You're pretty good. That makes me want to shoot your sorry ass." he said as he raised his gun to Kiba's face, only to have Kiba quickly tilt his head back, dodging the bullet that Freed had fired. He quickly back flipped to dodge another shot, leaping backwards and landing on his feet.

"Heh. You're not bad either, so I guess I'll have to get serious now." Freed grinned.

Kiba's blade suddenly turned black as he leapt at Freed again and clashed swords with him, only this time the blade of Freed's light sword was suddenly enveloped by darkness.

"What the hell is that?" Freed shouted.

"Holy Eraser." Kiba said when the blade had dissipated. He jumped away as Freed tried to shoot Kiba, only to miss when a pew slammed into his back, knocking him down. He turned to look at who had thrown the pew, only to see a very petite girl with silver hair rush towards him and kick him in the gut, hurling him across the church and crash into a wall.

Freed fell down really hard and was about to get stabbed by Kiba, but he somehow moved out of the way and vanished when he threw a capsule on the floor that exploded with bright light. Like a ninja smoke pellet.

Koneko shrugged that her comrade let him get away. Kiba felt terrible for letting that bastard get away.

"No time to breathe, we need to save Shinji." Kiba said.

But just as Koneko was about to knock the alter away, two figures exploded into the church.

Rias and Akeno landed hard on the ground, their clothes damaged and torn, as they jumped quickly back to their feet.

Raynalle, Donnasiege, Calawana and Mitelt flew into the church and landed before them.

"Well, well, well. Four against four. This should be interesting." Calawana smirked.

"We have no time for this. Shinji-kun is in danger." Akeno said.

"Shinji-kun isn't weak. He'll have to make due until we can get there." Rias said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asia was brought to the basement alter by a pair of priests, and dropped down upon the ground, a group of silent, robed figures standing around them.

"What? Priests? But... what are you doing here?" Asia asked, scared. She hadn't bothered to wonder why Raynalle had left so suddenly.

"Silence, Betrayer! One who would heal Devils is no friend of Heaven. And all enemies must be destroyed for the greater good!" one of the priests shouted.

Just then, Freed appeared.

"Raynalle is going to be held up. So I guess we should proceed with the preparations!" he said as he grabbed the blond nun and pushed her to the ground.

"Let me go!" Asia shouted as Freed started to tear her clothes off. "What are you doing?"

"Removing these cumbersome garments so that I can preform the necessary act of defilement, which will enable Raynalle to remove your Sacred Gear!" Freed cackled as he tore at her dress, removing the shirt and tearing the skirt so that only her white bra and panties remained.

"D-Defilement?" Asia gasped, trying to keep herself covered.

"You really have been living a sheltered life. I'm going to take your virginity. And I'm going to enjoy it!" Freed cackled as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms over her head as he grinned manically.

_Shinji-san! Help Me! _Asia cried out in her mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shortly after Asia was taken away)

_I've got to get out of these ropes!_ Shinji grumbled as he struggled to free himself. _Argh! It's not use! I'd need some help in order to... That's It! Rei-chan! Come To Me!_

A small flash of light appeared as a serpentine creature wiggled through the air and landed next to Shinji.

Within seconds the small dragon transformed into her blue-haired, red-eyed human form, dressed in her new black, white and wine-colored Kuou school uniform.

"Master! What has happened?" Rei asked.

"I was captured by the Fallen Angels. Can you get me out of this?" he asked.

"I can try to.." she said as she touched the ropes, only to get zapped. "AHH!"

"Oh, no! It is the holy energy?" he asked.

"Yes. The energy from the ropes... it burned me!" she replied.

"Alright, alright. There must be something else we can do." he said, trying to figure another way out of this.

"What about your Gauntlet, master?" Rei asked.

Shinji cursed himself. Why didn't he think of that?

Summoning his Golden Gauntlet upon his right arm, Shinji tried to reach up and grab the holy rope. His clawed fingers reached up and after several tense seconds managed to touch the ropes that were wrapped around his chest.

Like before when he fought Viser, Shinji felt the energy from the ropes being drained into his gauntlet and into himself as well.

"Alright. Can you freeze the ropes without touching them?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, master." Rei said as she projected an ice-cold water stream towards the ropes from her hands.

Shinji flexed his gauntlet, breaking the ropes.

"Good work, Rei-chan." Shinji said as he sat up.

"Thank you, master." Rei replied.

"And Rei?"

"Yes, master?"

"You don't have to call me 'master'. Remember our last conversation?"

"Sorry, mas-Shinji-dono."

"Just Shinji. When we're alone. Alright?" Shinji said as he hugged the bluenette against his body.

"Yes. Shinji." Rei cooed softly, enjoying the feel of her master.

"Good. Now come on. We have to go and save Asia." he said, pulling away from her and turning to the door.

"Do you want me to open the door?" Rei asked.

"No thanks. I've got it." Shinji grinned as his Gauntlet glowed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Present time)

Freed held Asia down. The young nun struggling to get free.

"N-No! NO! Don't Do This!" Asia screamed, struggling in vain as she tried to escape Freed's grasp.

"Feisty, aren't you? Well, I've got something for that!" Freed shouted as he stared at one of the priests.

The robed figure moved towards Asia, producing a small syringe, and harshly jabbed it into Asia's exposed arm.

"N-n-no! No. Shin-ji..." Asia sighed, her thrashing ceasing and her movements lessening.

"No one is going to save you now." Freed grinned as he reached for her panties.

WA-BOOM!

"Huh?' Freed gasped.

"What?" one of the priests cried out.

"Who?" a second priest gasped.

The priests and Freed looked at the fiery mess, even as a brown-haired boy wielding a strange glowing gauntlet stepped through the fire. A teenage girl with blue hair and red eyes following right behind him.

The boy then saw Freed holding Asia down on the ground, her outfit ripped to shreds, tears in her eyes.

"Let. Her. Go. **Now!"** Shinji growled, his body glowing as they saw the rage in his eyes.

"Begone Devil! You and your whore!" one of the priests shouted at Shinji. "We are protected! You have no power..."

Shinji raised his gauntlet up, a yellow sphere exploding from it like a cannon, and blasting the alter on which Asia was supposed to be hung from, to pieces.

The priests just stared in shock at the action.

"What was that you were saying about _power_?" Shinji growled. "Now apologize!"

"F-For what?" the priest asked.

"For calling Rei a whore!" he growled.

"We will not bow to your will, Devil!"

"I'm not giving you a choice." Shinji growled as he clenched his fist and slammed his fist into the ground, sending a massive shockwave throughout the entire church and knocking the priests to their knees and asses.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Upstairs the Occult Research Club were battling the Fallen Angels.

Rias flew through the air, hurling fireballs at Raynalle, who continued to dodge, even as her wings were singed in the attacks.

Akeno unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts that Calawana blocked with her own light sword, only to get shot in the arm by a stray bolt.

Kiba gripped his sword tightly in his hand as he rushed Donnasiege and slashed at his arms and legs. Donnasiege was pushed back at the speed of the blond-haired Devil.

Koneko leapt into the air to dodge Mitelt who flew at the female cat demon, trying to cut her legs out from under her. Koneko flipped into the air and then came down on Mitelt, landing hard on her back to force her into the floor.

Suddenly, a shockwave rocked the entire church, knocking the Devils and Fallen apart from each other.

"What was that?" Kiba gasped.

"Earthquake?" Koneko asked.

"In this country?" Akeno replied.

"A sonic boom?" Kiba asked.

"It sounded like it came from below, not above." Rias said.

"Explosion?" Donnasiege asked.

"Felt like someone just punched the floor." Raynalle said.

"But how is that possible?" Mitelt asked.

Akeno looked at the ground.

"Shinji-kun?" she gasped.

Several more explosions sounded as a group of robed priests suddenly emerged from the alter room from the secret door under the pulpit and found the Devils face-to-face with the Fallen Angels.

"What? How did you get in here?" one of the priests asked at seeing the Devils inside their church.

"Through the front door." Koneko dead-panned.

"You shouldn't be in here! This place is protected! By the power of the Divine!" another priest shouted.

"And yet, we're not in pain from being in here. Our skin isn't burning, we aren't getting headaches and our powers are at their peak." Rias said to them, causing the priests to gasp in shock when they realized the truth.

"This place isn't protected by your Divine benefactors anymore." Kiba said.

"And we're not leaving until we get our team member back!" Akeno shouted.

"You mean me?" Shinji asked, stepping out of the church's basement with Rei behind him, who was carrying a half-conscious and half-dressed Asia Argento in her arms.

"Damn It!" Raynalle cursed at seeing both Shinji and Asia alive, and free.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Akeno shouted in happiness.

"Rrrrrr! Kill Him!" Raynalle shouted as Donnasiege and Mitelt charged towards Shinji as Calawana hurled energy bolt after energy bolt at Rias and the others.

"SHINJI! PROMOTE YOURSELF!" Rias shouted as Koneko deflected the energy bolts with her gloved fists.

"Into what?" Shinji shouted back, firing off a bolt of energy at the other two Fallen in order to keep protecting Rei and Asia.

"BISHOP!" Kiba quickly shouted.

Shinji raised his gauntlet up, the Fallen moving around to hit him from both sides.

"PROMOTION! BISHOP! NOW!" Shinji shouted, almost in panic, as the Golden Dragon began glowing with intense light, everything and everyone around Shinji slowing down as the gauntlet changed, but only slightly.

The gold diamond in the middle of the clear crystal turned from gold to bright blue, a glowing that caught Shinji's attention.

To anyone who had not seen the gauntlet before, would not have noticed the change.

Shinji then noticed that the blue diamond suddenly morphed into a strange lizard-like eye, the eyelid opening up to look at him for a couple seconds, before shifting back to its diamond form.

"What the..."

(_"I Have Awoken!"_) a voice in his head suddenly spoke.

"What? Who are..."

(_"No Time To Explain! If You Wish To Survive, Do As I Say!"_)

"What do I do?"

(_"Attack!"_)

Commands and orders seemed to flow into Shinji's mind, his body reacting instinctively as if he had known what to do this entire time.

As the light died down, and time started up again, Rias quickly took notice of Shinji once her vision of him returned.

_He did it! Shinji successfully promoted himself! But there's something else there._ Rias thought as Shinji glared at the two Fallen Angels before him.

"GET HIM!" Raynalle shouted at the three Fallen Angels as she hurled an energy bolt towards Rias and the Devils to keep them back.

"Rei-chan, I'm gonna need a power boost!" Shinji shouted as he braced himself.

"Yes, Master!" Rei shouted as she fell to her knees, supporting Asia with her left arm while raising her right hand and aiming it at Shinji, a blue energy sphere flying like a bullet from her palm, and into Shinji's back.

Shinji's eyes glowed blue as the two Fallen Angels attacked him from both right and left.

"Right." Shinji said, almost to himself, as he spun around, aiming his gauntlet at the blond-haired Fallen Angel, a blue energy whip flying out of the palm of his hand, wrapping around Mitelt and hurling her across his own body and into Donnasiege, knocking them both into the wall.

Calawana turned around and gasped when she saw what Shinji had done. Spinning in mid-air, she flew towards the Promoted Devil, hurling a bolt of light at him. Shinji dodged to the side, the bolt missing as he raised his hand up and fired a blue sphere directly at Calawana, striking her in the stomach and knocking her into Raynalle. The pair were hurled violently out of the church and into the woods.

"Yes! Go Shinji-Kun!" Akeno cheered as Donnasiege and Mitelt got back up and lunged at Shinji.

The Bishop Devil spun around to face them as his eyes continued to glow blue, his gauntlet clenched into a fist as he lunged at the pair.

"BLUE LIGHT PUNCH!" Shinji shouted as he thrust his fist towards Donnasiege, the gauntlet stopping only a few inches from his chest, before an intense energy blast struck the male Fallen's chest, and exploding out his back.

"Urk..." Donnasiege croaked as his body slumped to the ground. Dead.

"D-Donnasiege?" Mitelt gasped as he dropped right in front of her.

Her momentary pause allowed Shinji to raise his gauntlet at the blond-haired Fallen Angel, his open-palm crystal glowing brightly as Mitelt turned her head just in time to see a blue light flash in her eyes. A small beam, the size of a bullet, lazering through her head. Mitelt's eyes rolled into the back of her sockets as she dropped to the ground.

Rias, her peerage, and the priests who had been watching the fight, all stared as Shinji's eyes returned to normal. He turned back to look at Rei, who lifted the still weary Asia off the ground as if she weighed nothing.

Shinji turned towards the remaining priests and his Devil allies.

"Everyone Leave This Place!" Shinji declared.

"What? Why?" Rias asked.

"Because I'm Still Pissed Off!" Shinji growled as his gauntlet glowed brightly, power emanating from it.

"Right. Everyone Out!" Rias shouted at the Devils.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"We're clear!" Kiba shouted once everyone was out of the church. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Rei and Asia were outside. The priests scrambling away like roaches.

"But where is Shinji-k..."

BOOM!

The church exploded in a massive fiery inferno, the earth shaking as the fire burst reached the clouds.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Akeno shouted as the church burnt and fell in on itself.

"Master..." Rei whispered with tears in her eyes, while still holding the still injured Asia.

However, as they watched the church burn, a shadowy figure walked out of the blaze and up to the group of Devils.

"Is that..." Kiba started to say.

"It's Ikari-kun." Koneko said.

Akeno ran up to Shinji, whose clothes were still smoldering, but other than that, he looked fine.

However, before Akeno reached Shinji, a gray-haired, maniacal figure exploded out of the nearby forest and leapt over them.

"BITCH MUST DIE!" Freed shouted as he fired his gun at the half-conscious blond nun still in the bluenette's arms.

Shinji looked up and gasped when he saw Freed fire at Rei and Asia.

Willing the last of his uncanny strength, Shinji took off towards the pair, even as Akeno turned and saw what he was doing and why.

Freed fired. Shinji leapt. And the Devils froze as three bullets tore through the air towards the blond nun and her bluenette caretaker.

The first bullet pierced Shinji's shoulder. The second bullet struck Earth as Rei moved Asia out of its path. The third bullet, however, found its way to Asia's stomach, the bluenette unintentionally carrying the blond into the path of the last projectile.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Akeno shouted as she raced over to the falling Devil boy.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rias roared as her hands ignited with pure hellfire, reaching up and exploding with power, as Freed was enveloped by the destructive energy.

His charred body flew backwards and fell hard within the forest as the Devils turned their attention to their injured allies.

Shinji was caught by Akeno as his gauntlet vanished from his arm. His face would have hit the dirt, were it not for Akeno catching him, his face falling directly between her breasts.

Akeno cradled him tightly in her arms, blood oozing from his left shoulder, the Queen of the peerage making sure that Shinji was still alive.

"Akeno?" Rias asked.

"He's alive, but unconscious!" she said as she held him tightly, pressing his face deeper into her chest.

"After everything that's happened today, I'm even more impressed with my newest servant." Rias said with a smile. _Although I'm gonna have to punish him later for all this._ She thought. "Akeno, take Shinji-kun home to rest and heal." she ordered.

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno said as she gathered him up in her arms.

"And what of this one?" Rei asked, still holding the young blond nun. "She is dying."

Rias, Kiba and Koneko quickly moved to Rei, who was holding the blond nun in her arms, her stomach dripping much needed life-fluid.

"She was shot." Rias said simply.

"Freed's third bullet." Kiba said.

"She'll die before we can get her treated." Koneko added.

"It was my fault. I failed to protect her." Rei said.

"You did the best you could, Rei-chan." Rias said. "I'm sure Shinji-kun will see that. But what do we do with you now, Sister Argento?" she asked the slowly fading nun.

"Shinji-san... he... he protected me. He promised that we would be friends. He saved me... from being raped... by Freed." Asia said softly, tears in her eyes. "I don't want... to die. I want to stay with him."

"You can't." Rias said. "You're dying. You don't have the strength to even save yourself."

"Please. There... must be... something... you can... do." Asia pleaded with the fire-haired Devil.

"Well... there is a way. But it requires a sacrifice." Rias said.

"Anything. Please. Anything... to stay... with Shinji... sama." Asia whispered.

"Become a Devil. Like us." Rias said, holding up a Bishop chess piece made of red crystal. "Do you accept this?"

Asia looked up to the Devil girl, and weakly nodded.

"Yes." she whispered.

Rias nodded as she pressed the chess piece to Asia's chest, just below her breasts, watching her body glow as the transformation took place.

When the glow stopped, Asia was unconscious. Her wound no longer present.

"Welcome to the Club, kiddo." Rias said with a smirk. Rias then turned to Rei and Akeno. "Take them to the Clubhouse. Heal them, let them rest. Koneko, Kiba and I will clean up here."

Akeno nodded and summoned up the portal to her apartment. Carrying Shinji in her arms she stepped through the portal with Rei carrying Asia following right behind her.

Once the portal was closed, Kiba turned back to Rias.

"What 'clean up' did you mean, Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"We've got some Fallen Angels to hunt!" Rias growled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest...

Raynalle and Calawana landed in a small clearing in the forest. The energy blast that Shinji had used to knock them from the church had rendered them temporarily unconscious.

"Donnasiege... Mitelt..." Calawana sobbed, sensing that their allies were no longer alive.

"I know. Those Devils Will Pay For This Outrage!" Raynalle growled.

"This whole exercise was a disaster!" Calawana cried. "Even if the Governor General of the Fallen had approved of it..."

"We would have had more back-up. Regardless... We must continue on with our mission!"

"I know, but... where do we start from here?"

Just then, Raynalle heard a twig snap.

"What?" she gasped and sped over to investigate.

Peering out from behind a tree, Raynalle saw a teenage boy, dressed in the standard Kuou Academy uniform, bookbag in hand, walking down the path that lead from the nearby houses towards another small apartment complesx.

She gasped when she recognized him.

_I know that uniform_. Raynalle thought to herself. _But... that boy!_ she gasped, staring at the boy with the light-brown eyes, messy brown hair and red t-shirt under his school jacket. _He... he has a Sacred Gear! And a dangerous one at that_.'

Raynalle silently moved back to where Calawana was waiting for her.

"Raynalle? What are you doing?" she gasped as the Fallen Angel pulled her partner along with her, until they had gotten ahead of the boy. Calawana gasped when she got a look at the boy in question. "He... he has a Red Sacred Gear!"

"Yes. We have to eliminate him and fast, before..." Raynalle started to say.

"Huh?" Issei Hyodo mused, pausing to look over at the nearby woods, thinking that he had heard something. _Hmm. Maybe it's my imagination._ He thought to himself.

"Get ready." Raynalle said to Calawana, before she suddenly shifted into her teenage human identity of Yuuma Amano. "Help me!"

This time, having heard the voice, Issei quickly moved off the path and into the woods, quickly coming across a teenage girl sitting at the base of a tree, her hand upon her ankle.

_I know I heard... whoa, hot babe!_ Issei thought as he found himself staring at a very attractive girl with charcoal colored hair, light purple eyes and a fairly athletic body underneath a simple white blouse, brown skirt, brown shoes and white socks. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No. I... I think I twisted my ankle." Yuuma said.

"Here. Let me help you." Issei said, and quickly went to her aid, picking her up by throwing her arm around his, his left hand coming up to grab her hip and butt.

_Yes! Coped that feel._ He thought lecherously.

"Thank you. I'm Yuuma Amano, by the way." she said, feeling his hand on his rear end.

"Issei. Issei Hyodo." the boy said.

"Thank you again, Issei-san. I was wondering if you would do be a huge favor." she said with a seductive tone.

"Uh, sure! Anything." he replied.

"Would you die?" she asked.

"Huh ACK!" Issei gasped when he suddenly felt a sharp stab in his gut.

"Farewell, Red Gear User!" Calawana whispered behind him.

Suddenly...

"RAYNALLE! CALAWANA!" a booming voice caught their attention.

"What?" Yuuma gasped.

"Who?" Calawana gasped.

The pair looked over and gasped when they saw four figures appear before them.

The first three were the Devils they had just faced at the church. The red-haired girl, the blond-haired boy, and the silver-haired girl.

But the fourth figure made them cringe and cower before her.

She was a tall and elegant looking woman, gorgeous beyond compare, and dressed in a silver, white and blue kimono that seemed to be made of light. The woman herself possessing pale-skin, reddish eyes, and long-flowing silvery white hair. Though she possessed the power to change her shape at will, both of the Fallen Angels knew immediately who she was.

"L-L-Lady Lilith!" Calawana gasped as she saw the mother of all Angels.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Yuuma cried out to the ruler of Heaven.

"It looks like you are killing an innocent boy." Lilith said to the girl.

"He isn't innocent! His Sacred Gear is a danger to holy beings like you!" Yuuma tried to clarify.

"That is no reason to kill him." Lilith said with a sad expression on his face. "700 years and you fail to have understood that, Raynalle."

"I... don't... want to... die..." Issei gasped, reaching into his pocket for something to stop the bleeding. But the only thing in his pocket, was one of Rias's leaflets, given to him by Rias's familiar just the other day. "Please..."

"He's asked for help. From me. That makes him mine, Lilith." Rias said as she went over to the boy, pulling out her Mutation Piece from his pocket as she approached him. _Strange. This is the only Evil Piece that is responding to him. Does he have a special Sacred Gear?_ Rias wondered.

"Yes. He did, didn't he?" Lilith said as she glared at the two Fallen Angels. "For the crimes you have committed... attempted murder... kidnapping... torture... and assault on an Angelic being..."

"What 'Angelic Being'?" Yuuma interrupted.

"Shinji Ikari." Lilith explained as Rias pressed the Mutation Piece to Issei's chest.

"WHAT? He's Not Angelic!" Calawana shouted.

"WRONG!" Lilith shouted, raising her hand up to trap the pair in a force-ring of light. "Years ago when you and your ilk caused Adam to explode in Antarctica, his Angelic energies washed over the world, influencing all newborn children and giving to them the gift of Angelic light. Their genetics became part Angel. Shinji, was one of those children. When he rejected Third Impact, all traces of Angelic energies were wiped out of the other children who now live in this world. Except for Shinji! Even his resurrection into a Devil did not wipe out all of the Angelic presence. When you attacked Shinji, you alerted me to your actions, and as such, I have come to inflict punishment upon you!" she explained.

"No... no..." Yuuma cried out, unable to get free of the ring of light or even change back into her true Fallen form.

"Please..." Calawana cried out as she too tried to struggle to get free.

"You leave me no choice, but to punish you in the most sever way I know. By turning you into the one thing you hate more than anything else in the world."

"No. No! You Can't Mean..." Yuuma cried out.

"Devils!" Lilith said as she waved her hand, the pair feeling their Angelic energies being drained from them.

Rias, Kiba and Koneko just watched as the two Fallen Angels screamed out loud in agony and pain, their bodies removed of their powers right before the Devils eyes.

The rings of light vanished, dropping the two new humans to the ground.

Yuuma was now stuck in her teenage form, even as she looked over and saw Calawana, who was now shrunk and regressed to that of a teenager herself. The same 16-year old age as Yuuma.

"Your punishment... for all eternity... is to live as Devils. The very creatures you despise." Lilith declared.

"What?" Yuuma gasped.

"Devils?" Calawana asked.

"But we're... human." Yuuma said.

"Yes. I cannot turn you into Devils. But he can." Lilith said, pointing behind them.

"He?" Yuuma asked, turning around to look behind her.

"Me." a familiar voice said as two figures appeared out of the shadows.

Rias recognized them immediately.

"Onii-sama?" Rias gasped when she saw her older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, and his wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, appear from the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here at the special request of Lady Lilith." Sirzechs said.

"Request?" Rias gasped in shock.

"Yes. You see, we spoke earlier and agreed that it would be better to have enemies turned into allies, rather than simply destroying them." he said as he approached the pair of former Fallen Angels.

The two female teenagers flinched as he approached and knelt before them. They didn't notice the gray-haired maid, who had suddenly gotten behind them, blocking any sort of escape path.

Sirzechs and Grayfia raised their hands and showered the pair with mystical demonic energy, their bodies absorbing the magic and transforming them into the one thing they hated more than anything.

Yuuma now sported a pair of black Devil-like wings and a new tail. Calawana also had a pair of black Devil-like wings, though her tail was now dark blue. Like her hair.

Within seconds, it was over.

"No... please..." Calawana cried.

"Not this. Anything but this." Yuuma cried.

"Take heart, child. For I am not without a sense of mercy." Lilith said, turning to face Rias. "I am giving these two, to you."

"To... me?" Rias gasped.

"Yes. I am familiar with the affection of the Gremory Family. Because of this, I offer these two former Fallen Angels to you, as penance for the crimes committed against your servant. The boy who restored the Earth to its original state."

Rias looked over at the pair, seeing an opportunity that she never had before.

_Hmm. I did use all my other Pawn Pieces to resurrect Shinji-kun. And these two are not high enough yet for Rook or Knight or Bishop._ Rias thought. "I could use a couple extra Pawns, so to speak." Rias said with a smile.

"What? But how is..." Yuuma gasped.

"This possible?" Calawana finished. "You... you can't do this!"

"We never agreed to it!" Yuuma cried out.

"It was part of the deal we made with Lady Lilith." Sirzechs said.

"Deal?" Calawana asked.

"Yes. You see, while you were Fallen Angels, you were still under the jurisdiction of Heaven. Which meant that if Lilith wanted to cast you out, she could do so. But she could not transform you into Devils which you hated. But she could turn you into humans. Of course, once human you would not be under the authority of Heaven, nor of the Underworld." Sirzechs said.

"So while you were still Fallen Angels, Lilith granted us permission to turn you into Devil once you became human." Grayfia stated.

Sirzechs then knelt down to the pair, looking them straight in their eyes. The two female teenage Devils flinched as he approached and knelt before them.

"As Devils, you are now under the authority of the Four Satans, such as myself. And I am giving you a choice. Serve my little sister, as her Pawns, and you will be allowed to live. Refuse, and you will be given to another family. One who is far more cruel, harsh, and sadistic to even their own servants. Your decision?" he asked.

Yuuma and Calawana looked at each other for several long seconds, trying to weight the pros and cons of their situation.

They had been stripped of their former lives. Their powers taken, their bodies altered, and with no means of trying to get back into Heaven.

Cast out, for all eternity, by being turned into the one thing they hated more than anything.

And now they were being given a choice, and though it was more a case of 'the lesser of two evils' they realized that this was a true punishment. One that even they could not have foreseen.

"We have no choice. We are Devils. We..." Yuuma started to say.

"We choose Lady Rias Gremory." Calawana finished.

"Excellent! I hereby dub you, Pawns of my cute little sister, Rias Gremory!" he said, patting their heads as if they were pets.

"ONII-SAMA!" Rias growled, feeling that her brother was embarrassing her once more.

For some reason, Yuuma and Calawana, who both knew that they would never see Heaven ever again, felt slightly better at being accepted/assigned to the Gremory family.

Though not by much, which was the purpose of their punishment.

"You'll get used to that, too." Sirzechs said to the pair. "You are now bound to her. Should you disobey her, for any reason, you will be punished to the full extent of pain and suffering that can possibly be imagined." he said with a serious tone, despite the fact that he was slightly smiling.

Sirzechs and Grayfia then vanished into a red portal while Lilith vanished into a silvery-white portal.

Once the trio had departed, Rias approached the pair.

"I know this is weird for you, for me as well, seeing as how we were just trying to kill each other. But since we've been given this opportunity..." she started to say.

"You mean 'forced', don't you?" Yuuma asked, nearly grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Yes. Forced, like a punishment. That being said, you can either reject this offer, which will make your lives hard, painful and even more uncomfortable, or you can accept it and gain a whole new world of experiences which will also gain you friends. Like Shinji-kun."

At hearing this, Yuuma and Calawana looked up at Rias as if she was kidding.

"Shinji-kun?" Calawana asked.

"Why would he want to be our friend? After what we tried to do to him?" Yuuma asked.

"You'll find that Shinji-kun is one of the most forgiving and kind-hearted people in the world." Rias said with a smile.

"A Devil?" Yuuma asked.

"Forgiving?" Calawana asked.

"Kind-hearted?" Yuuma asked.

"We don't understand." Calawana said.

Expecting their confusion, Rias explained.

"One of the reasons I adore Shinji-kun so much is that he cares of other people. He fights for them. He'll even die to protect them. It's a virtue that few Devils possess. And while he is learning how to 'come out of his shell', so to speak, his compassion has been unwavering. Even after a stray devil nearly killed him, he showed concern for the stray once they had returned to their master. He can be a great friend, or a deadly enemy. It's your decision, but we are giving you a chance. Betray that trust, and I promise you that you will, and painfully, die."

Yuuma and Calawana looked at each other... and slowly nodded their heads.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Next Morning)

Shinji stirred awake and noted that he was in Rias's sanctum where he was healed after the battle with Viser.

Shinji felt a familiar and pleasant softness on his chest and saw that it was Akeno who was almost on top of him with her other leg over his belly and her wonderfully soft and smooth thigh rubbed against him when he breathed. Her left arm was stretched across his chest, fingers intertwined with those of his right hand, and she had a really cute face when her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were shut. Her hair was unbound and it smelled just as nice as ever; some of it was covering him like a blanket.

Situations like this, with a woman he had fantasized about, were something he had come to enjoy and fully appreciate. He didn't want to move from this position.

_And to think that I used to be afraid of intimacy and closeness. This is so much more enjoyable then being alone. _He thought.

He took his free hand and placed it on her head, stroking her hair softly, which made her murmur slightly.

Whenever she made reactions like that, Shinji couldn't help but smile since she was just so damn cute.

Her eyelids opened and her violet eyes locked on to his. "Are you feeling better?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes. And thank you Akeno-chan for always saving me and healing me." Shinji said.

"It was Asia-chan who healed you this time." Akeno said.

"Huh? You mean... she's alive?"

"Yes. Buchou resurrected her as a Devil. She is a Bishop now."

"R-Really?" he gasped. "Did she choose to be one?"

"Yes. It was the only way to save her, but Buchou gave her that choice. And she choose to become a Devil in order to be with you."

"She really chose to..." Shinji began, but was interrupted when Akeno suddenly moved up and pressed her soft red lips to his.

There was no tongue involved, but the fact that his dream woman just kissed him was making his brain melt.

The whole situation was like lovers in bed scene from a romance manga.

"Akeno-chan..." Shinji began when she pulled her lips away.

"I wanted to kiss you, Shinji-kun. You had me so worried when you were captured, and if you would have died... you couldn't have come back. I would be so lonely without you around to have daily skinship with. And kissing was something we hadn't done yet." Akeno said sweetly.

Neither of them said anything since the situation was something really special. Akeno had just boldly given her first kiss to Shinji and it was his first kiss too, as a devil. And this time the kiss was something he wanted to do again.

"It was my first kiss Shinji-kun." She said softly and was going to kiss him again when someone spoke.

"You two. Kissing in my bed like that..." Rias stuttered and pointed at them with a red and displeased face.

"Master?" Rei asked, following behind Rias.

"Shinji-san..." Asia said, looking like she was going to cry.

"Rei... Asia..." Shinji stated.

"I see. Akeno fuku-buchou is very beautiful and bold, so it's only natural that you would like her more than... no, no, I mustn't think these things! Dear God, please forgive me for having sinful..." Asia started to pray but soon grasped her head, holding it in pain, like she just got an electric shock. "My head hurts!" Asia whined.

"You're a Devil now, Asia-kun. And Devils takes damage for praising God." Rias said.

"I'm sorry. This is going to take some time to get accustomed to." Asia said.

"I know. I'm still getting Ruko and Yuuma settled in." she said.

"Who?" Shinji asked.

"Ruko Ayase, formerly known as Calawana. And Yuuma Amano, formerly known as Raynalle."

"Formerly? You mean..."

"That's right, Shinji-kun. They are my servants now. My new Pawns." Rias declared.

"Huh? What?" Shinji asked. "Your New Pawns? How long was I out?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know yet. Well, it happened like this."

Rias then went into an explanation as to what happened after he had gotten shot outside the burning church.

When Rias was finished with the story, Shinji flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling in complete and utter shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he groaned as Akeno chuckled, even as Rei jumped into bed with her master while pulling Asia along with her.

Rias could only laugh at the comical situation, feeling a great sense of pride and accomplishment at everything that had happened.

_And of course, tomorrow is going to be even more fun!_ She thought, remembering about her new servant.

Issei Hyodo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

It's been so long since I updated this story, so I hope that you enjoy this. I added alot of elements here. The other Fallen Angels, the fight with Freed, the activation of Shinji's gauntlet, promotion, Issei getting killed and resurrected, Asia getting transformed, Raynalle and Calawana turned from Fallen into Devils, and an intimate scene with Shinji and Akeno.

So hopefully everyone enjoyed this and will enjoy seeing the group work together and interact at Kuou next chapter.

And now, please enjoy these omakes, courtesy of ReisFriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Raiser appears in the Occult Research Clubroom and after a lengthy argument with Rias, the pair agreed to a Rating Game to settle their problem. If Rias won, their engagement would be called off. But if Raiser won, she would marry him.

"But since I am at a disadvantage against you, in terms of numbers, how about a consolation prize for my servants if I lose?" Rias asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Raiser answered, thinking that it was no big deal.

"If you win, my servant Issei get's to have sex with your servants." Rias said with a smirk.

Issei began to drool at the idea, the other servants smirked when they realized where this was going.

"NO WAY!" Raiser's peerage shouted.

Raiser looked at them with questioning gaze.

"There is no way that Raiser-sama can lose against you, so we would have to let that hentai defile our bodies." Raiser's queen said.

"But..." Raiser started.

"NO! We can't let that hentai do as he pleases with us! Our reputations would suffer. So we won't fight in this Rating Game." The queen said as they all vanished into the magic circle, leaving a shocked Raiser behind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shinji and Koneko were having a sparring match.

"You can't defeat me Shinji. My defense is too great for you." Koneko stated and charged at him.

"You are stronger yes. But I know your weak point." Shinji smirked and pulled out some catnip from his pocket and threw it at her. When it hit her face, the smell send her into euphoric state, which made her collapse.

Koneko tried to resist and get up from the ground, not realizing that her cat ears and tail had come out. Shinji was at her side quickly and started to rub her cat ears, which made her feel even better.

Koneko was aware, but totally sedated by the smell of catnip and the pleasure that Shinji was inflicting on her while rubbing her ears.

"Shinji-senpai! You are so mean. Using my weakness like this and trying to kill me with pleasure." Koneko stated weakly.

"What did you expect?" Shinji asked rhetorically as he pulled Koneko into his lap, continuing to scratch her ears. "It's the only way I could beat you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

Shinra approached Shinji when he was eating lunch.

"Shinji-kun, is it true what they say about Kiba?" Shinra asked.

"What do mean?" Shinji asked.

"That he likes girls who aren't afraid to show their emotions." Shinra said.

"That's what he said when I asked." Shinji said.

"Then could you perhaps help me with that?" She asked.

"Help you how?" Shinji asked.

"Teach me how to show my emotions." Shinra said coolly.

"It's not something I can teach. Didn't you learn how to express yourself?" He asked.

"I was trained to be calm and collected from childhood. Is there any other way how I can make Kiba my lover." She asked neutrally.

"Well... maybe there is one way." Shinji said and explained what she had to do.

The next day, Shinra had challenged Kiba to a swordfight.

"So let me get this straight, if you win, I'll become your lover?" Kiba asked Shinra.

"That's right. I can't express my burning desire for you with words. It's absolutely embarrassing to say such things." Shinra stated.  
"So you express it with actions. Will you show emotion even if I make love to you?" Kiba asked.

"Possibly pain because it would be my first time." She answered.

"Well, I can't fight you then. If you can't show your emotions to me, then I can't be with you." Kiba said and vanished in his magic circle.

"But wait..." Shinra shouted in panic when he vanished.

Shinra felt sadness when she was rejected like this. Her tears were forcing their way out as she collapsed to her knees.

"KIBAAAAAA!" She shouted from the pain of rejection. It was her first time showing emotions like this.

"It seems you can show emotions when needed." She heard someone say from behind her.

She saw Kiba standing there with a smile.

"Now that I know that you truly like me, then yes, I'll become your lover." Kiba said.

She smiled as she lunged at him, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Shinji and Souna watched from the tender scene from the nearby bushes.

"All the girls at school will be brokenhearted when they hear that Kiba and Shinra are dating." Souna stated.

"In every contest there has to be a winner and a loser." Shinji stated.

"But the plan was good. Getting them in a situation like this and when he rejects her, she breaks down. Not even my ever so calm queen can take the pain of rejection. No girl can." Souna said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

Koneko entered the clubroom. Over on the couch she saw Issei taking a nap.

She was going to take out her youkan from the mini-fridge, until she heard Issei mumbling in his sleep.

"Koneko-chan, our cute neko-chan. Let me pet you." Issei mumbled.

Koneko's eyebrows twitched.

"Your furry tail is so cute." Issei continued.

Koneko gritted her teeth.

"You're in heat? Let me ease that for you." Issei said, which the last straw.

Koneko marched over to the closet, took out a baseball bat and walked over to the couch, and gripping the metallic bat tightly, she smashed him in the crotch.

WHACK!

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.


	8. More Members More Love

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: Asia, Calawana and Raynalle get accustomed to their new lives as Devils, while Rias seeks to punish Shinji for his recent actions.

Co-written with ReisFriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 8  
**More Members More Love**

(Hyodo Residence)

Issei Hyodo stirred awake, feeling like crap.

_Urgh, what the hell happened? I was coming back from Matsuda and Motohama's, when this hot babe stops me in the woods and asked me... did she ask me to die, or was it a dream?_ He thought and then he felt that he was naked. _Wait, how did I get back home and why am I naked? What the hell happened?_He thought again.

Then he felt mumbling next to him.

_Eh? Is there someone..._ He thought when he pulled the blanket aside and saw a gorgeous girl with long red hair and milky white skin.

He recognized her immediately.

"Rias-senpai!" He shouted in surprise.

Rias was awakened by the shouting, blinking her eyes as she moaned. "Mmhh, it's morning already?"

Before Issei could say anything, he heard his mom call out.

"Issei, wake up already! Issei!" a woman's voice cried out.

"I'm awake, I'm just getting dressed!" He shouted back, hoping his mom wouldn't come up to investigate for herself.

"I won't forgive you easily this time if you don't get up now!" His mom shouted, not believing that he was up.

Rias could only giggle at the trouble the boy was in now and he was running around in circle while trying to cover himself with a blanket.

"Cover yourself senpai!" Issei shouted and tried to cover her with a blanket, only to trip on the edge and fall face-first in between her soft breasts, the second Issei's mom opened the door.

Issei's mom stared at the scene before her.

Issei looked at his mother from between Rias's breasts.

"Good morning." Rias said with a smile to the chocolate-haired woman.

Issei's mother just looked stunned as she replied.

"Good morning. Please get ready." Mrs. Hyodo said, before closing the door and shouting. "Darling!"

"What's the matter? Did he have some random girl with him?" a man's voice was heard.

"Not just a girl! A _white_ girl!" his mother shouted excitedly.

"Calm down, dear. What were they doing?" his father shouted.

"He was..."

Rias and Issei continued to listen to them shouting, until Issei fell off of the bed.

_Oh man oh man oh man! How am I going to explain THIS to them? More like, how do **I** explain this to myself? What is Rias-senpai doing in my bed? I lost my virginity and don't remember? Come on brain, work! Remember those good scenes! _He mentally thought to himself.

"Your folks are quite energetic this early." Rias said to him.

"I can see your breasts." Issei stated, not taking his eyes off of them.

"You can look at them as much as you want." She replied simply.

"Seriously? Words like that exist in Japan? Then, thank you..." He said and crossed his hands over his groin as she went to pick up her clothes.

When she had her panties on, she asked him, "Is your stomach feeling better?"

Issei made a confused face when she asked.

"Where you were stabbed." Rias added.

"Where I was..." Issei started to say, until he had a flashback that he was stabbed in the back. "Huh? How do you know what I dreamed?" Issei asked.

"It wasn't a dream. You were stabbed by a Fallen Angel and I brought you back to life as my servant. I, Rias Gremory, am a Devil and you, Issei Hyodo, are my servant." Rias stated.

"I... you... I'm a... What is going on senpai?" He asked.

"I will explain everything later. But first, would you fasten this for me?" She said while putting her black bra on and turning her back to him.

"Sure!" He answered eagerly. "But why were you naked with me?"

"It's easier to heal you by bathing you in magic, and the best way to do that is to embrace you in the nude." Rias answered.

"Embracing in the nude..." He gasped, an erotic image of him and her naked in a flower bed floating past his eyes.

"I'm still a virgin, and so are you, so don't worry." She said with a smile.

"Vir..." He started, broken out of his erotic stupor.

"But we have to get ready for school now, so I will explain everything to you after school." Rias said and got dressed.

He did the same as his mother and father practically exploded into the room. Rias took in the man with the glasses and short brown hair, and the woman with the long chocolate-brown hair wearing an apron.

"Uh... hello." the man said to Rias.

"Hello. I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hyodo." she said with a smile.

"Uh, hello." Mrs. Hyodo said. "I... it's nice to meet Issei's girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend." she said to the shocked parents.

"Then why were you... naked with our son?" Mr. Hyodo asked.

"It's complicated to explain. So I'll just do this." she said, lifting up her hand and blowing red dust into their eyes.

"Huh?" Issei gasped as his parents had a glazed look on their faces.

"We'll grab something on the way. Come on, Issei-kun." Rias said, grabbing Issei and heading out the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

(Kuou Academy)

Akeno's arm was interlocked with Shinji's as Kiba and Koneko walked in front of them.

"So Lilith just appeared with Maou-sama and his wife, and they turned Reynalle and Calawana into Buchou's new pawns?" Shinji asked.

"That's right. I got myself some new servants free of charge." Rias said happily, meeting her club members at the gate entrance and answering Shinji's question before Kiba or Koneko could.

"Buchou!" Akeno smiled.

"Good morning, everyone." Rias said as she escorted the group inside. "I was just getting our four new members set up here at Kuou." she said as they arrived at the shoe lockers.

"I just hope that we can get along with them." Shinji said as he opened up his shoe locker and some white envelopes fell out to his feet. "Huh? Letters?" Shinji asked.

"Seems like you made yourself some fans, Shinji-kun." Rias said. "You should have seen how much letters Akeno and I got when we started to get fans."

"Still do." Akeno smirked. "What do they say, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji picked up one letter and opened it. "Dear Ikari-san, we from The Kendo Club want to thank you for informing us about the activities of the enemies of women known as The Perverted Trio. Thanks to your information, we could extract divine punishment upon them. Signed: The Girls Kendo Club." Shinji read out loud.

Akeno, Rias and Kiba were silent as they heard that. Koneko had a small smile on her face though.

"Well, well, Akeno. Seems like you might have some competition." Rias joked.

"I already have more points then they do. They don't live with Shinji-kun, and they don't sleep with him, or take showers with him." Akeno stated.

Shinji's eyes quickly turned to Koneko, who was looking at him with her usual neutral expression.

"It's alright, Shinji-senpai. I won't punish you for what you do with Akeno, if she is doing them with you willingly. While I don't hold you in a _very_high regard, I think you're better then the rest." Koneko said and walked towards her class, her fish and youkan bento from Shinji secured firmly in her book bag.

"That's a pretty high praise coming from her." Rias said to Shinji.

He sighed in relief. At least Koneko's hostility towards him had lessened.

"We'll see you later, Shinji-kun." Rias said as the group headed off to their class.

Rias, Akeno and Kiba were about to turn the corner when they were suddenly stopped.

"Rias!" They heard a voice call out from behind. They turned to see Souna approaching them.

"Souna! Are you here to make an appointment?" Rias asked.

"Yes. Since you interrupted Shinji and me when he was telling me about his battles with the Angels, I want to hear the rest of them. So what kind of payment do you want for his time?" Souna asked.

"Let's see." she mused, her finger on her chin as she looked to the sky. "How about a video where you sit in Shinji's lap?" Rias said with an evil grin.

Souna gasped in horror. "You do realize what that would do to my rep?"

"I never said I would release the tape." Rias said.

"But it would be something for you to hold over me if I ever went behind your back. Of if you ever thought I did." Souna said.

"Perhaps. You have so casually sought out my servant and I see little reason not to have something to remind you not to take such liberties." Rias replied with a smirk.

Souna placed her hands on her hips. "Liberties? The boy who saved the world from the annihilation at the hands of the Fallen Angels. Every family in the Underworld owes him something. We know the story, but we don't know the details. And then we find out that he's been here all this time? You can't blame me for being curious!"

"No... but I can blame you for... procrastination." she said, with a playful smirk.

"What?" Souna gasped.

"He was here, at Kuou, for two years, before becoming a Devil. You never approached him at any time during then. Why didn't you?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Souna replied.

"My reasons are my own, but since Shinji-kun is my servant now, I have more reason to hear why you did nothing rather than explain why I did nothing." Rias said.

Souna sighed as she lowered her head. In either shame or humility, Rias didn't know. She looked at the crimson-haired girl as she explained.

"I was ordered not to directly interfere with his life. His human life." she said.

"Ordered? By whom?" Akeno asked curiously.

"My father." she said as she continued to stare at Rias. "Despite what Shinji-kun has done for the world, and who he fought at the time, my father didn't want any additional supernatural interference to upset him."

Rias looked at Souna for a few seconds before tilting her head to the side.

"That doesn't make sense." Rias said.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked.

"If Shinji-kun's battles against the Fallen Angels was such a problem, having Devils appear in his life might not have been much of an upset. I mean, he thought that he was fighting Angels, not Fallen Angels. It wouldn't have been much of a problem to accept the concept of Devils. He might have even welcomed us." Rias said.

"Given his mental state at the time...?" Souna asked.

"Even so, it might have helped to know someone had his back." Rias said. "Which is why the idea of non-interference makes little sense."

"I thought that was strange too. And I couldn't understand why father would say that. It's not as if he was really an enemy. But father's orders stood. And once Shinji became a Devil, the order was null-in-void."

Rias smiled as a sudden revelation hit her.

"Once he became a Devil." she mused. "Of course! He was technically still an Angel back then." Rias gasped in realization.

"What?" Souna asked, clearly confused at hearing that.

"The Angelic energies that were released by Adam during Second Impact, affected all the people who were born around the time of the event." Rias explained.

"Like Shinji-kun." Akeno said.

"Exactly. Shinji was literally born with Angelic DNA in his body. He grew up with it, never knowing that he was part Angel in nature. When he rejected Third Impact, he wiped out every trace of Angel DNA on the planet caused by Second Impact. Which left him as the only human with Angelic DNA."

"And it's still part of him. A small part, but still a part." Souna realized.

"Exactly. That's why your father told you not to approach him. Savior of the world or not, he was still an Angelic-human hybrid. Any contact by any Devil... could have started a war." she said.

"And he never told me!" Souna gasped, not seeing the obvious of the whole situation. "Oh! I'm going to have more than a few words with father the next time I see him! Little details like that are important for... UGH!" she huffed and then calmed down and readjusted her glasses.

"But I thought the Angels hated him." Shinra, Souna's second-in-command said, appearing behind her 'king' with several members of their peerage behind her.

Akeno and Kiba instantly took the other Devils in, trying to recall what they knew about them.

There was Kusaka, a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features sweep-bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top. She was one of Souna's Bishop's, though they couldn't remember her last name. She was something of a sports fanatic.

Meguri, a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching brown eyes. Her most noticeable feature is her blue headband. She is one of Souna's Knight's. Like Kusaka, they couldn't remember her last name either. Akeno remembered she practiced kendo, but was not on the school team.

Yura, a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She had the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a (as some describes it) _bishounen_ face. In Souna's peerage, she is a Rook. She too had no last name that they remembered. Kiba recalled that she liked sports too.

Then there was Momo Hanakai, a tall girl with black hair and blue-green eyes who could change her hair color to silver whenever she got excited. She was Souna's other Bishop. Akeno remembered that she was the quiet type.

Ruruko Nimura, a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes. Her hair features two green clips. She is one of Souna's Pawn's. Kiba recalled that she liked to read.

And lastly was Genshiro Saji, Souna's Pawn (x4) who had grey eyes, blond hair and was known as the Secretary of the Student Council. Akeno recalled that he had a crush on Souna.

They were brought out of their musings as Rias spoke up.

"The Fallen Angels hated him, and still do. But Shinji-kun is now a Devil like us. So any interactions with him are not a problem." Rias said.

"So we can have sex with him?" Kusaka asked before Souna could speak.

At hearing this, Akeno snapped.

"NO!" Akeno shouted.

The girls looked at Akeno, cringing as she barked at them.

"I'm afraid Akeno-chan is right. Shinji-kun is my servant and thus my responsibility. And I will not allow him to be prostituted simply for the sake of bragging rights or status-enhancement." Rias said, coming to her queen's aid.

"But we can pay!" Yura said.

"Okay, now you're sounding desperate." Rias said.

"Right. Sorry." she said, sheepishly.

"And besides, you might have some competition." Rias said, turning her head towards her left.

At first Akeno thought that Rias was talking about her, until she noticed that her King was staring almost right through her. Turning around she saw that Rias was staring at Shinji.

The two groups saw that Shinji was now talking to a blond-haired girl that they hadn't seen before. Dressed in a Kuou school uniform she was talking to Shinji in a friendly manner before they walked off together.

"What the..." Yura gasped.

"She's cute." Saji said.

"Who is that?" Meguri asked.

"The new transfer student." Rias said. "Also a recent addition to our club."

"A recent addition?" Souna asked.

"To your Occult Research Club?" Shinra asked.

"Her family is an old friend of my fathers, so I was asked to help her out. Take her under my wing, so to speak." Rias explained.

Souna looked at Rias, almost as if she knew the crimson-haired girl was lying. Though she probably had her reasons. She sighed as she spoke.

"So, I suppose we should include this blond _gaikokujin_ into the official roster of your club?" Souna asked.

"If you'd be so kind." Rias said with a smile.

"Done. Please keep us informed of your new club member. What is her name, by the way?"

"Argento Asia." Rias said.

"Domo." Souna replied as the first bell sounded.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Rias said, pulling out a small folded up piece of paper. "Asia-chan is new to our club. But she isn't the only one." she said, handing the paper to Souna. "We have three new members as well."

"Very well." Souna said, accepting the fact that these other three were not present to be introduced yet.

However, as the two groups parted from each other, and Souna was able to read the other names on the paper, she freaked.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

Rias could only giggle as she heard Souna's reaction.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was sitting at his desk in his class and overheard some students talking about the rumor that they would get new students today in their class. Some girls thought that there could be a new idol of the school and boys were hoping that they could be potential girlfriend material.

_Too bad for them, since Devils aren't allowed to have sex with humans and Devils don't think too highly about humans. Issei is the only one who has a remote chance to get close to them._Shinji thought.

Just then, Sensei came in to start class.

"Alright everyone, today we have a treat for you. We have three new students joining our class today. Come on in."

The class all turned towards the door as three girls walked in. The first was Asia, dressed in her new school uniform, long blond hair and green eyes. The others were Raynalle and Calawana in their teenage forms. Raynalle had long black hair that came down to her hips and violet eyes and a fairly buxom body, almost like a younger version of Akeno. Calawana had long navy blue hair that came down to her lower back and brown eyes. Her figure was almost as buxom as Rias and she was just a little taller then Shinji.

"I am Asia Argento. Please take care of me." Asia said nicely with a smile.

"My name is Amano Yuuma. Nice to meet you all." Raynalle said, even if she sounded a little bored.

"And I'm Ayase Ruko." Calawana said coolly.

The girls were awestruck at the new beauties as the boys shouted in delight.

Motohama calculated their sizes.

Asia: bust 78 waist 55 hip 81  
Yuuma: bust 96 waist 59 hip 91  
Ruko: Bust 100 waist 61 hip 93

"The Beauty Trio has arrived!" "A new age has begun!" "It's a beauty contest!" Boys shouted, which made the girls sigh at the perverseness that was filling the room.

The trio then made their way towards Shinji. Since Shinji sat next to a window near the back row, Asia sat behind him, Yuuma sat on his right and Ruko sat behind Yuuma. The boys glared at Shinji for getting surrounded by bishoujos. For some reason, the looks Yuuma and Ruko were giving him made him uneasy. Issei was envious that there weren't empty seats near him.

_If only Motohama and Matsuda would move. _He thought.

Once the class was over, all the students flocked to the new girls, bombarding them with questions. Like what their previous schools were, their hobbies, specialties and the like.

Asia, trying to be friendly, answered as many as she could, while Yuuma answered less than her. Ruko, however, coldly shrugged the boys away, which made them fall in love with her even further, since she was like a cool beauty who wasn't willing to let anyone near her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was lunchtime and Shinji was heading to his regular eating spot. On the way out, he saw Kiba with a girl.

"Please accept this." The girl almost shouted nervously while presenting him with a bento while looking at the floor.

Kiba responded politely. "Thank you Murayama-san. I'll return this to you."

"Thank you." She said quickly and bolted.

"Hey Kiba, did that girl just offer you a bento?" Shinji asked when he went over to him.

"Yes. She's probably trying to win me over with food. She no doubt found out about my favorite food... from you." He answered.

"Sorry." Shinji said.

"No need to apologize. But the competitions for my attention will probably get more intense now." Kiba said and walked outside with Shinji following him.

"By the way, who was that girl?" Shinji asked.

"It was Murayama from the Kendo Club. He also asked me to tell you that she is grateful for the info you gave them." He told him.

Shinji had a mild blush. But he was glad to hear that. "Well, why don't you ask her out then? She seems like a nice girl." He asked.

"I would like to, but I'm too busy with all of our club contracts, and there is also a limit as to how much a devil can get involved with a human." Kiba said. And did Shinji just imagine it, or did he sound a bit sad.

"You mean the rule about having sex with humans? Is even protected sex prohibited?" Shinji asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice when he asked about sex.

"Protected sex is allowed, but Buchou doesn't like it that someone else gets involved with her servants." Kiba answered.

They arrived at Shinji's regular place and sat down to eat.

"So if Buchou was okay with it, you would ask someone for a date?" Shinji asked as he opened his bento.

"I could, but then there would be the issue of hurting others who want to go out with me." Kiba answered and opened the bento he was offered. It was noodles with mushrooms; his favorite. He took a taste of it. "Mmm, Murayama-san is a good cook. She will make a fine wife for someone." Kiba commented.

Shinji sweat dropped. Why did Kiba always sound like some fairy tail prince?

Before Shinji could take another bite of his food, he heard his master's voice.

"Shinji-kun."

The pair turned towards the voice, and saw Rias and Souna standing to their right. However, Souna was looking less pleased than Rias was.

"Come with us you two." Rias said.

Kiba and Shinji followed their master to their club room. Once they were inside, Rias turned to address Shinji.

"Shinji-kun, Souna here doesn't believe me about your familiar." Rias said.

"It's not possible! There is just no way that a Maou-sama comes over and gives him a rare familiar!" Souna said accusingly while pointing at Shinji, which caused Shinji to balk, never having seen Souna this upset before.

"Show her Shinji-kun." Rias ordered.

Shinji nodded before he raised his hand and summoned his water spirit. A small flash of light was seen before a blue-scaled serpentine water dragon appeared, curling itself around Shinji's arm and snaking it's way up to his shoulder, coiling itself around his neck.

Souna stared in disbelief for a second before she exclaimed.

"KEEEEEEHHHH!" she cried out at seeing the water dragon. She turned to Rias, glaring hard at her. "It must be nice to have a brother in a high place of power isn't it?" She said to Rias while flexing her finger in front of her chest in agitation.

"You also have a sister in a high place." Rias retorted with a smile.

"True, but my pawn doesn't have achievements like yours. Why is it that you always have to top me in everything?" She asked.

"Because I'm charming and clever and always one step ahead of my rivals." Rias answered with a laugh.

"This just means that I have to find a better familiar for my pawn. But you set the bar pretty high so I'll have to look hard for a better one." Souna said with a sigh.

"Indeed. And you see that bento? Shinji made that himself." Rias said, deciding to add some salt in the wound.

"NANI! He is a good cook too?" Souna gasped, not believing how talented her rivals new servant was.

"That's right. Shinji-kun can make terrific foods that fills up my belly. My other servants can confirm this." Rias said with a victorious smile, enjoying how her rival was getting worked up over it.

"It's true. Shinji's beef teriyaki was quite tasty as well as the sliced fish and egg in seaweed." Kiba said.

"Graaah!" Souna grumbled when her head slumped down. "Why did I even make Saji as my slave when he can't even do half the things that Shinji-kun can? Could I have a taste of that Shinji-kun?" Souna asked.

"Ah, sure." He said not seeing any problem with that. Rias nodded at him. Shinji picked up some sashimi with his chopsticks and held it for Souna, who ate it. For some reason, Shinji swore that Rei was eyeing Souna rather intently.

After she had swallowed the food, she licked her lips in appreciation.

"Shinji-kun, that was quite delicious. Even Shinra can't make sashimi that is this good. But I have to hurry now if I want to eat anything. And Rias, you forgot the indirect kiss thing." Souna said and exited the building.

The trio just looked at the door, confused, until Rias shouted.

"DAMN! Even after all that bragging, she still managed to get one tiny bit of victory over me! She really is a master tactician!" Rias grumbled.

Kiba and Shinji were quite taken back by her outburst. Then Shinji thought about it, Souna was indeed right when she had tasted the chopstick that he used to feed her. It was an indirect kiss.

Unknown to them, Souna had listened through the door and was suppressing her laughter when she heard how Rias reacted.

'_Serves you right Rias. Nobody get's a full victory over me.'_ Souna thought evilly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Evening, Himejima/Ikari Apartment)

Akeno and Asia moaned happily as they ate the food that Shinji had cooked. The former nun praised Shinji for his excellent food.

"Shinji-san, this food is really good! Where did you learn to cook?" Asia asked.

"Well, when I was living with my sensei, he thought that I should have some other skill other than music, so he introduced me to a friend of his who was a chef." Shinji explained.

"I see. That's very..." Asia started to say, only to pause when suddenly the familiar-looking magical red circle appeared on the wall, right before Rias emerged from it.

"Buchou, what are you doing here?" Akeno asked.

"I just came over to punish Shinji-kun." She answered.

Shinji's face contorted in horror. Akeno and Asia looked like they were going into shock.

"Punish him? For what?" Akeno asked.

"For talking with Souna about his battles against the Fallen Angels as a pilot, and for making me worry so much when he was captured with you Asia." Rias stated. "But before we get to all the unpleasantness, I'll have some of the dinner that he prepared." She said and went to get some food.

The trio ate nervously along with their King, but when she was done, she stood up and turned towards Shinji.

"That was excellent, Shinji-kun. But now, are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes." Shinji answered, trying not to sound nervous.

"Your punishment is that you must wash my hair and back for me, then Akeno and Asia will do that after us." Rias said with teasing grin.

Shinji just stared at her in shock, just as Asia and Akeno began to protest.

"But Shinji-kun is mine! He was going to wash me today!" Akeno said.

"And I was going to deepen my friendship with Shinji-san!" Asia whined.

"I am your master, so naturally I get first dibs on my servants services. And Shinji needs to be punished for talking with my rival and making me worry." Rias countered.

Akeno and Asia groaned in frustration.

"Come on, Shinji-kun." Rias said pleasantly.

Shinji followed his master to the bathroom. Once inside, Rias shamelessly started to strip her clothes off, revealing her white and blue bra and panties complete with garter belt. Shinji nervously took his clothes off. Even though they had been naked together before, he was still a bit nervous because he wasn't quite sure that a low-class devil was even allowed to be with it's high-class master like this.

"Don't worry Shinji-kun. We have seen each other before and you won't get in trouble for doing this to me." Rias assured.

"Hai, Buchou." He replied and relaxed at her assuring words.

"It's a good thing that Akeno had the bath ready while you made dinner. A little magic always keeps things nice and warm. Good thing, since waiting for the bath to fill up with hot water is not one of my strong points." Rias said and ushered him into the bathtub before she followed him.

Once they were both in the hot water, Rias laid back and pulled Shinji into her embrace. His back against her chest, Rias hugged him close to her.

"Before we start, is there anything you'd want to ask me?" Rias asked, her fingers tracing Shinji's chest gently.

As he relaxed in her embrace, Shinji considered the many things that he could ask her. He finally settled on a question.

"When Sirzechs-sama visited us, you mentioned his son Millikas. Could you tell me about him?" he asked.

Rias smirked as he asked.

"Millikas is my nephew and the heir after me. He called me onee-sama once, even though I'm his aunt. And he is quite cute when he get's excited about seeing me or something that interests him. I'm pretty sure that my brother told him about you, and now he is probably begging him or my parents to let him meet you." she said.

"He knows who I am?" Shinji asked.

"Of course. You are a celebrity in the Underworld. And when he has met you, I'm sure that he will bragging about you to his classmates. 'My Aunt is the master of Shinji Ikari, the boy who remade the human world', I think he'd say." Rias answered.

Shinji smiled a bit for that.

"And, (giggle), I'd wager that he wants to show you off to his class in the Underworld." Rias added.

Shinji just looked at her with a surprised expression.

"He would really show me off, like in show-and-tell? Why? To get more popular with the girls?"

"Exactly! He is a growing young man after all. And how could anyone top the fact that he is a son of Maou and his aunt has a celebrity like you as her servant?" Rias asked.

"No way in Hell." He groaned/laughed.

Rias laughed. "Indeed. Any other questions?"

"Sirzechs also mentioned the engage..." He started to say, but was stopped when she pulled her hand over his mouth.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I'll tell you all when it's that time." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright. It's only natural to get curious when someone close to you is engaged to someone else." She stated, but although he was curious, Shinji didn't ask anything more about the engagement.

"You know I'll help you in any way I can, Buchou." Shinji said, causing Rias to smile and wrap her arms around him tightly.

Rias's mood returned to normal as she smiled. "I know, Shinji-kun. Thank you." she whispered into his ear, kissing him softly on the cheek. "But let's start your punishment, Shinji-kun."

Shinji pulled himself away from the sexy young woman as he grabbed the soap and loofa-sponge. Turning around to face his King, Shinji quickly lathered up the sponge and moved towards her. Rias turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder, allowing Shinji to get to her back. He started off gently at first, soaping her smooth skin until it was totally covered with a thick sheen of soap. He was lucky that this was Rias's preferred brand.

"Uh, Buchou?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"Do you want to wash your front yourself?" he asked nervously.

Rias smiled, detecting the nervous tone in his voice.

"Why, Shinji-kun, are you saying you don't want to wash my chest?" she asked.

"Yes. NO! I mean, that is... I can't wash you... I mean I can, but I'm not entitled... I don't have... I'm not worthy... I... I..." he stuttered.

Rias's grin grew larger.

"You're saying you're not worthy enough to wash my chest, or touch my chest?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm not worthy. I have no right. So... I can't."

Hearing the nervous tension in his voice, Rias was certain that he was speaking the truth. While he had gotten bolder due to his interactions with Akeno, he was still somewhat shy and notoriously honorable in regards to intimacy with others. Especially her.

She actually blushed as that thought entered her head.

_Issei would actually be all over me for this kind of assignment. He would take all kinds of liberties that I would have to punish him for real. Very painful punishments._ She thought. "Well, then I grant you permission to do it." she said.

"WHAT?" he gasped in horror.

"I'm supposed to be punishing you, Shinji-kun." she thought with an evil grin. _And I want you to do this._ She thought lecherously.

"I... I..." he stuttered.

"Do I have to make it an order?" she said in a stern voice.

"N-No, Buchou."

Shinji gripped the sponge and soap and stepped up behind Rias. Reaching around her body his face was threatening to overheat as he started to lather her stomach first, causing her to giggle a little at his touch. His chest was pressed against her soapy back as he continued lather her up, moving higher and higher, until he came to her perfectly rounded and perky breasts.

_Oh, My, Maou! I can't believe I'm actually touching... No! Don't think like that Shinji! Can't let Little Shinji wake up and... oh no. I thought it!_ Shinji mentally whimpered.

Rias felt something poke her in the butt, but then felt it move away. She also felt Shinji was trying to distance himself from her.

_He is becoming aroused, but he's trying not to offend me. He's trying not to give in to his perverse nature at being naked with me._ She thought.

"I... I'm sorry, Buchou. I... I'm having a hard, I mean, difficult time..."

Rias grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her breasts, the soap and sponge dropping into the water as she pulled Shinji's hands over her breasts.

"I am not offended, Shinji-kun." Rias said in a raspy voice as his hands held tightly her breasts. "Finish cleaning my body, Shinji-kun. Then we can get to my hair." she said.

"Yes, Buchou." Shinji sighed as he continued to scrub and wash his King.

"Uuuuuhhhhh!" Rias moaned as Shinji continued to scrub and massage her chest, his fingers finding their way across her smooth skin, even as Rias pulled her arm back to grip the back of Shinji's head in order to pull him close.

Shinji's chest and stomach were pressed firmly against Rias's back and shapely rear end, even as the she-Devil continued moaning under her servants gentle touch.

_Oh, my! Shinji-kun is more talented than I thought he would be!_ Rias thought, her body feeling hot and weak under his caress. _Or he's just being thorough at cleaning me._ She thought as she leaned up against his body, turning her head towards Shinji.

Their lips were close enough to feel each others breath, and almost close enough to touch. Shinji stared into Rias's face, noting the impassioned and relaxed look upon her. She looked almost... at peace.

Breaking out of his hazy, romance-induced state, once he realized that his scrubbing of Rias's body was slowing, Shinji picked up his pace and finished lathering up all of Rias's shapely body. He gently helped Rias out of the tub and sat her down on the stool. Taking the nearest shampoo, Shinji quickly applied it to her long and luscious hair, caressing and kneading her scalp gently so as to get every inch of it. Rias actually thought it felt like a small massage.

Once her entire body was nice and lathered, Rias stood up and got back into the bath, turning on the showerhead and letting the warm water rinse her clean.

Shinji just stared at the gorgeous young Devil as she rinsed her entire body of the soap and shampoo. The water gliding over every inch of her shapely form, she was quick to turn off the water and step out of the tub, whipping her hair from left to right to get at much water out of it, before Shinji handed her a towel.

"Mmmm. I feel so refreshed." Rias smiled as she dried herself off.

Shinji had not gotten much of a bath from all this, but he figured that it was part of his punishment for making Rias upset. He was startled when Rias spoke to him.

"Shinji-kun? I have something to ask you." she said.

"Yes, Buchou, what is it?" He asked, wondering what she could possibly ask of him.

"What I am going to ask you is something intimate. I want you to answer in complete honesty. No sugar coating or beating around the bush. Your very honest opinion. And that is an order. And you remember that you are to obey me no matter what I tell you to do, right?" She stated firmly.

"Yes, Buchou." He replied a bit nervously.

"Good. Here comes the question. What do you think about my body?" She asked with a subtle smile, her left hand on her hip, her right hand holding her towel.

Shinji blushed a bit when she ordered him to tell his honest opinion about her body. He stared at her for several seconds, taking all of her in, before he replied.

"You're gorgeous, Buchou. Your long and luscious crimson hair is both exotic and beautiful, and feels like silk even while I was washing it. Your teal-colored eyes sparkle when you're happy, it just makes you even prettier. Your milky white skin is so soft and smooth that everyone would give their right arm to touch it. Your long, shapely legs, combined with your incredibly athletic body, is the envy of every girl who knows you. All those things combined makes you an exceedingly beautiful young woman who is, in my opinion, too good for any ordinary mortal or devil. Just to see you in person, is a privilege that's more then even you say I deserve." Shinji answered.

Rias's cheeks were flushed, her eyes not blinking at her servant. "You know Shinji-kun, I have asked that same question of my other servants, and no one has ever given such a beautiful opinion. And what about my personality?" She asked.

"I think that you are the kindest, warmest, most affectionate master anyone could ever ask for. You have a good sense of humor and don't get worked up over little things. You are aggressive, but only when you have to be. You don't put that trait out first like some people would. There is no... facade to hide behind. I'm sure that the one you fall in love with will be the luckiest man ever to have someone like you." He answered.

Rias sighed with a smile. No boy had ever spoken to her like that and been completely honest at the same time.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun. I feel a lot better now." She complimented, though there was something in her sigh that made him curious.

"Buchou, is there something troubling you?" He asked with concern.

"Aside from everyday troubles? Yes, I keep thinking about that damned engagement. If father moves the date to earlier..." She said, pausing as she looked away, not wanting Shinji to see her upset.

Shinji didn't know what to say to that. The concept of Devils arranged marriages was something he didn't know about yet.  
"But let's get out of here so Akeno and Asia can take a bath. And you are coming with me to my chamber." Rias said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I'm punishing Akeno and Asia for talking back at me for having a bath with you. Plus I need a good sleep and with you it's more pleasant." She said.

"Oh alright." He said.

He was a bit saddened that he wasn't going to get to sleep with his beloved Akeno-chan, but it was obvious to him that there was something troubling his master, so he had to help her.

They picked up their clothes and opened the bathroom door. Rias shouted to Akeno.

"Akeno, Shinji-kun is going with me tonight. I need his help in getting good night sleep." She said.

"But Buchou...!" Akeno shouted from the living room, the patter of feet alerting Shinji and Rias to their arrival.

"It's decided. And it's also your punishment for talking back to me." Rias said and activated the portal to her chamber.

Akeno and Asia ran to the bathroom but they were too late.

Akeno groaned. She wouldn't get to hug Shinji in her sleep.

Asia also wanted her new big brother to keep her company and puffed her cheeks with teary eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

As Rias materialized in her private chamber underneath the Clubhouse, with her pawn, she smiled as she saw the bed.

"Come on then Shinji-kun, help me sleep." Rias said as she pulled him to the bed after dropping her clothes. Shinji didn't protest and allowed her to pull him to the bed.

Once they were both under the silk blanket, Rias snuggled up firmly against him. She threw her leg over his belly and she laid her head on his chest. Her hair covered some of his body that was now like a bed to Rias.

"Buchou?" Shinji asked nervously as his master hugged him so tightly.

"Can I help it if you are so cuddly? And you smell nice after a bath." Rias said with a pleased voice.

He didn't say anything and wrapped his arms around her, which made her moan happily.

"Isn't this nice Shinji-kun? You get to sleep with your affectionate master and hold her like she was your lover." She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I agree, it's nice to have someone to sleep with. Someone that I care for, who won't hurt me later on. And you too smell good, Buchou." Shinji admitted after relaxing a bit.

Rias smiled at the compliment, hugging Shinji tighter to make sure he knew that he was loved.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, back in her apartment, Akeno was twitching on her bed. She was not at all happy because she didn't have her Shinji-kun to hold.

Asia was the same way, trying to get to sleep, but it was difficult because her master was hogging her beloved Shinji-kun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

It's been a long and hard road to get this chapter up, despite the help I've been receiving on it. Nevertheless I thank everyone for their patience and hope they enjoyed what I wrote. Especially the lime bath scene.

gaikokujin - foreign-country person

And here's some omakes for extra fun. Courtesy of ReisFriend, for which I owe a great deal.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

It was in the Gremory castle where Shinji was mingling with the crowd and Asuka was still chasing Raiser with Misato trying to help him, but tripping all the time wasn't helping.

Then suddenly, Sirzechs made an announcement.

"Male devils, from low-class to high class, please step forward." He said to the everyone.

All the female guests backed up to the other end of the ballroom and every man went close to the stage where Sirzechs stood.

"I happily let you know that today we are having a very special once in a life time lottery for every male devil in here today. Would everyone please step forward to take a numbered ball from Grayfia." Sirzechs said.

Once everyone had a ball which had a number stamped on it, Sirzechs continued.

"Now that everyone has a ball, the prize for having the one lucky ball is this." Sirzechs said and Grayfia pulled the red curtain aside.  
Every male stared at the 15 bishoujo's standing there in line.

(Leina, Risty, Tomoe, Shizuka, Kazehana, Musubi, Matsu, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Aika Sumeragi, Amaya Haruko, Kushiya Inaho, Aki Nijou, Noihara Himari, Jinguji Kuesu and Lizlet L. Chelsie.)

"The winner will receive this peerage as his own and a title of King to rule them." Sirzechs said.

On the stage the girls were smiling on the outside, but inside they were having a nervous breakdown. They didn't like what they saw. Several Devils looked like you didn't want to get near them without a radiation suit, but they had no choice in this matter. They just hoped that their new master would be kind.

Every Devil was praying that they won, since there would be no end of pleasure for the winner.

Rias, Akeno, Rei and Mizore were hoping that Shinji didn't win, since getting his attention would be even harder and the peerage's proportions were the envy of every woman.

Three digital screens appeared in the wall when the panel retracted and numbers began to spin on them. Everyone stared at them and hoped for good fortune.

The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighted in relief.

When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard.

The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans there were sound of crying all over the room.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward." Sirzechs said. The girls gulped in anticipation. Who would defile them from now on?

Shinji stepped forward to the stage and presented the ball with numbers 667 on it.

"And the winner of this beautiful new peerage is none other then Shinji Ikari! My sister's pawn and one of the Evangelion pilots!" Sirzechs shouted to the crowd, which glared angrily at Shinji.

Rias and other Shinji's chasers were too shocked and dumbfounded to move.

The new peerage looked at the former pilot as Kazehana was the first to capture him in a hug.

"So cute! I'm sure you will be a fine master for me!" She exclaimed in delight.

Well you can guess what happens from here on.

Authors Notes:

Leina, Risty, Tomoe, and Shizuka are from 'Queens Blade'  
Kazehana, Musubi, and Matsu are from 'Sekirei'  
Saeko Busujima and Rei Miyamoto are from 'High School of the Dead'  
Aika Sumeragi is from 'Agent Aika'  
Amaya Haruko, Kushiya Inaho, and Aki Nijou are from 'Maken-ki'  
Noihara Himari, Jinguji Kuesu and Lizlet L. Chelsie are from 'Omamori Himari'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Rias was having a serious conversation with Akeno while Shinji and Issei stood behind her.

"I'm telling you Akeno, you need a lover to ease your stress. You have been working so hard lately that you will burn out if you don't have anyone to pamper you." Rias explained to her queen.

"I'll volunteer to this job!" Issei offered eagerly.

"Ara Ise-kun, you wish to pamper me? Well, since I have two cute kouhai's to choose from, I'll have to see which one of you is more suited for me. Hold out your right hands." Akeno said. They did as she said.

Akeno shook hands with Issei first. After that she shook hands with Shinji and he got zapped with electricity.

"There was a spark between me and Shinji-kun. That means Shinji-kun will be my lover." Akeno said and teleported away from the club with Shinji. Issei began to cry towards the Heaven. Rias just smirked at her pawns reaction.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3 (This is based from the special episode 3 where Koneko drank tea which had magic in it and her personality changed and she became perverted and she started to molest Rias and Asia. A bit of lemon in this.)

Rias was taking a shower in the clubroom while Shinji was making tea. When the tea was finished, he took a sip and passed out on the couch.

Rias came out wearing only a towel and noticed that Shinji had made some tea and had drank it.

_Oh no! I hope it wasn't the tea which I enchanted! If it was, something terrible might happen to him!_Rias thought as she looked at her pawn.

His eyes opened. "Shinji-kun, are you alright?" Rias asked.

"Rias-buchou?" He asked weakly.

"Are you feeling weird?" Rias asked worriedly.

"How come I never noticed how beautiful your skin and breasts were?" He asked with a smile.

_Oh NO! His personality was changed and now he has become perverted like Issei!_Rias screamed in her head.

"Buchou, let me make you feel good." Shinji said and lunged at Rias who was too shocked to dodge him. She fell down on the floor and her towel flew away.

"Buchou, I'm not letting you get away." Shinji said and lowered his face towards her breasts.

"Shinji, as your master I order you to AHHHH!" She started, but couldn't finish since her body was enveloped in pleasure when he started to lick her nipple while fondling her other breast.

_Oh my... how can he make me feel this goooooooooood?_Rias thought while her pawn pleasured her.

When he stopped assaulting her breasts, she panted and tried to speak.

"Shinji, I order you to GYAH not stop!" She gasped when his hand went to her womanhood and pleasure overwhelmed her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

Rei, Shinji's familiar, had grown tired of just watching how her master was being all lovey dovey with her rival Himejima Akeno. So she was planning to take the upper hand in the competition. So she transformed herself into Akeno and went to Shinji's room.

She saw her master lying on the bed and went over to him. She crawled on top of him wearing only her panties. "Shinji-kun." She whispered softly.

His eyes opened and he saw his love there on top of him. "Akeno-chan. What are you...?" He started but was interrupted when Rei pressed her lips to his and they started kissing.

His hand drifted over her belly to her breasts and he suddenly stopped. "Rei-chan." He said.

She transformed into her Ayanami form and asked: "How did you know?"

"Akeno-chan's breasts are bigger and softer then yours. And you can't go as big as her. Did you get this idea from a movie?" He said.

"Yes, a shape changer trying to fool one of the heroes like this seemed like a good idea just now. But you noticed because you know Akeno-sans body so well." Rei said.

"Yes, but as your master, I have to take care of your needs too, so I'll just take care of you now." Shinji said and flipped her under him.

"EEEKKK!" She exclaimed as her master took care of her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5

Elena, Cammy and Orihime were having a match and the last woman standing would get to have sex with their master. Everyone else from his peerage were watching the match and a few wondered where Saeko was.

When the match was finally over, Orihime was the last one standing. "YAY! I get to sleep with Shinji-sama! Where is he, I won't wait any longer?"

"His probably in his room." Akeno said, feeling slightly jealous that someone who wasn't his wife would get to sleep with her beloved.

Orihime ran to his room and almost had a heart attack when she saw her master having passionate time with Saeko. Cammy and Elena had also recovered and came to see what was happening and they all lunged at Saeko.

"We won't forgive you Saeko!" the trio shouted.

However, an AT-Field stopped them. Rei emerged from the shadows and spoke.

"Master will do me after Saeko so you just have to wait for your turn. And if you're wondering how this happened, we seduced him while you were fighting. A distraction is formidable advantage over any rival." She smirked when the women just seethed from frustration.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

OMAKE 6

"DON'T CHASE ME!" Souna shouted while she ran through the campus.

"Come On So-tan, give your big sister a big hug!" Serafore shouted while she ran after her sister in her magical girl costume.

"YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Souna cried as she tried to escape her overly affectionate sister. She ran past Rias and her group.

"Run Souna run!" Rias shouted after her when she saw that Serafore was chasing her.

"Ara ara, the embarrassed look on Souna's face is turning me on." Akeno giggled with a blush.

_I'll never hear the end of this! My credibility will suffer big time! Why me Lord!_ She cried in her mind, but the slip at the end made her head hurt and she fell on the ground.

She recovered quickly and looked back to see her sister flying through the air towards her.

"Yay! I caught you now So-tan!" Serafore said and Souna could only scream in horror as her sister captured her in a bear hug.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 7

"I'm telling you, you can't speak with Shinji-kun. We are still training him." Rias said to Souna.

"It's just 30 minutes. I want to hear about his Angel battles." Souna said with a smile.

"Give me one reason why I should just let you do that." Rias countered.

"Either I get to speak with him, or I can just show these pictures your mother gave me to your fans." Souna said while holding a bunch of photos.

"And what photos might those be?" Rias asked, having a bad feeling about it.

"Oh nothing much, they are just related to your earliest years." Souna answered with an evil smirk.

"WHY DID MY MOTHER GIVE YOU MY BABY PICTURES?" Rias demanded.

"Oh I just had to wave some cash on her face and I got some leverage on you. Now can I just speak with Shinji-kun?" Souna asked.

"Urgh! Fine, but you hand those pictures to me once you're done talking." Rias grumbled and Souna went to Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 8

Souna was going through some paperwork what she had to do as the student council president.

_'Too bad that Shinra went on a date with Kiba. I really could use some help doing all this annoying paperwork.'_Souna grumbled. She also started to wonder why she became kaichou in the first place. She and Rias had competed which one of them would get the position, but now that she thought about it, Rias had lost on purpose so Souna would be stuck with all the paperwork while she did as she pleased in her club where they did hardly any paperwork.

When this realization hit her, she became mortified.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Souna shouted so loud that Rias actually heard it in her bed chamber.

"She got me with a checkmate in this one. Why didn't I figure that one sooner? It's payback time Rias. You're gonna get it for luring me into a trap like this." Souna promised.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 9

"Can't you do something about this, Buchou?" Issei asked, gripping the bars on his prison cell tightly.

"Are you kidding me?" Rias glared at Issei from the other side of the cell. "I told you that your perverted ways were going to get you in trouble."

"But you never said anything like this was going to happen."

"What did you expect? You groped Serafore Leviathan, one of Four Satans! Even my brother couldn't get you out of this!"

"But... I mean... Marriage?" Issei cried.

"At least you're wearing a tux." Shinji said, standing behind Rias.

"I look like TUXEDO MASK!" Issei shouted.

"She's a magic girl cosplayer. Who's surprised here?" Rias asked.


	9. Just Another Day

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji spends the day training, kissing and story-telling with his fellow Devils.

Co-written with ReisFriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 9  
**Just Another Day**

Shinji awoke under the red silk sheets that his master preferred, feeling how Rias's body had now entangled with his.

Her legs were around his other leg while she had her other arm under him and her head was on his chest. And her hair was spread out quite widely, covering him as well. And her soft breasts were pressing against his ribs.

He was a little nervous how his master was practically on top of him, but nevertheless, he enjoyed the skin-against-skin contact.

He noticed a digital clock on the wall and saw that they had less then an hour to get to school.

"Buchou, we have to get to school soon. Wake up." Shinji said to her.

"Mmnn, I don't want toooo..." She yawned in her sleep and hugged him tighter.

The softness of her body was making him aroused, so he said: "Please wake up Buchou."

She reluctantly opened her eyes and yawned. "My body feels like water." She moaned sleepily.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just too relaxed. I don't want to get up." She whined with a yawn.

Shinji smiled a little. "Well, we have to get up now."

She sat up and released him from her hold. She yawned with her mouth wide open. "YYAAAAAAAAWWWWW. Why do you have to be so cuddly Shinji-kun? I was so comfortable."

Shinji's was turned a little red when he smiled. "It's not something I can help."

She looked him in the eyes. "Why are you so nervous around me?"

"W-What do you mean?" He asked with a little stutter.

"You got so nervous when you washed me. When I joke you get uncomfortable, and whenever I hug you, you get embarrassed. Why?" She asked with a pout.

"Well, that is... You are a high-class devil, an extremely gorgeous woman, and the next heir of a noble family, and I'm just a low-class servant. I'm not your boyfriend, or fiancé, or husband, and even if you are more affectionate than anyone else, I don't think it's appropriate for me to touch your body like that." He answered.

"Oh, Shinji-kun, still a man of propriety." Rias giggled as she lean in and kissed him on the cheek. "What a master does with his/her servants is the masters business. If I want you to wash my body, then nobody can complain about it. And it's also not uncommon that a master get's intimate with their servant's. And if I minded that you see my body or touch it, I would hurt you severely. Which means, you have done nothing to offend me." Rias said, getting her energy back.

"Buchou..." He started, but got interrupted.

"You have given me no reason to dislike you or distrust you. It means that if I want you to wash me, then you must do so without hesitation. And I don't get offended if you get aroused for doing it. And besides, if you didn't get aroused, then I would be offended." Rias explained like it was not a big deal.

Shinji blushed when she said all that.

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" She asked with a sad pout and her eyes were half closed.

"That's the last thing I want to do!" Shinji said quickly when she asked that.

"Really?" She asked while puffing her cheeks a little.

"Really, buchou." He answered.

She continued her pout a little longer until she said: "Well, I just have to pamper you a bit more so you can be more comfortable around me without clothes. But get dressed now. There are some spare uniforms in that drawer over there."

They started to get dressed. Rias even asked Shinji to fasten her bra. Within minutes they were clothed.

"Shinji-kun, I have to ask you something." Rias said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you holding a grudge against Raynalle?" Rias asked.

"No." He answered.

"She tried to kill you, twice and she was about to kill Asia too. Why aren't you holding a grudge?" Rias asked.

"When she first killed me, she was doing me a favor. I didn't want to live and she did kill me without any pain. I was gratefull for that. But you brought me back and I got close to you, Akeno-chan and now Asia-chan. She actually did me a favor. Thanks to her killing me, I actually have a chance at happiness, with all of you. And as for trying to kill me and Asia again, I probably would have done the same thing to my enemies." Shinji answered.

"Even though you don't hate anyone." she said.

Shinji smiled and nodded.

Rias gave a smile to him. "You really see the bright side in everything."

"Why not? Ever since I became a Devil I've been seeing things in a better light than I had before." he said with a smile.

She smiled as she captured him in a hug.

"Buchou?" He asked, now more relaxed in her embrace.

"I just can't help it Shinji-kun. Whenever you say things like that, I want to hug you and I like to hug things, and people, that I like." She answered.

"I like you too, Buchou, and hugging you feels... really good." He countered, hugging her back.

She released him after a few minutes and looked at him.

"Well, let's get going then."

He nodded and followed her out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When they got to the school yard, they spotted Asia and Akeno talking with Kiba and Koneko. Yuuma and Ruko were getting flocked by their would-be suitors, and Issei was chatting with his hentai friends.

"Morning Akeno, Asia." Shinji said as he and Rias approached them.

Before anyone could say anything, Akeno jumped at Shinji, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Shinji was so shocked that he opened his mouth as wide as he could, allowing Akeno to shove almost her entire tongue down his throat.

Koneko and Kiba looked wide-eyed with surprise. Rias gritted her teeth and Asia was doing a good impression of a fish.

Every student who saw Akeno's impassioned kiss had different reactions.

The boys looked like they were going to burst or cry because Akeno had kissed a boy right in front of them.

Issei and his pals looked comically shocked.

The girls squealed because they just witnessed their onee-sama preforming a public display of affection, which was forbidden in school. Some girls blushed, imagining themselves in that same situation with Kiba.

When she ended the kiss, she said: "Morning Shinji-kun. Since I didn't get to sleep with you, I made up for it with that. And I made you a bento this time." She said as she handed him a lunch box.

"Thank you, Akeno-chan." He said when he got over the shock.

Once Rias had composed herself, she coughed to get everyone's attention.

"We have club meeting after school. I want all our members there." she said before walking to her class.

Everyone else did the same, but Asia was puffing her cheeks to Shinji and Akeno fans were glaring daggers at him.

Matsuda and Motohama looked like they wanted to jump him and beat the crap out of him. Issei was crying because he didn't want to see Akeno kissing Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(After school)

As Shinji headed to the clubhouse with Asia, they saw that Kiba was going in with Issei and the former fallen angels.

When they got in, they saw that Issei was drooling after Koneko, Raynalle, Calawana, Akeno and now Asia.

Akeno ignored him and went right for Shinji, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Did you enjoy my lunch?" She asked.

"It was delicious, Akeno-chan." He answered. "You'll make someone a fine wife some day." he whispered into her ear, causing her to smile happily.

Issei cried because his 'rival' was getting such affection from Akeno. Worse was that Asia was sitting on the other side of said rival.  
That was when Rias came in.

"Alright then. Now that everyone's here, I'll start off the introductions."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Issei's POV**

As I entered the clubroom with the 'school prince' and the two bishoujo's, I was pleasantly surprised when I saw the school mascot Koneko-chan, and Akeno onee-sama, the schools second hottest idol. All these bishoujo's in the same club is too good to be true. But as I looked at Akeno, I felt really upset that the 'average Ikari' received a kiss from her. UUUUU, I so want to kiss a girl!

The door opened and I saw the cute, blond-haired Argento-san who transferred in with Amano-san and Ayase-san. One more bishoujo. Uooo, this is getting better. But then I saw Ikari. Damn him.

Akeno went over to him and sat on his left, pulling him into a fairly deep kiss. Gyaaahh! Why is she so affectionate with him? What does she see in him? And she asked how he liked her lunch. She made him a bento? Waaaahhh! I want a bishoujo to cook for me. But then, I saw Argento-san sit on his right, her hands wrapping around his, fingers laced together as she rested her head against his shoulder. HER TOO? What did HE do to deserve such treatment?

The door opened again and in walked the crimson haired onee-sama. She's as dazzling as always.

**Normal POV**

Rias sat down at her desk that was in front of the three couches set up in the main room.

There were two small couches off to the right of her desk, and one large couch on the left side of her desk. The couches faced each other, and between them was a small table that had several drinks already on it.

Kiba and Koneko were sitting on the first small couch closest to Rias. Akeno, Shinji and Asia were on the other couch. Across from them on the larger couch sat Issei, Calawana and Raynalle.

Satisfied at seeing everyone present, Rias began the meeting.

"Alright then. Now that everyone's here, I'll start off the official introductions, even though I'm sure everyone knows each other. Argento Asia, a former nun, healer and my new Bishop; Hyodo Issei, recently made Devil by means of the Mutation Piece; Amano Yuuma, alias Raynalle, a former Fallen Angel and my current pawn; and Ayase Ruko, alias Calawana, another former Fallen Angel who is my other new Pawn. You four are my newest servants. Now allow me to introduce my more senior servants." she said, going around to indicate her four other Devils. "Himejima Akeno, my Queen and second-in-command. Kiba Yuuto, my Knight and the fastest fighter of my peerage. Toujou Koneko, my Rook and physically stronger than most of us, except for myself. And lastly, Ikari Shinji, my Supreme Pawn my first Longinus wielder." She stated as she pointed at everyone whose name she called.

The group took stock of everyone around them, staring at each other as if not completely comfortable with their company.

"Issei is the only one who doesn't know what is going on, so let's explain it to him plainly. We are all Devils, and you, now, are one of us." Rias explained as everyone allowed their wings out.

Issei gasped when he saw that the bishoujo's had Devil wings coming from their backs, and even the two males had them. Rias then snapped her fingers at Issei, his body suddenly feeling like something was trying to pop out of his own back. A small ripping sound caused him to gasp when a pair of black wings sprouted out behind him.

"Wha... how... how did this happen to me?" Issei asked once he got over the shock.

"You died. Calawana stabbed you through the chest and you died." Rias explained.

"_You_killed me?" Issei asked while pointing Calawana.

"I was a Fallen Angel when I killed you. When we saw that you had a Sacred Gear that is dangerous to Angels and Devils, we knew we had to get rid of you. But because of that, we are now Devils, and _her_servants." Calawana said, pointing to Rias.

"Sacred Gear? And you were a what?" he asked.

"They, Raynalle and Calawana, were once Angels, cast out of Heaven. Because they killed you, they were given to me by Lilith, queen of Heaven, once my brother turned them into Devils. But I brought _you_ back to life as my servant." Rias answered.

"Just like she did for me." Asia said. "Though, I asked her to at the time."

"As to what a Sacred Gear is, they are special abilities that are bestowed upon humans that neither Angels nor Devils, nor Fallen Angels, possess." Akeno explained.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Issei, but look on the bright side. You get to spend time with the prettiest girls in school and one day you might even get your own slave." Rias said to calm him down.

The hentai froze in place for a minute until he spoke. "What do you mean 'my own slave'?"

"If you work hard enough, you might get promoted to a high-class devil like me and you can get your own servants when you do." Rias explained.

"And this slave couldn't oppose me?" Issei asked, everyone who was listening knew where this was going.

Shinji looked at Kiba, who had an uneasy smile on his face. Koneko's eyebrow was twitching as Asia tightened her hand on Shinji, though she didn't know why.

"That's right. You could do whatever you want with him/her." Rias said, knowing that he was going to love this.

"Even... erotic things?" Issei asked, drool almost leaking out his mouth.

"If it's your slave, I don't see any problem with that." Rias answered.

Everyone watched how Issei was about to go into shock from what he just heard.

"When do I start?" He asked excitedly.

"Right now. But first, you have to understand our rules, and our history." Rias said and got up from her desk. She walked over to the nearest door and opened it. "Asia, Raynalle, Calawana, Issei. Follow me and we'll get you started in your training."

The ex-nun, former Fallen Angels, and present-hentai followed her towards the door.

"Alright, everyone, here's the plan for today. I will take these four to the PE field for physical exercise after I tell them about our history. Akeno, you start training Shinji in using magic. Kiba and Koneko, you will be handling today's customers." Rias spoke.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said, wearing a smile at hearing that she would be training her love. Alone.

She took Shinji's hand and teleported home with him. Issei watched them go and felt upset again that he was going to spend alone time with Akeno.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji and Akeno appeared in their apartment, Akeno said turned to address Shinji.

"Shinji-kun, go change into something more comfortable before we start." she said.

He nodded and they both left to change their clothes. Shinji actually went to get his clothes from the dryer while Akeno went to their room to get her own clothes. When Shinji emerged he was wearing a black shirt and jean shorts. Akeno was dressed in her PE uniform.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch after Akeno had brought a half-dozen bottles of water and a medium-sized plastic bowl to the table.

"Now Shinji-kun, I'll try to explain this as simply as I can. Using magic is all about imagery. You can do just about anything, if you imagine it to become real and have enough willpower to make it happen. Like this." She explained and took one of the bottles of water from the table. She extended her hand and the plastic bottle exploded when the water turned into spiked ice.

"Wow!" Shinji gasped from surprise.

Akeno smiled, pleased by his reaction.

"But before you try this, you have to try to focus your magic in one point to determine how strong you are. Like this." She extended her hands close to her chest and soon a green ball of magic, which was a size of a volleyball, appeared.

Shinji just stared at the size of the energy she had summoned.

"Try to do this first. Focus your energy." She said sensually to her love.

Shinji nodded and tried to do the same thing she just showed him. It took him about two minutes until he got it right, the magics within him seeming to resist his will. However, that was because this was his first time doing this, so Shinji expected it would not be easy. After his first two minutes, a ball of gold light appeared between his hands, the sphere was almost as big as a tennis ball.

"Hmm, I expected it to be smaller for your first try, but the Angelic DNA that you have might be a factor in your magic power." Akeno said in surprise.

"Are the seals that limit my powers also effecting this?" He asked.

"Yes. But this is good for your first time. Now try to do that again. Only faster." She told him and he dissipated the ball and conjured it again. It took him less time than before, and after a few more tries, Akeno decided to move on.

"Now try to change the water into ice like I showed you. Remember, it's about imagery and focusing."

Shinji focused on the water inside the middle bottle and imagined it changing into a long stick of ice that knocks the cap off from the bottle and after a minute, the water did just that.

"Good Shinji-kun, very good. Now try that again." Akeno said, glad to see that her love was progressing so nicely.

He tried again and this time he changed the water inside in a second bottle into a round flat piece of ice.

"Excellent. You can practice this whenever you want to improve your reaction time and imaginary. It will help you to fight your enemies." She said and suddenly moved herself into his lap, facing him.

He was a bit surprised when Akeno suddenly trapped him by sitting on his lap. At first he figured she was merely being affectionate, until he noticed the serious look upon her face

"Akeno-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, Ufufu, I almost died from loneliness." She said cutely.

"You mean when Buchou took me with her to punish me." He said.

"Yes, I missed you in bed. Sleeping alone is... well it's really a terrible thing." She said and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Shinji hugged her tightly to him, nuzzling her neck with his face.

"I'm sorry, Akeno-chan. It's not like I wanted to be away from you." he said.

"I know, Shinji-kun. Buchou wanted to spend time with you." she said, her fingers running through his soft brown hair.

Shinji pulled back as she said that.

"You... you knew?" he asked, confused.

"Of course. I know Buchou's mind better than you think. We've been together for years." she said with a smile. "While I'm upset, I really can't blame her for wanting to be with you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gymnasium)

"That's it people! Only a hundred more laps to go!" Rias shouted as her four new servants continued to run around the exterior of the school gym.

"This is ridiculous!" Issei grumbled as he continued to jog.

"What's wrong, Issei-kun? Can't keep up?" Raynalle teased as she ran up next to him. "This sort of thing builds stamina. Which you'll need for... other activities." she said huskily.

"R-R-Really?" Issei replied.

"Besides, if you were a normal human, you would have passed out from your first fifty laps." Ruko said, passing Issei and Yuuma and starting on her 400th lap.

Issei, however, didn't hear her. Being too distracted by the thought of what stamina was used for, he suddenly ran into a tree.

Falling backwards, his jaw injured and his nose bleeding, the rest of the Devils quickly approached him.

"Are you alright, Issei-san?" Asia asked.

"Ny hose is beeding, and I tink by jaw ess boke." he mumbled, but it was enough to understand him.

"Right. If your jaw was broke, you wouldn't be able to speak. Asia, heal him up, would you?" Rias said to the blond.

"Yes, Buchou." Asia said as a pair of rings appeared on the middle fingers of her hands.

Waving them around Issei's face, the greenish energies quickly healed his injuries.

"Wow. That's amazing. We've got a doctor on staff." Issei said.

"Yes. Asia's speciality. Though it's pretty much the main reason I had her move in with Shinji and Akeno." Rias said.

"WHAT?" Issei gasped.

Shinji was living with Akeno AND Asia?

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"Well..."

(**FLASHBACK**)

It was the afternoon of their first day at Kuou, and the group of Devils were assembled in the Clubhouse.

Issei had yet to be initiated into their club, so Rias was using the time to get Asia settled in.

Sitting in the clubroom was Rias, Akeno, Shinji, Kiba, Koneko and Asia.

"Asia, how do you like Kuou Academy so far?" Rias asked the former nun.

"Everyone has been so nice to me. I think that I'll like it here." Asia answered.

"Just watch out for the Trio. They might try to take advantage of you." Koneko said.

"The Trio? Take advantage of me? How?" Asia asked.

"I'll point them out to you later. Just don't agree to anything they ask you to." Koneko said.

Asia was confused about her statement. That was when Rias spoke.

"By the way Asia, would you like to live with Shinji and Akeno?" Rias asked.

Asia looked at her master before replying.

"I would love to live with Shinji-san. I think Akeno's influence is bad for him."

Akeno gave Asia a sly smile. "I don't see how I am a bad influence on Shinji-kun. He is much happier and more confident thanks to yours truly."

In truth, Asia was jealous that her adored Shinji was living with her supposed rival and had already had established a deeper relationship with him.

"Asia doesn't have a place to live, and since she is my new servant I can't have her out on the street unprotected. And since she likes Shinji, it is only logical for her to live with him. Are you alright with that Shinji-kun?" Rias asked.

"I don't mind. After all, I made a promise that I would protect her, and I can do that easily if she lives with us." Shinji answered.

Rias threw a smile at him. "How about you Akeno?" she said, turning to her queen.

"It might be fun to have my rival living under the same roof as us. She can move in." Akeno answered with a giggle that was more intense then usual.

Shinji sweat-dropped. How would Akeno and Asia get along while living together? It might be more hectic than he expected.

(**END FLASHBACK**)

At hearing that story, Issei was now crying.

Shinji 'Average' Ikari was living with both Akeno and Asia?

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

"Is he crying?" Calawana asked.

"Yes. I think so." Raynalle said.

"Oh, don't feel so bad, Issei. You'll get the same thing." Rias said.

"Huh? What?" Issei asked, coming out of his stupor.

"Well, Calawana and Raynalle don't have a place to stay. And since Raynalle lured you into a trap and Calawana stabbed you in the back... they will be living with you from now on." Rias smiled.

"WHAT?" Calawana gasped.

"WHAT?" Raynalle gasped.

"Really?" Issei asked. "Wait. The girl who tricked me, and the girl who stabbed me... are going to be living with me?" he asked in horror.

"Yes. It's part punishment for past transgressions, but also as a means of reconciliation, because now that you are all Devils, and my servants, you will need to know how to get along." Rias smiled.

"But... what about my parents?" Issei asked.

"I'll handle that." Rias smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji kissed Akeno back and their arms went around each other. Her lips felt like velvet and she tasted good. And the way she pressed her buxom body against his was making him aroused. She felt his erection poke her thigh.

She finished the kiss and asked in a teasing manner. "Getting turned on Shinji-kun? Do you need to relieve yourself?"

Shinji blushed. "Well... the way you... press up against me..." He stuttered.

"Ufufufu. No need to be embarrassed. That's only a natural reaction when a woman like me teases a man of your age." Akeno said and kissed him again. He kissed her back again. But they were interrupted when a magic circle appeared in the living room Rias and Asia emerged from it.

When they saw the position they were in, Rias sis not look pleased.

"Did you train him at all, Akeno, or were you just making out?" Rias grumbled.

However, when Shinji looked at Asia, the young blond girl looked like she was in shock.

"Asia, what's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"I told her and Issei about the history of Devils, but when I told them that God was dead... well, she didn't believe it. I'm not really surprised, since she lived her whole life believing in God and then she hears that he's dead. At seeing you two together, I guess the shock of the truth finally settled in. Give her some time, she'll cope with it." Rias explained.

Shinji went over to Asia and touched her shoulder. Asia looked up at Shinji, her lip quivering and a tear in her eye.

"Shinji-kun!" she cried and threw herself against the young man.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking her smooth blond hair to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, Asia-chan. I promise." Shinji said softly to her as he turned towards Akeno and Rias. "I'll get her cleaned up and put to bed." he said to them, leading the former nun into the bathroom.

"So, how did our new recruits manage the physical tests?" Akeno asked Rias, watching the pair leave.

"Reynalle and Calawana did well, since they were already in top physical shape, Asia and Issei had some hard time but they managed. Issei broke his nose when Reynalle teased him while running and he ran into a tree. Asia healed him. And now Raynalle and Calawana are living in Issei's place. They were quite shocked when I told them, but they'll manage it somehow, I hope." Rias explained.

"You did that to tease Issei-kun, didn't you?" Akeno asked.

"A little. But I'm sure they'll be fine." Rias said.

She then noticed that Akeno was not facing her, but faced towards the bathroom where Shinji had taken Asia.

_Still so concerned about Shinji-kun, are we Akeno?_Rias thought. "And how did Shinji do with his magic?" Rias asked after a short pause.

"He did well. He managed to gather his magic power and turn water into ice. And before you showed up, I was teaching him how to melt ice and make it hot as to turn it into steam. He hasn't quite got the steam-part down, but I'll train him some more later. He really shows great potential." Akeno explained, still not looking at her.

"Really? How much potential?" Rias asked.

Akeno turned to Rias and smiled.

"Let's see." Akeno said.

Rias followed Akeno to the bathroom, the pair peeking through the crack in the door.

Inside they saw that Shinji had summoned his familiar, Rei, and both of them were giving the still-shocked Asia a hot bath. Rei and Asia were naked, but Shinji was still dressed in his shirt and shorts.

To Rias's delight, she saw that Shinji was now manipulating the water and pouring it upon Asia's head to wash the shampoo out of her hair while Rei scrubbed her back.

Rias then noticed that Asia wasn't moving. She was almost curled up into a ball in Rei's lap as the blue-haired familiar was trying to wash the blond girls body. Her body was covering Rei's chest, and Shinji was behind them, pouring water over them that he was levitating out of the tub.

"Shinji-kun is getting better." Akeno said.

"Yes. And it seems as if Asia is still upset because of what I told her about God. Still... it might be a good idea for you all to sleep with Asia tonight."

"Nani?" Akeno gasped at the suggestion.

"Look at her, Akeno! She's barely moving. Like she's asleep or in some kind of trance. She'll be no good to us if she doesn't get some kind of emotional reinforcement. Shinji will definitely want to provide that, but additional support from you will be required."

At hearing this, Akeno was mixed.

While she had nothing against Asia, she wanted to spend more time with Shinji alone.

"Are you still punishing me?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Your time with Shinji-kun was for training, not making out. So... I want you all to sleep together tonight."

Akeno sighed. "Yes, Rias."

Eventually Rias left as she had some other business to attend to. Shinji, Asia, Rei and Akeno slept together that night. Shinji was in the middle of their bed, Akeno on his right, Asia on his left, and Rei spooned up behind Asia, hugging her tightly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Midnight)

"Akeno-chan, why are we going to the clubroom this late?" Shinji asked after he and Akeno had left Asia and Rei in bed.

Before Asia had passed out asleep, she had practically been clinging to Shinji. She had been that way the last couple of hours, when Rias called Akeno wanting to talk to her and Shinji. So, Shinji decided to leave Rei with Asia to keep her safe and warm while they were out.

"Buchou wants to speak with you about the fight in the church." She answered and activated the magic circle.

Shinji didn't get to say anything as Akeno practically dragged him into the red circle.

They appeared in the clubroom which was dimly lit by candles. There was no sign of Rias.

"Where is she?" Shinji asked.

"Maybe she is in her chamber." Akeno answered and went to sit on the couch, pulling Shinji with her. "But since we have some time alone and we are in a place like this, let's make good use of it." Akeno said seductively and gave him a teasing kiss on the lips.

This time, Shinji started the kiss and teased her lips with his tongue. She responded by using her tongue against his.

"You just try to kiss him at every chance you get Akeno." They heard their masters voice. She was sitting at her desk.

"Where did you come from Buchou?" Shinji asked, surprised to see her there.

"There is a secret door on the wall that leads to my chamber. You didn't know about it since you have only gotten there by using the portal." Rias answered.

"Oh, so what is it about my fight in the church you wanted to ask?" Shinji asked after the info registered in his brain.

"I didn't bring this up earlier in front of the others, but I wanted to know how you could use magic like you did against The Fallen when you weren't trained. Those moves that you used, that energy whip you created. How did you do all that without any training?" Rias asked with a stern face.

Shinji wondered about that for a moment. "Well, I heard a voice in my head."

"A voice... in your head?" Rias asked with a surprised face.

"When my gauntlet changed, I saw an eye in the jewel and I heard a deep voice saying 'I have awakened'." Shinji explained.

Rias just stared at him for several seconds until she stood up and walked over to him.

"Summon your Gear." She ordered.

He held up his hand and easily summoned up his gauntlet before them.

Rias took a hold of it and brought it closer to her face to inspect the jewel.

Then suddenly the eye appeared in it and Rias yelped in surprise.

"**So you are the master of my host**." Rias heard in her head.

"I am. Who are you?" Rias asked.

Shinji and Akeno stared in surprise, though only Shinji seemed able to hear the voice like Rias did.

"**I don't have a name. This is only the second time I have spoken to another person**." The voice answered.

"Did you tell my servant how to perform all those combat moves and magic in the church?" Rias asked, changing the subject.

"**Yes. I have been asleep for a long time, but I had a lot of time to think in my slumber.**" the spirit said to her.

"And what do you think of Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"**I think I like my host. Not only is he famous, he also has a lot of pretty ladies competing for his attention. But I believe that is because of his past. I can see his memories. Terrible as they are, with you and your kind he has found happiness. For I can also see and feel what he does. And I'm liking it so far**." The voice said, which made Shinji a bit nervous, since someone was watching him and everything he did.

"I thank you for helping my servant to survive. I shall think of a name for you." Rias said.

"**I would appreciate that. But if there's nothing else, I'll go back to sleep now**." The voice said, before the eye turned back into a gold pyramid.

"Now that was quite unexpected. But it seems like you have yourself a guardian spirit who can help you to use your abilities." Rias said as Shinji nodded.

"So the entity in Shinji's Gear _has_awakened! And it's on his side?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Apparently the entity doesn't have a name, so I offered to make up a name for it. And it's on Shinji's side because it likes what it feels when Shinji get's close to pretty ladies like us for instance. It can feel what Shinji feels and it's enjoying them." Rias explained.

"Wait! Did you... know about the spirit?" Shinji asked.

"We suspected that your gauntlet might have a spirit inside it, since we figured it was a fusion of two powerful dragons. Orpheus, the Uroboros Drago, and Great Red: The Dragon of Dragons!" Rias said.

"This means that your Golden Dragon is a Divine Dragon. Potentially far more powerful than Great Red was." Akeno said. "But... until now we didn't know what it was or how to speak to it. We didn't even know when it would awaken, if at all."

"We thought that if we told you about it, you might... well... freak out. And we couldn't tell you before we knew what it was that was in your gauntlet, or before you were ready to handle it." Rias said.

Shinji sighed, knowing that his inexperience had stung him yet again. He smiled as he turned to face his master and his queen.

"Well, I'm glad that I have someone helping me whenever you're not around, even if that person doesn't have body of their own." Shinji said.

"I'm glad that you are taking it so well. From now on it should be easier for you to fight and learn when the entity is helping you." Rias said.

Akeno smiled wider. Now there was one more person or thing watching after her love.

"You should go get some rest. Since tomorrow we are going to do some more training." Rias said.

Akeno wasted no time and teleported back home with Shinji.

Once they had arrived at their apartment, Shinji and Akeno quickly stripped out of their clothes and headed to bed.

Rei and Asia were still there, the bluenette hugging the blond like a teddy bear, so the pair quietly slid into bed. The second they did, Asia instantly reached over and wrapped her arms around Shinji. She was still asleep but at least she wasn't crying. Akeno slid into bed on his other side and cuddled up close to him, her left leg reaching over and wrapping around his left.

She kissed Shinji lightly on the cheek as she settled in against him.

Shinji was the last to fall asleep, though mostly from the fact that he was now conscious that someone else was watching over him. While pleasant, it was a little embarrassing.

In the back of his mind, he thought he heard a small, amused snickering.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was the first to awaken as the sun peeked into their room. Gently crawling out of bed, his small harem still sleeping, he washed himself and then got breakfast ready.

Akeno, Asia and Rei were soon up and joined Shinji for breakfast. Rei seemed to have grown particularly close to Asia, though if one were to ask she would say that it was because her master wanted her to have a close friend.

After eating breakfast, Rei was returned to her pocket dimension, and the trio were soon off to school.

Rias met the trio as they arrived at the gate, Shinji in the middle, Akeno on his right, Asia on his left.

"Morning, everyone. Shinji-kun, I have a job for you." Rias said.

"Oh? What kind of job?" He asked curiously as Akeno and Asia listened intently.

"Souna has made an appointment for you. She wants to hear the rest of your Angel battles. You can refuse this if you don't want to talk about them, but we won't get a payment for it." Rias said.

Shinji thought about it for a moment. "Alright. When and where do I meet her?"

"After school go to the Student Council Office. Souna and her servants will be waiting for you." Rias answered.

Akeno and Asia didn't look very happy at that.

"Her other servants want to hear about them?" He asked in surprise.

"The other day one of them asked if they can have sex with you. Of course, I declined. And since they are also curious about you, they too want to hear about your battles. Souna probably told them about the battles you already told her of." Rias said.

Shinji nodded. At least he wasn't going to have to recant everything.

"And if Souna asks if I punished you for telling about them without an appointment, just tell her what I had you do. I bet the look on Saji-san's face will be priceless." Rias said with a smirk.

Shinji's blush almost covered his entire face.

"Why would I tell them that you had me wash you?" Shinji asked in discomfort. "And why would Saji care?"

"Saji's in love with Souna and wants to marry her. So if you say that your master had you wash her, Saji will get insanely jealous because he would love to do that with Souna." Rias said while giggling.

Akeno too looked like she was going to laugh, and Asia merely had a flash of pink on her cheeks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the afternoon when Shinji found himself heading towards the Student Council office.

However, quietly following him, were two boys. One had a rag and some chloroform, the other had a length of rope.

"Right, so you know the plan?" Matsuda asked.

"You chloroform Ikari, and I tie him up." Motohama said. "Then we leave him naked tied up in front of the school for tomorrow morning."

"That'll teach him to take away our idols." Matsuda said. _I just hope my uncle doesn't suspect that I took this chloroform from his pharmacy store room._

However, as they were awaiting for Shinji to emerge from the office, they had no idea that a pair of golden eyes were watching them intently.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Student Council Office)

"Ah, Ikari-kun, you are right on time. Please, sit." Shinra said as Shinji entered the office.

Looking around, Shinji noticed several other members of Souna's peerage.

There was Shinra and Saji, whom he recognized easily.

There were five other girls there whom he had seen around the Academy. Which meant that they were not only members of the Student Council, but under Souna they were also Devils as well.

"Welcome, Shinji-san. I am pleased that you were able to come and visit me. And my peerage." Souna said as she introduced her peerage to Shinji.

Souna then pointed to a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features sweep-bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top.

"This is Kusaka Yamada. One of my Bishops." Souna introduced.

Souna turned towards a slim girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids and matching brown eyes. Her most noticeable feature is her blue headband.

"This is Meguri Tien. One of my Knights." Souna introduced.

She then turned towards another tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She had the basic appearance of a tomboy, with a _bishounen_ face.

"This is Yura Soneko, one of my Rooks." Souna introduced.

Souna then turned towards a tall girl with long black hair and blue-green eyes.

"This is Momo Hanakai, my other Bishop." she introduced.

She then turned towards the last girl in the room, who was a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes. Her hair features two green clips.

"This is Ruruko Nimura, one of my other Pawns." Souna said.

She then turned towards the last person in the room, the only other boy present. He was tall, had grey eyes and blond hair, and was known as the Secretary of the Student Council.

"And this is Genshiro Saji, my other Pawn." Souna introduced.

Each person bowed to Shinji as they were introduced, even as Shinji bowed to them in return.

"So... where did I leave off?" Shinji asked as Momo offered him a seat in a fairly comfortable chair.

"I believe you had stopped at the 12th Angel when Rias came to find you." Souna said. "Feel free to start from there, since I have already told your other battles to my peerage.

"Ah. Right." Shinji said.

Souna's peerage listened as Shinji retold his battles against the Angels.

The Twelfth Angel battle was not something he remembered too well, since he was absorbed into it's tar pool-like shadow and was trapped for almost 11 hours, in his entry plug, without any means of communication or ability to move. He was on his last breath when his Eva suddenly came to life, went berserk, and literally tore out of the Angel, showering the city with blood.

The Thirteenth Angel was his least favorite battle, happened when an Angel possessed Eva Unit 03 and started rampaging all over the countryside. All three Eva's were dispatched to stop it, not telling Shinji that the Angel was actually a possessed Eva, and that his best friend, Toji Suzuhara, was the pilot. When Rei and Asuka were defeated, Shinji's reluctance to fight the Angel and instead try and save the pilot, forced the commander to casually activate the Dummy Plug, and remote-controlled Eva 01 to tear the possessed Eva apart.

After that, Shinji quit NERV.

The Fourteenth Angel's arrival, and the subsequent defeat of both Eva's 00 and 02 within less than a few minutes, and the Angel's ability to penetrate NERV's defenses, forced Shinji back into the pilot seat. Pushing himself beyond his former limits to achieve a 400% synch ratio, Shinji was able to destroy the Angel, only to end up absorbed by his Eva.

He remembered that he spent a month inside his Eva, just talking to his mother who was trapped inside his Eva during it's activation test over 10 years prior.

The Fifteenth Angel battle, which Shinji was not apart of, was told to him by Misato when he got out. The Angel was hovering within the Earth's upper atmosphere, just out of range of all of their weapons, but it was able to fire a beam of energy towards the Eva's, forcing them to relive their worst nightmares. Rei, using her Eva 00 was forced to retrieve the Lance of Longinus from the body of Lilith that was within NERV, and hurled it into the air, destroying the Angel in one shot.

Days later, Shinji was released from his Eva and told of what happened.

The Sixteenth Angel was one of his most heart-wrenching, since it was the battle in which the snake-like Angel tried to absorb Rei through her Unit 00, forcing Rei to self-destruct her Eva to prevent the Angel from taking her over.

Shinji was heartbroken at seeing Rei 'die', only to find out she had been brought back using cloning technology, but also that 'Rei III' didn't know him.

The Seventeenth Angel, who was actually disguised as a human named Kaworu Nagisa, managed to get all the way into NERV, under the guise of the Fifth Child as well as trying to be friends with Shinji, and found Lilith, not Adam within. Using Unit 02 as his avatar/proxy fighter, he fought Shinji in his Unit 01, only to surrender when he realized it was not Adam he had found. The Angel surrendered to Shinji, allowing him to kill him, but not before he told Shinji that he loved him.

After that, SEELE launched their attack upon NERV, sending in ground troopers and their Mass-Produced Evangelion's, which they used to try and trigger their own version of Third Impact.

It was at that point that Shinji, who was inside his Eva that was the focal point for the Red Earth Ceremony, was able to take control of the Impact event, changing everything back to the way it was before Second Impact. This also meant getting rid of SEELE, NERV, Gendo and the Eva's.

Souna and her peerage listened intently to what Shinji was saying. Smart enough to realize when one of their own is telling the truth or lying, everyone, even Saji, found Shinji's account of those terrible events, as well as his own personal trials, to be amazing but true.

It was during all of his story telling that Kusaka and Momo has 'scooted' themselves closer to Shinji and were now sitting on either side of him.

"How could you possibly survive something like that, Shinji-kun?" Kusaka asked as Momo handed Shinji a cup of tea.

"Arigato, Momo-san." Shinji said as he accepted the tea. "As to your question, Kusaka-san, that is something that even I don't know."

"But to be forced to fight in a battle that was not your choosing, against enemies you knew nothing about, for a man who did not care for you..." Momo started to say.

Shinji hung his head low at the mention of his father. Sensing this, Momo's already emotionless expression became more of an obvious grimace as she reached out and placed a comforting hand upon Shinji's.

At sensing her warm hand, Shinji looked up at Momo and blushed.

"You are a Devil, Shinji-kun. One of us. So there is nothing you need to feel nervous about or even lonely. Especially here." she said sultrily to him.

"What do you..." he started to ask, only to get preempted.

"Do You Wanna Have Sex?" Kusaka asked.

WHACK!

Kusaka fell backwards, a large book having slammed into her head.

"KUSAKA! What did I tell you about asking Shinji-kun for sexual favors? Rias has forbidden that her servants have sex with mine and I'm not going to cause a rift between us simply because Shinji-kun has done the world a great service." Souna hissed at the brunette.

Momo leaned into Shinji to whisper into his ear.

"But if you wish it, know that you do have the option." she whispered softly to him.

"Uh... thank you, but I should probably be getting back to Buchou now." a blushing Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Having told his stories to Souna's peerage for almost an hour, Shinji finally emerged from the Student Council office and was headed back to the Occult Research Clubroom.

As he passed by the gymnasium, he failed to notice a pair of boys tied up together, naked, a white rag stained with chloroform next to them. One of the boys wore glasses, the other had grayish hair.

"I thank you for you assistance, Murayama-san." Koneko said to a taller girl.

"Thank you, Koneko-san, for informing us of the Trio's ambush of Shinji-san."

"But... where is the third one?" one of the Kendo girls asked.

"He is being... reeducated." Koneko said, before bowing and leaving.

It was on his way back to the Club that Shinji ran into Rias.

"Buchou!" Shinji gasped when he saw his master.

"There you are, Shinji-kun. I came to collect you for a club meeting." Rias said to him.

"Oh. Okay. Anything specific?"

"Well, it has to do with our familiars, and a new assignment."

"Really? What assignment?" he asked.

"I'll tell you once we get there. But tell me, how was your appointment with Souna?" Rias asked.

"Not bad." he said simply.

"But?" she asked.

"What?" he replied, slightly confused.

"I hear a 'but' coming." she said.

"But... I was... propositioned." he said with a guilty blush.

"What?" Rias gasped. "By who?"

"Kusaka-san and Momo-san. But Souna-sama quickly discouraged them from that." he explained.

"She did?" Rias asked, her annoyance deflating.

"Yes. She said she didn't want to risk a conflict between her group and ours." he said.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to see Souna remembered our previous conversation." Rias smirked.

As the pair walked back to the club room, Rias decided to pose Shinji another question.

"Shinji-kun, what do you think of Koneko? I mean, honestly think, and feel, about her?" she asked.

"You mean... as a person or as a girl?" he asked.

Rias smiled as he said that. "I mean... if you could be 'something' to her, what would you choose to be?"

Shinji paused for a minute as he turned to look at his master.

"You mean... as in... family?" he asked.

"Alright. Family. What would you want her to be to you?" she asked.

"I think she'd make a wonderful little sister." he said.

Nearby, trailing Shinji back to the club after dispensing with two of the Perverted Trio, Koneko blushed lightly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once inside the Occult Research Clubroom, Rias decided to tell Issei and Asia something that they did not know, but eventually would have to know.

Shinji and Akeno were on the left side of her desk. Kiba and Koneko were sitting on one of the couches. Calawana and Raynalle were sitting across from them on the other couch. Issei and Asia were the last to arrive, so they were standing up.

With everyone assembled, Rias began.

"Asia, Issei. We are going to show you something that I think you'll like." Rias said and stood up from her desk.

Issei looked confused. Asia had a good idea what she was talking about.

"Since you are Devils, you will eventually need to acquire your own familiars." Rias said and summoned her bat from it's pocket dimension in a small flash. The 'bat' itself looked like a kind of stuffed toy, completely round with a small pair of wings, large greenish eyes, two large ears upon it's head, a pair of thin legs underneath it, a small pointed tail behind it, and a thin line for a mouth.

Issei looked at the bat in confusion; Asia thought that the bat was cute.

"This is my familiar. I call her Shiruku. Familiars are your personal servants who will obey you and do everything they can to make you happy." Rias explained as the bat changed from a funny looking stuffed creature into a pretty brunette dressed in a red sundress, her hair framing her face around her eyes. "They can also assume human form to perform their duties. Acquiring a familiar is a part of being a good Devil." Rias continued her explanation.

Issei gawked at the cute girl. Calawana and Raynalle had a look like they had been gypped. Why had they never received such a creature when they had served Heaven?

"This is mine." Akeno said and summoned her familiar. A small green creature appeared from the magic seal upon the ground.

The creature itself looked like some kind of stuffed toy, it's head almost the same size as the rest of it's body. It's eyes looking like dark green triangles against it's light green body, a pair of small devil-like wings on it's back, a small single, drill-like horn on the top of it's head, and two round ears sticking out from the sides.

"A tiny demon?" Issei asked. "What is it?"

"We don't know actually. Even the familiar master didn't know what it was. But Akeno managed to bind it to herself and it turns out that it has some really good magic powers." Rias answered.

"I call him Didimon." Akeno said as the tiny demon hopped up on Akeno's shoulder.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said and Issei and Asia looked at the mascot girl who was holding a cute white cat in her lap.

"Where did he come from?" Issei asked as Asia swooned at the cute kitten.

"And mine is..." Kiba started, only to have Issei cut him off.

"I don't need to see yours, Casanova." Issei said in a dismissive manner.

"You're no fun." Kiba said with a smile as a small white-with-black-feathers Peregrine Falcon was perched on his shoulder.

"Who is it, Kiba-san?" Shinji asked.

"Thank you for asking. I call him Taron." Kiba answered.

"And, (giggle), Shinji-kun, show him yours. Issei, you are going to love this." Rias said with a face that was almost laughing.

Shinji summoned his water spirit in a flash of light, Issei watching as his familiar coiled itself around his neck like it usually did in it's default animal form.

"A watery dragon?" Issei gawked in surprise.

Before Shinji could say anything, the familiar changed into its Ayanami-form and stood next to him. When Issei saw her, he went ballistic, shouting towards the roof with tears streaming from his eyes.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! NOT ONLY AKENO-SAN AND ASIA-CHAN, BUT YOUR FAMILIAR IS ALSO A HOTTIE WITH HUGE BREASTS!"

Koneko, with Shiro perched on top of her head, was looking at Issei with narrowed eyes, even as Rei moved behind Shinji because Issei was making her nervous. Asia had a confused look on her face, as if not realizing at first that her own breasts were smaller than Rei's or Akeno's.

_Does Issei-san find large breasts important?_ Asia wondered. _Does Shinji-kun like women with large breasts? _

"Just work hard and one day you will get your own familiar, and it could be a hot girl like Rei-chan here." Rias said, barely holding her laughter because of his reaction.

Akeno could only laugh at his discomfort, which for some reason was making her both amused and aroused. As if she wanted to see him cry more.

"And now that we are ALL fully assembled, on to more pressing matters." Rias said as both her and Shinji's familiar changed back into their animal forms and floated around their masters.

"What's the mission this time, Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"Another Stray Devil hunt." Akeno answered.

"Exactly. But this one is more dangerous than Viser." Rias explained.

"Really?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Be thankful, Shinji-kun, that Viser underestimated you and did not reveal her true strength. This Stray will." she said.

"Why? Who did it belong to?" Raynalle asked.

"Falbium Asmodeus."

At hearing this, every Devil looked pale and scared.

Asia and Issei, however, were confused.

"What's wrong? Who is this Ass-moldy guy?" Issei asked.

"Falbium Asmodeus is one of the Four Satan's who rule the Underworld." Kiba explained.

"He's the one in charge of military affairs, which makes him the Supreme Commander of all the Underworld Armed Forces." Akeno explained.

"Which means his Stray Devil is probably a fierce fighter." Shinji explained.

"Correct, all of you. According to the report I got, he murdered two of Asmodeus's other servants during his escape, and several of his other soldiers. The order for this Devil is 'kill on sight'." Rias said.

"And why are we taking on this job?" Issei asked.

"Several reasons. 1 - Because we need the experience. 2 - Because he was last sighted in our territory. And 3 - Because this is a vampiric Devil, which means if he feeds off of any one of us, or any other Devil that lives in this world, he'll grow stronger and thus will be harder to defeat. Not to mention the chaos of exposing our kind to the world at large." Rias explained.

"But why are we doing this? Why doesn't this Asmoldy guy come and get him himself?" Issei asked.

"Because it's too personal with him. He's lost servants, so his first impulse was to launch a full-scale military operation to eliminate this Stray Devil. Which would be a serious problem if they actually invaded the human world to find this Devil. Heaven might think they were instigating a takeover of Earth, they would launch their own forces to try and stop them, it would lead to another war, and... as I'm sure you know, neither sides can afford that."

"So he needs an outside group of people to quietly take down his former servant." Kiba said.

"And unfortunately, Souna and her group aren't up to the task. They're good, but... well, my team has more experience and powers capable of handling this." Rias said.

"Oh. Okay." Issei said.

"So where are we going?" Shinji asked.

"The water front." Rias said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's the latest chapter of Devil Warrior. Not much I can say, as per normal, but hopefully everyone enjoys this. ReisFriend is mostly directing this story and I'm 'filling in the blanks' since I don't own the novels and haven't seen the anime yet.

Also, a word on the pet names for the familiars, who originally didn't have names:

Shiruku - Japanese for 'silk'.  
Taron - Japanese for 'talon'.  
Didimon - a play on the word 'digimon' from the anime of the same name.

And now, some omakes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Chun Li raced through the trees as her attackers leapt out at her from all sides. Grabbing a strong tree branch she flipped herself up, and then spun around on the branch, balancing herself as she delivered her famous Spinning Bird Kick towards the attackers.

Three fell by one deft move, even as the fourth dodged. The beautiful Chinese Devil leapt from the branch and landed on the ground. The fourth attacker lunging at her.

Chun Li blocked each attack with fluid grace and steel-hard strength. She grabbed the assailant by their belt, lifted them over her head, and hurled them into a tree. The assailant got back up and attacked again.

"You must really want this, don't you?" Chun Li asked as she readied herself.

The assailant said nothing, only nodding in agreement.

Chun Li relaxed her position and stared at the assailant. "Very well, Nemu. I'll introduce you to my master."

The assailant removed her mask to reveal a beautiful young woman with dark purple hair tied in a long ponytail, her angelic face framed by two strands of hair that were right in front of her ears.

"I passed your test, Chun Li-san, but... will your master like me?" Nemu asked with a nervous tone in her soft voice.

Chun Li smiled. "Trust me, Nemu. All you have to do is be yourself, and Shinji-dono will accept you like he has the rest of his peerage."

As the pair walked off, the other three assailants were coming to.

"I can't believe that thick-thighed bitch suckered us with that kick!" Sunsun growled.

"I can't believe that stupid doll won!" Mila Rose snapped.

"Must not be that stupid if she knew enough to duck!" Apache huffed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Tsunade and Rose were standing on both sides of Shinji Ikari, their master, as they all watched the other members of Shinji's peerage beat each other up.

Chun Li was battling Ibuki, the ninja girl trying to outdo the wushu fighter with explosives and throwing stars.

Cammy had her legs intertwined with Elena, the pair on the ground and sweating heavily.

Orihime was using her shield to defend against Hinata's multi-strike Gentle Fist attacks.

Kanu was using her lance to battle Saeko, who was using her sword. Their clothes were already shredded, exposing their bra and panties to daylight.

Rainbow Mika was grappling with both Anna and Uni Puma. Mika had Anna in a headlock and Uni was trying to get out from between the buxom wrestlers legs.

And Ami was using her ice and water attacks against Rei who defended herself with her AT-Field.

"This is getting out of hand!" Tsunade grumbled.

"Agreed. I suppose next, you and I will be fighting to secure a place in our masters bed." Rose said.

"You mean that's what this is about?" Shinji asked.

"Of course. They all want to be your lover, Shinji-kun. Even we do." Tsunade said.

"Worse, they all want to be your number one." Rose said.

"Even though I'm married?" Shinji asked as some of the girls started to draw blood.

"There must be something you can do! Yes?" Rose asked.

"Actually... I might have an idea." Tsunade said.

An hour later, each of the Peerage/Harem was being carried away by a different Shinji-clone, some of the more injured were being carried off by two Shinjis.

"I'm impressed, Tsunade-chan. That 'Shadow Clone' idea of yours really worked." Shinji smiled while Akeno was behind him, her arms wrapped around her husband.

"Yes, now they can all be satisfied while I get to spend time with the original." Akeno said, leading her husband away to share quality time.

"And we get our own Shinji's as well." Rose said as she was escorted out by a Shinji-clone.

"Indeed. My best idea ever." Tsunade said as her Shinji-clone escorted her out.

"And just think, if you were smarter, you would have figured this out months ago." the Italian mystic grinned as she walked off.

"HEY!" the busty blond shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

Shinji blinked his eyes as he looked up and quickly noticed that he was naked, strapped to a large and comfortable bed, with only a sheet covering the lower half of his body.

"What's going on? Where Am I? The last thing I remember I was handing out leaflets on the street... and then I was attacked by a pair of Stray Devils who... chased me into a blind alley... and I someone hit me over the head."

"Yes. I apologize for that, Ikari-san. But it was necessary that you did not refuse our invitation." a voice from the shadows said, as nine well-dressed men stepped out of the shadows.

"Wha? Who are you?" Shinji asked in shock and mild fear.

"Shinji Ikari. Welcome. You don't know us, but we are the heads of several of the Devil families from the Underworld who are grateful to you for restoring the world to it's original form." the head of the Bael family said.

"For years we've been trying to figure out the best way to repay you for what you have done for us." the head of the Astaroth family said.

"And now, we finally have the perfect way to repay you." the head of the Marax family said.

"You really don't have to." Shinji said. "And why am I tied down?"

"Because Devils are not used to being refused." Lord Gremory said with a smile.

Just then, the doors to the large room opened up and in walked nearly a hundred incredibly sexy looking young women. However what really got Shinji's attention, was who they looked like.

One-by-one, the different Devil lords identified themselves and who belonged to them.

From the Gremory Family, the sexy women of Queens Blade: Leina, Irma, Elina, Alleyne, Aldra, Cattleya, Claudette, Echidna, Airi, Melona, Melpha, Menace, Nanael, Risty, Shizuka, Tomoe, Branwen, Annelotte, Captain Liliana, Luna Luna, Nyx, Shigi, Tanyan, and Vante.

From the Sitri Family, the sexy women of Bleach: Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise, Yoruichi Shion, Orihime Inoue, Neliel Tu, Lisa Yadomaru, Halibel, SunSun, MilaRose, Apache, Retsu Unohana, and Rukia Kuchiki.

From the Bael Family, the sexy women of Ikkitousen: Kanu Unchou, Chouun Shiryu, Ryomou Shimei, Ryuubi Gentoku, Kakouen Myousai, Ryofu Housen, Chinkyu Koudai, Hakufu Sonsaku, Goei Sonsaku, and Ukitsu.

From the Orias Family, the sexy women of Burn Up Warrior: Rio Kinezono, Maya Jingu, Nanvel Candlestick, Maki Kawasaki, Maria and Axia.

From the Marax Family, the sexy women of Rosario+Vampire: Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Linlin Wong, Tsurara Shirayuki, Ageha Kurono, Ichinose Tamao, Kagome Ririko and Shizuka Nekonome. (Sorry no Yukari or Kokoa. They're underage.)

From the Astaroth Family, the sexy women of Highschool of the Dead: Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Rika Minami, and Yuuki Miku.

From the Vual Family, the sexy women of Kampfer: Natsuru Seno, Kaede Sakura, Akane Mishima, Mikoto Kondo, and Shizuku Sango.

From the Zagan Family, the sexy women of Maken Ki: Aki Nijou, Azuki Shinatsu, Chacha Akaza, Furan Takaki, Garreto Kinua, Haruko Amaya, Kodama Himegami, Yuuka Amado and Syria Ootsuka.

And from the Glaysa-Labolas Family, the sexy women of Sekirei: Musubi, Akitsu, Hibiki, Hikari, Kazahana, Mitsuha, Oriha, Matsu, Tsukiumi, and Uzume.

"Oh, boy!" Shinji gasped.

"Now, Shinji, let us explain what is going to happen here." Lord Gremory said.

"We brought you here as a reward for you restoring our favorite playgrounds (the coastal cities) in the world." Lord Bael said.

"And we brought you here, away from Rias Gremory, so that she cannot interfere." Lord Sitri said.

"She's going to be upset." Shinji said.

"We know. But we'll deal with that later." Lord Glaysa-Labolas said.

"As I was saying, we are going to let our servants have sex with you. Your manacles will be removed so as to allow you freedom of movement." Lord Gremory said.

"But you won't be able to leave until you pleasure them all." Lord Vual said.

"And just so you know, there are 93 of them." Lord Zagan said.

"We'll be healing you after each session with Phoenix Tears. Don't worry, we have enough." Lord Astaroth said.

"We paid a pretty penny for it as well." Lord Orias said.

"I... can't say no to this, can I?" Shinji asked.

"Not really. No." Lord Marax said.

"Alright. Who's first?" Shinji asked.

"Well... since he is my daughters servant, my servants will go first." Lord Gremory said.

(93 Hours Later)

"Shinji-kun! You're back!" Akeno shouted as she practically jumped him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Shinji said as he hugged the Queen.

"Where have you been?" Rias asked.

"Some of the high-ranked Devils from several of the 72 families wanted to thank me properly for restoring the world back to it's original form." he explained.

"And that took four days?" Rias asked.

"Well..." he began to ask.

"What kind of reward takes 4 days to give you?" Issei asked.

"Having sex with 93 Devil servants who were dressed up as sexy anime characters?" Shinji said.

Looking at Shinji the group was about to laugh, only to realize he was serious.

Issei's nose blew like a geyser. Kiba looked a 'little' envious. Koneko was wide-eyed with shock. Asia was crying tears. And Rias was laughing her head off. However, Akeno looked upset.

"Akeno?" Shinji asked the beautiful young Devil.

"What... how... Shinji... what do you want me to say? I'm not happy about this!" Akeno said. "You went along with this? You had sex with 93 different women in four days!"

"A record that will NEVER be topped!" Kiba laughed.

"Can't you forgive me for this?" Shinji asked.

"Why should I forgive you?" she asked.

"1 - I was kidnapped. 2 - It wasn't my choice. And 3 - I thought it would benefit you." he said.

Akeno looked at Shinji in confusion.

"Benefit me? How?" Akeno asked.

"Well... I just had sex with 93 gorgeous women. I learned a lot of tricks and techniques that I figured I could demonstrate... with you." he said.

Akeno blushed as she smiled and grabbed Shinji's hand before leading him back to Rias's bedroom.

Issei was crying harder than ever at hearing that.

"Guess we'd better make that _94_ women." Rias laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

Kazehana was hugging her new master until she was suddenly frozen in a block of ice.

"If any of you get closer to my Shinji-kun, I will freeze you." Mizore said coolly with her hand turned to an ice claw.

"Now, now, Mizore-chan, they are my servants now, so of course they're going to get close to me." Shinji said to her.

Meanwhile, Issei had arrived, and was looking at the scene with much confusion. Seeing Rias, he went over to her and asked her what was going on.

Rias explained that Shinji had won a high-rank Devil position and his own peerage from a lottery.

"HE GET'S TO HOG ALL THOSE BEAUTIFUL BREASTS FOR HIMSELF? WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL TO ME?" Issei shouted to the roof with tears streaming from his eyes, not caring that Shinji was now a high-ranked Devil like Rias.

While Issei was crying, Akeno and Rei had gone over to support Mizore.

"You won't steal my Shinji-kun away from me. I will fry you if you even try." Akeno said pleasantly with a spark of electricity in her finger.

"He is our master now, so we are going to service him to the best of our abilities." Aki said in a sultry voice.

While Shinji's original chasers (which now included Akeno, Koneko, Asia, and Momo and Kusaka from Souna's group) were distracted with the other members of Shinji's new peerage, Haruko and Inaho had nabbed Shinji and drug him away without them noticing. Soon, they were in the biggest bedroom in the Gremory Castle.

"Now then master, how can we service you?" Haruko asked nicely.

"Well, you could try to get along with my friends." Shinji said shyly.

Meanwhile, Rias and her peerage were now engaged in a catfight with Shinji's peerage because Rei refused to let them be too close to him.

Haruko and Inaho (from Maken-ki) were servicing Shinji in an erotic way and Issei was watching the catfight and hoping that they would start to tear off clothes.

Off to the side, Sirzechs and Grayfia were watching and talking.

"If this was not for Shinji's benefit, I would be very upset with you." Grayfia said.

"About what?" Sirzechs innocently asked.

"Rigging the contest so that only those balls that were possessed by someone with Devil and Angelic energies would glow." she said.

"I thought it was rather clever." he shrugged.

"Yes, but now your little sister and her peerage are fighting against Shinji-kun's new peerage." she huffed. "They'll probably destroy the castle before each other."

"But on the upside we can at least say that it wasn't boring."

Grayfia's gaze could have melted steel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5

Chun Li walked into her masters study with Nemu right behind her.

"Hello, Li-chan. Who's your friend?" Shinji asked as he signed another document and handed it to Rei.

"Master, this is Nemu Kurotsuchi. She's come to apply for your assistant's position." Chun Li said.

"What?" Rei gasped. "But I was filling that position."

"Yes, but it was temporary, Rei-chan." Shinji said. "I mean you're already my familiar, my personal assistant, my personal attendant, my battle partner, my bedmate, my friend and confidante. You've served as my assassin, my tracker, my bodyguard, my cook and my researcher, not to mention my comfort woman whenever Akeno is away."

_Which is not nearly as much as I want._ Rei thought begrudgedly.

"To be honest, Rei-chan, I've been overworking you. So I asked Chun Li to find a suitable assistant to help you share your workload."

"You have not been overworking me, Shinji-kun. I am proud to serve you." Rei said.

"As will Nemu, Rei-chan." Chun Li said.

"Really. Well then, if she is to assist me in serving Shinji-kun, I will test her to make sure she is up to the task."

Rei grabbed Nemu's arm and lead her away.

"Where are you taking me?" Nemu asked.

"If you are going to preform the same tasks for Shinji-kun that I provide for him, then I must test you as well. And the first test is... Erotic Bath Massage!"

"What?" Shinji and Chun Li gasped as Rei dragged Nemu away.

"You will bathe me and give me a massage, and if I am not fully relaxed within the hour, you fail. And I will be video-taping the event and showing it to Issei-san."

"ISSEI? Why?" Shinji asked, horrified at that pervert drooling over his Rei's body.

"If his nose gushes blood like a geyser, then that means that Nemu is sexy enough for you, Shinji-kun." Rei said as she and Nemu disappeared into the bathroom.

Shinji looked at Chun Li.

"Sometimes, I hate her logic as much as I love her." he said to his Rook.

Said Rook could only nod her head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 6

"So Shinji-kun, what do you think about Koneko-chan?" Rias asked.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"Do you see her as a friend, comrade, senior devil or something like that?" Rias clarified.

"I think she would be a great little sister." He answered.

"Little sister fetish is forbidden." Shinji heard Koneko's voice from behind.

As he looked at her, she had a very displeased face.

"NO NO Koneko-chan, I think of you as..." He started but didn't get to finish.

"No excuses hentai!" She shouted and kicked him to the wall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 7

After Nemu had been accepted as Shinji's assistant, Chun-Li went to see his other servants who were killing time in the break room, Akeno was not present.

"Everyone, I have news for you." Chun Li announced and they all gave her their attention.

"Is it something to do with Shinji-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. The reason we haven't had anything to do for a while is because Rei has been hogging all the jobs that master had for his servant's." She said and everyone looked surprised.

"WHAT?" the group cried in unison.

So they all marched into Shinji's office and Chun Li slammed her hands on his desk.

"Master, we need to talk:"

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"Since Rei has been hogging all the jobs, we are dying from boredom. Why don't you want to give us anything to do? Have you grown bored of us?" Chun asked.

"You are my warriors. Rei is my assistant. I don't want to wear you out." He answered.

"Boredom wears us out even worse then doing something." Saeko said.

"We want something to do, Shinji-kun!" Orihime whined.

"Why can't any of us be your comfort woman when Akeno is absent? Why is it only Rei?" Kanu asked.

"Don't you find us sexy enough anymore?" Ami asked.

"I never stopped thinking any of you are sexy, Ami-chan. But it's difficult to choose one of you over the other, because I don't want to hurt any of your feelings. But if that's how you all really feel, then I'll start giving you jobs tomorrow. But you'll have to settle who is going to be my comfort woman tonight." Shinji said.

"And how do you suggest that we settle it?" Chun Li asked.

"Strip poker. The last one with clothes will be my bedmate tonight." Shinji said.

They all looked at each other with 'I won't lose' look and went to the break room to play poker.

4 hours later, Chun Li came to Shinji's office and saw that he was finishing for the day and she said: "Master, are you going to bed now?"

"Yes. All that work was really tiring." He answered and walked to the door that lead to his bedroom. Chun Li was going to follow, but when she saw that Akeno was spread out on the bed on all fours with only a pair of black panties on.

"Li-chan, you obviously won the poker game, but Akeno came back early, so I'm going to sleep with her, since she is my wife." He said, giving Chun Li a kiss on the cheek, and closed the door.

Soon after that, Chun heard moaning from the room.

"Ahh, Akeno-chan, your massages are the best." Shinji moaned from his wife's touch.

"Of course, anata. I won't lose when it comes to this." She said and smiled when she had him under her mercy.

Outside the room, Chun Li was shaking from rage.

_AKENO YOU CHEATER! _She mentally shouted. _We do all that work and you get Shinji-kun just by showing up! You'll pay for this!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 8

Shizuka the shinobi, dressed in a skimpy black and purple ninja outfit with a red sash around her waist, ninja sandals and tabi socks, her hair long with a light-purple/grayish tint, crawled through the rafters searching for her target: Shinji Ikari. The church had hired her to kill him, saying that his existence was a sin.

_If they didn't pay so well, I wouldn't be doing this. _Shizuka crumbled in her head. Who cared if someone was rich and living with gorgeous women in a nice big house outside of Tokyo?

She saw her target sleeping in a queen sized bed with a woman who had a long black hair on his right and another with a short blue hair on his left.

_Must be sweet to sleep in a breast sandwich._Shizuka smirked.

She silently dropped down on the floor and approached her target. But she didn't get to close to the bed as several hands suddenly grabbed her from behind. She felt a pinch in her neck as she quickly lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was chained to a wall, effectively preventing her from escaping. She looked forward to see her target in a business suit. Behind him were 16 beautiful women of varying races.

"So, the famous shinobi Shizuka, we finally meet." Shinji said.

"How do you know me? And how did you know I was coming?" Shizuka asked.

"The minute you came within a mile of my home, I felt your presence. And you are famous among Devils, because you are a beautiful and deadly ninja who they all want to recruit." He answered and exposed his wings to her.

_CRAP! He's A Devil! I'm Screwed!_Shizuka gasped mentally, now realizing why the church wanted him dead.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. It would be such a waste. So why not serve me instead? Become my servant and live a life full of pleasure." Shinji said seductively, which hit her soft spot for pleasure.

"S-Serve you? Really? Just like that? Even after I was hired to kill you?" Shizuka asked.

"You didn't succeed. But you got closer than most. And I can see that you are tempted by my offer so let me explain further. If you serve me, you'll live here in this mansion with all the luxuries and comforts you could ever want. Plenty of food and alcohol and no need to worry about liver cancer or anything like that. And occasionally you would get to enjoy the more carnal pleasures of working for me." He explained, tempting her even more.

Shizuka thought seriously about his offer. She wouldn't have to work so hard to pay the rent on her lousy apartment, plus all the free drinks and food she could want, and additional pleasure without paying for it.

"What must I do to serve you?" She asked after some thought.

"Excellent. If you wish to be my servant, you have to pass a test of endurance. Saeko, Rei, Orihime, Kanu, Elena, Ibuki, Rose."

The seven women he called out came forth. One had long purple hair and was dressed in a sexy school girls outfit. The second had short light blue hair and was dressed in a white and black sundress. The third had long red hair and was dressed in a black kimono. The fourth had long dark blue hair and was dressed in a sailor/school uniform. The fifth was African with short white hair dressed in a white two piece bikini. The sixth had black hair and looked like a ninja. And the seventh had blond hair and was dressed like a sexy wrestler.

"You know what to do. I'll leave it to your capable hands." Shinji said and the women began stripping.

"What are they doing!" Shizuka shouted as the seven started getting naked.

"They will torment your body with pleasure for 7 hours. If you are still conscious when I come back, you pass the test." Shinji said and left the room with the remaining women.

The women who were going to torture her looked at her with amused smiles, a couple of them even giggled. While Shizuka wasn't someone who got scared easily, and had a high tolerance for pain, she realized that instead they were going to torment her with pleasure...

Saeko approached her with a seductive smile. Her breasts jiggling from her sexy walk.

"So Shizuka, are you ready?" Saeko asked and took off the ninja woman's top, exposing her breasts.

_Give me strength!_ She mumbled to herself.

"Wow, your breasts are quite something. Shinji-sama will definitely enjoy them, if you pass." Saeko said and started to lick her.

"Gah...!" She gasped from pleasure, she weakly looked at the other women who approached her. One-by-one, the nude and sexy women began to tickle and fondle her.

"This is... I don't know if I can... WAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Seven hours later, Shinji entered the room and saw his women all dressed as well as their still-bound captive who had been redressed.

Shizuka was breathing weakly and was sweating like crazy, but she was conscious.

"Looks like you passed Shizuka. How did she handle it?" He asked Elena.

"Really good. She managed not to faint. And I think she is wonderfully sensitive in certain spots." the African capoeria princess commented.

"Do you still want to serve me?" He asked the tormented Shizuka.

"Yes." She answered weakly.

Shinji took out a mutation piece and pressed it between her breasts as he recited the spell that would make her his. Once the light died down, and the piece disappeared, Shizuka felt a pair of Devil wings sprout out of her back, which caused her to lean forward from the wall.

"Untie her, get her cleaned up and well fed. I will personally test her out tonight." He said.

The seven women bowed to their master and did as ordered.

Two hours later Shizuka was escorted to Shinji's room where he was waiting with a bottle of sake.

"Come in Shizuka, have a drink with me." he said to her.

Shinji and Shizuka drank together, the high-ranked Devil entertaining his guest and new servant, telling her jokes and stories of his life. And especially why the church wanted him dead.

Shizuka was having the time of her life, laughing and joking and spending time with the handsome and charming man who was now her master. She knew that since she was now his servant that she was bound to him. She could never hurt him, never betray him, and even if she had enough will to turn against him, she would be cut down by the other female warriors who had captured her. But she didn't want to leave. What she wanted to do, was jump him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Shizuka?" Shinji asked.

"I am, master. But now, I wish for you to enjoy my body." She said as she stripped off her ninja outfit and spent the next five hours pleasuring him.

Kanu, who had been listening outside of Shinji's room, left when she finally heard them stop. She went straight to the Recreation/Training Room to tell the others about the marathon Shinji and Shizuka just had.

Each woman pledged right there that they wouldn't lose to their new Harem Sister, and that they would try even harder to serve their master.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 9

Issei had gone to school infirmary to take a nap and when his eyes opened and he saw the school nurse naked on top of him.

"Nurse, why are you...?" He started but was cut of when she kissed him.

"I need some carnal treatment for my aching aroused body and you get to do that to me." Shizuku said and started to undress him.

Blood spurted from his nose and he eagerly started to treat her. They even played doctor and nurse using a stethoscope. Issei was having fun treating the school nurse whom everyone fantasized about.

But he woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and realized that it was a dream. He started to trash around in frustration.

"GRAAAHHH! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A DREAM? WHY COULDN'T IT BE REAL?" Issei shouted.

Rias was giggling behind his door. '_That's your punishment for being a pervert all the time.' _

Later that day, at a special palatial condo, Shinji had arrived early because of a contract that he had to fulfill.

Knocking on the door of the apartment, he was greeted to the sight of the beautiful and busty blond-haired Shizuka Marikawa.

"Yes?" the blond woman answered.

"Uh, Ms. Marikawa?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. That's me." she said.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. You're 4:30 appointment."

"4:30? But the only appointment I had today was with a Devil to make a wish." she said with a cutely confused face.

Shinji practically face-planted into the floor at hearing how blunt she was.

"Yes. That's me." he said.

"You?" she gasped, looking Shinji up and down. "No."

"Huh?"

"I made an appointment with a Devil. You're too cute to be a Devil." she said with a smile.

Shinji blushed as she said that.

"Uh, thank you, but I really am a Devil and I really am here to fulfill your wish."

"I don't believe you." she said.

"What?"

"Well, can you prove that you're a Devil? Because you really are too adorable to be one." she said, smiling again.

_I don't believe this._ he thought. Clearing his throat, Shinji closed his eyes and forced his wings to emerge from his back.

"Oh! My!" Shizuka gasped. "Come in, come in."

Shinji stepped into the apartment as Shizuka closed the door behind her.

Leading Shinji into the living room, Shizuka motioned for him to have a seat. Shizuka sat on a loveseat and Shinji sat on a couch that was across from each other, a small coffee table in between them.

"Coffee? Tea?" Shizuka offered. "Or something stronger? Sake? Some wine, maybe?"

"No, thank you. I don't drink." Shinji replied.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't look old enough to drink, but you could be a thousand years old for all I know."

"I'm 16. Actually." he said.

"R-Really? You're so young!" she gasped.

"But I have an old soul." he joked.

"Really? Anyone I'd know?" she asked.

"Uh..."

"Can I touch your wings?" she asked.

"What?"

"Can I touch your wings?" she repeated. "I've never felt a Devils wings before."

"Uh, I don't know you that well, so..."

"Right. Sorry. Never mind. Now... about my wish." the bubbly woman said.

"Yes. You contacted my master about wanting something. Something special. But she didn't say what it was." Shinji said.

"No, it's because it's very personal and I didn't want to speak about it over the phone or in an email. I wanted it to be person-to-person." she said.

"Okay. So... what can I do for you?" Shinji asked.

"Can you get me pregnant?" Shizuka asked.

Shinji crashed hard into the ground at hearing that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	10. OMAKE Devil Shinobi

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: THIS IS AN OMAKE CHAPTER! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY. IT'S DONE PURELY FOR THE READERS AMUSEMENT. ENJOY!

This Omake Chapter is based on Omake 8 from Chapter 9, in which Shizuka (from Queen's Blade) is hired to kill Shinji by the Church, only to get turned into one of Shinji's Devils by Shinji himself.

Co-written with ReisFriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake Chapter  
**Devil Shinobi**

Shizuka woke up feeling good. The sake she had consumed with her new master was making her lightheaded and the marathon of intercourse with him made her body feel like jelly.

_Mmmnnnnnn, Shinji-sama certainly knows how to please a woman._She moaned in her head and stretched. She didn't see her new master next to her in his bed.

She got up and got dressed, her shinobi outfit all she had at the moment. When she opened the door that lead into the hallway, she was met by the blue haired girl who had tormented her earlier.

"Shizuka-san, I am Ayanami Rei, Shinji-sama's familiar. I will be showing you around the mansion today. You need to memorize it to be able to serve master better." She stated firmly.

"Oh, alright then." Shizuka replied coolly.

Rei showed her the recreation room, the restrooms, main dining room, the kitchen, the heavy gym, the pool and her own sleeping quarters. As they toured the mansion they came across several other members of Shinji's peerage.

They met Hinata while she was training with Tsunade, the older blond woman teaching the younger ninja girl how to channel chakra to give her super strength. They met Anna and Una Puma while they were cleaning Shinji's main office. They met Rose while she was meditating in her private room. (Actually to Shizuka the room looked like a rather elaborate love nest, complete with heart-shaped bed, pillows and curtains, all the same color as her clothes.) They met Cammy when she was sparring with Chun Li, seeing as how they were both in the same strength-class. And they met Ami while she was in the main computer room, utilizing a super-computer that looked like it belonged in the movie 'Swordfish'.

Orihime was in the kitchen making one of her bizarre concoctions. Ibuki was currently out of the mansion, but they did find her motorcycle: a black 2010 Kawasaki Ninja, sitting in her room. Rainbow Mika was watching television in her room. Her favorite wrestler, Zangief, was preforming in Vegas. Saeko was in her room, practicing flower arranging as part of her 'Yamato Nadeshiko' training. Kanu was in her own room reading after having taken a shower.

"Rei, do you not like me for some reason?" Shizuka suddenly asked the bluenette.

"I do not dislike you, but the fact that you tried to kill my master is something I won't forget." Rei stated.

"I can understand that. But I was only hired to kill Shinji-kun. We all need to make a living, and my list of talents is rather short." Shizuka countered.

"Master is the one person I value the most. Those who want to hurt him won't be forgiven by me." Rei added.

"It's not like I wanted to hurt him. I wasn't doing it out of some self-righteous quest. The Church was paying so well I couldn't refuse. Guess I owe them a refund." she said, muttering the last part under her breath. "And even if I wanted to kill him, I couldn't because my skills pale in comparison to his powers. But all that has changed."

"It has?" Rei asked.

"Yes. I want to serve him now because no one has ever shown such compassion for me." Shizuka said.

"You truly wish to serve him because you love him?"

"Of course. I've never felt like this for anyone. Not since... Tomoe. She was something special." she said with a sigh.

"Really. Why?"

"Why for Shinji-kun, or why for Tomoe-chan?"

"Shinji-sama."

"Every person who ever contracted me for a job, tried to get 'something more' out of me than just a quick kill."

"Something more? You mean..."

"They tried to have their way with me using a variety of methods. Money, drugs, potions, knock out gas, brute force. I managed to escape most times, but..."

"I see. But it is different with Master."

"I know. I never encountered a being as powerful as him before. And despite that power, he isn't a..." she paused as Rei looked at her.

"You can say it." Rei urged her on.

"He's not a monster." Shizuka said, though it pained her to say it. "He could have killed me or raped me or done any of a hundred cruel and evil things... but he gave me a choice. I tried to kill him, and he gave me a choice to serve him or walk away. I accepted and... now I feel better than I ever have before. He gave me a choice, offered me a job, a better life... even though I tried to kill him. Is it like that for everyone here?"

"Yes. Everyone in his peerage loves him. He gave us a home, treats us equally with love, protects us, nurtures us, and saved many of us from our previous lives." Rei said.

Shizuka sighed. "Part of me wants to think this is too good to be true. That he's a Devil and used his powers to make me love him. But my heart tells me that... he isn't like that." she said.

Rei seemed to smile at that.

"Master once said, that he did not want slaves to obey him. But a family to love and care for him. But under the Devil-system we are servants regardless. So, he loves and cares for us, treats us as equals, protects us, and in return we love and serve him." she said.

"Whether you believe me or not, I wish to serve Shinji-kun with all my heart and soul!" she stated.

"Very well, I believe you. Do your best to serve master and we can be friends. But keep in mind, that some members of his peerage will try to defeat you because you are quite beautiful and they are jealous for that. As well as your breasts. Master enjoys sleeping using breasts as a pillow thanks to Akeno, his wife." Rei stated.

"Defeat me? But... I don't want to make any enemies!" Shizuka said in surprise. "Despite my current occupation."

"Maybe so, but since only myself, Akeno, Saeko, Tsunade and Rose are larger or the same size as you, the others will feel jealous because everyone wants to be masters favorite." Rei stated.

"That reminds me. How did Shinji-sama become so good at pleasing a woman?" Shizuka asked.

"Well, when he was serving..." Rei started but couldn't finish because a magic circle suddenly swallowed her.

Shizuka just stared in shock and surprise as her guide/lecturer just up and disappeared.

"Wha... how... Rei?" Shizuka gasped.

"Shizuka." She heard someone speak behind her.

She turned around to look and saw the sexy, purple-haired woman who had also tormented her, Saeko.

"Saeko, was it?" Shizuka asked.

"It is." she said calmly.

"Rei was just... I asked her a question and she just..."

"I saw. Come with me." She said and walked towards the recreation room. Shizuka followed her.

In the rec room, Saeko took two bottles of spring water, from the Underworld, and tossed one of the bottles to Shizuka. The pair sat and drank as Saeko explained.

"I saw how Rei was swallowed. Did you ask her about Shinji-sama's past?" Saeko asked.

Shizuka nodded.

"Well, that happens when someone tries to talk about it. Shinji-sama doesn't want us to talk about it, since he wants to tell it himself if somebody asks." Saeko explained.

Shizuka dead-panned. "Really? Why?"

"Because he doesn't want there to be any misunderstandings about his life." Saeko answered. "Some of his servants have a tendency to... embellish... certain details." she said.

"Embellish? You mean... try to make him bigger than life?"

Saeko nodded.

"I see. Before she vanished, Rei said that some of his servants would try to defeat me because they are jealous." Shizuka said.

"That's true. Some might try to scare you and some might challenge you outright. But you don't have to worry about me. I love competition, and winning." Saeko answered with a wicked smile.

The ninja felt relieved to hear that at least Saeko wasn't going to try and defeat her. At least not in the way she thought.

"Well that's easy for you to say, since master likes your breasts so much!" a new voice stated.

They turned to look and saw the dark-skinned, white-bikini clad fighter named Elena, who had an angry look upon her face.

"Ara, you're still envious about my size?" Saeko teased Elena.

"Who the hell wouldn't be?! You only lose to Rei, Tsunade, Rose, Chun Li and Akeno!" Elena shouted.

She turned to look at Shizuka with glowing eyes. She gasped from surprise as she Elena leapt at her.

"And why the hell are your breasts this big?! Weren't you living a lousy life before you came here?! What did you eat to make them this big?!" Elena bombarded questions while squeezing Shizuka's boobs from behind.

She groaned from both pleasure and discomfort for being manhandled like this. "Stoooooppp!" Shizuka moaned.

"What's all this racket?" They heard Shinji's curious voice from the door. Elena jumped from surprise and released Shizuka.

"I'm terribly sorry Shinji-sama!" Elena shouted.

"You still get jealous for those who are bigger then you Elena? I told you already, that you too are sexy in your own way. I like to pamper you and hold you while I sleep." Shinji said nicely. Elena sighed as he approached her and stroked her hair and cheek.

"Shizuka, did Rei-chan show you around?" He asked.

"She did, but when she was going to tell me about you, she got swallowed by some kind of magic circle." Shizuka answered.

"Yes, unfortunately it was one of the conditions that I placed upon Rei-chan whenever she starts to tell people about my past. This is mostly since she knows me better than anyone else, save my wife and my former master. She knows not to tell anyone who isn't part of my house about my past, but since you are new, I figured she might try to inform you about my past. I wanted to explain that to you myself. Though, I'm sure seeing her vanish like that was kind of awkward, so I should probably do something about that later on." Shinji said with a smile. "Don't worry. Rei-chan is alright. She's just sent to her room."

Shizuka breathed a sigh of relief as Shinji took a seat on the couch with Shizuka and Elena on both sides of him.

"Saeko-chan, would you make me one of those cocktails you do so well?" He asked his knight.

"Coming right up master." She said diligently. Elena scowled at Saeko even as Shinji pulled his pawn into a hug.

Shizuka sat next to him and waited for him to start.

"Well, to start with, I wasn't always a high-class devil. I was human once." he said, shocking the female ninja. "When I was 16, I was killed by a Fallen Angel named Reynalle, because of a very special Sacred Gear that I didn't know I possessed. Fortunately, I was brought back to life as a Devil by my master, Rias Gremory." He started.

Shizuka made a surprised face, the details of this event holding her attention right from the start.

"Rias was a beauty unlike any other. And the kindest master anyone could ever ask for. Akeno was her queen and I was her pawn. I'll explain how that system works later. Akeno and I fell in love while we served Rias together, along with a unique group of others, for years until we were promoted to high-class Devils due to our numerous achievements and accomplishments. Rias eventually retired from the responsibilities of the young Devils, becoming the head of her family. After our promotion, Akeno and I got married. We made a life for ourselves by doing contracts with humans and gathering wealth until we got this mansion. It was during all this that I started to make my own peerage. Akeno could have done the same, but she only wanted to be with me. She even allows me to be intimate with others because she likes to compete with them."

He paused to take a sip from the cocktail what Saeko had prepared. He gave her a kiss to show that he approved of the drink.

Elena grumbled. Shizuka smirked.

"So, did you have any questions?" Shinji asked.

"How did you get so good at pleasing women? That's what I wanted to know." Shizuka said.

"Well, because I remade the human world back to what it was before the Second Impact, I was kidnapped by several heads of other devil families and they had their servants have sex with me. There were 93 of them dressed up like sexy anime characters and they each took turns. Each of them got one hour to have their way with me, and after each session they healed me so that they would all get their chance. It took four days to please them all." Shinji answered.

Shizuka looked at him with surprised expression with her mouth gaping open. "And what did Akeno think about that?"

"At first she wasn't happy, but after I showed her all the techniques and tricks I learned, she was _very_ happy." He answered.

"I see. And... what is this 'Second Impact' you mentioned?" she asked.

"Oh, right. You don't know about that. Almost no one does. In the year 2000, a massive explosion caused by an imprisoned Angel destroyed most of Antarctica, flooding every coastal city all over the world. Over three billion people died in the ensuing chaos and wars the followed. The event, which was referred to as Second Impact, was caused by the Fallen Angels in order to free Lilith, the mother of all Angels, who was captured by a group of evil men called SEELE because they wanted to force-evolve mankind to achieve immortality. I was part of a top-secret agency called NERV, forced to pilot a giant mecha called an Evangelion to fight the Angels who were trying to free Lilith from inside the bowels of NERV itself. Of course most of NERV didn't know about Lilith's presence. We were all shocked to find out that our commander, who was my father at the time, was using Lilith to create his weapons, and that SEELE was using NERV to try and force-evolve mankind, which would have ended up killing all the people in the world. When everything went down, I was at the center of their bizarre ceremony, called the Human Instrumentality Project, which enabled me to take control of it, and transform the world back into what it originally was. Because of that, the Devil families treated me as a kind of celebrity, each one owing me something because I restored their favorite playgrounds. As they called it. Mankind as a whole didn't know what I was responsible for, but the Devils and the Angels did know. The Angels never even thanked me for doing what they considered to be a public service. The Devils, however... well, they thanked me by have 93 of their servants have sex with me. And even after that, I'm still something of a celebrity in the Underworld."

Shizuka just gasped at hearing that. Her master was truly a powerful and unique individual.

Shizuka was about to take sip of her water, when a throwing knife appeared out of nowhere and nailed the bottle on the counter. There was a little note in the handle. 'Don't get too close to Shinji-sama.'

"What the?! Who the hell would do something like this?" Shizuka asked in shock.

"Not sure. Quite a lot of my servants use knife's like that, so there is no way to be sure. And I want to see how you can handle this Shizuka-chan. Do your best to find out who is out to get you." Shinji said and vanished through a magic circle.

"Master...!" Shizuka yelled out and tried to grab him, but was too late.

"Looks like you have to find out who is after you. Do your best." Elena said and left with Saeko.

Shizuka finished her water and then left the room and started to walk around the mansion thinking how to approach the situation. Someone managed to throw a knife at her in a room where there was no windows and only one door, and it wasn't Elena or Saeko who threw it. And according to master, quite a few of his servants used knives like that. But who could throw it like that? Someone who is a ninja perhaps?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shizuka turned left at the corridor and stopped when she felt something against her neck. She took a step back and looked what it was. There was a piano wire set up as a trap. There was also a note on the wall. 'If you survived, I'll up the ante.'

_Who the hell is doing this?_ Shizuka thought. _According to Rei, everyone loves Shinji-sama and he also loves them equally and his wife likes competition. But she also said that some might get jealous because of my breasts. But everyone has such nice looking breasts. Something doesn't add up here. _She thought more and went to her room.

When she arrived at her room, there was a note on her door which had a knife stuck into it. The note said: 'You will never see me coming.'

_Whoever it is, she sounds serious. _She thought as she entered her room and sat down on the bed. She started thinking this whole thing. _If Shinji-sama loves everyone equally, then he won't be pleased if one of his servants kills another. And no one looks the type who would do something impulsive like this. They are all warriors, so they have great composure. Though... I haven't seen Ibuki-san today. Wait a minute, I was accepted too easily into his peerage. Just one test. In my ninja training, there were several tests. Is this a test too?_She thought and ran to Shinji's office.

She opened the door to his office and saw the ninja-girl Ibuki sitting in Shinji's lap and getting kissed. They didn't notice her and when Shinji broke the kiss, he said: "You did good work getting that contract Ibuki-chan. When you have a day off, I'll reward you by making you feel good."

"Thank you Shinji-sama." Ibuki answered happily.

"Excuse Shinji-sama." Shizuka said.

Ibuki and Shinji looked at his latest servant, Shinji with a smile on his face. "Yes Shizuka-chan, did you find out who the guilty one is?"

"No, I didn't find out who set all the traps, but I think that you gave the order to do that." She answered.

"And why would I do that?" Shinji asked with a surprised face.

"Well, I woke up alone in your bed, which is something that had me curious. Isn't a servant supposed to wake up before her master does? You woke up early and gave the order to someone to test me. Everyone was playing along making it look like someone might do something impulsive in jealousy. And someone took a shot at me when you were sitting next to me, so if someone wanted to hide something from you, then they wouldn't do it with you present, unless you were in on the plan, since you were too calm when the knife struck the table, almost like you were expecting it." Shizuka explained.

Shinji and Ibuki looked at her until Shinji started clapping his hands. Ibuki did the same.

"Very astute Shizuka-chan. You got me. Yes, I ordered my servants to do those things. You figured it out sooner then I expected. We had a lot of traps set for you, but now they won't be used because you figured out what was going on. You can come out now, Akeno-chan." Shinji said.

A magic circle appeared in the room as a gorgeous woman appeared through it. She had long black hair, green eyes and a very shapely figure. Dressed in an elegant black kimono with silver dragon decorations that had a long slit up the side to show off her shapely right leg, as well as a gap in the front that gave a generous view of her ample cleavage, Shizuka knew she was staring at a goddess in human form.

"I congratulate you, Shizuka. I was the one who threw the knife at the table, and it was Kanu who set the piano wire. You earn a passing grade, my dear. You are welcome into my husband's peearge." Akeno said nicely.

"Thank you, Lady Akeno." Shizuka said.

"Akeno suggested that we test out your deductive abilities. But it seems that with your ninja skills you can deduce your targets next move, or in this case, what was going on." Shinji said.

"To make sure I was worthy. Do you do this with all your peerage?" Shizuka asked.

"Of course. I don't want my servants getting lazy or idle. It could get you killed whenever you're out on a mission. So I test them occasionally so that you will always be at the top of your game."

Shizuka stared at her masters wife for a second before she asked: "So, are you going to test me some more to see if I'm suited to serve you?"

"I don't think that's necessary. How about if we get something to eat? Akeno-chan, did you prepare something for lunch?" Shinji asked his wife.

"Of course anata. I prepared your favorite noodle soup with your favorite sauces." She answered.

He gave her a kiss and said: "Shizuka-chan, you have to believe in fateful encounters. If I hadn't met Akeno-chan, I wouldn't be alive today. And you escaped your old life when you met me."

Shizuka just stared at him with a baffled expression. He had a point there.

"Why don't you join us? You didn't get anything to eat yet." He said and left the office with the shinobi trailing close.

In the dining room, Shizuka ate with her master and his wife and she had to admit that Akeno was a fantastic cook. She thought that she could eat this particular soup every day.

"Shizuka, would you come to the pool with me and have a race? After lunch I take a few laps." Shinji asked.

"Sure. I want to see if I can beat you in that." She answered excitedly.

She was excited because he was giving this much attention to her, which gave her an opportunity to get into very good graces with him.

After eating, they went to the pool and Shinji changed into his blue and white swimming trunks. Shizuka came out from the locker room wearing a very skimpy black two piece swimsuit, which made her pale skin even more sexy.

"I have to say Shizuka, you look quite sexy. This is one of the reasons why many young devils wanted you as their servant." Shinji commented.

"Thank you master." she said with a small blush. "Can I take a few warm-up rounds before we start?" She asked.

"Go ahead." He answered.

Shizuka expertly dove into the pool only to scream like mad and get out of the pool as fast as she could.

"Shizuka, what's wrong?" Shinji asked when he ran to her side and held her.

She shivered. "The w-w-water is f-f-f-freezing!"

"Orihime didn't change the temperature. Hurry, get those off." He said and started to untie her top.

She pulled off the rest and Shinji wrapped a towel around her and picked her up. He quickly teleported to another room.

Shinji laid her down on the bed and she started to feel warm again. "Just rest now Shizuka-chan, this heated bed will prevent you from catching a cold."

"Thank you master." She sincerely thanked him.

"I have some things to do, but I'll come and check on you later. Just rest now." He said, kissing her on the forehead and teleported away.

Three hours later she woke up to a bright light and saw Kanu and Elena standing over her, dressed in pink nurses outfits.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Akeno-sama told us that you jumped into a pool of freezing water. So we just came over to nurse you back to health." Kanu said in a teasing manner.

Shizuka was getting frightened because they both had enormous syringes in their hands.

"Now let onee-sans take care of you." Elena said and they approached her.

"SAVE ME MASTER!" Shizuka screamed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shizuka was in the gym training. She leapt into the air and hurled a kunai at a training dummy, striking it in the head before she landed on the ground. She took off running, hurling throwing knives and shurikens at various targets, hitting them and missing the wall behind them entirely.

She leapt into the air and struck two heavy bags with both feet, propelling herself through the air even further and landed with the sound of a leaf falling in the forest.

She stood up and took a slow breath before she head a pair of hands clapping.

"Huh?" she gasped.

"Well done, kunoichi-san."

Shizuka looked over and saw a lovely girl in a white outfit with long reddish hair and a pair of six-pointed, crystal blue hair pins over her ears.

"Oh. I didn't know I had an audience." Shizuka said.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I was just mesmerized by your training. Even Ibuki-chan doesn't train that hard." Orihime said.

"Well, she's a teenager. I'm an adult. Though, only by a few years." Shizuka said.

"Do you have to train so hard?"

"Well, if I am to serve Shinji-kun, then yes, I have to be at my best." she said.

"I wish I could serve him better." she said.

"I'm sorry, but... what is your special skill again, Ms. Orihime?"

"I have healing and defensive abilities. I can also summon a fairly powerful energy attack if I need to." she said. "But I don't have nearly the same kind of fighting skills that you and the others do."

"Years of discipline."

"Can I ask... who hired you to kill my master?"

(Sigh) "Well, The Church did. They paid pretty well, too, but... they didn't tell me why."

"You mean you didn't know that..."

"Shinji-sama was, is, a Devil? No, I didn't. It makes senses now, but it would have been nice to know. Otherwise..."

"But you would have killed him?"

"It was a job. It didn't mean anything before since I never got personally involved with my targets. It was... rather lonely, now that I think about it."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Orihime was overcome with an urge to hug the woman.

"Well, it's nice to hear that you are at least somewhat remorseful." a new voice said.

The pair looked over and saw a sexy Chinese woman dressed in a skintight blue and gold unitard with an embroidered vest, athletic shoes, and studded wristbands. Her long brown hair was adorned in a hair-style called 'ox horns', typical of Chinese girls who wished to show their innocence and attractiveness. She was athletic and well-toned, and looked experienced, despite having a young face.

"Li-chan! You're Back!" Orihime cried out happily.

"I was able to finish my mission early. And a good thing too. We've got a situation." Chun Li said.

"What situation?" Shizuka asked.

"Have you ever heard of a Devil called Hyodo Issei?" Chun Li asked.

"I don't know that name." Shizuka said.

"He served with Master and Akeno-sama in Rias Gremory's peerage years ago." Orihime explained.

"So what's the problem?" Shizuka asked.

"Issei is coming to the mansion. To challenge Shinji-sama." Chun Li explained.

"Challenge him? Why?" Shizuka asked.

"For Akeno. And probably his peerage." Chun Li said.

"Issei-san has always been jealous of Master. That he was able to gain Akeno-sama's love. That so many respected and favored him. Even certain members of Heaven. Of his status as a high-ranked Devil. Issei himself is still a mid-ranked Devil." Orihime said.

"And he's coming here to challenge Shinji-sama?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes. It could be trouble. In the past, Issei has never been able to defeat Master. According to Akeno, he challenged Master four times. This will be the fifth." Chun Li said.

"Which means he'll probably have a trick or two up his sleeve." Shizuka mused.

Just then, Cammy exploded into the gym.

"Li-Chan! We've got trouble!" the blond-haired fighter shouted.

"Cammy? What's wrong?" the Chinese rook asked.

"Master is fighting another Devil!"

"Oh, for crying out... he's here already?"

The quartet rushed out of the gym in a hurry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shizuka, Orihime, Chun Li and Cammy raced out into the main courtyard of the Ikari Mansion where they saw Shinji engaged in battle against another Devil with a red armored gauntlet on his left hand, whom they assumed was Issei Hyodo. Shinji himself had a golden armored gauntlet on his right hand, that Shizuka had never seen before.

"You are persistent, Issei, I'll give you that." Shinji said as he dodged the mid-ranked Devil's dragon fire again.

"What else will you give me?" Issei shouted.

"What do you want? Or should I say... who?"

"You Know Who!" Issei shouted as he lunged at Shinji again.

"You're challenging me for Akeno-chan again? Even though she chose me, even though she's my wife and queen, even though her father approved of me over you..." Shinji said as he flipped the Red Boosted Gear-wielding Devil onto his back.

"YES! YES! YES!" Issei shouted as he scrambled back onto his feet and attacked again and again, hurling fireballs at Shinji with incredible ferocity.

Shinji easily dodged the fireballs, but before Issei could launch another attack, he suddenly froze.

Seeing the opening his former teammate was giving him, he quickly launched his blue energy beam at Issei, striking him in the chest and knocking him out.

He looked back to see what caused Issei to freeze up and saw Shizuka, topless, with a seductive smile. He smiled.

"Nice distraction Shizuka-chan." He complimented.

"Thank you master." She countered and covered herself back up.

The other servants approached him.

"What should we do with him, master?" Saeko asked while looking at Issei.

Shinji thought about it for a minute. "Would you like to torment him?" he asked.

His peerage looked at him with questioning look.

"After all the damage he caused to my yard, he deserves to be punished. So here's what you're going to do." Shinji said and started explaining his plan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Issei woke up, tied to a chair with chains. He saw Shinji standing in front of him.

"What are you doing you damn gloryhog!?" Issei shouted as he struggled in his chains.

"I am simply punishing you for destroying my yard that Akeno-chan loves so much. And this punishement is something which will traumatize you for life." He said and went to the door.

When he opened it, his peerage walked in, dressed up for cosplay.

Saeko had on her school uniform with a short skirt and stockings and she had her kendo sword in hand. "If you don't study hard, onee-chan will punish you." She said seductively.

Kanu was dressed in a sexy military uniform, a small baton in her hand. "You will give up your every secret and desire to me."

Cammy was dressed up as a cute traffic cop, twirling a pair of handcuffs off her finger. "I will imprison your heart in the jail cell of my love."

Elena was dressed up as a Playboy bunny girl. "If you leave a bunny alone, she'll die."

Orihime was dressed up as an anime cat girl. "This little kitty needs love, nyan."

Anna and Umi were dressed up as sexy nurses. "Onee-chans will take care of you." They had syringes in hand.

Chun Li was wearing a naked apron. "You want a bath after dinner?"

Tsunade was wearing a blue two-piece bikini. "Could you rub some lotion on my back?"

Rose was wearing a sexy leather French Maid outfit, a white bow in the back and feather duster in hand. "Does some part of you need cleaning?"

Ibuki was wearing a short-skirted kimono that showed off a lot of her legs and was gaped open to show off her chest. "Would you like to see my concealed weapon?"

Rainbow Mika was wearing a rather skimpy purple-cheerleaders outfit, a chainsaw in her hands. "I seem to have lost my lollipop. Care to fill in for it?"

Ami was dressed in a rather sexy school teacher's outfit, showing a lot of leg and cleavage. "Perhaps you'd like me to read the Kama Sutra to you?"

Issei stared at the gorgeous women doing cosplays. They were seriously moe. His nose blew up a like a geyser and he shouted: "STOP THIS SHINJI!"

(In Shinji's office)

Akeno was laughing her head off. When she heard how the girls were punishing Issei, she started laughing like crazy.

"So Issei is being mentally tortured with cosplay?" Shizuka asked.

"That's right. Issei is obsessed with ecchi things and seeing gorgeous women doing things like that is torture for him." Shinji said.

"You are so cruel when you need to be." Shizuka said with a smile.

"Thank you Shizuka-chan, but now I must punish you." He said.

"Huh? Why would you punish _me_?" She asked in surprise.

"I told my servants not to interfere in the fight, and you did. But you helped me by doing so. Which is why your punishment won't be so severe." He told her and crawled towards her.

"Master, what are you...?" She started until she was laying on her back with him on top of her.

Akeno suddenly appeared next to her.

"Akeno and I will make you feel good, but not allow you to cum." He said and they started.

Shizuka had her arms under their bodies and they were both fondling her sensitive breasts and licking her ears. She couldn't escape because the pleasure was too good, but she couldn't come because they weren't hitting any certain spots that would allow her release.

"Please stop, master. I... will... go... crazy!" She pleaded, but they were in vain.

The pair tormented her for a good three hours, before finally letting her come.

And while Shizuka did think it was cruel, it was a punishment after all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Again, this whole chapter is an Omake, so I hope you all enjoy it as ReisFriend and I enjoyed writing it.

The next chapter will be in the mainstream story, so I hope you will all read it and review it. I should be finished with it some time this week.

Hope you enjoyed this little distraction and will leave me lots of reviews.


	11. The Mission That Changed Everything

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: The mission to take out the vampire-devil leads to extensive training, and helps Shinji, Akeno and Asia take their relationship to a new level.

Co-written with Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 10  
**The Mission That Changed Everything**

Rias and her servants appeared through their magic portal into the old part of the waterfront where she led them to an old and abandoned warehouse. Judging from the mold on the walls and the holes in the roof, said warehouse had seen better days. Issei noted that there were several empty crates abandoned in the putrefied building and he wanted to get out because the roofs support columns looked like they would snap like matches at any minute.

"Buchou, how can you be sure that the vampire is here?" Asia suddenly asked.

"The vampire is in my territory of this city, so I can sense other Devils aura in it. And his aura is somewhere in this area. I've known about this safehouse for years since it was abandoned by the previous owner moving out of this territory. So it's most likely that he's here." Rias answered.

"What kind of powers does this vampire have?" Issei asked.

"The basic powers that vampires have. He's strong, fast, heals quicker than humans. He can change into a flock of bats, command bats and create shadows and darkness to fight for him. And he can also use Devil-magic because he is part-Devil. He can also absorb our special abilities if he drinks our blood." Rias answered.

"Is he vulnerable to sunlight?" Shinji asked.

"He can survive in direct sunlight longer then ordinary vampires, so attacking him during the day is ineffective. Holy crosses are more effective because he is a vampire and a Devil, but being Devils ourselves, we can't touch them. Garlic and holy water don't have any effect on him." Rias explained.

Shinji and the others were liking this less and less. With few weaknesses to exploit, this vampire would be immensely difficult to defeat.

"Anything else about him?" Yuuma asked.

"He is a middle-class Devil, so he is highly experienced because he has participated in many rating games with Asmodeus-sama and his peerage. In the past anyway." She answered.

"So how are we going to do this?" Calawana asked.

"Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and I will fight him. The rest of you are not yet ready to take on a foe like this. We also need to show Issei and Asia how Devils fight." Rias said and used her magic to open a portal to the safehouse.

Rias and her peerage sank through the floor to an old looking room which looked like a living room from the 60s. The room was actually pitch black, but they could see because they were Devils.

_This isn't good. The room is smaller than I expected. Shinji and the others will get caught in the crossfire. I need to get them out before..._ Rias thought, right as their vision went black. _Damn it! Too late!_

"I was wondering what took you so long. I have been waiting for some young Devils to show up to try and kill me." They heard a refined raspy voice which echoed in the small room.

"You betrayed your master and killed at least 3 of his servants when you escaped. You think you can get away with that?" Rias shouted.

"I simply wanted to be free again. But something like that isn't allowed for servants. And Asmodeus doesn't have the energy to be a leader I want to serve." The voice retorted and soon they were all surrounded by bats who began biting them.

"Gyaaaaahhh!" They all shouted from the bites they were receiving from the flying vermin.

The team all started shooting with their magic and powers. Akeno couldn't focus properly to zap them with lightning. Yuuma and Ruko, now transformed into Reynalle and Calawana, were firing off bolts of energy at random places. Shinji quickly moved to Asia, grabbing her and forcing her down to the ground to avoid the bats. Kiba was trying to slice the bats with his sword, Koneko was punching air and Rias was trying to defend herself from the bats.

Suddenly there was a bright flash that came from Issei.

The bats flew away from the Devils as the darkness that blocked their vision dissipated. Issei's comrades looked at him and saw that his Gear had manifested onto his left hand.

The Gear itself looked bright red with a green crystal on the palm-top, sharp and spikey with armor plating. Much like Shinji's gauntlet, just a different color.

"Now that was pretty crafty. Using the light to break my concentration. But that won't save you." the voice said.

They looked and saw how the bats gathered and merged into a human form.

"The vampire rook Helbron." Rias said as she took in the tall and muscular figure. Short gray hair with black eyes surrounding a glowing red iris. He had ripped muscles that were visible through his tattered shirt.

"Is it just me, or does he look like Dante from 'Devil May Cry'?" Issei asked.

"Who from what?" Shinji asked.

"Don't you play video games?" Issei asked.

"Nope." Shinji said.

"I don't." Reynalle said.

"Neither do I." Calawana added.

"What's a video game?" Asia innocently asked.

Issei sweat dropped, feeling more like the outsider of this group.

The vampire said nothing and shot out blades of darkness that knocked Koneko into Shinji, who were forced against the wall behind them. The others managed to dodge.

Issei tried to charge at the vampire in a spur-of-the-moment move, only to get elbowed in the face and backhanded into the brick wall.

Calawana and Reynalle launched spears of light at him and Rias shot at him with her Power of Destruction, but the vampire just moved to the side.

"He's fast. We can't defeat him in a direct fight like this. And we're going to hit each other if we keep shooting recklessly." Rias stated quickly.

Soon Reynalle and Calawana got hit in the face when the vampire moved again at blinding speed and blocked the attack from Kiba's sword with his bare hand. He pulled the blade from his hand and before Kiba could react, the handle of the sword hit him between the eyes just as Rias got snatched in a choke hold from behind. Asia kept on dodging since she didn't have offensive abilities and Akeno didn't want to hit her comrades with her lightning.

"The famous Rias Gremory in my grasp. I never thought that this would happen to me." The vampire said as he licked her neck.

Rias grimaced in his grip.

"Your power will most definitely be fun to use." Helbron said as he opened his mouth, revealing his elongated fangs. But as he was about to bite her, he felt something cold on his legs.

Looking down he gasped when he saw ice spreading over his legs, up past his knees, yet it was not touching Rias in the slightest. Akeno had managed to get behind him and, along with Shinji who had somewhat recovered, were using their magic to immobilize him. Akeno was actually using Shinji's powers to encase Helbron from afar. Rias used the distraction to punch Helbron in the face, escaping his grip and gave Akeno an opening to zap him.

Helbron screamed out in pain as the lightning hit him. Every Devil turned towards the screaming vampire-devil as Akeno's face was blushing, a joyful look on her face that indicated she seemed to be enjoying herself. A look that everyone save Shinji missed.

"Ara ara. A vampire's scream of pain. It's so exquisite." Akeno said when she stopped her lightning.

The vampire tried to stand up, but the ice on his legs made it difficult for him to even stand up. However, Rias didn't give him any time to recover as a glowing red sphere of energy, the Power of Destruction, was formed in her hands, and hurled it at Helbron. A blinding flash of light and a roaring sound of a special effects-like explosion, the vampire-devil was obliterated. Their mission was complete.

With Helbron defeated, Asia quickly went to her injured friends and began healing them. She went to Issei first who was nursing a bruised cheek.

"Are you alright Koneko-chan?" Shinji asked the young neko girl.

"I'm fine. His attacks were stronger then my defense, but I am unhurt." She answered in her usual monotone voice as Shinji helped her to her feet.

"Now that was embarrassing. We got our asses handed to us by a single Devil." Reynalle groaned.

"He was more experienced then we are." Calawana replied to her friend.

Asia had healed Issei and Rias went over to him. "It's quite surprising that you managed to summon your Gear like this Ise-kun. But at least it helped us when the bats were attacking us."

Issei felt a little happy that Rias onee-sama praised him.

Once Asia had healed everyone of the bleeding bite-marks from the bat wounds, Rias addressed her team.

"This mission was a disaster!" Rias huffed.

"But we got him. Or rather, you did, Buchou." Akeno said.

"And he nearly beat all of us and took me prisoner." Rias said, obviously upset. "Starting tomorrow, all of us are going to train!" Rias said.

"HAW!?" Asia, Reynalle, Calawana, Issei and Shinji gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After leaving the safehouse where they fought Helbron, Rias and her peerage assembled in their clubhouse at Kuou, where Asia made sure everyone was fully patched up. Shinji and Akeno made snacks while Rias was preparing a list at her desk.

Once everyone was comfortable, Rias started speaking.

"Alright then everyone. Tomorrow we're going to be training our newest members daily until they are as strong as that vampire-devil we just fought." she said.

"How is the training going to proceed Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Akeno, you will train Shinji-kun and Asia-chan both physically and in magic. In the morning, you will take them jogging, to do push-ups, weight-lifting and the like. And in the evening you will train them in magic." Rias answered.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno stated happily, glad she was going to spend time with Shinji.

"Calawana and Reynalle only need to train in magic since they are in top physical shape and good fighters, so they will also train with Akeno in the evening." Rias said, which caused Akeno to mentally grimace at that idea. "Koneko and Kiba will help you to train Shinji and Asia physically. And I will train Issei in both personally." Rias said to her group.

Issei was happy to hear that Rias would be training him alone.

"Now, go home and sleep well, since tomorrow things will be hard." Rias said and everyone did as told.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

For the next three weeks, the whole group trained to become stronger.

For Shinji and Asia, the physical exercise was harder then magic training, since running and building muscle was rather hard for people who didn't have stamina for such a daily event. But their stamina also got build up from Akeno's couching. Asia had a talent for magic and learned to do things quite easily. The former Fallen Angels, who didn't use magic originally, found it quite fun to be able to do things what they couldn't before. Shinji progressed slower then the girls, but learned how to do it anyway.

Rias, who had been training Issei, commented that he was the weakest of her group, but he had potential. While he wasn't an athlete, he did manage to complete his exercises because he was, to her surprise, hard-working and hot-blooded and he had determination since he had a goal that was possible. Becoming a Harem King.

The newest members also had to pass out leaflets after school. Reynalle and Calawana kept whining why they had to do such menial stuff. Issei found the whole thing a bit annoying, but if it was required to become a harem king, then he would do it.

It was during the second week that Rias presented her group with a new device that acted like radar for greed. The device itself looked like a portable G.P.S., which had a special function that identified a person with strong greed who happened to be close, though it only showed the city they were in. The device would beep whenever they got close to their target. Rias told them that half the city was her territory, while the other half belonged to Souna.

Rias explained that Asmodeus arranged it so she would get those devices first because she killed Helbron. And the reason why those devices weren't given earlier was that the decline in human population halted the Underworlds tech department.

(AN: This device was in the light novel.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Thursday afternoon, three weeks since the vampire fight)

Souna and three of her peerage: Shinra, Momo and Kusaka, were walking past the P.E. field when they noticed Rias and her own peerage training.

"Training hard, aren't you Rias?" Souna asked.

"After what happened with Helbron, it's essential." Rias said.

"But you defeated him, didn't you?"

"By working as a team, not through individual talent or skill. It was embarrassing."

Souna smirked at that. "Normally I would be giving you a hard time over this matter, had Helbron not belonged to Asmodeus-sama, and considering your situation."

"Our situation?" Rias asked, now looking at Souna for the first time.

"You told me last week that you found Helbron in an underground safehouse. The room being quite small would have been difficult for you and your team to maneuver effectively. Helbron, however, was alone, so it was easier for him to move and attack. Anywhere he lashed out, he would have hit something. You and your peerage, on the other hand, would have had to pull your punches so that you would not hit yourselves."

"I know that." Rias said. "He attacked before I could send Shinji-kun and the others out. Not only could Helbron fight, but he had strategy and the environment of that safehouse on his side."

"Yes. Still, it is probably better that you and your peerage handled it." Souna said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I train my peerage to be thinkers, not warriors. But... perhaps some additional physical training would be a good idea for them as well."

As hearing this, Shinra and the others flinched. Additional physical training would mean more work and would no doubt be tiring. Especially since they didn't do a lot on a regular basis. However, Momo's and Kusaka's eyes brightened as a similar thought entered their heads.

"Can we train with Shinji-sama?" Momo and Kusaka asked in unison.

Souna glared at her two servants, knowing full well that such training was nothing but an excuse to try and spend time with Shinji.

_Though, I have to agree that Shinji-kun is interesting._ Souna thought before turning back to her servants. "We will begin our training tomorrow. Separately."

"Although, a little contest could spice things up." Rias said to Souna.

"What would you suggest? Tennis? Volleyball? Baseball?"

"Dodgeball?" Momo asked.

"Archery?" Kusaka asked.

"Chess?" Shinra asked.

"Chess?!" Rias asked.

"Well, we are intellectuals, are we not?" Souna replied.

"I'll think about it." Rias said.

Souna pulled Rias off to the side away from her peerage.

"There is another issue that we should speak about." Souna said.

"You mean about your peerage wanting to jump my servants bones?" Rias asked.

"Not all of them. Just Momo and Kusaka." Souna said. "That's why they want to train together with your peerage."

"Even if I considered it, Akeno would be against it. She doesn't like anyone, even me, getting close to Shinji-kun." Rias said, keeping quiet about the fact that Akeno had agreed to share Shinji so long as Rias didn't steal him from her entirely.

"I can understand, and even respect, that." Souna said.

"But...?"

"But... to be honest, this is liveliest I've ever seen Momo. She usually never takes an interest in any boy, Devil or not. She actually smiles whenever Shinji is around."

The way Souna said that last part made Rias wonder about just how much influence Shinji actually had on the girls in this school.

"She's going to be disappointed." Rias said.

"Perhaps, but while they do follow my orders, they will still 'want'." Souna said.

Sigh. "I'm not against a little competition between our peerage's, but you should tell them that Shinji and Akeno are practically boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Have they made it official?"

"It's official to them."

"I see." Souna mused. "Then... would you be willing to accommodate a special request on behalf of my peerage?"

Rias looked at Souna with a curious, yet guarded, look on her face.

"What kind of request?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Lunch time, Friday)

Shinji was eating lunch with Akeno, who was enjoying Shinji's well-made bento. Right after Shinji finished, Rias called out to him from behind.

"Shinji-kun." Rias said.

Both Shinji and Akeno turned around to look and saw their master with Souna.

He stood up and went to them. "Yes Buchou? Does Souna-sama want something from me again?" He asked, Akeno right behind him.

Rias giggled loudly. "You're right, she wants something again. Tell him Souna." Rias answered.

"Four of my servants asked me to ask you if you'd let them sample your cooking this weekend." Souna said.

"Souna's prepared to pay us 1 million yen for this, and you get 200,000 yen of it. An amount like that is chump change for her because she's rich." Rias added.

Shinji was baffled. 200,000 yen for making food? But greed, which was a part of his Devil blood now, told him to say yes.

"Alright, sure. But who asked you to ask me that? Was it Kusaka and Momo?" He asked.

"Them, and Shinra. I told Shinra how good you are at cooking and she wants to see herself just how good you are. She takes pride in her cooking and doesn't like to be surpassed." Souna answered.

"Who was the fourth one?" Akeno asked, curious who else wanted to get close to her Shinji.

"Believe it or not, it was my second cool-headed servant, Yura." Souna answered.

"The blue haired girl with the bishounen face?" He asked, surprised that the normally calm Yura would ask such a thing.

"Yup. You made quite an impression on her when you told us about your battles, and she too heard that you are good at cooking. And of course, you are the most interesting thing that has happened in this school for a long time. The famous Angel Slayer turned Devil who is good at things that appeal to women. So of course they want to be friends with you." Souna said with a pleased smile.

"They don't just want to enhance their status?" He asked.

"They want to brag around to other Devils that they are close friends with you, but they like you because you are a good person." Souna told him.

He felt relieved to hear that. "Alright then. We can eat at our apartment, since it's big enough to have company. When did you want to come over and eat?"

"We will come over at 5 P.M. on Saturday. Make plenty, since all of my servants are coming. And we will even reimburse you for the ingredients too. As for what they want to eat, surprise us. They didn't say what they wanted to eat." Souna said.

Shinji felt a little nervous, since he would have to cook so much for so many people, but being compensated for it didn't make it sound too bad.

"Alright then. I'll have the food ready by then." Shinji promised.

"Great! I'll tell my servants that they get to eat your food." Souna said, bowed, and then left.

"You're quite popular, Shinji-kun." Rias stated with a smirk.

"It's a new thing for me to be this popular with so many pretty girls." Shinji said.

"But you still love me the most, don't you?" Akeno asked as she embrace him from behind.

"Of course I love you Akeno-chan." He said, turning around to face her, the pair rubbing their noses against each other.

Rias grimaced, feeling jealous as she heard that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was Saturday afternoon and Shinji had been busy most of the day, preparing udon, fried rice with meat and vegetables, teriyaki beef and ox-tail soup for Souna's group while Akeno and Asia were observing how he made the food.

Akeno thought that Shinji was the best thing that had ever happened to her because not only was he wonderfully cute and attentive, he was talented and loved her because of her personality not because of her looks.

Asia thought that meeting him was fate because if she hadn't been cast out of the church, she would never have met him. Worse, she would be dead, her soul filled with nothing but sadness, sorrow and despair. She didn't want to leave him ever.

Rias, Kiba and Koneko were in the living room enjoying their snacks and watching television when a magic circle appeared in the living room. Since it was Akeno's apartment, she went to greet the Sitri group.

Souna was at the head of the group. Standing behind her was Shinra.

From left to right behind them stood Kusaka, Meguri, Yura, Momo and Ruruko.

"Greetings, Souna-sama. Welcome to our home." Akeno said, quickly realizing that someone was missing. "Souna-sama, why isn't Saji here?" she asked.

"He was violently against the idea of eating Shinji-kun's food. He is apparently jealous of his talents and achievements." Souna answered.

"Not to mention the attention we're all giving Ikari-kun." Momo said in an even tone.

"Speaking of which, where is Shinji-kun?" Shinra asked.

"In the kitchen, just finishing up." Rias said.

"Is Shinji-kun wearing an apron?" Kusaka asked with a smile.

Akeno had to hold back her laughter. Shinji sometimes used an apron when he was preparing food for someone else besides her and Asia.

"The food's ready!" Shinji called out from the kitchen.

"Not anymore." Akeno said.

Kusaka sighed. They all sat down at the Japanese style low table which was commonly used for eating. Akeno had set it up earlier.

Shinji then walked out of the kitchen, with four large bowls floating behind him. Akeno beamed as she witnessed her boyfriend making good use of her magic lessons.

The other Devils marveling at the smell of the food, making their appetites grow stronger by the second.

"It smells good Shinji-san." Shinra commented as Shinji placed the food on the table.

"Itadakimasu." They all said and started eating.

As they tasted the food, Momo was the first one to comment. "It's delicious." she said as she greedily ate the noodles.

Shinra was shaking and her head was hung low as she tasted the soup. "What is this feeling of defeat?" she said quietly.

Yura was eagerly eating the fried rice and Kusaka had a pleased smile plastered on her face from the teriyaki.

Souna was moaning in appreciation at everything she was tasting.

Rias was beaming with pride at the deliciousness her servant was capable of. As for Kiba and Koneko they were all smiles and satisfied bellies. (Koneko allowed herself a very subtle smile) Asia was also pleased that Shinji's cooking was enjoyed by everyone else. She worried that he would not receive his due credit. Akeno herself knew that Shinji's food would be delicious, yet enjoyed it nevertheless.

Once the food was totally eaten, Yura went over to Shinji. The young Angel Slayer just looked at the blue-haired tomboy, who got awfully close to him. She looked at him with her usually calm face which had a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Thank you for the wonderful food." She said a bit nervously.

"HAAAAA! Yura-chan that's unfair! I wanted to thank Shinji-kun first!" Kusaka whined at the rook, before jumping on her back.

"I also wanted to thank him for the food." Momo said, getting up and going over to Shinji, before getting caught in the wrestling catfight of Kusaka and Yura.

Rias was laughing as Souna was trying to calm down her servants, Shinra rose up and faced Shinji. He was confused as to why Shinra looked so upset. She raised her hand up and pointed at him.

"I definitely won't lose to you Shinji-san! I will get better and surpass you in cooking!" She said seriously.

Shinji sweat-dropped at the gravity of her tone.

"That means she enjoyed the food. She just can't say it out loud." Souna clarified once she had her peerage under control.

Shinji smiled. It was kind of amusing to see the normally cool Shinra acting like this. An act which was only amplified by Momo glaring daggers at Kusaka and Yura for involving her in their fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Occult Research Club, Two Days Later)

It was late in the afternoon and Rias was cleaning the club room with Shinji. It surprised him that his master was so good at cleaning, considering that she was a princess and all. They talked a bit during their cleanup, about this and that, and Rias mentioned that Grayfia once fought against Serafore for the title of Leviathan before she married Sirzechs.

"Really? She seems strong and graceful. Why did she lose?" Shinji questioned.

"Well, according to what my brother told me, Serafore is unpredictable. She used tactics that Grayfia was not expecting." Rias said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well... Grayfia uses ice-based attacks in her magic, but Serafore was able to counter that by using earth and fire-based magics in conjunction with each other. Fire to neutralize the ice-attacks, and earth to knock her down, and she accomplished this by throwing a pie in Grayfia's face to distract her. Say what you will about her, but Serafore is smarter than she looks or acts. My brother was so impressed by Grayfia, that he asked her to marry him. Though I think it was because they are sort of opposites."

"Opposites?" he asked.

"My brother is a rather laid back person, preferring to do things at his own pace. Grayfia is the strict one in the relationship. It's actually kind of funny to see the ruler of the Underworld get punished by his wife." Rias laughed. "By the way Shinji-kun, what do you think about Grayfia?"

Shinji sighed as he tried to find the right words.

"Well, I think she is a nice person, kind and loving. Your nephew is very lucky to have a mother like her." He said the last part a bit sadly.

Rias looked at him with sympathy. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have lived from childhood to adulthood without loving parents.

"Let's take a short brake, Shinji-kun. I'll make some tea." she said.

Rias hurriedly made some red tea for them. The tea leaves were from the Underworld, which gave the tea a unique taste that Shinji found very pleasant to his senses. All of them.

"This tea is really great Buchou. You really can do anything." Shinji smiled to his master who sat next to him on the couch.

Rias smiled at him. It was nice to hear an honest compliment from someone who appreciated her talents, and not because they were trying to flatter her to gain her favor.

Just then, a magic circle appeared in the room. Rias instantly recognized the Gremory crest upon the gate as three persons appeared from it.

Shinji recognized Grayfia, but the other two he didn't know. The second person was a boy about 6 or 7 years old and had hair styled similar to Sirzechs, though it was the same color as Grayfia's. The third person looked exactly like Rias, except that she had brown hair. Rias and Shinji stood up, the princess of the Gremory clan looking on to see how well her servant could greet the high-class devils who came for a visit.

"Hello again, Shinji-kun." Grayfia said pleasantly.

"Hello Grayfia-sama." He replied, bowing to the woman.

"Mother, is he the one?" The boy asked.

"Yes Millikas, this is Ikari Shinji whom I told you about." Grayfia said.

"Nice to meet you Shinji-san. I'm Millikas Gremory." The child introduced himself.

Shinji was surprised at first when he heard the boys introduction. "It's an honor to meet you Millikas-sama." He replied with a bow.

Rias smiled when he used the proper greeting and honorific.

"Rias, I should punish you for not informing me about this." The Rias look-a-like said.

"Eh! For what Okaa-san?" Rias asked.

Shinji was bit puzzled to hear Rias call her look-a-like Okaa-san.

"You didn't tell me that you had taken the famous Third Child as your servant. I wanted to meet him ever since he remade the world." She said to Rias as she turned to look at Shinji. "A pleasure to finally meet you Shinji-kun. My name is Venelana Gremory, and I am Rias's mother."

At hearing that, Shinji was visually surprised that this person was his Buchou's mother.

Bowing to the woman, Shinji spoke.

"It's an honor Venelana-sama." he said.

Rias was relieved that he got the greeting right.

"Now, why don't we sit down and talk for a bit." Venelana said and went to the couch opposite of Rias. "Come sit next to me Shinji-kun." Venelana said nicely.

Shinji obeyed and sat next to her, Grayfia sitting on the other side of him, which put Shinji right between the two lovely Devils. Millikas went to sit next to Rias on the other couch.

"Tell me Shinji-kun, is Rias treating you nicely?" Venelana asked.

"Yes, she is. Buchou is nicer to me then most people have ever been to me." He answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. It would look bad if my daughter was mistreating the famous Ikari who did all the Devils a favor. But that's not the real reason why she pampers you, you know." Venelana said.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama told me how the Gremory's have extraordinary affection towards their servants." Shinji said.

"And my son gave you a familiar. Do you know how great of an honor that is among devils?" Venelana continued.

"I was honored that one of the Moaus would even take the time and effort to give me such a great gift. But... no one told me exactly how great that honor was." Shinji replied.

"Well, usually Devils have to acquire their familiar on their own, but if a Maou gives a familiar to a low-class Devil like yourself, then it means that you have the respect of a Maou, and that is very rare. Not many low-class Devils have earned the respect of Maou's, because low-class Devils haven't usually surpassed Maous in anything. But you remade the world, which couldn't be done by them. So you have the highest respect of Maous." She explained.

Shinji inhaled from this revelation.

"Rias, why didn't you tell him about this?" Venelana asked her.

"I was going to when we had time. I've been preoccupied with my other responsibilities as well as training Shinji-kun, not to mention my other new servants." Rias answered.

"A likely excuse." she said in a slightly annoyed and playful manner to her daughter as she turned back to Shinji. "But Shinji-kun, are you wondering why I look this young?" she asked.

"I was curious." he said, nervously.

"Understandable. As years go by, Devils like myself can alter their appearance. And I always keep my appearance the same as Rias." She said.

"She's not comfortable getting wrinkles." Grayfia said.

"Grayfia, if this wasn't your day off, you would be punished." Venelana said with a blush.

Rias giggled. Grayfia giggled.

"But anyway, when Grayfia said that she met you when she came to visit you and Rias with Sirzechs, Millikas and I wanted to come and meet you. I wanted to meet you because you restored my favorite place, Florida, and Millikas wanted to meet a celebrity." Venelana said.

"I'm still getting used to the whole 'celebrity' thing." Shinji said.

"I'm sure." she said with a smile. "Now, Shinji-kun, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Would you show us your Longinus?"

"Mother!" Rias snapped.

"I'm sorry, Rias, but I am curious. It's been years since I've seen one in person. So, can I see it, Shinji-kun?" Venelana asked.

Shinji looked at Rias for a few seconds, before she nodded her approval.

Shinji raised his right arm up and focused intently, his arm glowing white and gold for a few seconds, before the light disappeared.

Venelana and Millikas gasped when they saw it. Grayfia just stared at the gauntlet, trying not to be as impressed as the other two Devils.

"The Golden Dragon Gauntlet!" Venelana gasped.

"Is it really a Longinus?" Millikas asked.

"Yes. A high-tier Longinus, far more powerful than the one my other servant has." Rias said.

"The _other_ one?" Grayfia asked, surprised.

"You have _another_ Longinus-wielder in your service?" Venelana asked.

"Yes. Issei Hyodo. He wields a mid-tier Longinus called Boosted Gear."

"_Two_ Longinuses? Rias! I don't know what to say. No other Devil Family has servants who wield one Longinus, let alone two!" Venelana exclaimed with a proud smile.

"I know." Rias beamed. "Having Shinji-kun as my servant was enough of a pleasure, because of who he is, but to have him wield such a powerful weapon was beyond my expectations. And with Issei also serving me with his own gauntlet..."

"You truly will be regarded as one of the great Devils in history." Grayfia said.

"Can you show me how it works?" Millikas asked Shinji.

"Uh, how?" Shinji asked.

"Blow Something Up!" he shouted.

"Oh, no!" Grayfia shouted. "You're just going to have to wait until a more appropriate time." Grayfia said, looking at her slim watch on her arm. "And I'm afraid we must be going."

"But, momma!" the young Devil whined.

"No 'Buts' dear. Your father will be wondering where we are, and I have to make sure he's actually doing his job." Grayfia said sweetly to her son.

"And I suppose that's my cue as well." Venelana said. "Shinji-kun, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Venelana-sama, I..." he started to say, only to be cut-off when the brown-haired woman lunched forward and planted a kiss right on Shinji's cheek, only an inch from his mouth.

"Okaa-San!" Rias shouted.

"I couldn't help it. He's too adorable!" she said sweetly before summoning the portal back to the Underworld.

Grayfia hugged Shinji warmly before she took Millikas by the hand and lead him to the portal. The boy waved as he left.

Once they were gone, Rias turned to her servant, who was sporting a mild blush.

"Just be thankful you didn't meet the rest of my family." Rias said.

"Somehow... I get the feeling I will, in time." he said to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Akeno's Apartment, Tuesday evening)

Shinji and Akeno were stretched out on the couch while Asia was taking a bath. Both of the young Devils were exhausted from all the training that Rias had put them through this afternoon.

Shinji was actually massaging Akeno's feet, the both of them wearing their gym uniforms.

"You don't have to pamper me so much, Shinji-kun." Akeno said, a small sigh escaping her lips at the attention Shinji was showing her.

"You'd do the same for me." Shinji said, rubbing her toes between his fingers.

"Yes, but I'd start with your lips." she smirked sultrily.

"We were on our feet all day. Even for Devils, it's exhausting." he said.

"True. I've never trained this hard before." she relented. "But, after what happened against that vampire, it's only right for Buchou to train us harder. She just wants us to be stronger so that we'll survive."

"I know." he said.

"Shinji-kun... can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he said, stopping his ministrations and looking at the raven-haired beauty.

"When Helbron captured Buchou, did you... well, what I mean is... if he had done the same to me, what would you have done?" she asked.

"I would have killed him." he said in a low, almost dark voice.

Akeno looked at him in shock, knowing that Shinji hated taking anyone's life. Even though he was a Devil himself now.

"You... would?" she asked.

"Akeno... I know you're strong and powerful, but... I couldn't live anymore if I didn't have you in my life. If he had bitten you, taken you powers and your life... I... I don't know what I'd do. I can't see my life without you now." he said, looking up at her.

Akeno smiled. Shinji's confession was just what she wanted to hear.

She dove towards him and hugged him tightly, his face buried in her cleavage.

"I'm pleased to hear that you would do anything for me, Shinji-kun, but... I like you the way you are. And I hope you never become a ruthless killer, just because something bad happens to me."

"But Akeno..." Shinji said, looking up from her breast-facial, "What if something bad happens and... I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Shinji-kun..." Akeno said, dipping her head down to kiss him once again.

"The bath is open, Shinji-kun, Akeno-san." Asia said as she stepped out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around her petite form.

The pair stopped just before their lips touched, turning back to see Asia standing in the doorway.

The sight of the blond-haired former nun was enough to make Shinji blush.

Asia-chan was just so damned cute!

Akeno, seeing the look in his eye and the blush on his cheeks, smirked to her boyfriend.

_Shinji-kun is becoming more expressive. He is no longer ashamed of his feelings for pretty girls. _she thought as she grabbed Shinji's hand and lead him into the bath. "Come, Shinji-kun. It's time for our bath."

"Hai, Akeno-chan." Shinji smirked as he was pulled passed Asia.

The blond ex-nun watched them go and felt a little upset.

_I should have been bolder and taken Shinji-kun to..._ she suddenly paused, her blush flooding her face and threatening to overheat it. _I've... never had thoughts like that, for anyone! Boys or girls!_ she thought. _But... why does the thought of Shinji-kun and myself in a bath sound better than I can imagine it?_

Asia went to the guest room that Akeno had given to her for her own purposes. As she changed into her nightgown and started brushing her hair, her heart felt a little empty.

_I have so much more than I did when I was a nun. I have friends, I have a boy who promised to protect me, I am not persecuted as I once was, and my life is much more exciting than it was before. But why am I... no, I do know why I am sad. It is because of Shinji-kun. I... I think I... I love him. I want to be with him. He nearly died to protect me. He promised me he would never leave me, but he has Akeno, and... why am I so upset about this?'_ she thought, sobbing lightly as her brush fell to the floor.

Asia spent more than a half-hour crying before a knock on the door startled her.

"Y-yes?" she replied through her sobs.

"Asia-chan?" Shinji's voice called from the other side.

"Oh! Shinji-kun!" she gasped as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"O-Of course."

Shinji entered the room, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, and gasped when he saw the blond girl.

"Asia-chan! What's wrong?"

"W-wrong?"

"You've been crying." he said as he went to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Oh. I... I'm sorry, I..."

"Asia, what's wrong, you can tell me." he said to her.

Asia looked at Shinji as tears came to her eyes again, her lips quivering. She lunged at him, burying her face in his chest as her arms wrapped around his torso as tears stained his shirt.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Asia's shoulders, hugging the girl as she continued to cry.

"It's okay, Asia. It's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I miss you."

"Miss me?" he asked, confused.

"I... I just want to be with you. I've never had feelings like this before. For anyone. You're the first boy I've ever really liked, the first boy who... was not afraid of me because of what I can do. You nearly died to protect me. I..." she cried, barely able to contain the words that emerged from her mouth. As she looked up at Shinji, the brown-haired boy staring deeply into her forest-green eyes.

Shinji brought his forehead against Asia's, nuzzling his nose against hers as he held her tightly.

"I understand." he said to her.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do. Tell me what I can do to help you." he said.

"I think it's obvious what you can do, Shinji-kun." a new voice said.

Shinji and Asia looked up and saw Akeno, dressed in a silk bathrobe, standing in the doorway.

"Akeno!" Shinji gasped.

"Bring her with you, Shinji-kun." Akeno said.

"Bring her with me?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. It's obvious that she is feeling alone and wants to be comforted by you. So... she can sleep with us until she is capable of handling her own feelings on her own."

Shinji looked shocked at what Akeno was suggesting.

"You want her to sleep with us?"

"Yes."

"But... Akeno... we..."

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Asia asked.

"Well... Akeno and I... sleep naked." Shinji said with a small blush.

"NANI?!" Asia gasped, blushing fiercely.

"Of course, if Asia-chan doesn't feel up to the task, then her feelings are not genuine." Akeno said with a smile.

"My Feelings For Shinji-Kun Are Genuine!" Asia suddenly shouted.

"Then you will sleep with us, and you will be naked." Akeno said as she turned and headed back to her bedroom. "Come along, Shinji-kun."

"Uh, Asia-chan?"

"I... I will join you!" the blond replied, though she was still red as a tomato.

Asia held Shinji's hand as she was lead to the bedroom where Akeno was already nude, the lower-half of her body nestled under the sheets of her bed.

"Take off your clothes and join me. We need our sleep for tomorrow." Akeno said.

Shinji removed his clothes and went over to the bed.

Asia nervously followed, slowly removing her own nightgown, revealing her white lace bra and panties, which she covered with her hands.

"All of them, Asia-chan." Akeno said to the blond ex-nun.

However, before she could do anything, Asia froze and stared at Shinji, who was now naked before both beautiful girls.

She blushed at the fact that his body was lean and athletic, but her wandering and amorous thoughts paused when she saw several small scars on his body.

Her compassion got the better of her and she instantly went to him.

"Shinji-kun. These scars!" Asia gasped, leaning over his sitting form on the bed to closely examine the scars on his chest and arms which she hadn't noticed before.

"Oh... they're..." Shinji started to say.

"From the battles that Shinji-kun has fought." Akeno said, sliding up behind Shinji and wrapping her arms around him, her breasts pushing up against his back. "During his time as an Eva pilot."

"Eva pilot?" Asia asked.

"From my old life." he said sadly.

"We'll tell you about Shinji-kun's old life when he's ready. But for now, we should get some sleep." Akeno insisted as she pulled the sheets off her body.

The pair nodded as Akeno got up from behind Shinji, got out of bed, and made her way behind Asia.

The blond-haired Devil was a little startled by the raven-haired Devil's intentions, especially when Akeno moved behind Asia and wrapped her arms tightly around her, pinning Asia's arms to her sides.

"A-Akeno-san?" Asia gasped.

Akeno smirked mischiefly as she leaned in close to capture the tip of Asia's ear with her lips and tugged on it.

"You really are cute, Asia-chan. It's easy to see why Shinji-kun likes you so much." the raven-haired beauty whispered into her ear. "And as much as I like teasing you, I want to see how cuddly you are in bed."

Asia suddenly felt her white bra and panties removed from her body, suddenly lying next to Shinji's clothes on the floor. Akeno once again proving her magical abilities.

Shinji blushed at seeing the two gorgeous and naked women standing before him in a warm hug, their skin rubbing against each other, as Akeno lightly fondled Asia.

"How about we put Asia between us, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Okay." Shinji agreed and moved back into the bed.

Asia was blushing furiously, so much so that she was on the verge of overheating and passing out. She was tightly restrained by Akeno, who all but carried her to the bed, putting the blond-haired girl right between the boy she loved and the girl who loved to tease her.

Akeno noticed a faint blush on Shinji's cheeks as Asia was brought up against him. The young Devil wrapping his arms around Asia as she nervously buried her head into his chest, her body glowing with her own heat, her heart pounding like crazy, even as her mind was at peace due to the 'armor' that was currently around her.

Asia didn't know what to think, but felt herself more happy than she had ever felt in her life. She was safe, secure, loved and protected.

Snuggled between the two warm bodies of Shinji and Akeno, the former who held her gently to his chest, the latter who pressed her breasts against her back while wrapping her arms around to her stomach, Asia fainted into unconsciousness rather than let sleep claim her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Akeno's Apartment, Wednesday Evening)

Shinji and Akeno were in the kitchen preparing dinner while Asia was doing her homework in the living room. Rei and Didimon, still in their animal forms, were trying to help her.

To anyone else, the sight of a small water dragon and a tiny green demon helping the cute blond-haired girl do her homework would have seemed really weird. But Asia actually found them to be cute. And Rei, actually feeding off of Shinji's empathy for Asia, liked the blond-haired Devil alot.

Shinji had let his familiar out so that she wouldn't be left out. He actually considered her part of the group, so Akeno decided to let her familiar out just because.

"Akeno-chan?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Akeno replied.

"I... there's something that I wanted to ask you."

"Yes, I'll marry you." she said with a giggle.

"I didn't mean that!" he said with a blush.

"Oh? Then what?"

"When we were fighting Helbron... I noticed that you were... that you... actually..."

"Actually what?"

"You seemed kinda... like you were enjoying it."

"Oh. That. Well..." she said, taking a serious tone from her usual playful one.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just..."

"I enjoy inflicting pain upon my enemies." she said.

"What?"

"I... enjoy giving pain to my enemies, as much as I enjoy giving pleasure to those I care for." she said with a sad smile.

"R-Really?" he blushed.

"Yes. I inherited my sadistic nature from my mother. It was one of the reasons that my father fell in love with her."

"He did? Why?"

"He was a... masochist."

_Her mother like causing pain, and her father liked taking it?_ Shinji thought. _That must be a heck of a family reunion._

"My mother was a priestess named Juri Himejima. She fell in love with a Fallen Angel named Baraqiel, and I was the result. My mother and I were close. Very close. When she died... I blamed my father, Baraqiel, who was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels at the time, for what happened." Akeno explained.

"You blamed your father for your mothers death?"

"I blame him because he failed to protect her." she said.

"But... you don't hate him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's kind of like... I have to blame someone for what happened to her. If I don't I'll go crazy."

"I wish I could be like that." he said, causing Akeno to look at him curiously.

"You mean... because of what happened with your father?" she asked.

"Yeah. When Third Impact happened, I was briefly the focal point for all of mankind. My thoughts were momentarily focused on my father. His true motives." he said sadly.

"And?"

"He... loved my mother, but he hated me for taking any amount of love and affection from her away from him."

"So he abandoned you, used you, manipulated you, all because of your mother's love for you?"

"Yes."

Akeno moved in and wrapped her arms around Shinji, holding him close, her breasts pushing up against his chest as she nuzzled the side of his head.

"You and I have more in common than I thought we did." she said, hugging him tightly, as Shinji returned the hug.

"We love our mothers and resent our fathers." Shinji whispered back to her. "I just wish I could reconcile with my father. I hate having all this animosity built up within me."

"I can help you release that animosity." she cooed softly into his ear, giving it a tender lick.

"Akeno!" Shinji gasped as he looked at her.

Akeno smiled as she pressed her lips passionately to Shinji's, the young devil eagerly returning the kiss to his girlfriend.

From the kitchen door, a trio of figures were watching intently. Asia was blushing and frowning. Rei was growling. And Didimon had his head cocked to the side in confusion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been 4 weeks since the Occult Research Club fought against the runaway vampire-devil at the water front.

The day after the fight, the group started training daily, all of them growing stronger. Asia was getting more attention from the boys because her legs looked more well toned and her physique had improved. She had even grown two inches thanks to Rias's training and Shinji's nutritious food.

The other girls at the school had started to notice Shinji because he had become more muscular because of the training, but it was noticeable if one looked close enough.

Shinji had also seen how Issei was getting scolded by his two human friends about spending time with Rias and getting into better shape. What's more, he was spending less time with them peeking in on the girls, and his constant failure to get pictures of Rias, Akeno, Asia, Yuuma and Ruko, as well as Koneko.

Kiba had ended up in several comical situations which made Issei jealous and Shinji had to hold his laughter. It had become a norm that at least three girls were presenting him their homemade bento's every day.

During the weeks, Rias had sent Shinji, Asia and Issei to make contracts with people who had summoned them after school, for practice. Issei had gone to see two people so far, but much to his embarrassment, he couldn't use the magic portal because he was too inexperienced for that, so he had to use his bike for that, and had failed in both times to get the clients to sign the contract. His explanation was that they made wishes which cost them too much, so he couldn't be blamed for that.

Shinji and Asia had only seen one person each, but they were able to get to the clients by using the teleportation spell Akeno had taught them. And they both managed to get their contracts signed, since their clients weren't asking for anything too pricy.

And when there weren't too many contracts, the three of them passed out leaflets.

Reynalle and Calawana hadn't been passing out leaflets or seeing clients because training them in magic was more important, since magic was essential for granting wishes to clients.

Right now, Rias and her group were assembled in the clubroom where they were waiting for Rias to begin her speech. Once everyone was settled, Rias began.

"Everyone, I'm pleased to announce that all of you have improved in your training. Reynalle and Calawana are now skilled enough in magic to see clients and grant their wishes. Issei still needs training to become stronger. And now we are going to start getting familiars for those who don't have them. Our familiars, specifically mine, Akeno's, Kiba's, Koneko's and Shinji's, will be passing out leaflets in our place. Tomorrow there is a full moon, so we can access the dimension where the familiars live. So get well rested and think about what kind of familiars you want to make this task easier." Rias explained.

Issei wanted to jump through the roof from joy when he heard that he would be getting a familiar. Maybe, if he got lucky, he would get a hottie like Rei to share his bed with.

"That is all for the day. You may leave now." Rias said, and everyone started to fall out from the club house.

Rias flopped down on the couch, staring up at the roof in order to think about the things what had happened recently.

Her peerage had grown in the past month by five people. Shinji was just too adorable for his own good. Hard-working, loyal, talented, honorable and modest, Rias just wanted to take him and hold him forever. Asia was someone you just had to love because she was just too cute, sweet and considerate. Reynalle and Calawana were people you got along with and they did their job, but you couldn't expect a long conversation with them because they were still coping with their situation. Issei was a lovable idiot who had his redeeming qualities. He worked hard when he was properly motivated, and if you got past the pervert part he was cute.

Before they had come along, life was pretty routine, even boring. But thanks to them, it had become more interesting and her best friend was very happy now that she could have an affair with one of her servants. Yes, Rias was happy for Akeno, but she was jealous at the same time because she too wanted to have an affair with someone like Shinji.

_Anyone would be better than... Him!_Rias thought as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Issei's place)

Issei couldn't get to sleep for two reasons. 1 - Tomorrow, he might get himself a familiar and get to do erotic things if he lucked out. He couldn't wait for that to happen. 2 - The way how Akeno had been wanting to getting out of the club, she obviously wanted to do things with Shinji. So now they were probably doing illicit things to each others naked bodies in her bed, which ticked him off.

"Arrrggghhhh! Damn that Ikari! Why does he have to put his hands on Akeno like that before I get to do that with a girl!?" He groaned in frustration.

The door to his room opened and revealed Calawana in her red nightgown which looked sexy on her.

"Who... whooooaaaaaa!" Issei yelled out in surprise and arousal when he saw Calawana like that and blood spurted from his nose. He fell down with steam coming from his head.

"Ise-kun, do you have anything to read?" She asked cutely, which made him want to throw her to the bed and have his way with her.

"No, I'm sorry." He answered, not saying that the only thing he had to read was erotic magazines. Calawana nodded and closed the door.

_Damn she's hot! A hot babe like her sleeping right behind this wall of mine. I'm luckier than I thought. _He thought, as an image of her sitting on the bed next to him spoke to him.

_"Ise-kun, please be gentle with me." She said as she slid the nightgown off from her shapely body._

"UUUU, wish that would happen in real life!" Issei cried out, finding himself alone in his room.

_"Ise-kun?" a new voice pierced the bedroom._

"Huh? Y-Yuuma?" Issei gasped as he saw Reynalle, in her Yuuma-form, walk into his bedroom, dressed in a pair of black panties and a long, white button-up night shirt.

_"Yes. I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"_

"Huh? Are you serious?"

_"Yes. And it would be more comfortable... if we went without our clothes." Reynalle said, removing her shirt and letting it fall to the floor, exposing her shapely figure and naked breasts to him._

"Okay. I can live with that." he said as he quickly got out of his shorts and underwear, only to find himself alone. "Huh? What the..." _Oh, for crying out... I'm having fantasies when I'm awake now? _

Outside the bedroom, both Yuuma and Ruko were crouched next to the keyhole, suppressing their giggles.

"You're a cruel person, Reynalle." Calawana said.

"Why? For using our newly learned magical abilities to torment Issei-kun with dreams of a sexual nature?" Reynalle replied with a smirk.

"No, because I wanted to go first!"

The pair giggled as Issei continued to have 'unfulfilled' erotic dreams.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One Week Later, Himejima/Ikari/Argento Apartment)

The trio had taken some take-out on the way since Shinji was feeling tired and was not in the mood for cooking. While they ate, Asia commented that while the take-out was good, she preferred Shinji's cooking, which made him smile. Akeno said the same thing.

When the meal was finished, Akeno suddenly grabbed Shinji's hand and dragged him to her room, leaving Asia sitting there. Once inside her room, she locked the door and began to strip her clothes and underwear off.

"Akeno-chan, what are you doing?" He asked, thinking that she might want to go all the way with him.

"I am getting naked so we can make out like this. Take those clothes off Shinji-kun." She said seductively.

He did so and the second he was totally naked, Akeno was on top of him while they were both naked and kissing hungrily. Akeno felt intense pleasure in her chest because they were naked and her breasts were rubbing against his chest and their tongues were wrestling.

Shinji was starting to get aroused from the warm soft body that was rubbing against him as they kissed.

However, Asia was banging on the door and shouting.

"No fair Akeno-san! Quit hogging Shinji-san to yourself!" the blond girl shouted.

Akeno stopped her kiss and shouted back.

"Sorry Asia-chan, but Shinji-kun is my boyfriend and I have been aching for a private session with him! You can spend time with him tomorrow!" She said and went back to pressing her lips to Shinji's.

Asia pouted and went to her room. As she did, her summoned up her new familiar.

Instantly a noticeably small Dragon, with blue diamond-like scales and a small pair of wings, appeared in Asia's arms.

"Hello, Rainji." Asia said as the small Sprite Dragon curled up in her arms. "I hope you don't mind keeping me company tonight. But Shinji-kun is busy with Akeno-san."

The baby Sprite Dragon nuzzled Asia's cheek, his reddish eyes showing her sympathy at her lack of her intended bedmate. Even though she was using him as an alternate.

Asia stroked the scales of the young dragon and walked to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, back in her room, Akeno was moaning and writhing on her sheets while Shinji pleasured her body. The Priestess of Thunder, as she was some times known, could barely contain her cries of joy and ecstacy as she felt gentle hands and a hot tongue slide across her smooth skin. She gripped the sheets tightly, threatening to tear it apart, as Shinji moved from her jiggling breasts to give her stomach a kiss.

_Oh My! Shinji-kun's touch... it's setting me on fire!_ Akeno mentally gasped. She knew that she and Shinji had spent many hours together: making out, bathing, and sleeping together. More than enough time for him to get accustomed to her body. To find every sensitive spot and erogenous zone that his girlfriend had.

He wanted to please her, and she was only too willing to show him where she liked to be touched and exactly how to do it. And right now, she was overly glad that she had taught him, since she was now on the verge of an orgasm that...

"AAAHHHH!" Akeno cried out as Shinji's tongue stabbed at her cliterous, exciting a torrent of orgasmic pleasure through her entire body.

Raising himself up to look at his girlfriend, Shinji saw her very-endowed chest rising and falling, her face filled with a look of pure elation and contentedness.

Crawling up over the young she-Devil, Shinji stared into Akeno's pinkish eyes, as she stared up at Shinji's deep blue ones that had a questioning look within them.

"I love you." she whispered to him.

"I love you, too." he whispered back.

Smiling, Akeno wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck, pulling him down flush onto her body and filling his mouth with her tongue.

That night, both Shinji and Akeno lost their virginity's to each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Occult Research Clubroom, the next day)

"Asia-chan, did something happen to the others?" Shinji asked as the pair arrived a few minutes early at the clubhouse.

"No, Shinji-kun, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you." Asia said.

"As much as I'd enjoy that too, I'm afraid that they'll be here soon."

"I know. It's enough time for..." she said nervously.

"For what, Asia-chan?" he asked curiously.

"For you to... kiss me?" she asked, her face flushed.

"You really want to?"

"I want you to be my first. Please, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji looked at Asia, her eyes pleading and her heart pounding in her chest. He smiled at her as he took her into his arms, her hands pressed against his chest as she looked up at him, a warm blush spreading across her cheeks. She closed her eyes as Shinji leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Asia's, the blond Devil moaning and sighing gently at the soft and passionate feeling he was giving her.

_My first kiss. It's... wonderful!_ she thought, feeling her body about to overheat.

Just then, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko entered the room.

Shinji and Asia broke the kiss when they saw that their friends came in. Kiba looked surprised and a little jealous at the same time. Koneko narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together.

Akeno went over to Shinji and asked sadly: "Have you grown bored of me now? Don't you love me anymore?" She looked like she would cry soon.

"NO AKENO-CHAN! I still love you more then anything! But Asia wanted me to give her her first kiss, and she is important to me like you are." He said.

Akeno pouted for a while as Koneko was approaching Shinji from behind him. Asia sensed what she was going to do and went in front of the silver haired girl.

"Don't Koneko-chan, I asked him to kiss me." She said while holding her arms sideways to stop her.

Koneko stopped, sighed and then went to get her youkan from the small fridge.

Akeno stopped pouting and smiled. "I was just teasing you Shinji-kun. I know that Asia-chan needs love as much as I do. But just remember... that you're mine." She said with a smile before giving Shinji a quick kiss on this lips, and went to make some tea.

A couple minutes later, Rias entered the room with the two former fallen angels and Issei right behind her.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Rias said after she sat down at her desk.

Everyone gave their attention to her.

"You have all been doing very well. Our strength has grown thanks to your hard training and we even managed to win against Souna in the dodgeball game, and get familiars to Asia and Calawana. Issei and Reynalle will have to wait until next month so we can get them familiars of their own. And for some reason, we don't have summons today." Rias told them, but before she could continue, a magic circle appeared in the room.

Everyone stared at it for a few seconds, and Issei almost had a heart attack when he saw a beautiful grey haired maid emerge from it.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Rias asked her sister-in-law.

"Rias-sama, I came here to inform you that your father has decided to move the date of your engagement to this week." Grayfia answered.

Rias frowned. Her servants looked shocked. Some of them because her engagement had been moved up to earlier, and some because it was news to them that their master was engaged.

Before Rias could protest, another magic circle appeared and a figure emerged from it in a flash of flame.

Everyone stared at the young adult male dressed in a finely crafted red suit. He was fairly handsome with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who is that?" Asia asked aloud, though it was unintentionally directed at Shinji.

"He is Raiser Phoenix, heir of the Phoenix family, and Rias's fiance." Grayfia answered.

Issei felt like his brain was about to explode. Rias engaged to this good looking clown?

"It's been years since I last visited the human world. I missed you, my darling Rias." Raiser said, even as Rias was looking very displeased.

_Buchou engaged to this... this rotten $$#0!&?!_Issei thought, sensing something in him that felt rather familiar.

_So this is the man who was selected for her._ Shinji thought, now understanding why his master wasn't happy about the engagement.

Raiser looked like an arrogant womanizer who thought that he could do whatever he pleased.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Just so you know, the Sprite Dragon's name was supposed to be Rassai, which was a variation of Raigeki (lightning) and Issei's name. Because Shinji is the protagonist for this story, and because Asia likes him, I changed the dragons name is Rainji.

And yes, I skipped over the Dodgeball Game and the journey to the Familiar Dimension, but those are going to come up in the next chapter or two, so don't think I just omitted them for convenience.

Also, this is one of my longer chapters. Over 40 pages. So I hope everyone enjoys it. There is alot more I could say, but I'll leave it here that it's been a long time since I updated anything. And i still have so much more to do.

And now, Omakes!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Shizuka walked to her masters office with Anna and Umi. Shizuka asked: "Do you have any idea why master summoned us?"

"He probably has a mission for us." Anna answered.

When they entered his office, Ami was there with Kanu. "Now that you're here, let me tell you what you will be doing today." Shinji said when the 5 women were standing in front of his desk.

"I have one last mutation piece to use. Which means that you will be getting a new friend in your team. And I'm well aware that you are not terribly fond of the idea of getting a new rival, but the mutation pieces have an expiration date and it would be such a waste to let it go away." Shinji explained.

The women except Shizuka looked like they wanted to protest. "But I promise you that if you succeed in this mission, I will spend the next week with you doing whatever you want to do with me." He said, which made them change their mood to when do we start. "Now, the mission is this. There is a person in the shrine just west of Tokyo who is well sought after among Devils. She ranks as the 3rd most wanted person among young Devils, but she is very hard to convince. And she is also highly skilled in magic and sword techniques. And my wife Akeno also wants this person with us." He continued to explain.

"Who is this person master?" Shizuka asked.

"Your old friend Tomoe." He answered.

Shizuka gasped in shock as Kanu spoke.

"The warrior priestess Tomoe? One of the very few humans who have ever killed a Devil single-handedly?"

"That's the one." He answered.

"How do you suggest that we convince her to join you?" Umi asked.

"Your mission is to bring her here. I'll do the convincing. And Shizuka-chan used to know her. I bet you can use that to your advantage." Shinji said.

"How can we use her affiliation with Tomoe to bring her to you?" Ami asked.

"She thinks I'm dead." Shizuka answered.

The women looked at her.

"The last time we met was 6 years ago. We were in a situation where one of us had to die. I sacrificed myself to save her, but somehow I survived. I haven't seen her since then." Shizuka explained.

"Yes, I read your history, Shizuka-chan. And when she sees you, she will be distracted long enough for the rest of you to knock her out and bring her here." Shinji said.

"Master, what if she doesn't join you?" Kanu asked.

"Then I will just erase her memories about us. Do this and I will make it worth your while." Shinji said seductively which made the women grab Shizuka and drag her with them.

One hour later, the group was looking at the old abandoned shrine which had long ago lost it's holy power and was defenseless against devils.

"I don't see any life in there. Maybe master was wrong." Ami stated.

"Tomoe is very careful about staying in one place. She never let's her guard down, not even in bath when she takes her sword with her. She is keeping the light out to make it seem like no one lives there. And she doesn't even need light's, since she is blind." Shizuka said.

"Blind?" The women asked.

"She was cursed with blindness by another Devil. I don't know if the curse was lifted, but even if it isn't, don't underestimate her." Shizuka added.

"I see someone." Ami said and they all looked at the warrior priestess who walked outside and kneeled down in the middle of the yard to pray.

She was dressed in a typical shrine maiden outfit what they had seen Akeno wear sometimes. As the women looked at her, they thought that she was a beauty on par with Akeno. While Akeno was like a refined royal Yamato Nadesico, Tomoe was like a natural Yamato Nadesico. Tomoe was about 5'10" with soft-looking skin, long dark brown hair, and if the way she walked was any indication, she was physically gorgeous.

The women felt envious about her looks.

"Tomoe..." Shizuka whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes from seeing her old friend.

"Alright Shizuka, you distract her and we'll put her to sleep." Anna said and Shizuka headed towards the shrine.

Shizuka came out from the woods and walked up the stairs towards the shrine where her friend was. Her heart was beating like crazy.

_Calm down. You have an obligation to your master and if this goes well, I can be friends with Tomoe again._ Shizuka thought and composed herself.

Once the stairs ended, Shizuka saw Tomoe still kneeling there and walked towards her.

Tomoe suddenly got up and drew her sword. "Who goes there?!"

"Tomoe..." Shizuka said.

Tomoe gasped when she heard her voice. "It can't be..."

"It's me Tomoe. Shizuka." She said.

Tomoe dropped her sword and looked like she was in shock.

"It can't be. You died." She said.

"I survived. And I didn't look for you because it was safer for the both of us. But now I'm here again." She said.

"Shizuka..." Tomoe said tearfully and heard when she walked in front of her. Tomoe raised her hand up to feel her face. When she felt the familiar shape of her face and her soft hair, she suddenly wrapped her arms around her.

"Shizuka, I missed you so much!" Tomoe cried as she held her friend.

"I missed you too Tomoe. And I'm sorry about this." Shizuka said as she hugged her back.

Tomoe felt something prick her neck before she fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Tomoe woke up, feeling weak. She felt that her arms and legs were bound by chains and leather straps, but her clothes were still on, which made her feel relieved.

"Good, you're awake Tomoe-san." She heard a mans voice.

"Who are you!? Let me go!" She shouted and struggled in her bonds.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. These chains are here to make sure you don't try and hurt me. My name is Shinji Ikari. I'm a Devil." He said.

"A Devil!? What are you going to do to me?!" Tomoe shouted, feeling panic welling up if he said the truth.

"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make you an offer." He said.

"I won't condemn my soul to eternal torture!" She shouted.

"You misunderstand. I'm not going to take your soul. I just want to ask if you'd be interested in becoming my servant." He said.

"I won't serve Devils! It's against the teaching of shrine maidens!" Tomoe said.

"You haven't been a shrine maiden in a long time. Your shrine doesn't exist anymore. And you are blind and living alone." Shinji said.

"I can manage. I will be a warrior priestess for as long as I live." Tomoe said.

"Tomoe-san, you dedicated your life to the servitude of holy men and look where it got you. Alone, without sight, no proper place to live, even starving. Serve me and you will never be alone again. You can live here with me and my peerage comfortably, and you can be with your friend Shizuka whom you thought was dead." Shinji said.

Tomoe didn't find words to reply to that. She wasn't happy about her life and the ones she served were no longer alive.

"Tomoe, I suggest that you accept Shinji-sama's offer." a new voice spoke.

"Shizuka? You serve him? How could you?" Tomoe asked.

"The Church hired me to kill him. When I tried, his servants captured me. But instead of killing, torturing or raping me, he made me an offer to become his servant. I accepted and I haven't regretted it, because he has been nothing but caring, thoughtful and kind to me. He lets me live here in this big comfortable mansion, I get to eat and drink as much as I want, and he is..." Shizuka whispered the last bit in Tomoe's ear, which made her blush.

"HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING SO SHAMELESS!?" Tomoe shouted.

"There is nothing shameless in making love with someone you love. And Shinji-sama is very good at it." Shizuka said.

"Tomoe-san, this is your best chance for a better life. I won't force you to serve me and I will let you go if you are absolutely sure that you don't want to serve me. But keep in mind that there are many Devils who will want to recruit you into their peerage, and they are not all as kind as I am. Some will try to force you to serve them, to do things which go against your own morals, and even do all kinds of cruel and humiliating things to you. It might be years, but they will come after you eventually. You can't dodge them forever in your condition. Serve me, and I will keep you safe and lift your curse. You can live with friends and people who love you." Shinji said.

Tomoe considered what she just heard. If the Devil was speaking the truth, she would be in danger eventually, and in her condition she would be an easy prey to a determined Devil. And she thought that her friend was dead, but here she was serving a Devil who had been kind to her. She was raised to fight evil, but this Devil didn't sound evil. And he hadn't done anything to hurt her like he promised.

Tomoe relented. "I will serve you Ikari-sama."

"YAY!" Shizuka shouted in delight.

"Good Tomoe. Now relax, this won't hurt." Shinji said and began reciting magic upon her. Tomoe heard words what she didn't recognize and felt like something was leaving her body. Her body felt slightly burning, but not painfully. And then it was over.

She opened her eyes and for the first time in years she could see. "I... I can see." Tomoe said softly.

"I lifted the curse Tomoe-san. Like I promised." Shinji said.

Tomoe turned to look at the handsome Devil who cured her. He was indeed handsome, even to someone like her who had been raised to forget about romance.

"Shinji-sama..." She started.

"I'm not your master yet. You are still human. If you want to serve me, you have to pass a test." He said.

"What test? I gave my word that I would serve you." she stated.

"Shizuka will test you. She actually volunteered for it. Shizuka-chan, you have 7 hours to play." Shinji said and left the room.

Tomoe watched him go and turned to look at her friend.

"Tomoe, I have wanted to do this for so long." Shizuka said and stripped her clothes.

"What are you doing?!" Tomoe shouted.

"I will test your endurance. Shinji-sama has even complimented how I can do things what usually requires 7 women to do." Shizuka answered and stripped her friend of her clothes. "Oh how I missed your beautiful body Tomoe." Shizuka said and began to test her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Tomoe screamed in pleasure.

It was 7 hours later when Shinji came in and saw how both women were panting and sweating like crazy, wrapped in each others arms, with Shizuka lying on top of Tomoe, even though the shrine maiden was still tied down.

"You did that by yourself Shizuka-chan?" Shinji asked, genuinely surprised how vigorous she was.

Tomoe was drooling, the table was drenched in sweat and her entire body looked flushed.

Shizuka looked like she had gone mad from pleasure.

"I had wanted to do so many things to her for so long." Shizuka panted.

"And how did she do?" He asked.

"Oh she is very good. Her endurance is still as superb as it used to be." Shizuka answered.

He went to Tomoe and unlocked her restraints. He helped her to sit up and gave her some water, which she gulped eagerly.

"Do you still wish to serve me Tomoe-san?" He asked.

"Hai, Shinji-sama." She answered after regaining her composure.

"Lie down." He said and she did that.

He took out the mutation piece and pressed it between her impressive breasts while reciting the spell that made her his servant.

Tomoe felt her body rise up off the table as a pair of white devil wings sprouted from her back as he finished the spell.

"White wings?" Shizuka gasped. "I knew you were special, but... wow."

"Tomoe-san, welcome to my family. Your new life begins now." Shinji whispered to her.

His other servants walked in and were surprised by the view.

"Girls, feed these two well. Shizuka went all out on Tomoe-san, your new sister." he said.

The girls went over to them and carried the pair off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

In the bathroom, Shinji's peerage was washing the worn out Tomoe and Shizuka in the large bathtub that could easily fit 20 people in it.

"Shizuka, did you really have to go all out like that on Tomoe?" Saeko asked as she held the ninja woman against her chest, washing her chest thoroughly.

"I haven't seen her in 6 years and there was so much I wanted to do with that beautiful body... I just couldn't resist." Shizuka replied weakly.

Orihime who was washing Shizuka's legs said: "Well, I can't really blame you. She is totally gorgeous."

Kanu, who was washing Shizuka's back next to Saeko said: "I'm jealous of her proportion and her charm."

Tomoe wasn't saying anything, because she was struggling to stay conscious, and the way her new sisters were washing her wasn't making it easy.

"Tomoe-san, your skin is so soft and smooth. How did you manage to keep it like this while you lived in the woods?" Chun Li asked as she washed Tomoe's ample chest. The ones who weren't washing Shizuka or Tomoe kept a close eye on Tomoe's breast's and felt slightly jealous.

"I'm jealous of your breast's Tomoe-san, how did they grow so big? And your shape is the envy of every woman." Cammy, who was washing Tomoe's legs stated.

"I can see why you're well sought after among young devils." Mika who was washing Tomoe's back next to Li stated.

"What is Shinji-sama going to do to me now?" Tomoe asked weakly, a hint of nervousness in her soft voice.

"He is going to get you settled in this house and get you acquainted in your duties." Li said.

"Do you ever, get intimate with him?" Tomoe asked with a blushed face.

"All the time. Every day at least one of us get's him to use his skills in bed to make us feel good." Mika answered.

Tomoe began shaking and her blush deepened. "Do I have to do those things with him?"

"If you want to. He never makes us do something we don't want to. It's not like he just shows up and order us to have sex with him. He waits for one of us to ask him." Cammy said.

"But I recommend that you ask him. He is amazing in bed and can make you feel really good. And because he is our master, he can sense our wants and desires and use that to make us feel good in any way we want to." Mika said.

Tomoe had a mortified look on her face. "How can you say such shameless things so openly?"

"There is nothing shameless about making love to your master. Not in Devil's society. Especially in this family." Chun Li said.

"You keep referring to this... peerage... as a family. Is it truly like that? I have never heard of a family where everyone makes love to each other. A normal family is nothing like that." Tomoe said.

"We're Devils. Of course we're not normal." Ibuki said with a chuckle.

"Shinji-sama refers to us as his family. He loves and cares for us all. He protects us and works hard to provide for all of our well-beings. And all he asks is the same in return." Saeko said.

"The same in... I don't understand."

"Akeno-sama can explain it better, but... Master's early life, when he was human, was very painful. Sad and lonely. Many people used and abused him when all he ever wanted was to be loved. It was only thanks to his former master that he finally found that love with his wife. And now with us." Kanu said.

"Would have been better if people actually knew that he saved the world." Elena said.

"He saved the world? How?" Tomoe asked.

"Well... not so much saved as... restored." Hinata said.

"Well how could anyone know that? Every human on this planet forgot all of that when Second Impact was wiped out." Tsunade said as she relaxed on the far side of the bathtub.

"Yes. Only the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels remember what happened." Rose said, washing herself on a stool.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoe asked.

"If you get the chance, talk to Akeno-sama. She can tell you the details." Cammy said.

"But why can't you tell me?" Tomoe asked.

"Because many of Master's peerage tend to exaggerate his history." a new voice said as a beautiful young woman with long blue hair, pale skin and red eyes suddenly appeared in the bath.

Tomoe just stared at the girl, thinking she was the most exotic-looking woman she had ever seen. Of course, her unusual appearance also made Tomoe think she was some kind of demon.

"Rei-Chan! You're awake!" Elena shouted as she jumped on the girls back.

"Oh! Elena-chan!" Rei shouted as the white-haired African girl nuzzled her cheek.

"This is Rei Ayanami, Shinji-sama's water dragon familiar." Chun Li explained to Tomoe.

"Water dragon?" Tomoe asked as Elena fell off Rei's back and into the tub.

Rei suddenly shape-shifted her body into that of a large blue-scaled serpentine dragon, the size of a horse. Tomoe gasped in surprise when she saw her. Rei shifted back to her human form and approached the former shrine maiden.

"You need not be afraid, Tomoe-san. You serve Master, as do I." Rei said.

Tomoe just stared at the blue-haired young woman. Had she not been a Devil, her first impulse would have been to take her sword and slice this girl across her stomach for looking like a demon. As she thought about that, she actually felt a stab of regret for even thinking it.

"You are not bound by the rules of priestesses anymore, Tomoe-chan, so you can just relax and have fun." Cammy said.

"Even Shizuka has enjoyed Master's skills in bed." Li said.

Tomoe wondered how she would manage in her life.

Once Tomoe was washed and dressed, she was escorted in the dining room where they served her a meal which she found delicious and fulfilling.

While she was eating, Akeno joined her, causing the others to leave.

"Greetings Tomoe-san. I am Akeno Ikari, Shinji-sama's wife and queen." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Akeno-san." Tomoe replied politely to the gorgeous woman, glad to see someone with manners like this.

"I came here to speak with you about your upcoming duties." Akeno stated as she sat down next to her.

Tomoe got nervous. What kind of duties would she have?

"Shinji-sama made you Queen with the mutation piece." Akeno said.

"EEEHHH!" Tomoe gasped. Queen? The same rank as his wife?

"Anata said that Queen was the only piece he could make you. And I can see why. Your abilities, skills, intellect and beauty make you a high value piece." Akeno explained.

"What duties must I preform as Queen?" Tomoe asked.

"Queen's duty is to protect the King, which means that you will sleep in the same bed as me and him, go with him when he has business to attend outside of the house and ensure his safety. You will also pass his orders to other members of his peerage and you'll be third-in-command after Shinji and me." Akeno answered.

"Do I have to, pleasure him?" She asked nervously.

Akeno giggled at that.

"No. He doesn't order his peerage to have sex with him. He only does that when they ask him. So if you ask him, he will do his best to satisfy you. Didn't the others explain this to you?" Akeno said.

"They did, I just wanted to confirm it." Tomoe answered, relieved to hear that.

"Are you against the idea of enjoying his skills?" Akeno asked teasingly.

"No! Shinji-sama is very charming and well-mannered, I'm just nervous about the idea, since I was raised to believe that things like that should only be done between married people." Tomoe answered.

"Well, in Devil Society, it's a natural thing that people do on regular basis, even if they aren't married. But come on now Tomoe, Shinji-sama is waiting us." Akeno said and left. Tomoe followed her.

Akeno led her new fellow Queen to her husbands room where he was waiting with warm sake.

"Tomoe-san, did my servants take good care of you?" Shinji asked and poured some sake for her.

"They did. The food they prepared for me was excellent." She answered.

"Good. Sit down, have a drink with us." He said and they started drinking.

Shinji and Akeno entertained their new comrade with stories what they had done in the past and got her to relax in his presence. Tomoe was starting to fell more at ease when she saw that her master was indeed funny when he wanted to and got her laugh with all the things he had done.

But it was when Tomoe asked Shinji about his past that both he and Akeno got quiet and serious.

"I had a feeling this would come up." Shinji said.

"I was just curious. You do not have to..." Tomoe started to say.

"Yes. I do. It's not something I like to talk about, but it's important that you understand why I am not like the other Devils you have heard about." Shinji said.

Tomoe saw Akeno reach over and squeeze her husband's hand. This peaked her interest.

Shinji and Akeno took turns telling Tomoe about his past. From when he saw his mother die when he was only four years old. His father abandoning right after that. His guardian all but neglecting him. His being called back to Tokyo-3 by his father who only wanted to use him to pilot the giant Evangelion mecha. His first encounter with Rei Ayanami. His kind but lazy drunkard of a guardian, Misato Katsuragi. The loud, brash and arrogant Asuka Langley Sohryu. His rather perverted buddies Toji and Kensuke.

His battles against the Angels were rather harrowing, but Tomoe actually found them interesting. Especially to go through it all with little-to-no training and nearly dying each time. To face such odds at a young age and live to tell about them was what interested her.

After the rather horrific events of preventing Third Impact and remaking the world into what it was before Second Impact, Shinji explained how he and Akeno had met at Kuou Academy. How they served the amazingly compassionate Devil named Rias Gremory, and their adventures alongside the other members of their peerage: Kiba the knight, Koneko the rook, Asia the bishop, Reynalle the pawn, Calawana the pawn (both being former Fallen Angels) and Issei the pawn. They told her how Shinji and Akeno fell in love and once they were promoted to high-class Devils, they got married and started living together, building up their wealth and fortune and eventually forming their own peerage. Which was actually Shinji's peerage, since Akeno didn't have one herself.

Eventually Shinji said that he was tired and was going to bed. At hearing that, Akeno stripped Tomoe of her clothes and explained that it was more pleasant to sleep without clothes. When Tomoe lied down on the bed with Shinji and Akeno, she felt relaxed in their touch, since she somehow ended up in the middle with them cuddling up to her. They both complimented how wonderful Tomoe's soft skin felt against theirs.

The warrior priestess actually agreed that maybe being intimate like this wasn't such a bad thing.

Shizuka, the ninja knight, who had been spying on them went to tell her other harem sisters what happened to Tomoe and what she had become.

The whole mansion shook when they all found out.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls shouted.

Saeko spoke. "You brought Shinji-sama a new **Queen**?" She asked the ones who had brought Tomoe in.

"WE NEVER SUSPECTED ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Anna shouted.

"Competition around here just became more intense." Elena stated.

Everyone agreed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

Shinji was staring at a sight he never thought he would.

Asuka Langley Soryu, dressed in red leather 'armor', handgun on her hip, twin silver daggers in her hands, whip on her belt, as she stared down the young devil.

"So.. Why are you doing this again?" Shinji asked as he backed away from her.

"God! You Really Are A Baka!" Asuka shouted as she lunged at Shinji. "I'm Here To Kill You, Devil!"

Shinji groaned as he dodged Asuka's attacks.

"Stand Still!"

"You're kidding, yes?" Shinji asked as he dodged. "You're a Devil Killer?"

"HUNTER! Devil HUNTER! I mean, there's a blond bimbo in America who calls herself a Vampire Slayer, and then there's that blond cheerleader with the chainsaw who is a Zombie Killer. Both blonds, so I'm at a slight disadvantage, plus I'm German, so it's a good thing I'm so sexy! Think about it! A sexy redheaded female Devil Hunter! They'll make Video Games, Comics, Movies and even a TV Series!"

"Sounds like a TV series. Maybe if you were a Miko priestess who can't have sex?"

"Boring! Those Japanese sluts think they're so great, when they're nothing but a bunch of closet whores! I'm gonna be so much better than them, that the whole world will know my name!"

"Wait! You're name? You're doing this for... fame?"

"Yes." she said simply.

"Then... why not go to Hollywood and pitch the idea to a network executive or something?"

"Because real-life exploits are so much more entertaining. It Will Go A Long Way To Make Sure Every Person On This Planet Knows Of My Greatness!"

'_I don't believe this! I change everything in the world, wipe out NERV, The Angels, The Eva's... and Asuka is still a beautiful, narcissistic glory-hunter.'_ Shinji thought.

"That's why I'm going to kill you!" she shouted.

"Sorry, but," Shinji started to say, dodging the knife and moving in close to punch Asuka in the gut. "I've got a lunch date with my girlfriend."

(Wheeze) "You... you punched me!" she said, staggering backwards.

"You're trying to kill me! What do you want me to do? Let you?"

"YES!" she shouted as she tried to stab him again.

"Police! Freeze!" a voice startled them.

"What?" Asuka gasped, seeing a half-dozen police officers, tazers raised and aimed at the girl.

"Drop the knives!" one of the officers shouted.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to kill a Devil here!" Asuka shouted.

"Devil? Who?" a second officer asked.

"Him!" she said, pointing to Shinji.

The cops looked at Shinji who was lying on the ground, looking as innocent and human as them. He laughed weakly as he waved at them.

"Drop the knives or we will open fire!" the police officer shouted at the redhead.

"This Devil Has To Die!" Asuka roared.

(ZAP, ZAP, ZAP)

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh..." Asuka groaned as she dropped to the ground, her body twitching like a person with a nervous tick.

"Thank you." Shinji said as the officers surrounded the downed Asuka. "She was trying to kill me."

"Don't worry, son, we got it from here." The officer said as Asuka was cuffed and bound and tossed into the back of a police cruiser.

"This is going to be an interesting story to tell Akeno-chan." Shinji said, glad that they didn't need a statement from him since they had caught Asuka about to knife him. "Something like, 'Hi, dear, sorry I'm late, but this crazy redheaded girl from my previous life tried to knife me in the chest.' She'll either laugh her head off, or pepper me with affectionate kisses."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5

(Evangelion canon scene based on Pirates of the Caribbean 4 scene)

"Why did you do that?" Ritsuko asked the Commander.

"You mean activate the Dummy Plug in Unit 01 in order to eliminate the Angel-possessed Unit 03?" The Commander asked. "If I don't order someone to their death, people forget who I am."

"Coward!" Shinji shouted as he marched towards the commander.

"What?" Gendo asked.

"Coward! They do not forget. Your staff sees you for the miscreant you are. A coward, no matter how many you order to their deaths!"

"Twice in one day, I find myself in a bewilderment." Gendo groaned.

"You are not bewildered, you are afraid. You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light." Shinji declared.

"No, boy. The truth is it be much simpler than all that." he said with a pause. "I'm a bad man."

"That, too." Shinji added.

"I might have to kill you too, impudent upstart." he said, pointing his gun at Shinji.

"No!" Rei shouted, knocking the gun away from him.

"All Angelic blood like your mother!"

"Commander, I beg you." she said.

"Ah, and here I am forgetting why the boy is here. The clone of my wife wishes to help my scenario and help me get my dead wife back. You truly wish to help me, me child?"

"Every soul can be saved." Rei said.

"Be that true, young pilot?" Gendo asked.

"Yes. Though you I see as a bit of a long shot." Shinji replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 6

Shinji was walking into the kitchen looking for his breakfast to start his day, only to freeze when he saw his Rook, Chun Li, standing at the stove and preparing his breakfast.

However, Shinji noticed that as she stood at the stove, she was wearing a dark blue apron, her white ox-horn ribbons... and nothing else!

"Hello, Master. Breakfast will be ready shortly." Chun Li said as she continued to cook.

Shinji, stunned at the boldness of his servant, simply sat down at the table.

Chun Li served the breakfast on Fine China, bending over so as to give her master a teasing view of her generous cleavage.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Y-yes." he replied with a blush.

"I'm glad." she said, right before she turned around and backed her shapely derriere into Shinji's lap.

"Li-chan?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to serve you my food." she said, picking up his toast and feeding him.

A small blob of jam ended up on the side of his mouth.

"Here. Allow me, master." she huskily said as she leaned in and slowly licked the jam from the side of his lips.

Shinji was incredibly turned on by this, and Chun Li felt it as she sat in his lap.

She smiled, pleased that she had this effect on him.

Shinji ate the rest of his breakfast, made by his sexy Chinese servant, and once he had eaten everything, Chun Li asked her master one last thing.

"Would master care for... desert?" she asked as she tugged on her apron, moving it aside to reveal her round and pert breasts.

Shinji and Chun Li ended up 'polishing' the table shortly after that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 7

Shinji hurled the dodgeball and it flew towards Yura, who missed it with her hands and caused the ball to strike her in the chest.

"OWW!" she shouted.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Yura-san."

"You really hit hard, Shinji-san." she said. "I think my breasts just went numb."

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Is there anything I can do?" he said, blushing at her statement."

"Well... perhaps you could rub them to help me get feeling back into them?" she said with a smile.

Shinji blushed as Akeno, Asia, Momo and Kusaka started protesting.


	12. Raiser Arc Part 1

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: The Peerage meet Raiser and begin their training for the unofficial Rating Game.

Ideas courtesy of and co-written by Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 11  
**Raiser Arc Part 1**

Shinji and his fellow slaves watched as their master sat on the couch with Raiser next to her. His arm was over her shoulders and he was ruffling her hair between his fingers. She was in no way looking at all happy.

Issei was seething from seeing how the blond devil was groping his master, mostly because he wanted to do that.

Koneko wanted to beat him up, but couldn't because the difference in status prevented her.

As former Fallen Angels both Calawana and Reynalle had seen his type before. Because he was so strong and rich and his parents had arranged this marriage, he would get to marry someone who obviously didn't want to marry him.

Asia was trying to look brave but the high class devil scared her.

Kiba was feeling sorry for Rias.

Akeno brought tea on the table and Raiser took a sip.

"Excellent tea. I expected no less from Rias's Queen." Raiser commented.

"Thank you." Akeno countered without a smile or any pleasantness in her voice.

Raiser set the cup on the table and his hand went down to her thigh.

Rias slapped his hand away before standing up to address him.

"Raiser, I said it before. I won't marry you!" she snapped.

"Our marriage is important for the future of true blooded Devils, and besides, our parents arranged it. And since your father moved the wedding date to this week, I simply came to bring you back to the Underworld, away from this disgusting human world." Raiser stated.

"Our parents are too panicked. Whom I marry is my choice. And you are not the one I want to marry." Rias said.

"I'm afraid that your opinion matters very little in this matter. Even If I have to burn all those slaves of yours into a crisp, I will take you back." Raiser said firmly and stood up. "And I am the poster child of the Phenex family, so I can't afford to lose face by being rejected." He took a hold of Rias's chin.

Their eyes flared as her servants felt as if they were going to release their powers on them.

"Stop this at once!" Grayfia cried out, causing both of them to stop. "I am here under orders of my master and husband, Sirzechs Lucifer, and I won't let things like this happen." She continued.

"For his prized Queen to say that, even I got scared for a while there." Raiser smirked a little.

"Sirzechs-sama foresaw that this would happen and instructed me to carry out a plan, if Rias expresses her will strongly enough. To settle this matter, you two will compete in an unofficial Rating Game." Grayfia said.

Raiser started laughing.

"I'm fine with that. I have experience in the Rating Games and won many times. You, Rias, have no experience of it, and are these all of your slaves?" Raiser asked.

"And what if they are?" She asked vehemently.

Raiser snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared on the floor and in a bright flash of flame, 15 people emerged.

"I have a full set of servants." He stated arrogantly. "Ladies, introduce yourselves!"

"I am Yubelluna, Raiser-sama's queen. You will come to know me as 'The Bomb Queen'. The busty woman with the long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes said.

She was dressed in a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with long open sides, black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her top revealed a lot of her rather generous cleavage, and was held up by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. She had on a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. Her accessories consisted of a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead which kept her long hair in place, and in her hands she called a staff-like scepter that she used in combat. Her purple lipstick matched her eyes and hair, which fell down over her right breast and down towards the slits in her dress.

"I am Mihae, Raiser-sama's bishop." the girl with the long black hair, blue eyes and angelic face said. She was dressed in a black and blue kimono that went all the way to the ground, a red sash around her waist, and white tabi-socks on her feet. Her shoes were traditional slippers. She wore no make-up nor had any special accessories, which Shinji and the others found odd.

"I am Ravel Phenex, Raiser's bishop and younger sister!" the young girl with the blonde hair and dark blue eyes snapped.

Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. She wore matching pink shoes and light pink stockings.

"I am Karlamine, Raiser-sama's Knight!" the young woman with the short brown greenish-tinted hair, and green eyes, said.

Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and sleeves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held by brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword was on the left side of her hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"I am Siris, Raiser-sama's other Knight!" the tall young woman with the long black hair that had blue tint in it, and brown eyes, said. Her hair looked like it had five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shaped hole that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and cleavage.

Her weapon of choice, secured firmly on her hip, was a _Zweihänder_ - a two-handed broadsword.

"I am Isabela, Raiser-sama's Rook!" the woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes said. She had three red highlights going across her forehead, a plain white mask covering the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and featured three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather large breasts and cleavage, the jacket and shirt cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, with two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots that didn't look like they were for show.

"I am Xuelan, Raiser-sama's Rook!" said the well-endowed Chinese-looking woman. She had shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao had an hole in the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

Issei was quick to notice that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"I'm Ile!" a very young turquoise-haired girl said.

"And I'm Nel!" another very young turquoise-haired girl said.

"And we're Raiser-sama's Pawns!" the two girls stated in unison.

Their hair was tied to one side of their heads with a yellow ribbon (both opposite to their sister), and they both had blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms: white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuou Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist. They also were carrying blue-colored chainsaws in different colored gym bags, though the saw itself was sticking out of the bags. One girl carried a blue bag with the name 'Ile' on it, while the other bag was red and had the name 'Nel' on it.

"We are Ni and Li! We're also Raiser-sama's Pawns!" the two catgirls said in unison. The catgirl on the right had pinkish hair, the one of the left had light bluish hair. They both wore boxing gloves that were the same color as their hair, and rather provocative school girl outfits. Their cat ears stuck out of their hairs and their tails were swaying from side-to-side behind them. Their uniforms had bright yellow ribbons on their chests, the lower half of their shirts were trimmed up high, exposing the bottom half of their breasts, short skirts that barely showed the edges of their butts, and shoes that matched their hair color.

"I am Shuriya, Raiser-sama's Pawn." The brown haired girl with the black eyes in the sexy black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a feather duster.

"I am Marion, Raiser-sama's Pawn." the wine-colored haired girl with the blue eyes in the matching black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a broom.

"I'm Bürent, another of Raiser-sama's Pawns!" the woman with the silver/gray hair and golden eyes said. She was dressed up in a scantily-clad outfit that looked like she had just come from either the New Orleans Mari Gras or the Las Vegas stage shows. The outfit was mostly purple with gold, silver, red and blue jewels covering it. She had on a pair of ruby-encrusted slippers, a feathered hat that was at least two feet high, and a cape that was light purple with gold trim around it that was attached to her wrists.

"And I am Mira, Raiser-sama's final Pawn." the young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes said. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, two of them pointing up and the other two pointing down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, worn under a red happi coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and black guards over her hands. Her footwear consisted of a pair of zori.

Rias's peerage looked at the fifteen females, even as Issei's reaction caught them all off-guard.

"He has 15 bishoujo's as his slaves? Shit! WHAT A MAN!" He called out and started crying as the rest of Rias's peerage sweatdropped while looking down (because he was on his knees) upon him.

"Oi, Rias. That slave of yours seems to envy me." Raiser stated.

It was then that Shinji decided to throw in his two-cents.

"His dream is to build himself a harem like this one." he said.

From Raiser's peerage, the small blond haired girl in the pink dress snapped at him.

"How dare you slave?! Speaking to our master like that!" Ravel cried out.

However, before anyone else could speak, the woman who was dressed like a knight/samurai gasped when she recognized Shinji.

"I know that boy!" Karlamine stated as the others looked at her. "He is Shinji Ikari, the Angel Slayer who remade the human world." she explained.

The Phenex Peerage looked at him with surprised expressions on all their faces. The twin catgirls let out a 'nyan' sound, their tails twitching rapidly.

"Rias, you claimed the famous savior as your slave? That's all the more reason for me to win." Raiser said with a smile.

"Grayfia, I will accept the challenge. When will the game take place?" Rias asked suddenly.

"It will take place in 9 days. You will be pardoned from school until the Game is concluded." Grayfia answered.

"I will certainly be looking forward for our match Rias. When the game is over, you will learn some humility like a good wife should." Raiser said and went back to his slaves before vanishing in a flash of flame and smoke.

Once Raiser and his peerage were gone, Grayfia allowed herself a sigh of relief.

"I truly dislike that man." she huffed.

Shinji's ears perked up at hearing that.

"Is something wrong, Grayfia-sama?" Shinji asked as he approached the woman.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. Raiser Phenex, is the problem. Specifically because of his peerage."

"What's wrong with them?"

"With them? Nothing. But it's why they were chosen by Raiser that is the problem."

"It's one of the reasons that I despise him so much." Rias said.

"What reason?" Shinji asked.

"You saw all those beautiful girls he had in his peerage, right? Well, they were all chosen by Raiser to fulfill his fetish fantasies. Women with large breasts and revealing clothes, women in chainmail, Chinese girls in qipao's and kimono's, little girls in gym clothes, catgirls, girls in maids outfits, shrine maidens, and even his tsundre sister, Ravel."

"His SISTER? He has fantasies about his Sister?" Issei gasped.

"Not that I know of, but she was included because Raiser wanted a tsundre in his group. Much like you have Koneko-chan." Grayfia said.

The silver-haired catgirl squinted her eyes at the gray-haired queen of Sirzechs Lucifer.

"So his sister is a tsundre?" Calawana asked.

"And included in his peerage?" Reynalle asked.

"Yes. Ravel Phenex, the only daughter of the Phenex family. She is the youngest of their four children; Raiser is the third of four."

"So what's the other reason?" Shinji asked Grayfia.

"Raiser is an arrogant, aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. He's condescending towards low-ranked Devil and has no respect for anyone else. The only ones he respects in any way are the Maou's, and for obvious reason. He's a male chauvinist who believes that a woman's place is behind men, and will use them to achieve his own ends. Which is why he wants Rias."

"Because Buchou is an affectionate person." Shinji stated.

"Yes. Raiser will take advantage of that, because he believes it will benefit him and him alone."

"Sounds like more than a couple reasons to take this SOB down." Issei said.

"Agreed! I'm not going to let Buchou become his plaything! I'd rather be dead!" Shinji grumbled.

"You may just get your wish, Shinji-kun." Rias said with a small sigh.

"What? Why?"

"Because we could die in this." she said.

"Huh?" Issei gasped.

"Die? I thought Rating Games were created to allow the Devils to fight and not get hurt." Shinji said.

"In an _official_ Rating Game, that is true. But this is to be an _Unofficial_ Rating Game. Which means that the normal safety protocols which protect the participants, will not be utilized."

"So... we can actually... die?" Issei asked, fear etched into his voice.

"Yes. But only if someone, say the enemy combatants, holds on to you while inflicting damage, you can be killed. Otherwise, you will just return to the real world when enough damage has been inflicted." Grayfia said.

"So there is a chance we could still die." Kiba replied.

"Great. Wonderful. Terrific." Issei said in a deadpan voice.

While the others talked, (meaning that Grayfia, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were trying to explain as much about the Rating Game as they knew to Asia, Reynalle, Calawana and Issei) Shinji and Rias were off to the side talking.

"Buchou... can I ask you something?" Shinji asked.

"Of course, Shinji-kun." Rias replied.

"What did Raiser mean when said 'all the more reason for me to win'? I mean, he said that right after he found out who I was."

Rias's head hung low as she dared not look at her blue-eyed servant.

"The by-laws of an arranged marriage state that when two Devils are married to each other, they gain authority over the peerage's of their spouses."

"You mean... if you two get married, he would be able to boss me around? Order me to do whatever he wants, regardless of what I think?" Shinji gasped in horror.

"Raiser isn't really concerned about the opinions of others. He thinks that whatever he wants is the only thing that matters. And since you remade the world, something that no one in the Underworld could do, he would naturally want to enhance his own status amongst the Devil Families by having you as a trophy servant. Though, in the same respect, I would gain full authority over his peerage as well." Rias explained.

"You'd probably be nicer to them than he would." he said off-hand.

"And I'd let you sleep with any of them you'd want." Rias teased slightly.

Shinji smiled at that. Not because she was offering him multiple girls to sleep with, but because she was making jokes, despite the dire situation they were facing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Four hours later found Rias and her peerage walking a long path through the forest towards the mountain. She told them that one of the Gremory summer homes was located there and that they were going to use it as their training ground.

Her latest servants: Issei, Shinji, Calawana and Reynalle were carrying some huge backpacks containing training gear and food. Kiba was carrying one as well, but Koneko's pack was so big not even a half-dozen humans could lift it. Asia wasn't carrying anything because she was a healer, not a fighter who needed to build up her strength and stamina for fighting.

Issei was grumbling, but was secretly watching the girls rear ends for enjoyment. Shinji was sweating like crazy from the load he was carrying, but managed it because he knew what it was for. The thought of Riser getting to order him around like he pleased gave him adrenaline to keep moving. The former fallen Angels were getting their adrenaline from the thought of Riser having his way with them whenever he wanted.

It was also surprising to them, that after all the training they had gone through to get stronger, after their battle with Helbron, that the weight of their packs was actually weighing them down.

"We're almost there. Just a little more." Rias stated, carrying her own weighted pack as well.

"Buchou, can I ask you something?" Shinji asked, walking next to Akeno who was right behind Rias.

"Of course, Shinji-kun." She answered.

"Has Riser ever lost a Rating Game?" He asked.

Everyone quickly threw their attention towards Rias, wondering what she would say.

"He has lost two games, but only because he did it on purpose. He did it to be kind to the clans his family was collaborating with." Rias replied.

"He must have a weakness. Even the Angels I fought against had a weakness despite having an impenetrable force field and the ability to heal themselves." He said.

Rias seemed to think about that.

"Good reference Shinji-kun, but if Riser has a weakness, nobody knows it. So far the only known methods of defeating him are to either attack him with stronger power then his healing, or making him lose his will to fight."

Her answer didn't sit well with the others. Before Shinji could ask anything more, the house came into view.

It was a two-story mansion-like complex, white and beige walls with blue roof tiles, balconies on all sides, trimmed bushes in the front, with white-steel window frames for each window that could be seen. There was a tunnel-like driveway on the left hand side that lead around to the back where the large multi-car garage was situated.

Asia gushed when she saw it. "It's so pretty."

Everyone agreed with the blond-haired girl. Despite that it was not often used, the mansion itself seemed well-kept.

"Alright then everyone!" Rias stated as she turned around to address the group. "Your names have been posted on the doors, so find your rooms, and get changed into your training clothes! We start training right away!" she declared.

"RIGHT AWAY?! Buchou, You're An Ogre!" Issei whined.

"You mean a Devil." She said teasingly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After everyone had dropped off their gear and packs in their rooms, they headed to the boys and girls locker rooms to change into their workout clothes. Issei, however, just kept whining that there was a room full of naked bishoujo's and they weren't allowed to see them.

"You'll just get yourself in more and more trouble that way, Issei." Kiba laughed.

"Kiba, do you think that we can win the game?" Shinji asked his friend as they got changed.

"There is always a way. We just have to find it." Kiba optimistically replied.

Shinji liked his senior devil's confidence, mostly because he had a point. They just had to figure out a way.

Issei, though he would never admit it, envied his confidence. Damn pretty boy.

Behind the mansion, in a large open clearing, Rias started off their training schedule.

Rias went to train Issei's stamina by making him carry some really heavy stuff up the mountain path with her sitting on it.

Reynalle and Calawana were fighting Kiba, who was knocking them all over the place with his training sword.

Akeno was teaching Asia some stronger magic spells, hoping that she could learn at least one offensive spell.

Meanwhile, Shinji was fighting Koneko, and was not faring very well. Not only was she the stronger, but her fighting skills were superior to his. His attacks didn't even phase her.

"Weak." She stated simply after throwing him on the ground.

"Your Evil Piece is higher than mine in strength and defense, so my attacks won't work against you like this." Shinji countered as he sat up. "Unless I can promote myself, but we're not on enemy territory."

"True, but there are Pawns who are strong enough to defeat Rooks and even Queen's." Koneko said as she sat in front of him.

"Really? So, it's possible I can improve enough to match up against them in the future." he mused softly, but loud enough so that Koneko could hear him.

"You still have a ways to go before you can reach that level. But each one has their own special abilities that they can use against superior foes. Asia-senpai only has her familiar to protect her when she is alone, which could be used to surprise her opponent. Reynalle and Calawana still have their light powers, which is poison to Devils. You have battle experience from your days as a pilot and you have a Gear with very versatile abilities." She said.

Shinji looked at her with a surprised face. It was unlike her to say such long sentences.

"What about Issei?" He asked.

"He is... a hentai." She said harshly.

Shinji smiled at her bluntness. "Well, maybe his ecchi ways can help against Riser's women, because hentais are women's worst enemies." He stated.

Her cocked her head to the side, as if pondering that statement. "Perhaps." She countered.

With that, they resumed their training. Before they finished for the day, Shinji managed to surprise Koneko by wrapping his arms around her waist and threw her over his head onto the ground.

Shinji just looked at her as she laid there in the dirt. He knew that attack didn't even scratch her, so he wondered what she would say about it.

When she got up, she looked at him with her usual neutral expression.

"You have improved." She stated and started walking towards the mansion.

Shinji followed her.

"Koneko-chan, let's make a deal. If you don't get eliminated in the game, I'll make you some of that special youkan you like." He said, but felt stupid after he said it.

"And what will I do if you don't get eliminated?" She asked.

She didn't show it, but she liked the idea of getting him to make some youkan she liked for her.

"I don't know. I'll let you decide." He said, surprised that she liked his idea.

_It seems like a win-win for me._ She thought. _If I remain on the battlefield, I get some youkan. And if he remains on the battlefield... I get to choose what he will do for me._ She mentally smiled while physically keeping her usual stoic expression.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Phenex Mansion)

"You Will Not!" Siris shouted.

"I Won't?" Xuelan asked.

"You Can't!"

"Say's Who? You?"

"What is going on here?" Mihae asked as she, Ni and Li, walked into the training room.

"Little Miss Ox-Horns here thinks she should be the one to take out Shinji Ikari in our Rating Game." Siris stated. "I think she is wrong!"

"Shinji Ikari is the Slayer of Angels, who rejuvenated the planet and is favored by the Maou's. Only a strong warrior can defeat him!" Xuelan exclaimed.

"Brute strength will not be enough to defeat him!" Siris said.

"I agree." Mihae said.

"You do?" Xuelan asked.

"Yes. Shinji Ikari is a powerful individual. Not to be underestimated nor overestimated. You will need someone who is on his level. Capable of matching him not only in power, but in personality as well." Mihae said.

Siris and Xuelan stared at her in complete shock and disapproval.

"YOU want to fight him?" Siris gasped to the Bishop.

"Of course. I believe I am better suited to dealing with him than either of you." Mihae declared.

"You lie!" Ni and Li shouted in unison.

"What?" Mihae asked the two catgirls.

"Ikari-san is a Pawn! Like Us!" Ni said.

"Therefore, we would be better to handle him!" Li said.

"Because There Are Two Of Us!" Li and Ni said in unison again.

"But you have no experience in magic." Mihae countered.

"You are not strong enough to contend with him." Xuelan explained.

"And your strength will not be enough to defeat him if he becomes a Knight." Siris declared.

"Your speed and skill will be useless if he promotes to a more powerful form." Mihae said to Siris.

"Magic isn't the most powerful weapon available." Siris said to the Bishop.

"Then what is?" Mihae asked.

"PROMOTION!" Li and Ni said in unison. "That's what we can do!"

"You won't win!" Siris shouted at the catgirls.

"I can!" Xuelan stated.

"You just want to fight Ikari-san!" Mihae said.

"I want to beat him!" Xuelan stated.

"For what purpose?" Siris asked.

"I think you know." the Chinese Rook said with a smile.

The girls looked at the Chinese fighter for a few seconds before it finally sunk in.

"You hope to defeat him... for a title?" Mihae asked.

"I hope to defeat him... to win him." Xuelan said.

"What?" Ni and Li gasped.

"I plan to claim Shinji Ikari as my own servant!" Xuelan said.

"But Raiser-sama will never allow that!" Siris said. "He will get Shinji-san for his own service, as is his right."

"Yes. But master will be too busy with Rias-sama, so... who will take care of her servant?" Xuelan mused.

"And you think you will gain his favor enough to do that?" Mihae asked. "Your rather brutish methods will not do. Shinji-san will need someone more... delicate."

"We can be delicate!" Li and Ni said.

"Absolutely not!" Xuelan shouted. "And my fighting style is as delicate as it is elegant!"

"The honor of defeating the Angel Slayer should be for me!" Siris said.

"I take it back." Mihae said to Xuelan. "Your brutish methods will not do!" she said to Siris.

The rest of the training session degenerated into a shouting match.

Several minutes later, Raiser and Yubelluna walked into the training room.

"What is going on here?!" Raiser snapped.

"Master! We Want To Fight Shinji Ikari!" the girls shouted in unison.

"We have the best chance of beating him!" Ni and Li said in unison.

"No! I do!" Xuelan snapped at the catgirls.

"My magic is superior to your strength!" Mihae stated to the Chinese Rook.

"But my speed will overwhelm him in an instant!" Siris said.

"ENOUGH!" Raiser shouted.

Behind the ground, the chainsaw-wielding twins were just laughing, making their own plans to fight to blond-haired pretty boy.

"Since you all seem so incredibly eager about this, the one who gets to Shinji Ikari first, gets to fight him. Alright?" Raiser said, causing the girls to nod in agreement. "And afterwards, whoever defeats him, can have him for whatever they want."

The five girls perked up at hearing them, quickly going back to their training.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gremory Mansion, Training Day 2)

Issei had been training with Kiba and hadn't fared very well because the knight was simply too fast and experienced for him. It ticked him off that he got his ass handed to him by the bishounen who was his enemy. And now he was doing magic training in the kitchen with Asia. They were supposed to be making dinner using only magic. Asia was boiling water and Issei tried to focus on getting the potatoes and onions peeled, but nothing happened. He recalled the session with Akeno and she had explained that he just had to focus on making things he imagined into reality.

He had for a few seconds imagined Akeno without clothes and thought that he could actually see her naked body. But his focus was broken when he recalled hearing that she and Shinji had '_done it'_.

'_DAMN YOU IKARI! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LUCKY!?_' He yelled in his mind and imagined Akeno naked on the bed.

Suddenly, the potato in his hand was peeled.

"You did it Issei-san." Asia said nicely.

After getting over his surprise, Issei thought how nice Asia was and wished that he'd been the one who saved her. Of course, he hadn't been a Devil when she had been captured, but if he had, things might have been different.

Taking another onion, Issei decided to experiment with it. He imagined Akeno naked again and the onion was suddenly peeled. Realizing he had something here, he started peeling the vegetables rapidly.

At the dinner table, everyone was eating the meal that Issei and Asia ha prepared, and Issei suddenly started imagining all the girls naked. He was almost panting, and drooling a little.

Koneko's ears twitched. "I feel seriously violated."

Hearing that, Issei stopped his hentai fantasy.

"Issei-kun, you had a pretty hard day of training. What is your opinion of yourself?"

"I was the weakest." He answered depressingly.

"Even so, your Boosted Gear, as well as Asia's healing ability, are important. The enemy knows this as well as the fact that you're the weakest, so you have to get much stronger to make sure you don't drag down your team. You have to be able to, at the very least, run away when needed." Rias explained, which made Shinji frown from the run away part.

Akeno sensed this and placed her hand on his. He smiled at his girlfriend/lover.

"But now that we're finished with dinner, everyone, it would be a good time for a bath." Rias said causing Issei to get hyped up.

"A BATH!?" He shouted.

"You want to enter the bath with us Issei? I don't mind. How about you Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Maybe you can wash Buchou's back so Shinji-kun can wash me." Akeno answered.

Issei gasped from her suggestion.

"And you Asia-chan?" Rias asked.

She nodded shyly. Issei gave her a kind smile.

"And you Koneko?" Rias asked.

"No." She stated simply.

"We also refuse." Reynalle said and Calawana nodded.

"Sorry Issei-kun, but no majority vote this time." Rias said pleasantly as the boy collapsed in tears.

"If you peak, I'll punish you." Koneko said to the boy, who was now wailing in sorrow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the outdoor bath, the girls were enjoying themselves.

"Outdoor baths are the best." Calawana said.

"If everyone's exhaustion could be washed away with this, it would be ideal." Rias said.

"What's the matter Akeno-san?" Asia asked when she saw that Akeno was pouting.

"MOU, I wanted to enjoy the bath with my Shinji-kun!" She whined.

_I second that._ Rias thought.

Reynalle smirked from Akeno's discomfort, because she thought that Akeno's skin and breasts were nicer then hers.

In the mens side, Issei was glaring at Shinji.

"Why are you glaring at me like that Issei?" Shinji asked.

"Because Akeno-san wanted _you_in that side!" He yelled while splashing water at Shinji.

"We're lovers. And I wanted to have a bath with her too." He said.

Issei gritted his teeth at Shinji's statement.

"Say Akeno, how did your first time feel?" Reynalle asked.

Issei heard that statement waft over from the women's side and pressed his ear against the wall.

"Ufufufu! Well, first we were making out and he pleasured me exactly how I asked. The way that he licked my breasts and kissed my belly made me go crazy. But when he used his tongue to touch me down there, I nearly lost all control! Then we stared into each others eyes and we knew, we both knew, that we wanted to give ourselves to each other and no one else. Our eyes closed, our lips touched, and our bodies joined together as if we had been lovers for years. The pleasure was so intense that I thought I was going to die. But I would have died happy. It was our first time, but we must have made love for over three hours before sleep finally claimed us, our bodies wrapped up in each other, sweat dripping from our nude bodies as..."

On the other side of the fence, Issei's nose was bleeding from hearing Akeno describe her first time with Shinji, and he finally lost it.

"GAAAAHHHHH! IKARI, YOU..." Issei shouted and charged at him.

However, Shinji quickly fell onto his back, his feet in the air as Issei jumped at him. Shinji thrust his legs up, kicking Issei in the stomach and propelling him towards the fence. However, his momentum was too great and the angle was too high, causing Issei to be launched over the fence... and into the girls side.

"EEEEEKK!" Asia shouted.  
"ISSEI!" Rias shouted.  
"YOU HENTAI!" Calawana shouted.  
"YOUR HAND!" Reynalle shouted.

"Uh-oh." Kiba groaned as Shinji face-palmed himself.

Two seconds later, an Issei-shaped hole was made in the bamboo fence, courtesy of Koneko.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was night time after their third day of hard training. Reynalle and Calawana were forcing Issei to clean up as much as he could, mostly because he had spilled his dinner on them. He was weak from training, not to mention what Koneko did to him in the outdoor bath, and just slipped. While purely an accident, the two former Angels nevertheless made Issei pay for it.

It was nearly midnight when Shinji awoke and found himself drawn to the main bedroom of the mansion that belonged to his master.

Dressed in only a pair of sweatpants, Shinji made his way inside the spacious room and found his Buchou sitting on the large balcony resting against right-side post.

Rias was reading a book about the Phenex Family and Shinji was a little shocked when he saw that she was wearing glasses.

"Hello, Shinji-kun. I see you got my summons." Rias said with a smile.

She was wearing a see-through white nightgown with only a pair of black lace panties underneath.

"Buchou." Shinji said with a nod. "You're wearing glasses?" he gasped.

"I have normal vision, but I think more clearly when I have them on." she said, taking the glasses off and closing her book. She put the book down on the balcony ledge, her glasses upon them as she turned to face the former Eva-pilot. "And you can call me Rias, when we're alone, Shinji-kun." she smiled.

"Is something wrong, Rias?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm terribly upset with you." she said with a snake-like grin.

"Really? Why?"

"For you having sex with Akeno..."

"I'm not sorry about that!" he declared.

"...before me!" she said, but blinked when she heard him say that. "What? You're not?"

"How can I be? I love Akeno and she loves me. So even if it was premature, I won't apologize for making love to her. Even if it was before you." Shinji said with fierce defiance.

Rias's expression changed from shocked to happy, seeing Shinji's strength of will and his position to keep Akeno as his.

"Very good, Shinji-kun. Akeno is quite lucky to have you as her boyfriend and lover. But I am still very upset at you." she said.

"Huh? Why?" he gasped as Rias jumped down from the balcony.

"_I_ am your master, you are _my_ servant. That means I should have gotten to take your virginity before anyone else." she said, trying to be upset at him. "Even Akeno!"

Shinji blushed a little at her words, even as she stalked up to him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I love her." Shinji said with a serious tone, as if reminding her of what he had just said.

Rias stared at him for several seconds, before breaking down with a heavy sigh.

"I know. And you have no idea how much I envy you both for that." she said with a sad tone as she walked away from Shinji, staring out from her balcony towards the night sky, and the large full-moon that had risen so high.

"Rias?" Shinji asked, walking up behind her.

She turned to face him, a sad look in her eyes, a tear almost threatening to fall down her cheek.

"The real reason I hate the idea of this arranged marriage to Raiser... is because there is no love in it." she said to him.

"Because Raiser is a pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed jerk?" Shinji asked.

Rias cocked her head to the side, almost laughing at his statement.

"I'd expect Issei-kun to say something like that, not you, Shinji-kun." Rias said with a small smile.

"Rias, I can't believe that you'd go along with this, just because your family likes the idea of Raiser being part of your family." Shinji said. "He'll use you!"

"I know, Shinji-kun. And as much as I don't want to marry him... I have no say in the matter." she said sadly. "I want to marry someone who loves me for me, not for my family title, my powers, our wealth, or the fact that my brother is one of the Four Satans. I want someone like... like..."

She paused, looking up at Shinji and staring longingly into his eyes.

Shinji blushed as he realized what she was implying.

"M-Me? You want someone... like me?" he gasped.

"Or you, would be good." she said with a smile.

"Rias..."

Rias moved first, moving up to Shinji and reaching her hand up to caress his cheek. The warmth of her hand filled Shinji with a peace he had only found in Akeno's loving embrace.

"The Gremory family have always been affectionate towards their servants. It's not unusual for us to be intimate with them, but... we do want it to be mutual." she said.

"But if you are so affectionate, then why are your parents forcing you into this arranged marriage?" He asked, raising his own hand and placing it over hers.

"Because they want heirs, more wealth and power. An arranged marriage between Raiser and me would only strengthen both of our houses." she said, keeping a serious tone as she stared into his eyes.

"Even though you would have to bare the terrible burden of being with Raiser."

"My sacrifice would not be forgotten by my family. They know that I despise Raiser, but family comes first." she said.

"And the only way out of this... is the Rating Game."

"Yes."

"Then... may I suggest something?"

"Of course."

"When we fight in the Game... could you remove my seals?"

Rias looked at Shinji in shock.

"Your seals? The ones I placed on your gauntlet to limit your powers?"

"Yes."

"Shinji! That's... practically insane!" she stated, removing her hand from his cheek. "You don't have full control over half of your powers yet! It might take years for you to properly handle all of it!" she argued.

"I might... if you and my gauntlet trained me how." he said.

"Your gauntlet? You mean... the spirit inside it." she smiled, seeing where Shinji was going with this. "Like when Yoruichi and Zangetsu trained Ichigo to achieve Bankai!" she mused aloud. "Could be fun, I think!"

However, Shinji saw the smile on Rias's face fade before she looked at him.

"But training like this... it's possible... but..."

"But what?"

"It'll be difficult. And painful. Very painful. You'll have to push yourself beyond all your former limits, and then do it again until you've mastered these powers. You may even wish to die halfway through it. Are you willing to do this? Go through such a thing... for me?"

Shinji stared at the crimson-haired young woman, seeing the genuine concern ebbing off of her for what would surely be himself going through hell. Unlike Misato, who reluctantly threw him into battle, and Asuka who didn't really care all that much for him, Shinji knew that Rias's concern was genuine. She wouldn't put him through such torturous training for her own amusement, or ends. Even though it might mean she would get out of marrying Raiser, she wouldn't do that to him.

Which meant there was only one way.

"Yes." he said.

Rias looked up, concern etched onto her face.

"But why would you... you mean you would be willing to endure incredible pain and suffering, the most rigorous and torturous training... just for me, Shinji-kun? I know you said you owed me a lot for making your life better, but... you don't owe me that much! Not for what I would be training you for. And I wouldn't be easy on you either. Controlling the power of your gauntlet will be difficult, and you'll have to be better than you are now if you..."

Shinji lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Rias's shoulders, silencing her concerns.

"I love you, Rias." he whispered to her, causing her to gasp. "My life is better than I thought was possible. I'm happier now because I have real friends, people who care about me, like family, and even a better job and purpose. Because of _you._ So, yes, while Akeno is my lover now, I do love you too. And if not marrying Raiser will make you happy, than I'll do whatever I have to, to help you out."

Rias smiled as she brought her arms up to hug Shinji tightly, happy and overjoyed to hear his words, her head resting on his shoulder.

They held each other tightly for several minutes, before Rias raised her head and looked Shinji square in the eyes.

"I'll need to train you harder before I even think about removing your seals. But no more than half, because we don't have the time to train you how to use all of it. It... should be enough to force someone as powerful as Raiser to forfeit." she said to him.

"Thank you, Buchou." he whispered to her.

"No. Thank you, Shinji-kun." she whispered to him, before softly kissing his cheek.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Day Five of Training)

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH!" Calawana screamed as her clothes were blown off of her body.

Fortunately, her blue underwear was still intact.

"Issei-kun, remember that you owe me some new clothes after you're done." Calawana stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. But put on something else now, because I need to blow off underwear too." Issei replied, but he was grumbling in his head. The more clothes he blew off from her, he would have to pay for the new ones and that would be a fatal blow to his wallet.

So far he had blown off three sets of clothes from her. But her underwear was always intact. Calawana finished dressing and turned towards him.

"Go ahead then." She said.

Issei touched her shoulder and a magic circle briefly appeared on her. He focused and snapped his fingers before her body was fully exposed to him.

"I did it! Now I can blow off women's underwear too! Raiser's women won't stand a chance against me!" Issei exclaimed with tears coming from his eyes.

Calawana was covering her privates, even if several people had seen her before in the past.

"Ruko-san, I'll make this up to you like I promised. Thank you so much." He said tearfully and suddenly captured her in a hug.

Calawana gasped at first because the hentai of their group just embraced her in the nude, and quickly broke free before she whacked him in the head, knocking him to the floor.

"You are not allowed to lay hands on my naked body yet." She grunted and left the room.

Issei rubbed his head and looked at the door wondering why she had put 'yet' at the end of her sentence.

Calawana flopped down on her bed and grumbled. _I can't believe that happened! Laying his hands on me like that! But... he is not much different from me when I was his age._She mentally smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next morning, Rias had summoned everyone to the open area near the mansion.

"Now then everyone, we are here to test out how strong Issei has become from the training." She stated.

Issei looked puzzled.

"Issei, summon your gauntlet and start boosting up." She ordered as he summoned up his gauntlet. "The number of boosts your body can withstand depends on your stamina, which is why I had you train so hard. And now, we will see how many boosts you can do safely." She explained.

Issei recalled all the ridiculously extreme practice he had had, like carrying Rias and an overly large pack filled with stones many times up the mountain road, push-ups with rocks on his back and running so much that even a marathoner would pass out.

Now he realized that it was all for his safety and ability to boost safely. And he had been cursing her the whole time for it.

He was deeply moved by her statement. _UUUUUU, Buchou you're too kind to me. I have been such an ass towards you and you had my best interest at heart._

BOOST was heard from his gauntlet.

"Do 11 more boosts before you attack Kiba." Rias said.

The group kept watching and waiting until Issei had a total of 12 boosts done and Kiba charged at him with his wooden sword.

Issei launched a beam of red energy towards him and he only barely managed to dodge it. The beam however, continued to fly towards the top of the mountain, which was shortly obliterated.

Everyone looked at the destruction.

"The entire peak of the mountain was destroyed!" Reynalle said.

The others gasped from the sight of Issei's increased power.

Issei himself couldn't believe that he just managed to do that.

"What do you think Kiba?" Rias asked her knight.

"I was honestly surprised by that. If I had been a second slower, that would have been me instead of that mountain. I think he will be alright in the game." He commented.

"See Issei, now that you are stronger, you have a better chance against Raiser's harem." Rias said to him.

He nodded with a determined face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Issei's little demonstration of power Shinji kept thinking.

_Rias has hope that we can win, but she said that Raiser can only be defeated if he is struck with a power rivaling God's or make him lose his will to fight. None of us are powerful enough to cause any real damage on him if he can regenerate from any injury, and he won't lose his will to fight because he is hell-bent on making Rias as his wife and taking me as trophy servant. And he might want to do things with Akeno-chan and even Reynalle and Calawana and worse, Asia-chan._

As Shinji recapped the situation they were in, he started thinking how they could beat Raiser.

_The Game can only be won if the opposing teams King is eliminated. But Raiser heals from anything. No known weaknesses. There must be something. There can't be such a thing as absolute immortality since even God was killed. The Angel's I fought had a core which had to be struck to destroy them. And we had to neutralize their AT-fields to get to the core. If I could just figure out how to neutralize Raiser, I... _He stopped walking when a realization hit him.

The group turned to look at Shinji who had stopped on his tracks, a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong Shinji-kun?" Rias asked.

"Buchou, could we talk for bit, alone?" Shinji asked the crimson-haired beauty.

Rias wondered why he would want to talk to her alone, but nodded before turning to the others.

"You go on ahead and continue training." she said to them.

Akeno and Asia looked a little upset at this, but nodded and walked back to the mansion with the others.

"What is it Shinji-kun?" She asked her adored servant.

"I think I just figured out how we can defeat Raiser." He said, which peaked her interest.

She grabbed his shirt in tight hold and said: "Tell me!" She looked and sounded very excited.

"I was just thinking about my previous battles with the Angels and Viser. I think it might be possible for me to shut down Raiser's healing ability." He answered.

"You mean the same way you sucked out Viser's strength, you could suck Raiser's healing ability?" She asked.

"That's what I thought. But you might have to remove some of my seals so I would be able to weaken him enough to the point where your powers would cause enough damage to him." He explained.

"Then we don't have any time to waste! We have to start training that ability right now!" Rias said and dragged him with her to the mansion where they started training their secret weapon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been three hours since Rias had started Shinji's special training. And while she was not disappointed with his progress, she was not pleased either.

"You've been pushing yourself very hard, Shinji-kun." Rias said to the sweating and panting young devil. "But you're not there yet."

"I know. I'm missing something. But what?" Shinji panted, his head down to the ground, sweat dripping off him and onto the ground. The trails of sweat actually itching his skin.

Rias tossed him a towel, which he used to wipe the sweat from his skin.

"I'm not sure what else I can do. Even Draco hasn't said anything. He just keeps telling me to try harder." Shinji said.

"I still can't believe you named him Draco." Rias laughed.

"It was either that or Norbert."

"You read too much _Harry Potter_."

"Actually I never read the books. I just saw the first four movies."

"There were _eight_ movies, Shinji-kun."

"Never saw _all_ of them."

"Least you didn't name him Smaug."

"He wouldn't have liked that."

"So has he given you any advice at all?"

"No. He says I can figure this out on my own."

"You did it when you fought Viser." she stated.

"True...but that was an impulse action. I was barely half-conscious when I did it." he replied.

"So, what? You want me to stab you in the gut like she did?"

"No, but... Akeno!"

"What?" she asked, looking at him in confusion.

"You said that Akeno would be sad if something happened to me." he answered.

"And I'd be upset as well." Rias said. "Asia too. We all love you, Shinji-kun. If something bad were to happen to you..."

A suddenly flash washed over Shinji's eyes and he looked up at the nearest tree. It was tall and strong and healthy looking.

Shinji's golden gauntlet filled his arm as he suddenly placed his hand upon it's truck. The crystal on the back of the gauntlet glowed brightly. The large and powerful looking tree suddenly started to grow old and wither. It's leaves fell in waves as it's bark broke off and turned to dust.

Within seconds, the once strong and healthy tree, was dead.

"YOU DID IT, SHINJI-KUN!" Rias shouted as she jumped on Shinji, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Shinji hugged her back, weak as he was from all the training, and just held the gorgeous young she-devil in his arms.

"You Did It, Shinji-kun! You managed to drain the life force of that tree in a matter of seconds! And without me removing your seals!" she cried out, holding him tightly.

However, it was tight enough, and caused Shinji to buckle, falling backwards on the ground, with Rias on top of him.

Rias stared into Shinji's eyes, the pair looking like a happy couple in love as they continued to smile at each other.

"I wish I had been your first." Rias whispered to him.

"I could still be yours." Shinji whispered back.

"Better you than Raiser." Rias said as she teasingly brushed her lips against Shinji's.

"Rias?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?"

"May I kiss you?"

She smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." she whispered huskily to him as her head dipped in low, her lips pressing against his as they both started to moan passionately, their tongues tasting each other and their bodies growing hotter and hotter with each passing second.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Nothing to say. I've been bogged down with writers block so much I almost didn't get this updated at all.

So please, now that I have updated, read and review, and also, please enjoy these omakes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

"I don't know about this, sensei." Hinata blushed as Tsunade adjusted her outfit.

"Hina-chan, when was the last time Master showed you any special attention?" the blond-haired and very busty woman asked as she tied the ribbon around her young charges chest.

"Four months." Hinata replied.

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked as she fastened her own ribbon around her chest.

"Because I haven't asked him." Hinata said.

"Exactly. The difference between Shinji-sama and Naruto-kun, is 1: Shinji isn't dead, 2: Shinji actually cares about us, and 3: We're free from the social norms that would have made such a relationship impossible. Now, I've planned this entire evening to a T. We're both long overdue and you know that Master will not refuse either of us."

"I know, sensei. It's just... the first time we did it, it was... I was so nervous and flustered."

"But when Master held you in his arms, kissed away your fears, and took your virginity..."

Hinata glowed bright red at hearing that.

"...you screamed for a good 50 minutes before you came. Thrashing around like a wild animal and holding onto him for dear life."

"You didn't have to watch, sensei!"

"You're the one who didn't want to be alone for your first time."

Hinata's blush decreased as Tsunade helped her stand up.

"Now, come along so that we may present ourselves to our master." the blond woman said.

When Shinji got back to his bedroom after a hard day of making deals and contracts, he froze when he found Tsunade stretched out provocatively on her side with Hinata sitting on her knees right behind her.

Both of them were wearing nothing but red ribbons like they were bandages that covered them up like string bikinis.

"Welcome back, Master." Tsunade said. "We have a couple of presents for you."

"Please come an unwrap them?" Hinata asked shyly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shinji walked into his study and paused when he noticed one of his peerage, Elena, waiting for him, sitting on his desk, her legs provocatively crossed, as she sat up straight. However, what caught Shinji's attention more was that she was dressed in a black two-piece bikini, the top and bottom connected by a gold ring in the middle of her belly, a long black cape flowing being her, knee-high black boots, and a rather elaborate black tiara on her head.

"Elena-chan? What are you wearing?" Shinji gasped when he saw her.

"I know it's a lot more than I usually wear, but I thought... 'she's African with white hair, and so am I'. And you do like 'Storm of the X-Men' don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's one of my favorite mutant superheroes." Shinji said with a smile.

"And she's been so lonely. No one to love her for her and not her powers or position. Won't you help your weather goddess?"

Shinji smiled as he walked over to his beautiful goddess to end her loneliness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

Shinji walked into his large and extensive library and made his way to his work table where dozens of large and ancient tombs sat. A gift from one of his contracts.

He was about to sit down when he was suddenly approached by one of his peerage, dressed in a sexy outfit.

"Cammy-chan?" Shinji gasped when he saw his sexy, blond Rook, dressed in a short pin-stripe mini-skirt, black high-heels, her normal camouflage stockings, a small pin-stripe tube-top that showed off a good amount of her cleavage, thin-rimmed glasses that adorned her nose, and her long pigtails were brushed out into wave of flowing blond hair.

"Good morning, Master. Can I help you find something to read today?" Cammy asked as she leaned forward to give Shinji an unrestricted view of her cleavage, and lacy black bra.

"Uh... yes. I need a book on... the British Colonies of the 1800's?" he gulped.

"Not a problem, Master. I'll be right back." Cammy said as she turned and walked away, a sexy sway in her walk.

Shinji shook his head as she left, going back to his work, as another of his peerage showed up.

"Rose?" he gasped, when he saw the busty lavender-haired woman dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt that was missing more than half the buttons along the front, giving him a clear view of her black satin bra, a tight brown skirt that went down to her knees, black high-heeled shoes, and oval-shaped glasses. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a pencil through it.

She walked over to him, and slammed a long ruler down on the table.

"There is no talking during study-hall. Master." she said with a smile.

"Uh... right. Sorry." Shinji whispered as Rose sat herself along the edge of the table, her left leg coming up and placing her foot right between his legs. Though barely touching him. This action caused her tight skirt to ride up, giving Shinji a brief glimpse of her light purple panties.

"It seems as if you're having trouble studying, Master. Perhaps you need a partner." Rose said as she gestured for someone behind him to approach.

When Shinji turned his head he gasped at seeing Rainbow Mika... the naughty schoolgirl.

Mika was dressed in a short white shirt that was tied up in a knot in the front, also revealing that she was not wearing a bra, a short red plaid skirt, thigh-high white stockings, black shoes, and her long blond hair was done up in two messy pigtails on the sides of her head.

"I'll help you study, Master." Mika said. "But... it looks like there is no place to sit. We'll have to share." she said as she slid into his lap, her arms draped around his neck.

At the same time, Cammy the sexy librarian came back with his book, and a copy of the Kama Sutra.

Needless to say, Shinji would get no studying done today.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

(Mental Hospital)

"What happened?" the doctor shouted as he ran down the hallway.

"It's that redheaded German girl who think's she's a devil hunter! She's escaped!" the nurse shouted as she ran alongside the doctor.

"Dear Lord! Where could she have possibly gone?" the doctor asked, seeing the unconscious orderlies lying around the now empty room.

(Tokyo)

Shinji Ikari was lying on the grass of the park, just waiting for his girlfriend Akeno to arrive. He was just basking in the sunlight, which would normally be a problem for him, but since he was not a high-class Devil like his master, he found it rather relaxing.

Just then, a shadow fell upon him.

"Akeno? Is that you? You're early." Shinji said.

"The fates are kind to me, Devil Boy." a different voice exclaimed.

Shinji's eyes popped open in shock and fear as he recognized the voice.

"Asuka?" he gasped.

"You remembered my name." she said, taking out her knife. "I'm flattered!"

"How could I forget the name of the girl who tried to kill me?" Shinji replied, backing up from the redhead.

"Running away won't do you any good this time, Devil!" she said, inching towards the boy. "This time, I won't let you get away!"

She snarled at him as she pounced, driving her silver-bladed knife right into Shinji's chest. However, the young devil was able to twist out of the way at the last second, and Asuka's blade dug into his shoulder instead.

"ARGH!" he screamed in pain.

"Oh, phooey! You moved! Now I have to do this over again." Asuka whined as she pulled the knife out of his shoulder and aimed it at his heart. "Die!"

"STOP!" a new female voice shouted as a bolt of lightning slammed into Asuka, knocking her away.

Shinji looked over and saw Akeno rushing up to him, her picnic basket dropped to the ground as she fell right next to him.

"Shinji-kun, are you alright?" Akeno asked as she knelt next to her boyfriend, stroking his cheek and hair for comfort.

"I'll be fine. That silver dagger really hurt. I didn't think silver could hurt us that much." he whispered to her.

Akeno fingered the wound, tasting it with her tongue and then spat it out just as quickly.

"Faint traces of holy water dipped in special herbs. This girl's done her homework." Akeno stated.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I get two Devils for the price of one. I get you... Devil Boy, and you're Devilish whore!" Asuka spat as she pulled a second knife out from behind her back.

Asuka lunged at the pair, only to have Akeno spring up from her crouched position next to Shinji, and deflect the knife strikes with her hands before kicking Asuka in the stomach. The redhead went down as Akeno stood over her, ready to defend her love.

Shinji looked behind Asuka and saw a group of police officers sneaking up behind her.

"Stop acting crazy, Asuka! I know what this is really about." Shinji shouted to her.

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked, slightly confused as she got back up.

"You're not trying to kill us because you think we're Devils. You're trying to kill us because Akeno's sexier than you and I wouldn't go out with you!" Shinji shouted, loud enough for the cops to hear him.

"What? WHAT? You Slandering Devil! I'll Cut Your Balls Off, And Then I'll Cut Her Big Fake Implants Off!" Asuka shouted as she screamed and rushed towards the pair.

(Zap, Zap, Zap)

Asuka was on the ground, twitching wildly as the cops tazers did their work once again.

"Are you alright, sir?" one of the cops asked Shinji as the other police officers shackled Asuka with wire-cable ties and handcuffs.

"Yeah. I am. Thank you, officer." Shinji said as Akeno was at his side instantly.

"Come, Shinji-kun. I'll get you to the hospital to have that looked at." Akeno said.

"Thank you, Akeno-chan." he said to her, the pair nuzzling their noses against each other.

The cop only smirked as he saw that.

As they passed by the bound-and-gagged Asuka, Akeno looked down at the German redhead. Asuka lifted her head up at the raven-haired beauty.

"And just so you know, Ms Sohryu, _they're real_!" Akeno smirked to Asuka as she pointed at her chest, before helping Shinji to the hospital.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5

"MOU! I wanted to enjoy the bath with my Shinji-kun! But no, because Koneko-chan is so stingy. What are you ashamed of? It's not like you have anything to show for." Akeno whined.

Koneko turned to look at Akeno with murderous intent. "You said the one thing you shouldn't have." She began to crack her knuckles and charged at Akeno and was soon squeezing her breasts. "All this useless fat is just for decoration."

"STOP KONEKO-CHAN!" Akeno screamed when the cat-eared Rook assaulted her chest. "Ohhhhh, Koneko..." she moaned out as the neko-girl groped her breasts.

"This really stirs up imagination." Ise thought from the mens side.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 6

On the other side of the fence, Issei's nose was bleeding from hearing Akeno describe her first time with Shinji, and he finally lost it.

"GAAAAHHHHH! IKARI, YOU..." Issei shouted and charged at him.

However, Shinji quickly fell onto his back, his feet in the air as Issei jumped at him. Shinji thrust his legs up, kicking Issei in the stomach and propelling him towards the fence. However, the impact was greater than he anticipated, causing Issei to fly backwards, spinning wildly in the air, and causing his head to slam into the fence. However, he kept going, breaking through the wall and landing on the other side.

What was worse, was who he landed on.

"EEEEEKK!" Asia shouted.

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted.

"OH CRAP!" Issei shouted.

"DIVINE HOLY LIGHT!" Calawana and Reynalle shouted in unison.

A blinding flash of light emanated from the girls side of the outdoor bath, as Issei Hyodo was hurled back to the men's side, looking like a charred, burnt piece of meat.

Kiba and Shinji looked down at their fellow male Devil.

"Well, easy to see who he landed on." Kiba said.

"Yeah. Former Fallen Angels don't like getting groped." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 7

"UH! Master, if you rub me like that..." Tomoe moaned.

"Just relax Tomoe-chan. I have done this many times before with my master, wife and servants. And you've earned this for working so hard." Shinji said and continued his massage on his latest servants back.

Tomoe had been in Shinji's service for a week and had been doing her best getting contracts. Shinji had complimented her and Shizuka for getting so many contracts. He had received quite a lot of feedback about how the customers liked the two. Tomoe was charming in her well-mannered maiden style and the lively Shizuka was irresistable to those who liked having fun.

"WAAH! Master..." Tomoe moaned louder from pleasure when he started to rub oil on her legs.

"You're so stiff Tomoe-chan, you need to relax. I don't want my servants getting burned out." He stated.

The former Warrior priestess was helpless when her master made her feel good with his hands.

About an hour later, Shinji finished the oil massage on Tomoe's whole body.

She panted weakly. A pleasure like this was a new experience for her and for some reason, she had trouble controlling her lust.

"Master, please I need..." She started.

He moved his ear closer to her face to hear what she wanted.

"Are you sure Tomoe-chan? This is the first time you're asking me that." He asked.

"I don't wish to wait any more. Make love to me." She pleaded.

"As you wish." He said and they started making love. Tomoe sat on his lap and their bodies rubbed against each other perfectly because of the oil and Tomoe was going to lose her mind from the pleasure that she hadn't felt.

Outside the massage room, his other servants were balling their hands into fists and gritting their teeth. The whole group had been listening the whole thing and were blushing how lewd their master could make the well-mannered Tomoe sound and the fact that she was able to experience the happy ending even after the very relaxing massage. Only Akeno, Cammy and Saeko had managed to experience the happy ending after the massage before Tomoe. The others had fallen asleep from relaxation.

"Now that's the way Tomoe. You finally got to experience the true meaning of being a woman." Shizuka said with a smile.

Akeno was giggling how the other servants were getting worked up over this.

_'But how come I haven't gotten the offer for this?' _Shizuka thought.

Three days later.

Shizuka was in the bath alone. The hot water felt good on her body, but she was still angry.

_'I have served Shinji-sama longer then Tomoe and she get's that awesome massage first?! Why!?'_She grumbled in her head.

She didn't sense anything and suddenly a pair of arms appeared around her neck and she felt a mans chest against her back.

"Guh!" She gasped from surprise.

"Shizuka-chan, what are you pouting about?" Shinji asked.

"Master?" She looked to see her master who had sneaked up on her and had his arms wrapped around her, her breasts being covered by the other.

"Is my beautiful Shinobi feeling left out?" He asked.

Hearing her master compliment her felt great, but she asked: "Why haven't you offered me a massage like you did to Tomoe three days ago?"

"Is that why you're grumbling? Tomoe asked me if I could give her a massage after she heard about it from Akeno-chan. The others didn't probably tell you about it because they are jealous of your gorgeous looks." He answered.

"So... all I had to do was ask?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's right. You only had to ask. Do you want one?" He asked.

"YES." She answered in excitement.

"Alright then, but first, let me clean your body." He said and started to clean her up. Thoroughly.

Shizuka kept on moaning the whole time her master cleaned her body, which also made her lust for pleasure peak.

After the clean-up, Shinji carried his ninja to the massage room and laid her down on the massage table.

"Alright Shizuka-chan, are you ready?" He asked as he rubbed oil on his hands.

"Please start master." Shizuka pleaded sexily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 8

Shinji was waiting for his wife Akeno in his office with his peerage. Akeno had left a week ago to find servants for herself because she suddenly wanted to start her own peerage. Of course Shinji wasn't against it, because it was practically a duty of high-class devils to form a peerage. Shinji had received a call from Akeno that she would be arriving shortly.

"What kind of servants do you think Akeno-sama has acquired?" Tomoe asked her master.

"She didn't say. She said she wanted it to be a surprise." Shinji answered his second queen.

"I wonder if there are any hot guys among them." Tsunade said.

"She might have. After all, Akeno is not someone a man can resist." Shinji said proudly.

"Competition might become even more intense if they become infatuated with Shinji-sama." Ami said.

"I still love all of you. So you don't have to worry that I'll forget about you." Shinji assured.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared and Akeno emerged with several people behind her.

Shinji went to his wife and kissed her softly, which she returned eagerly.

"You found yourself some fine servants?" Shinji asked, holding his wife in his arms.

"Of course, anata. Everyone I found willingly joined my peerage and they are all high-valued people." Akeno said as she turned towards the newcomers.  
Shinji looked at her servants and marveled how beautiful and strong they looked.

"This is Claudette, the thundercloud commander, and my queen." Akeno said, introducing the tall, red-haired woman with bright green eyes in the sexy bikini-like armor, a black wavy skirt that was open in the front, which revealed her bikini bottoms, thigh-high black stockings and sandals, and a strange looking sword in her hands.

"This is Risty and Branwen, my rooks." she said, indicating the woman with the athletic barbarian-like figure and wild fiery-red hair wearing a small leather-like swimsuit outfit, with red sandals and a purple sash around her hips, a shield on her left arm, a spiked mace in her right hand. The second woman was a scantily-clad gladiator-like woman with an athletic build and long curly brown hair that hung down on the left side front of her body. Shinji quickly noticed that her right eye was a bright blue while her left eye was a bright red. She carried a Roman-like sword and a small circular shield, her outfit consisting of a white two-piece bikini and a brown leather corset, a pair of white and red leather strapped sandals, leather armbands on her upper arms, gold bracelets on her wrists, and a tattoo of a chain on her upper left thigh.

"These elf's are Echidna and Alleyne, my knights, and Nowa is a pawn and Alleyne's pupil." she said, introducing the three elves.

Echidna had long dark hair tied up in a large ponytail, with bronze-colored eyes and two long protruding ears on the sides of her head, and was dressed in a skimpy white and black outfit, her 'skirt' looking like a metal snake wrapped around her waist. She wore white boots with black knee-guards and sleeves that went up to mid-thigh range, a white top that barely covered her large breasts, black wraps around her wrists, and two strangely bladed weapons in holsters on her hip.

Alleyne had long blondish hair that flowed freely down her back, a strand on the left side of her body was tied up and braided. Her eyes were a steel-gray color. Her body was slimmer than Echidna's, but still an attractive figure. Her outfit consisted of a green bikini-like ensemble with long gloves and sleeves with matching boots, a white skirt with a green belt, a red beret with a long-flowing red cape, and she carried a double-bladed lance that looked too heavy for someone of her size.

The youngest elf, Nowa, was clearly a child in terms of both humans and elves. She had long spikey brown hair that was kept in two long pigtails, golden eyes, and pointed ears that were noticeably smaller than Alleyne's, as was her A-cup bust. She was thin and petite looking, dressed in a mostly orange outfit with a white bikini-top and orange skirt, long orange gauntlets over yellow gloves, and orange boots. She carried a bo-staff that was tipped with orange-colored studs on both ends.

"And Luna-Luna here is my bishop." Akeno said, introducing the last member of her new peerage, which caught everyone by surprise, since she was the most exotic-looking member of the group. Her tanned-bronze skin, bright green eyes, long black hair and large breasts were nothing exceptional. What caught their attention was the fact her outfit had less material than a bikini, she had a strange greenish dragon-like headpiece on the right side of her head, she had metallic bracelets on her arms and thighs as well as her feet, a small cape that was attached to her wrists that hid very little, and a strange pink object that looked like a kind of strap-on protruding from her waist. She also had four strange pink tubes coming out of her back and the back of her head, seemingly moving on their own. Like pink tentacles.

While the others were staring at the strange tentacles that wiggled back and forth, Shinji turned his attention to the elves.

"Echidna and Alleyne? The mercenary of legend and the combat master? I've heard about you two, but I never thought I would get to meet you. How did Akeno get you to join her peerage?" Shinji marveled.

He asked because Echidna was over 500 years old and Alleyne was over a 1000 years old. They were far older then he or Akeno and yet they joined his wife's peerage almost too easily.

"She promised me wealth." Echidna said simply, but was snickering in her head at the idea of enjoying his body if the talk she had heard about him was true.

"She promised that I would get to participate in battles and my pupil Nowa would get friends." Alleyne answered. She was also trying to hold back any dirty thoughts about him.

"She's so cute!" They heard from behind them.

Alleyne and Shinji looked back to see Nowa getting surrounded by Tsunade, Ami, Orihime, Kanu and Elena who were introducing themselves to her and patting her hair. Nowa was smiling and greeting them.

A small smile crept on Alleynes face. Akeno was also smiling.

"And the famous thunder-wielder Claudette. I have heard about you as well. What did my wife promise you?" Shinji asked the tall, red-haired beauty.

"She promised that I would get to ascend as a Devil." She answered, finding her masters husband to be kind and handsome.

"Well, if there's anything we can do to help you." Shinji said with a smile.

_Oh, I'm sure there will be._Claudette thought with a sultry smirk.


	13. Raiser Arc Part 2

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: The battle between the Gremory and Phenex clans begins, and everything changes from this point.

Co-written with Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 12  
**Raiser Arc Part 2**

_All around her buildings were on fire or destroyed. Several members of the Phenex Peerage were scattered around, unconscious, injured and defeated. In the center of the destruction were Rias and Shinji._

_However, Shinji was injured fatally and Rias was cradling him in her arms._

_"Rias, did we win?" He asked weakly with blood coming from his wounds and mouth._

_"Yes, we won, thanks to you." She said tearfully._

_"I'm glad. Now you are free from Raiser. Too bad I won't live to see you happy about that." He coughed after he finished and some drops of red hit her clothes._

_"Don't say that! Asia will be here soon and heal you!" She shouted and tears were coming out of her eyes._

_"Rias, live many long years filled with happiness. Take my Gear to remember me." He pulled his gauntlet off and handed it to her. "Take care of Akeno-chan for me." He said and closed his eyes._

_She held his Gear in her hands and felt how her servant lost all of his life force. She looked at his unmoving face and turned her face towards the sky, his final words echoing in her mind._

_Tears were finally streaming from her eyes and she closed them and dropped his Gear. She tightly embraced his lifeless body and began screaming sadly in the midst of their battle against an immortal enemy._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rias opened her eyes and found herself lying on her bed in her secret chamber beneath their clubroom.

_A dream? _She wondered. _But it had felt so real_.

The idea of losing her precious servant Shinji. She felt like throwing up from the idea. She couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

The time before he had joined her group felt like a lifetime ago.

_It won't happen if I can help it._She pledged to herself. She wouldn't lose him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Himejima/Ikari Apartment)

The time for The Rating Game was less than 2 hours away. Akeno was still sleeping in their bed while Shinji was sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about his upcoming battle against the man who wanted to take Rias and him as his trophies.

_If that happens, the misery won't end._ He thought.

He didn't want misery to come back into his life. Since joining his masters peerage, he was finally happy. He had his dream girl as his lover, his loyal familiar looked like his first crush, and Asia was like a sister to him. (Albeit a sister who was adopted by your promiscuous aunt who was only related to you by marriage) And Rias was his master who loved him because he didn't see her as a beautiful prize like most people. He saw her as a person who wanted honest affection and he was willing to give her that.

_I just have to make our plan work and we're home free._ He thought and recalled his kiss with Rias.

In another life, his lips would have never touched the almost pink lips of the school's top idol. Though he loved how her warmth invaded him like a tidal wave. Rias tasted different from Akeno and Asia, which wasn't a big surprise. Rias tasted sweet, like cherry ice cream. Akeno was more like an orange sherbert. And Asia had a vanilla taste to her.

Of course, when Akeno saw Rias lying on top of her lover, kissing him so passionately back in the forest, they started to quarrel like two school girls about how Shinji's lips belonged to Akeno with Rias countering that it was just a little kiss and it should be okay because Shinji was her important servant who deserved a reward for all he had done for her.

He smiled at the hilarity of the situation. It was the first time he had seen Rias and Akeno bickering like that.

The door to the room opened revealing Asia in her nun's outfit.

"Asia-chan, is something wrong?" He asked.

She walked over and sat next to him before speaking.

"I'm so nervous. I'm afraid you'll get hurt." She said to him.

"But we have you to heal us. And this isn't the first time I've been in a fight." He assured her.

"I know, but I'm still nervous. It's _my_first time." She countered.

"You'll be fine, Asia-chan. And I'm motivated to win this Game, for all of us, which is why I won't lose so easily." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She felt better as he said that. "And I hope no one from our group dies. I have made so many friends here... I just don't want to lose them." She added.

"They'll be fine." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into an affectionate hug. She sighed happily as she pressed herself to his body.

"Ufufufu, getting affectionate with my rival while I'm sleeping?" An amused voice said from behind them as suddenly they felt Akeno pressing her naked body against the both of them, which made Asia squirm.

"Akeno-san!" Asia squealed.

"Ufufufu, Asia-chan is so cute when she is flustered." Akeno said.

Shinji gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Shinji-kun. Are you still trying to steal kisses from other girls when you have me?" Akeno asked her lover.

"Of course not Akeno-chan, but Asia-chan needs loving too." He replied.

"True. But how much time do we have before the fight?" She asked.

"About 90 minutes." He answered, looking at the clock on the table.

"We better get ready then." She said and stood up from the bed before casting a spell that caused clothing to appear around her body. When it was finished, she had her miko outfit on.

"Guess that means me too." Shinji said, as he cast his own spell, his school uniform with his bright blue t-shirt, black pants, jacket and shoes appearing on his body.

"You look very handsome, Shinji-sama." Asia said as she smiled at him.

Akeno nodded.

He pulled the two beautiful young women into a warm hug. Akeno on his right, Asia on his left.

"No matter what happens today, I want you both to know, how much I love you." he whispered to them.

"Shinji-kun." Akeno sighed.

"Shinji-sama." Asia sighed.

Both of them hugging him back.

Shinji then stepped back and held out his left arm.

"Rei-chan!"

The blue serpentine dragon appeared in Shinji's hand in a flash of light. It coiled around his arm and snaked around his neck.

"Human form, Rei-chan." he subtly commanded.

The dragon nodded and shifted into her human form of Rei Ayanami, dressed in her Kuou Academy uniform.

"Shinji!" Rei said as she hugged Shinji around the neck.

"It's good to see you too, Rei-chan." Shinji said, hugging her back. "We're on our way to the Club House before we go to the Underworld for the Rating Game. Do you know your part in the Game?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. I am to protect you wherever you go." Rei said seriously.

"Exactly. When we get into the Game, I'll summon you."

"Yes, master."

"Rei!" he said, slightly annoyed at her calling him master.

"Sorry, Shinji-sama. I can't help it."

"It's too bad you couldn't be with Asia to protect her." he said.

"Protect me?" Asia asked, confused.

"Yes. We all agreed that your value to us is as a healer. If something happened to you, we'd be in more trouble than without." Akeno said.

"But you will have Rainji with you, even though you will be with Buchou during the battle." Shinji said to her.

"And what about me, Shinji-kun? Do I get nothing?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone.

Shinji smiled as he walked up to Akeno and whispered something in her ear.

The Priestess of Thunder blushed brightly before Shinji finished, making the blond and the bluenette wonder just what he had said.

"And I look forward to that once we return." Akeno said as she pulled Shinji into a passionate kiss.

After Akeno had broken the kiss she gave Shinji, she started to tie up her hair in a ponytail. Shinji and Asia watched how she did it. They had both always wondered how hard it must have been when her hair was that long, but she did it easily.

Shinji made his familiar go back to the pocket dimension.

The trio had a quick breakfast before they were ready to leave for the clubroom.

"Asia-chan, why don't you teleport us to the clubroom?" Akeno asked.

"Huh? Alright." Asia gasped. Concentrating on what Akeno had taught her, Asia made a magic circle appear beneath them, the trio sank through it to the clubroom where Rias was lying on the couch.

"Oh, you're here." Rias said to the trio.

Rias looked a little sleepy, which caught Shinji's curiosity.

"Are you alright Buchou?" he asked.

"Just had a bad dream and couldn't fall back to sleep. Akeno, would you make me some of that really strong tea?" the crimson-haired beauty asked.

"Hai Buchou." Akeno replied and went to make some.

"Shinji-kun, come sit next to me." She said as she sat up.

He walked over and sat down next to her, the young woman leaning against him with her head on his right shoulder.

"Buchou?" He asked.

"It's just for a little while." She said and closed her eyes. Her breathing was steady like she was asleep.

Akeno and Asia were pouting, neither noticing her hand glowing slightly as she rested it on Shinji's right arm.

A minute later, Kiba entered the room. When he saw how Rias was leaning against Shinji, he asked his fellow Devils what was wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" the blond-haired school prince asked.

"She couldn't fall back asleep after she had a bad dream." Asia answered.

Kiba noted that there was still 60 minutes before the game would start. Just then, Issei, Calawana, Reynalle and Koneko, all of them dressed in their school uniforms, entered the clubroom.

When Issei saw how Rias was leaning against Shinji, he started to grind his teeth in jealousy.

_He get's far too many flags for his own good! _The hentai mentally grumbled.

Everyone was sitting on the couches and chairs in the clubroom, waiting patiently for the time of the Game to begin. Akeno had finished brewing the tea and brought a cup to Rias, who opened her eyes and took it.

She sipped it and after a few seconds, she was wide awake. Shinji and Issei looked surprised at seeing such a change in their master.

"This tea is magically enhanced to give energy to the drinker. It's popular with Devils who are tired in moments like these." Akeno explained.

Just then the door to the clubroom opened and revealed Souna Sitri and her peerage.

"Good morning, everyone." Souna greeted.

"What is Souna-sama doing here?" Shinji asked Akeno, but Rias answered him.

"Souna will be the Third Party of the Game, and they will be announcing eliminations." Rias explained.

"We volunteered for the job. After all, it's Rias's first Rating Game." Souna said.

"And I intend to put up a good show to show you that I am your worthy rival." Rias said smugly, hiding the fact that she had a secret weapon for this Game.

Souna grinned. "Oh, you have proven it many times over. You have two Longinus wielders and two former Fallen Angels as your slaves. And one of them is someone every Devil wanted to recruit." Souna said.

"But usually it only takes two people to relay the game. Why is your entire peerage here?" Rias asked.

"They simply wanted to watch." Souna answered.

Before Rias could say anything more, a magic circle appeared and Grayfia came out from it.

Everyone turned towards her as the beautiful gray-haired maid-garbed woman cleared her throat to speak.

Before Grayfia started speaking Issei had brief fantasy of the woman coming to him and offering her services to ease his carnal pains.

"Everyone, are your preparations complete?" Grayfia asked.

"We are ready." Rias answered for her group.

"When the time comes, this portal will transport you to the battleground." Grayfia said, indicating the portal behind her that was still glowing.

"Battleground?" Issei asked, not being completely informed about the Game.

"The place where the Game takes place. It's a replica of a real place and completely disposable so you can blow up anything you want. Ufufufufu." Akeno explained and giggled sadistically.

Shinji just smirked at his lovers blunt explanation. The former Angels also smirked, liking the idea of blowing something up. Issei sweat-dropped.

"Then we will return to the Student Council Room to do our part. Good luck Rias." Souna said and turned to leave, until she saw Yura going over to Shinji's direction and with a familiar faint blush on her face, spoke to him briefly.

"Good luck Shinji-san, don't lose." the blue-haired girl said with a smile.

Momo and Kusaka started to grit their teeth because Yura had again taken a head start. Saji didn't like her obvious attraction to Shinji.

Issei would have cried if so many people weren't watching.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shinra looked at Kiba very quickly without anyone noticing. Koneko caught it, though.

Once Souna and her crew had left the room, Grayfia turned to Rias.

"Also, Sirzechs-sama will be watching this fight." she said to the Gremory heir.

Rias just looked at her, a mild surprise on her face. "I see. That's fine."

At hearing that, Issei got a bit nervous when he heard that his fantasy girls brother, who was one of the rulers of the Underworld, would be watching and might even see his secret technique.

The last few minutes were spent in preparation, the group mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming Rating Game.

It was five minutes before the Game was supposed to begin, as Rias stood up and spoke to everyone.

"Let's go then." the Crimson Princess said.

The group went to stand in the portal what Grayfia had made ready for them. Akeno and Asia held onto Shinji's hands, Calawana and Reynalle huddled close to Issei, and Koneko clutching both Rias and Kibas hands. There was a bright flash that nearly blinded everyone. When they looked again they were standing in their clubroom.

Issei looked around, confused, only noticing that Grayfia wasn't with them, before he spoke up.

"Nothing changed. Did the teleportation fail? Was it my fault?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, Grayfia's voice echoed in the air.

"_Everyone, I Grayfia Lucifuge will be the referee for this Rating Game. Souna Sitri-sama will be relaying this match to the people watching this battle. After consulting with both parties, we have agreed to have the battle in the replica of the school where Rias-sama attends._"

"Look outside Issei." Rias ordered her pawn, the hentai opening the window to look out. Asia and the two former Fallen Angels looked outside as well. The sky looked like a green aurora with hints of red flashes.

"This is an illusionary space." Kiba explained.

"They copied Kuou Academy where we will fight." Akeno said.

"Is there no limit to the Devils power?" Issei asked in amazement.

"_The places where you are right now are your headquarters. Rias-sama's headquarters is the Occult Research Club._" Grayfia announced.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the Student Council Room, Souna and her peerage were all sitting in front of four large 90-inch television screens that had been given to them specifically for the Rating Game. Each television was divided up into four separate screens. The two televisions on the right were to show Rias and her peerage, the two televisions on the left were to show Raiser and his peerage. Souna actually smiled at the fact that they would be allowed to keep the televisions for participating as the Third Party for this Game. This is how they would be monitoring the game.

Souna turned to her Queen.

"Tsubaki." she said.

"Hai." her queen replied and brought up the screen where they saw Raiser with his harem.

Souna bristled as she saw Raiser was holding the two maid girls in his arms, his hands draped around their shoulders and clutching their breasts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Raiser-sama's headquarters is the Principals Office. Pawns can be promoted if they infiltrate the opposing teams headquarters._" Grayfia continued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Raiser spoke to his women.

"This will be too easy for you so crush them totally. But this fight will mean nothing unless we crush that red haired girls ego. And remember, the one to defeat Shinji Ikari will get to do whatever she wants with him." Raiser said.

Some of them started to get more anxious about going out and finding the Angel Slayer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Rias' headquarters)

Rias, Koneko and Akeno gave everyone a small pink ball of light. Rias explained that it was for communication. All they had to do to use it was to say the name of the person they wanted to talk to first. After everyone had inserted it in their ears, they went to Rias's desk where she had a map of the school laid out.

"The shortest route to Raisers headquarters is through the school yard, which will be heavily guarded." Rias said, looking at the map of the school.

"They will see us clearly." Koneko stated.

"Yes. The risk is too high." Rias said.

"Then how about flanking positions from the track field?" Issei asked.

"I guess they are anticipating for that as well. He has probably placed a knight and a rook in this clubhouse near the track field to keep an eye on it." Rias said, pointing to the shed near the field.

"Buchou, how about securing the gymnasium first? It would be our forward position for attack and it connects the two areas." Kiba suggested.

"If this were chess, the gymnasium would be the center of the school, and whoever secures it first will have an attacking advantage." Akeno added.

Rias seemed to think on that. "I think that would work. But since it's indoors, a rook will do better then a knight. But first we need to set a defensive line. Yuuto, Koneko, I want you to set some traps in the woods." she said.

"Sure." Kiba said.

"Roger." Koneko replied.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, create mist in the woods so that their vision will be impaired." Rias said to her queen.

"Hai Buchou." She said and went to Shinji first.

They kissed briefly and said good luck to each other. Rias, Asia and Issei felt jealous even after Akeno exited the room with Kiba and Koneko.

"And now, the most important part. Shinji, you must not be eliminated at any cost, since you have the means we need to take out Raiser. So you will try to sneak into the main building from the back with Calawana and Reynalle. If you encounter resistance, eliminate them if you can, but if not, Calawana and Reynalle will hold them off while you run to the Principals Office and promote yourself to Queen." Rias explained.

Shinji nodded, the former Fallen Angels looked confused as did Issei and Asia.

"Shinji and I created and perfected his ability to neutralize Raiser's healing powers. This is our secret weapon against him. With it, we have a real chance of winning. Once you get promoted eliminate any enemies that come your way until I get there with Asia. The three of us will face him." She explained.

Reynalle and Calawana nodded now that they understood her plan. Issei was feeling jealous because Shinji would get the glory.

Shinji left with his former enemies to their destination.

"And what will I be doing, Buchou?" Issei asked.

Rias went to sit on the couch before answering.

"You will lie down here." She indicated her thighs.

"HUH?! YOU MEAN A LEGENDARY LAP-PILLOW!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hurry up." She urged.

He didn't say anything as he practically jumped at her, lowering his head onto her legs and immediately felt strong yet smooth and soothing feel of her skin that fully supported him.

He couldn't hold his tears in. "UUUU, Buchou you are too kind. I'm so deeply moved that you're letting me do this. I'm so glad to be alive."

"You're over-reacting again Issei-kun. But if you like it that much, then I'll let you do this again sometime." Rias said, almost laughing at the hilarity of his reaction.

Issei couldn't believe that Rias just said that she would allow him to have another lap pillow sometime.

"Seriously?" He asked tearfully.

"Yes, so stop dripping snot on me." She said.

Asia watched the scene before her and wondered if she could give Shinji a lap pillow after the battle was over.

"Also, Issei, I will undo some of the magic seals I placed on you." Rias said and Issei just looked at her face with surprise.

"R-Really?" he gasped.

"Yes. Just as I did for Shinji, to give us a greater advantage in this Game." she said as her hands glowed red.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Outside)

Kiba and Koneko were placing various traps around the perimeter of their clubhouse to alert the ones inside of the enemy and to stop them if possible. Their familiars were helping to place the traps so they didn't have to take their guard down to place them.

Akeno had Didimon place some more powerful traps in places where they enemy would most likely come, with some traps meant for misdirection.

And all the while, she kept wondering how her lover would do in a battle like this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Clubhouse)

Rias placed her hand on Issei's head and he felt a surge of power flow in his body.

_What is this sudden power going through me?_He thought.

"As you know, I placed some seals on you so you wouldn't be able to use your gauntlets power so recklessly and kill yourself. They also prevented you from accessing the power you don't have enough stamina or willpower to control." Rias explained to him, which deeply moved him.

_BUCHOU! YOU'RE SO KIND TO AN UNWORTHY MAN LIKE ME!_ He shouted in his mind.

"_Buchou, the traps are in place_." Kiba said through the radio.

Rias rose up and Issei's head flopped on the couch.

"Good. Akeno, create the mist and keep an eye out for Raiser's Queen. If you see her, eliminate her. And start preparing the destruction spell." Rias said to Akeno.

"_Hai Buchou_." Akeno replied.

"Koneko, you and Issei will head for the gymnasium. Eliminate any opponents inside." Rias continued.

"_Roger_." Koneko replied, but was inwardly grumbling that she had to fight alongside the hentai.

"Issei, don't lose. If you don't get eliminated, you might receive something nice." Rias said teasingly, which made Issei's imagination run wild.

An image of a naked Rias came into his head and she said: _"Do as much ecchi things as you want."_

"Hai Buchou, I won't get eliminated!" Issei shouted and ran outside to join Koneko.

_FUFU! It's so easy to motivate him._ Rias giggled in her head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(In the woods)

Shinji was walking with Reynalle and Calawana to the back of the school building through the small path what the Cross Country Club often used for exercise. It wasn't marked on the map so Rias thought that Raiser didn't know about it.

"Is there really a back entrance in this school?" Calawana asked.

"Not an actual entrance, but there are windows and a maintenance door." Shinji answered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gymnasium)

Issei and Koneko reached the backstage of the gymnasium without resistance. Koneko peeked around the corner to look at the dark exercise ground.

Then suddenly the lights came on.

"We know you're there, slaves of Rias Gremory. Come out." They heard a mature woman yelling.

"So much for being sneaky." Issei groaned.

They walked to the middle of the stage and looked at the four women of Raiser's harem.

Koneko remembered who they were. Xuelan the rook, Mira the pawn, and Ile and Nel the twin child-like pawns. Issei had a quick erotic fantasy of the Chinese fighter.

"I wondered what took you so long." Mira said.

"Grrh. Why isn't Shinji-san here!?" Xuelan exclaimed in frustration.

"Heeeeeh! Why isn't the blond bishounen here?!" The chainsaw twins whined.

Koneko narrowed her eyes. She felt really offended that they wanted Shinji-senpai instead of her. Issei gritted his teeth at hearing that the twins wanted Kiba.

"Well, we'll just have to make do with you." Mira said and readied herself.

"That Rook. Her fighting strength is very high." Koneko stated.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"Her strength is Queen level." She clarified.

"You can take her Koneko-chan. We were at a disadvantage anyway." Issei said and summoned gear.

"You take care of those pawns. If you can't take them down, at least keep them busy long enough so I can take down the rook." She said and crackled her knuckles.

The twins revved up their chainsaws and the blades were emitting flames. Xuelan took a fighting stance as she eyed Koneko.

"I just hope no one else defeats Shinji-san. Bring it on, shortie." Xuelan mocked the nekomata.

Koneko's eyes began twitching in anger. She hated being called shortie.

Koneko leaped at the Chinese fighter with a flying kick. Issei started boosting up and walked towards the three pawns.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Raiser's headquarters)

"What's the situation?" Raiser asked in boredom, sitting in the rich-leather chair of the Principals Office.

The principal didn't have a chair like this, and Raiser had used a lot of magic to make the office more comfortable to his elaborate tastes.

"Xuelan and three of the Pawns have engaged two of the enemy in the gymnasium." Yubelluna answered.

"Is Ikari there?" He asked.

"No." The Queen answered simply.

"Where could he be?" He wondered.

"Our three other pawns are approaching Rias-sama's headquarters to promote themselves." Yubelluna continued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Near the Occult Club)

Marion the maid pawn, Shuriya the second maid pawn, and Bürent the showgirl pawn were heading through the mist, trying to find Rias's headquarters.

"The fog is really thick here." Shuriya stated.

Suddenly, three saw blades appeared from the bushes and flew towards them at high speed.

They easily dodged them as Marion gasped.

"A trap? And a quaint one at that."

"How cute. A novice must have placed them." Buren said.

The trio managed to evade two more traps, one a small wall of bamboo spikes hung from a tree, and the other a small pit of jagged rocks.

Avoiding them, the trio came to a small clearing that was devoid of mist for some reason.

"That was too easy. I expected more from Rias-sama." Shuriya said.

"And you were right to expect such." They heard a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Kiba.

"I'm Rias Gremory's knight, Kiba Yuuto." he said with a small bow.

"You're cute. But I was hoping to fight Ikari-san." Shuriya said.

"Too bad for you then, because you won't be leaving here." Kiba said and the girls looked around to see a large barrier form around the clearing. "Our Queen placed a barrier here to trap Raiser's servant's. Those quaint traps were only meant to direct you here." Kiba explained and drew his sword.

"It's three against one. You think you can take us?" Marion asked and they readied themselves.

"We'll see." Kiba said and started to move in high speed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Behind the School)

Shinji and the two former Fallen reached the back of the school, but didn't encounter any enemies. Everything looked exactly as it did in the real world. But as they saw the rear entrance, they paused.

"Something's wrong here." Calawana said, noticing that the back door was slightly ajar.

"You're right. This is too easy." Reynalle said, noticing the open window to the right.

Shinji agreed with them as Calawana picked up a rock and threw it at the door.

A Phenex crest appeared on the door and windows as flames jumped out, wrapped around the rock and melted it.

"Buchou, the back way is booby-trapped. We can't get in." Shinji said through the communicator.

"_Get out of there now. They most likely know you're there_." Rias said quickly and they bolted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gymnasium)

Koneko missed Xuelan when she dodged and Koneko only barely managed to avoid the Chinese woman's side-kick. Xuelan sprang up, spinning around like a tornado, throwing three more kicks towards the silver-haired girl before she landed on the ground. Koneko swore she saw flames coming from the other Rook's feet before she landed.

Which to her made sense, seeing as how she was a Phenex Rook.

"You can't dodge me forever, little girl!" Xuelan declared as she rushed the Gremory Rook.

Koneko dodged two of her piercing hand-strikes before ducking a roundhouse kick. However, as she ducked to avoid the kick, she sprang up quickly, her lithe body flowing upward across Xuelan's busty figure to slam her head into her stomach. Xuelan stumbled backwards a bit, allowing Koneko enough room to spin her body in mid-air, throwing her feet at the other Rook's stomach, delivering a forceful kick to her chest that caused the Chinese fighter to fall backwards onto her butt. Koneko quickly spun around, landing on her hands and feet, and quickly jumped back up.

"Cute trick." Xuelan said as she quickly jumped back to her feet. "Perhaps this will be entertaining after all." she growled and lunged at her opponent.

Koneko gasped as Xuelan's speed seemed to increase, herself barely able to avoid the Chinese Rooks punches, which slashed holes in her skirt and shirt on the left side of her body.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted as he turned to focus on her.

Mira used this to her advantage and knocked him in the gut with her staff, which sent him flying into the wall, leaving a spider-webs crack around him.

After he hit the floor and looked up, he saw the twins looking at him with amused smiles and giggling like crazy.

Xuelan threw her foot up into the air, giving the nekomata a rather daring flash of her lacy white panties, which she had actually bothered to wear this time, and brought it down in an attempt to heel-kick Koneko in the head. However, Koneko was quick enough to raise her hands up, grab the foot, and yank her to the side, allowing her to deliver a right-cross to the Chinese Rook's face.

The Chinese fighter staggered back and rubbed her bruised cheek.

"Not ba... huh?" She gasped when she saw Koneko charge her with a burst of speed, tackling her in the chest with a shoulder-charge.

The air escaped Xuelan's lungs as she fell down.

"What the hell are you?" She asked, gasping for air.

"Rias-sama's slave." Koneko answered in her usual monotone as she pounced on her. She captured Xuelan's leg in a lock and started twisting it.

"AHH!" the Chinese fighter cried out.

Issei was running from the chainsaw twins who were shouting at him.

"Don't run from us!" Ile shouted.

"Be a good boy and get dismembered!" Nel shouted.

_When did children get so sadistic?_ Issei mentally shouted. "I don't feel like doing that! And kids shouldn't play with those!" He shouted and looked in front of him and saw the blue haired girl swinging her staff at him, but he was quick enough to jump over her.

Mira just looked surprised that the idiot managed to evade her attack.

However, when he landed, he gasped as he saw that the twins were now in front of him, and quickly started to dodge their fiery chainsaws.

"You're Ours Now!" They both shouted and tried to cut him up.

Issei ducked to avoid getting his head chopped off, then side-stepped to avoid the other blade that was aimed at his ribs. He quickly stepped back to avoid getting cut in half from the upward swing.

**BOOST **His gear made the third boost.

_Now is the time! _He thought and quickly dodged the forward lunge of the first twin and with an open palm strike, knocked her in the chest. She fell down from the sudden hit.

The other twin tried to slice his back after leaping up, but he ducked and slapped her rear which shocked her enough to make her drop the chainsaw, landing face-first on the floor.

Mira attacked, trying to hit Issei again with her staff, but this time he caught it with hie right hand and broke it with his left gauntlet-garbed hand, which shocked her.

Because of the shock, she didn't have enough time to dodge his attack that hit her shoulder.

The three of them didn't even notice that a small magic circle appeared briefly in the place where he touched them.

Issei wiggled his hand after breaking the staff. "Ouch. Can't believe I felt that. But now, they're done for." Issei mumbled.

The twins got back up.

"If we lose to this guy..." Ile started to say.

"Raiser-sama will scold us." Nel finished as they picked up their chainsaws, revving them up again.

"We won't forgive you!" Mira shouted and they all charged at him.

"We'll dismember you!" The twin shouted.

Issei allowed his wings to come out as he faced them, unmoving.

"Take this. My ultimate kill move!" he grinned as he held up his red gauntlet.

Xuelan, who had her leg almost broken by Koneko, looked at him with an expression which had surprise and worry on it.

Koneko who was still twisting the Chinese fighters leg, looked at him and wondered what he was going to do.

"Dress Break!" He shouted and snapped his fingers.

The three pawns clothes were suddenly blown off, causing them to stop mid-charge, fall to the floor and immediately started screaming for having their bodies exposed. They quickly covered their chests and lower regions, Mira actually going into a fetal position.

"HAHAHAA! What do you think about that?! And don't bother trying to conjure up new clothes because the effect lasts for about a day. My secret move that exposes girls bodies: Dress Break!" He explained with a dramatic pose.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Student Council Room)

The members of the Sitri Peerage sweat dropped. Both from Issei's new technique, and his comical pose.

"How vulgar!" Shinra stated.

"True. But I suppose he deserves points for originality. That move was probably inspired by his desire to see naked female bodies." Souna deduced.

"Hyodo-san is really the worst enemy of women." Momo stated.

"That move is terrifying to any woman." Yura said, hugging Kusaka for support.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gymnasium)

"YOU'RE THE WORST!" Mira shouted.

"THE COMMON ENEMY OF ALL WOMEN!" Ile screamed.

"HENTAI!" Nel shouted.

_Thank you Calawana!_Issei said in his head.

"You're even worse then I thought." Koneko said.

"Oh, Koneko-chan." Issei said, feeling more hurt from Koneko's words then Raiser's servants.

He then looked at Xuelan and saw her leg twisted at a very wrong angle, possibly broken, but she was managing to hold back her screams of pain.

"You took out the rook. As expected from Koneko-chan." Issei complimented.

"_Koneko, Issei, how are you doing?_" Rias asked through their communicator.

"We're fine. We took out a rook and three pawns in the gymnasium. And things are looking fine." Issei answered, though the last part came out lecherously as he stared at Koneko's exposed pink and white striped underwear.

She blushed with a displeased look.

"_Good, now get out of there quickly._" Rias said.

The pair ran out quickly, even as Raiser's women looked at them in confusion.

"They're running without finishing us?" Mira asked.

"Are they abandoning their honor?" Xuelan wondered, but suddenly had a bad feeling about this as she tried to stand up.

When they got outside, a huge magic circle appeared in the sky above the gymnasium. The energy surge quicky built up as a large lightning bolt fell from the sky and slammed into the building, which destroyed it completely.

Koneko and Issei were knocked down by the blast of the destroyed gymnasium.

They suddenly heard Grayfia's voice. "_Raiser-sama's three pawns are eliminated._"

Issei looked up and saw Akeno hovering above the gym building.

"Ara ara, now that was very pleasant." Akeno said sadistically.

"Now that was incredible." Issei said in disbelief.

"She is the Thunder Priestess. Her power is worthy of the name." Koneko said simply. _Wait! Did Grayfia-sama say __Three Pawns__? What about The Rook?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Student Council Room)

"As expected from Rias. She used an important location as a trap to take out an enemy." Souna said.

"But Raiser will definitely get serious from now on." Shinra said.

_Strange, though_. Yura thought. _That blast should have taken out Xuelan too. Where is she?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Rias's headquarters)

"Koneko, Issei, push forward to your next objective while we wait for Akeno's magic to charge up." Rias said through her communicator.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji's location)

After finding out that the back way into the school was booby-trapped, the trio started to move back towards the track field to rendezvous with the others.

"Your girlfriend's pretty strong to be able to conjure up a lightning bolt to take out a whole building." Reynalle said.

"And she took out 3 enemies in process. I'll have to do something nice for her afterwards." Shinji said proudly, finding it hard to believe that he had the sadistic Thunder Priestess as his lover who really loved him.

Though, according to Rias, Issei and Koneko were fighting four of Raiser's women. Where had the fourth one gone?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Kiba's location)

When Kiba stopped, Marion fell down and was eliminated. Her broom, which turned into a bladed spear, was lying a few feet from her.

"He's fast!" Bürent gasped, holding her hands up in a defensive position.

"I know! We'll have to double-team him. Attack from two directions at once." Shuriya said, holding her feather duster up. "My Whip Duster will wrap him up and then you can blast him."

"Got it!" the showgirl said to the maid.

Kiba gripped his sword tightly in one hand, his eyes closed as he seemed to be in a meditative stance.

The two pawns nodded to each other, quickly moving around and attacking from both sides.

Bürent lunged at him as fast as she could go, while Shuriya attacked him from the left side, throwing out whip-like tendrils from her feather duster to ensnare him. Suddenly, Kiba vanished. The pair gasped as their attacks flew towards the Gremory Knight, or at least where he had been. Bürent was wrapped up as Shuriya was blasted by an energy sphere. The showgirl gasped when Kiba appeared in front of them, his sword slashing at Bürent's gut, eliminating her.

"_Three of Raiser-sama's pawns are eliminated._" Grayfia announced.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Issei's location)

"So Kiba eliminated three pawns. He probably did it with a smile on his face." Issei stated, feeling inadequate that he didn't manage as well as his good looking enemy.

"Our next objective is to go to the track field with the others and eliminate all opposition." Koneko stated.

"Let's go then." He said and was about to take her arm when she jerk herself away from him.

"Don't touch me." Koneko hissed. "I still recall what you did to Raiser-sama's women."

"Don't worry, I would never use my Dress Break on an ally." He assured.

"It's still a disgusting move." Koneko said and walked towards the track field.

"Now she really hates me." he grumbled to himself as he followed the silver-haired girl. He was several feet behind her, when a sudden explosion enveloped the girl. The blast knocked him back and stunned him for what felt like several minutes.

Slowly getting to his feet, he looked over and saw Koneko, her clothes blown off and her body covered in injuries.

"Koneko-chan!" he shouted as he quickly ran as fast as he could towards her.

When Issei got to his teammate, he saw Koneko lying face down in the crater. Normally, he would have ogled her still growing body, but instead he went to cradle her and looked up to see Raiser's Queen Yubelluna looking down on them with an arrogant smile.

"Taken." She said.

"You bitch. You'll pay for this!" Issei shouted.

"I don't think so." She replied, holding up her scepter and aiming it at him, her next target. However, before she could, she was struck hard in the back by a bolt of lightning. "GYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she was knocked away.

"Issei-kun! Take Koneko-chan to Asia! I'll handle this one!" a familiar voice called out.

Issei smiled when he saw Akeno flying through the air towards Yubelluna, the Bomb Queen turning around to face her.

"The Thunder Priestess. This should be interesting." Yubelluna said and readied her staff.

"I have been waiting for this." Akeno said with a smile as sparks of lightning filled her hands.

Issei picked up the still weak Koneko, but paused when she winced in pain.

"Issei... I... can't stay with you." Koneko said weakly.

"Koneko-chan, please! You have to hold on." Issei said in a rather unconventional show of concern.

Actually, he did care, but that concern often was overshadowed by his perverseness.

"I'm... too... injured. I... can't..." she said weakly, her eyes starting to close.

"Someone help!" Issei called out.

"You called?" a warm voice said behind him.

Issei looked back and saw Kiba standing behind him.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan's hurt! We need to find Asia and..."

"There's no time. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this." Kiba said as he pulled out a small vial made of black glass from his jacket.

"What's that?" Issei asked as Kiba popped the top.

"Phoenix Tears. A healing serum that Buchou received following our capture of the Stray Devil Viser." Kiba said as he quickly poured the liquid into Konekos mouth. "We each got a small vial."

"I didn't get one." Issei grumbled.

"You were recruited _after_ Buchou and Shinji defeated Viser." Kiba explained as Konekos eyes blinked open, looking at both Kiba and Issei. "If it makes you feel better, I don't think Reynalle and Calawana got a vial."

_Actually it doesn't. And again, Ikari saves the day!_ Issei grumbled. "Koneko-chan. How do you feel?"

"Good. I feel... better." Koneko said as she sat up and looked at her naked body, now healed of any injury she previously had. "Did you do this?" she asked, looking at Issei.

"What? No! It was that Bomb Bitch!" Issei said in rapid defense.

"Here. Allow me." Kiba said, waving his hands around Koneko and creating a new set of clothes for her. Koneko looked confused that she was now wearing her gym clothes. "This will allow you to move around much easier." he said.

"Agreed." Koneko said as she stood up and walked out of the crater, followed by Kiba and Issei.

"Is something wrong, Issei?" Kiba asked, noticing the confused look on his friends face.

"Koneko-chan gets blown up, nearly dies, gets healed, gets a new set of clothes, and yet she doesn't even seem phased by it." Issei said.

"Don't misunderstand her. She keeps her emotions in check for a reason. But she is actually very passionate about a lot of things." Kiba explained.

"_Kiba! Koneko! Issei! Can you hear me?_" The trio suddenly heard through their com-pieces.

"Hai." They both replied.

"_You will go to the track field and delay the enemy as long as you can. The others are coming to help you right now. I will move with Asia to attack Raiser and Shinji will come to help me. I was going to attack once Akeno's power had regenerated, but now she's fighting with Raisers Queen so we can't wait any longer._" Rias explained.

"But Buchou, the King shouldn't leave the headquarters. The risk is too high." Kiba objected.

"_We don't have a choice now. Just go to the track field._" She ordered.

After a moment of silence, Issei spoke up.

"Well then, let's give them a show they won't forget." he grinned.

Kiba nodded and they slammed their fists together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Up in the air, Akeno got hit in the gut with an explosion and Yubelluna got hit in the neck with an electrical bolt.

"Not bad, but I expected more from the infamous Bomb Queen." Akeno said with a smirk.

"Oh, you'll get my A-Game when I'm good and ready." Yubelluna said as she charged up another attack.

"You've already lost six pawns. Maybe you should start now." Akeno taunted.

"Your allies may have eliminated our weakest fighters, but Raiser-sama has never lost a Game! And if I have to, I'll personally blow up every one of the Gremory peerage. Especially the Angel Slayer."

At hearing that, Akeno's world became red.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kiba, Koneko and Issei reached the track field without incident. However, that only meant one thing.

"We know you're here, so come on out and fight us!" Issei shouted.

Suddenly, the sand pit roared to life in a tornado before exploding open and dissipating, revealing a woman dressed in European/Japanese armor.

"So you came from the front. That says you lack sense. But I love idiots like you. I am Raiser-sama's Knight, Karlamaine." She said and drew her sword which emitted flames across the blade.

"I am Kiba Yuuto, Rias-sama's Knight." He said as he drew his sword, the blade a pitch-black color that seemed to glow with an inner light. "A battle between knights, I have been longing for this moment."

"Well said, Knight of the Gremory clan." She said with a smile before they started fighting.

They moved so fast that Issei couldn't keep up with their attacks and it looked like there were two hurricanes fighting each other. Koneko, however, seemed to be watching them intently.

"Looks like there's nothing for us to do here." Issei stated.

"Wrong call." he suddenly heard another voice behind him.

Issei and Koneko looked back to see six more figures walking towards them on the track field, side-by-side in a straight line, and all of them looking serious.

Koneko and Issei recognized them as Isabella the rook, Siris the knight, Ravel the bishop, Mihae the bishop, Ni and Li the catgirl pawns.

"Silly Karlamaine. All she thinks about is swords, swords and swords. She is so careless and didn't even care when pieces were sacrificed. And just when I thought I found a cute boy, he turns out to be a sword freak. What a bad luck I have." Ravel spoke as the rest of Raiser's slaves advanced towards the pair of Rias's peerage.

_So the other pieces were here. Buchou's prediction was right_. Kiba thought as he turned his head and saw Rias and Asia sneaking into the school building.

"And I'm quite confused about Rias-sama's taste in men." Ravel said, looking at Issei with a face that said he wasn't good for anything.

Just then, Mihae's upper body was wrapped up by a strange blue energy whip that forcefully pulled her backwards and slammed her onto the ground as two spears of light staked her right in both shoulders. She didn't have time to scream as she disappeared.

"_Raiser-sama's bishop has been retired_." Grayfia announced.

Ravel and the others looked to see Shinji and two former Fallen Angels come out from the woods.

"That evens the odds." Shinji said, his golden gauntlet in hand, his blue whip dangling from the palm. Reynalle and Calawana had new light spears in their hands.

Isabela, Siris and the cat girls looked at him. Siris drew her sword as the cat girls began wiggling their tails in anticipation.

"So there you are, Slayer. I have been waiting to see how you fight. Siris." Ravel said as the spikey-haired knight jumped up to attack Shinji with her broadsword.

Reynalle and Calawana ran towards the cat girls as Isabela charged Issei.

Not seeing anyone else for her to fight, Koneko rushed towards Ravel Phenex.

Isabella started throwing punches at Issei, forcing him to duck and dodge because he knew how strong Rook's were. At least, far stronger than him. She tried to kick him in the stomach, but he leapt back to avoid it, causing her to spin around and throw a roundhouse kick to his face, that he was lucky enough to avoid with a duck.

However, while Issei was ducking, he was also fighting the urge to stare at her chest, which was bouncing and jiggling from all the movement she was making.

It was then that he noticed that Koneko was leaping through the air and knocking Ravel Phenex to the ground.

"Hey, what's with Raiser's little sister?" He asked the Rook after evading an uppercut. "Can't she fight?" he asked as Ravel threw up a force field to protect herself again.

"She is first bishop on our team, but she's never had to raise a fist to anyone." Isabella answered as she tried to right-cross the hentai pawn.

"Still think Raiser's a jerk! Adding his own little sister in his harem!" Issei shouted. But after the last evasive move, he had a lecherous look on his face as he thought, _But a little sister harem would be pretty awesome._

But because of the distraction, Isabela managed to land a punch to his face which knocked him down.

Karlamaine managed to cut Kiba's dark sword from the hilt, causing the blade to disappear.

"Your sword can't stand against the eternal flames of The Phoenix!" Karlamaine declared as she advanced on him.

"Then how about this?" He asked as the hilt grew a new blade made of ice.

"You bastard! You have two Sacred Gears?!" Raiser's Knight shouted and attacked, only for her fiery blade to freeze up and shatter. "You will not defeat me!" She shouted and drew her dagger from her hip.

Shinji stepped back to avoid getting crushed by Siris's attack. He threw his whip towards her and she jumped to avoid it.

"I waited for this moment, Slayer! Once I've defeated you and Raiser-sama has won, I'm going to have fun with you!" Siris declared and tried to swipe him after landing.

Shinji snapped his whip out at her broadsword, striking the middle of the blade and neutralizing her momentum. This shocked Siris since a thin whip stopping her huge blade wasn't something she was expecting. Nor was she expecting a foot to her gut that sent her staggering backwards.

"And how would you have fun with me?" He asked as he jumped back to his feet.

Holding her stomach for a moment, she turned to looked at him.

"I'm going to have you pamper me in every way possible." she responded.

"Sorry, but I only do that with Akeno and Rias-sama." He answered and tried to wrap the whip around her by throwing it from his side.

Instead, it wrapped around the blade of her sword. He tried to yank it from her, but she had a firm grip upon it.

'_**You can't defeat her with a whip. She's too fast and stronger than she looks. Your gauntlet is strong enough to stop her sword, and you can break it by squeezing it as hard as you can.'**_Draco mentally spoke to him.

Siris whipped her sword hard enough to create a strong wind which hit Shinji and knocked him back.

Reynalle and Calawana tried to slash the pink and blue-haired catgirls with their spears, but because they were cats they had greater agility and uncanny quickness, both of them managing to evade their foes poisonous weapons.

"Too slow." Ni Laughed at Reynalle.

"You'll never hit me with that." Li taunted Calawana.

Li quickly leapt at Calawana, spinning in the air and landing on her shoulders. The impact knocked Calawana to the ground, causing her to go face-down as the blue-haired catgirl wrapped her hands around Calawana's throat in an attempt to choke her.

Ni got close to Reynalle and punched her in the wrist to knock the spear from her hand. She quickly spun around and kick her in the stomach, knocking her back and causing the former Fallen Angel to growl at the pink-haired female feline.

The two peerages were in the heat of battle, both sides looking to defeat the other and claim victory...

...when a flaming meteor lit up the sky, and crashed into the middle of the track field, causing everyone to pause mid-battle.

Dust and dirt was kicked up as the sounds of punches and kicks were heard. The two groups saw the battered, bruised and torn-dress figure of Yubelluna desperately trying to crawl her way out of the dust cloud, only to get suddenly pulled back into it by something.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she clawed at the ground, ripping up the field as she went.

The sound of three more blows landing were heard before a purple and blue colored figure was launched out of the cloud, arced high in the sky, and then turned down and crash landed hard into the opposite end of the track field.

She landed only a few meters from the two fighting groups looking like she had just been through a shredder.

A thundering crash of lightning caused everyone to look at the dust cloud as it parted, revealing Akeno Himejima, in a torn miko outfit. The pants from the knees down were gone, revealing her shapely legs; what was left of the pants looked like a shredded skirt. The white kimono jacket was missing the left sleeve from the shoulder out, the right sleeve was charred and ended at her right elbow. The front of the jacket was gapped open, revealing her generous cleavage. Her long black hair looked a little frazzled, and the orange ribbon tied up behind her head looked burnt and torn as well.

However, that wasn't what everyone was staring at.

Surrounding the Thunder Priestess was a spiraling ring of glowing red-orange fire that seemed to be emanating from her feet, her hands crackling with incredible amounts of angry-looking lightning. Her expression was one of pure rage, and everyone quickly realized that it was directed at Yubelluna.

"Say it again!" Akeno hissed as she stomped towards the Bomb Queen. "Tell me how you plan to blow up my Shinji with one of your little bombs! Give me even more reason to kill you!"

All of Raiser's peerage looked at Shinji for an explanation; the Angel Slayer smiled sheepishly.

"We're lovers." he said simply.

The girls looked at Shinji, then at Akeno, then at Shinji again.

_They're... __**lovers**__?_ Ni and Li mentally gasped.

"I've heard of aggressive girlfriends, but this chick is borderline sadistic!" Isabela gasped.

"How did Ikari-san tame that firebrand?" Siris asked.

"What makes you think she's tamed?" Ravel asked the knight.

Yubelluna struggled to remain conscious, even as she tried in vain to lift her head up to look at the advancing Thunder Priestess. Pain raced through every inch of her body, and she had to fight to move her hand to try and get to her special vial of Phoenix Tears that she kept in her bra.

"You're... as good... as they... say." she gasped, coughing up blood from her mouth. "But... you have... depleted your... energy. All... of it." she groaned as her fingers secured her vial.

"True. But it'll take you far longer to rejuvenate your own energies, as well as heal your injuries." Akeno replied as her fire and lightning died down and vanished.

"Not while... I have... this." she said, taking out a glass vial from her bra.

Akeno gasped when she saw it.

Yubelluna easily popped the top and lifted the vial to her lips... right as a green poof of smoke covered the vial, causing it to disappear from her hand.

"Wha..." she gasped as she looked over and saw a strange little green demon standing on Akeno's shoulder, her vial of Phoenix Tears in its hands.

"Thank you, Didimon." Akeno said, accepting the vial of Phoenix Tears from her familiar.

"help." Yubelluna cried weakly as Akeno quickly downed the vial.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rias entered the school building with Asia right beside her, the small Sprite Dragon, Rainji, on her shoulder as Rias' bat familiar, Shiruku, was fluttering around the hallway.

It suddenly paused, hovering in mid-air and erratically fluttering its wings.

"So, you finally arrived, my darling Rias." Raiser said when he looked down from the second floor stairway to the small hallway they had entered.

Rias frowned at him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Raiser-sama's Queen has been eliminated_." Grayfia's voice echoed through the air.

**BOOST** Issei's gauntlet glowed when it gave him a boost.

"Now's the time." He said and fired the red energy beam he used to blow up the mountain top at Rias's summer home.

Isabela evaded the beam and looked at the devastation it caused. She frowned.

"That lousy Sacred Gear won't defeat me." she declared.

She tried to hit him again, but he dodged and hit her in the chest with his gauntlet.

It didn't have any effect on her.

"Are you serious? First you can't hit me with that energy beam, and now your punch doesn't do squat? Is that all you got?" She asked.

"No, but now I have you." He said and a magic circle appeared on her chest. He snapped his fingers and all her clothes and armor were blown off of body.

"What the hell is this?!" She shouted in surprise as she covered herself.

Issei ogled her body and said: "I have saved your name and appearance in my databank." He slapped his hands together and with a lecherous look he said: "It's saved! And now you're defeated!"

Isabella covered her breasts in shock could only look on as he aimed his gauntlet at her, firing off another bolt of red energy that enveloped her as she screamed. When the light died down, Isabela was gone. More importantly, she was defeated.

"_Raiser-sama's rook has been retired_." Grayfia announced.

"**Dragon Booster Second Revelation. Transfer**." Issei's gauntlet said and changed by adding a new jewel on it's palmtop and extending it's armor up to his elbow.

"It changed?" Issei wondered and heard Karlamaine speaking.

"What a hideous trick! No, even I admit that it's a terrifying trick, to all women!" the knight shouted.

"This is the first time I've seen it. I guess there's no helping it." Kiba said and turned to look at her. He bowed slightly to her. "I apologize for Issei being a pervert."

Issei started stomping his foot on the ground.

"Hey Kiba! Don't apologize to the enemy!" he huffed.

Calawana rolled over so she was on top of Li and started to elbow her in the ribs until finally breaking out of the hold. She sat up and took in a breath before rushing the blue-haired catgirl and tackling her in the stomach, knocking her down.

Reynalle stepped aside to evade another hit and landed an uppercut on Ni's jaw. The pink-haired catgirl hissed as she jumped at the former Fallen Angel, kicking her in the shoulder.

Shinji was blocking Siris's attacks with his gauntlet, but her strikes were so hard his teeth and his bones were beginning to rattle.

Kiba changed the blade of his sword which started to absorb the flame from Karlamaine's dagger.

"How many Sacred Gears do you have!?" She shouted in disbelief.

"My Sacred Gear can create as many swords as I want. Like this." He said, quickly slamming his hand into the ground, instantly causing several blades to shoot out of the Earth, right at her. While this caught her off guard, she was at least quick enough to jump around and avoid the attacks.

Shinji grabbed the broadsword blade with his gauntlet and squeezed, breaking it in the palm of his golden gauntlet, shocking Siris enough to allow the Angel Slayer to reel back and throw a punch to her face that knocked her back.

Koneko had Ravel in a headlock.

"Surrender." Koneko hissed to the Phenex daughter, who was struggling to escape.

"Never!" Ravel hissed, now struggling to breath.

Suddenly, Koneko's ears twitched as her nose picked up a familiar scent. She released Ravel, who gasped for air as the nekomata turned around to face her old foe.

"Xuelan." she growled.

"Koneko." the Chinese fighter hissed.

Ravel looked up as she scooted away from the pair, glad to be not the center of attention this time.

"You managed to escape from the gymnasium before our Queen destroyed it." Koneko deduced.

"Not an easy thing when one of your legs is broken." Xuelan said, walking easily towards Koneko.

"Let me guess: Phoenix Tears." she said, figuring out how she was now walking.

"Correct." she said, assuming a fighting stance. "Round two, kitty!"

"Bring it, bun-head!" Koneko replied, assuming her own fighting stance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

A long overdue chapter, but hopefully it's the good read everyone intended.

And yes, this battle is far different because of Shinji's involvement, as well as that of Calawana and Reynalle.

Stats so far:

Yubelluna - eliminated by Akeno  
Ile and Nel - eliminated by Akeno and Issei  
Mira - eliminated by Akeno and Issei  
Shuriya - eliminated by Kiba  
Marion - eliminated by Kiba  
Bürent - eliminated by Kiba  
Mihae - eliminated by Shinji, Calawana and Reynalle  
Isabela - eliminated by Issei

And next chapter, there will be omakes. Sorry about that, but I was really, really busy with alot of other things.

Please read and review.


	14. Raiser Arc Part 3

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: The final fight against Raiser comes down, with Shinji proving both the strength and the sacrifice of the Gremory Clan.

Ideas from Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter 13  
**Raiser Arc Part 3

Koneko was blocking and dodging Xuelan's kicks and punches, the Chinese fighter fully powered up thanks to the Phoenix Tears she had consumed earlier. While Koneko didn't know how much her opposite number had consumed, she did know that Xuelan's injuries were less severe than her own had been. Xuelan only had a broken leg, she hadn't been blown up or anything. Add to the fact that her little tussle with Ravel had also diminished her strength, Koneko was forced to take up a defensive stance against her.

Siris had recovered from the blow which Shinji had landed on her face.

"You won't win, Slayer! I will defeat you and have my fun with you!" She declared, moving at high speed, which she rarely did.

Shinji knew that his speed couldn't match hers, so he could not evade her attacks. She was landing punches and kicks on him left and right, and he couldn't block her because she was too fast.

Li had started landing kicks on Calawana after she had expertly jumped back to her feet. Calawana managed to block a few, but not all of them, which was slowly taking it's toll on her body.

Ni had recovered from the uppercut on her jaw and returned the favor by doing the same to Reynalle, but only after she had landed several punches on the former Fallen Angels mid-section and stomach.

Reynalle and Calawana weren't experts in unarmed combat like the catgirls and they weren't as fast or agile as them, which put them at a disadvantage.

Karlamaine was evading Kiba's attacks after having lost both of her weapons. Kiba was now regretting his action of disarming her because he couldn't hit her now. Being weaponless, she had no choice but to evade and Kiba wasn't hitting her because her dodges were faster than expected.

Issei had started running towards the school building after taking down Isabella, hoping to get promoted. But he didn't get far when the ground started burning, blocking the way to the school building.

He looked up and saw Ravel with wings of flame hovering above.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get promoted. Huahahahahahahaaaa!" She laughed arrogantly.

"Arrogant Little Snot! Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted and released his remaining boosted energy towards her, only to have her move aside to evade it.

"You'll never hit me with that while I'm in the air." She declared with a face that said she had the upper hand and she knew it.

Issei felt his anger rise in annoyance at the pure blooded devil.

Siris stopped moving and laughed at Shinji.

"I have you now!" she smirked as she jumped into the air to try and land the finishing kick that would have eliminated him, only be stopped in mid-air by a lightning bolt that laid her low, gasping for air.

"Ufufufu! Those who hurt my Shinji-kun will be endlessly punished." Akeno said with a sadistic face, turning towards Shinji. "Shinji, go to the school to promote yourself and help Rias."

Shinji looked at the roof of the school and saw how Rias and Asia were fighting against her would-be husband, and was not faring well. Asia kept healing her and Rias was constantly launching her Power of Destruction against Raiser, but he just kept on healing.

Shinji ran to were Issei was getting laughed at by Ravel.

"Once my brother takes your master, he will make you watch and I'm going to enjoy how you squirm from it." she shouted.

Issei felt like exploding. Raiser would make him watch how he has his way with Rias and Ravel would be laughing at him while he does it. Ravel kept laughing with her eyes closed, so she didn't see Shinji's whip wrap around her leg and yanked her on the ground.

The fire in front of them was extinguished as Shinji had summoned his familiar who used her water magic to put out the flames.

Calawana and Li had their hands locked against each other, trying to determine which of them was stronger. Li tried to twist the bustier girl onto the ground, only to panic when she suddenly felt a sting on her leg.

"NYAA!" Li screamed and jumped back, holding her leg in pain where two strange marks now were. She looked at her opponent and saw a black snake crawl up to her arm.

"Like my familiar, kitty?" Calawana asked with an evil smirk.

"A snake? OH CRAP! I'm poisoned!" Li shouted.

"That's right. You lost." Calawana said and petted her snake, Keita.

Ni had wrapped her legs around Reynalle's neck from behind and was choking her. However, Reynalle had the catgirl right where she wanted her. The Former Angel kept her neck tight and held her breath while she made a spear of light appear in her hand, bringing it up and catching the catgirl in the chest.

'_Raiser-sama's pawn has retired_.' Grayfia announced as Ni vanished.

Li was feeling weaker from the poison as soon her legs failed and she collapsed, unable to move. She weakly looked up to see Calawana driving her own spear of light through her heart.

'_Raiser-sama's pawn has retired_.' Grayfia repeated.

Karlamine evaded another swipe from Kiba, but this time Kiba had her figured out. The knight woman always moved to the right when she moved from her position and this time Kiba quickly made more blades appear from the ground and impaled her.

"I have lost." Karlamaine stated weakly with two blades pierced through her torso and vanished.

'_Raiser-sama's knight has retired_.' Grayfia announced.

"Issei, keep her busy!" Shinji shouted and ran towards the school building.

Ravel looked up to see Issei smiling lecherously at her.

"HEEEEEEKKKKK!" She screamed when he touched her back and a small mandala appeared briefly.

He snapped his fingers, her clothes were blown off, and Ravel had her loli body exposed.

"HENTAI!" She screamed and launched flames at him, which he evaded. She stood up and tried to conjure up new clothes, but nothing happened.

"No use, my Dress Break destroys all clothes, even new ones. It'll wear off in about a day. Or sooner if I _choose_to remove it." Issei taunted, ogling her body, which was very similar to Asia's.

She gritted her teeth and started to launch flames in anger, which forced Issei to evade them.

Koneko ducked to avoid a side kick aimed at her head, but Xuelan quickly spun around, lowered her foot and hopped forward, kneeling the nekomata in her face. Koneko staggered back but didn't have time to recover when her neck was suddenly snapped.

'_Rias-sama's rook has retired_.' Grayfia announced.

Kiba, the Former Angels and Issei looked at Xuelan who had managed to take out the one person who could match up against her in strength. Only Akeno had the power to eliminate her and she was just finishing up Siris.

Siris screamed in agony when Akeno's lightning struck her.

'_Raiser-sama's knight has retired_.' Grayfia announced as Siris vanished.

Meanwhile, Shinji had gotten inside the school building, making it to the Principals Office where he quickly promoted himself to Queen. He felt power increase within him, all of his physical abilities becoming stronger.

_Now we just have to eliminate Raiser_. He thought as he ran up the stairs to the roof.

Kiba tried to swing his sword at Xuelan, but she just raised her arm and caught it between her fingers, not even cutting her fingers in the process. He could only stare at her in surprise. Xuelan smirked and yanked the sword from his hand before spinning around and kicking Kiba in the gut, which sent him flying to the ground. Kiba was gasping for air after getting smacked on the ground like that. Xuelan's kick was like sledgehammer.

Shinji opened the door that led to the roof and saw Rias launching another ball of magic at Raiser.

Raiser's arms was torn off, but he grew another arm and didn't even look like he felt pain.

"Just give up Rias, you can't win." Raiser stated arrogantly.

'_Rias-sama's knight has retired_.' Grayfia announced.

Shinji looked down at the field and saw how Xuelan had broken Kiba's back. She had lifted him up and slammed his back on her knee.

A bolt of lightning hit Raiser's back but he didn't even flinch. Akeno was readying another bolt.

"Is that everything you got?" Raiser asked without facing Akeno and raised his hand towards her, not even looking at her as he launched what looked like an arrow made of fire at her. She was caught by surprise as the arrow pierced her stomach, her entire body enveloped in flames.

"AKENO!" Shinji shouted.

'_Rias-sama's Queen has retired_.' Grayfia announced as Akeno vanished.

Rias could only stare in horror as her best friend was eliminated. Same thing went for Asia as well as the remaining people in the track field.

Issei and his two fellow pawns were in a tight spot despite having them a 3-on-1 against Xuelan, but her defense was too great for them. Even their spears of light only seemed to scratch the Chinese fighter. Issei had used up his boosted energy when he undressed Ravel, who was just watching them getting beaten up.

_At this rate, she will eliminate us._Reynalle thought. At first she thought about going to promote herself, but Ravel would most likely stop her.

"Just give up Rias. You can't win." Raiser stated like it was all too obvious.

"And succumb to your whims? I don't think so." She said and launched another ball of Destruction at him.

It struck him in the chest, but he healed up.

Seeing his back to him, Shinji threw his energy whip at Raiser, only for the Phenex king to catch it and yanked him over to where he was standing.

"And you Shinji, I'm going to have a lot fun showing you off to the other clans, having you serve me." Raiser said arrogantly.

Shinji tried to stand up, but Raiser just kicked him in the ribs, launching him off the roof and into the yard where the other Devils were fighting.

"SHINJI!" Rias and Asia shouted.

As Shinji struggled to get back up to his feet, he saw Xuelan eliminate Calawana with a kick to the throat.

'_Rias-sama's pawn has retired_.' Grayfia announced.

BOOST

Issei's gauntlet signaled another boost and he charged at Xuelan, trying to undress her, only to be caught off-guard when she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Too bad for you. You won't get to undress my beautiful body." She stated confidently as he struggled to get out of her grasp, but she was too strong.

Reynalle tried to stab her in the back with her spear, but Xuelan quickly spun around and Issei got struck instead and was eliminated.

'_Rias-sama's pawn has retired_.' Grayfia said.

Shinji had trouble standing up because the impact of falling from the roof had knocked the wind out of him and his head was killing him and his ribs felt like they were broken.

_He's stronger than I imagined. Rei-chan! _Shinji mentally called his familiar.

Rei came out and was worriedly looking over his injured body. '_Are you alright master?_' She asked mentally in her dragon form.

'_I just need to catch my breath. But the pain is almost too much. I need you to attack Ravel Phenex to keep her busy so she won't get the idea to attack me while I can't move_.' He told her.

Rei seemed reluctant to leave her master like this, but she did what he told her and went to attack the naked Ravel. Soon he heard screaming from her direction as she was quickly doused by cold water.

'_Rias-sama's pawn has retired_.' Grayfia announced and Shinji weakly looked to see Reynalle vanishing when Xuelan defeated her.

The Chinese fighter soon noticed him and began running towards him.

Shinji tried to stand up, but the pain was too intense. He thought that Xuelan would take him out immediately and would then get to do whatever she wanted with him while Rias was married off to Raiser.

However, the Chinese Rook stopped right next to him and using her foot she rolled him onto his back. She stood over him and looked at his face with an anticipating expression.

"You have no idea how much I was looking forward to this Shinji-san. I wanted to fight you, defeat you, and then have my fun with you. But if I finish you off now, then it won't be satisfying for me." She stated with a smirk and she took out a small vial of her Phoenix Tears.

Shinji was shocked as she poured the remaining Tears in his mouth, the healing serum surging through his body, the pain slowly fading and himself healed within seconds. When he felt that he was fully healed, he stood up as Xuelan faced him.

"Get ready, Shinji!" she smirked, getting into a fighting stance.

She charged at him and attempted to strike him in the head, but he ducked and she punched a hole in the wall of the school instead.

She pulled her fist out from the wall and advanced towards him. Since Xuelan was too focused on fighting him, she didn't even consider the possibility that he had promoted himself into a stronger piece and thought that she had the upper hand.

Shinji raised his arms up, getting ready to fight her. He was confident that his promotion gave him enough strength to block her attacks.

But being a man, he couldn't help but think that Xuelan was very pretty and felt a little bad about hitting her. But he had to defeat her in order to save Rias from being married to Raiser.

Xuelan attacked once again, throwing punches and kicks in a furious onslaught of pure strength. She tried to kick him in the head, the face, the chest, the legs, even his feet. But Shinji dodged or blocked her attacks with an ease she didn't realize right away. It wasn't until she threw a roundhouse kick to his head that she realized her mistake. And she realized this, right as he caught her foot. She was surprised when her kick didn't have any effect on him, but was shaken out of it when he pulled on her leg, bringing her towards him, her arms suddenly pinned against her sides by strong arms. She gasped when she realized Shinji had her back pressed against his chest, a warm breath whispering in her ear.

"I thank you for healing me, Xuelan," he said into her ear, causing her to blush a little. "For that, I won't ruin your features, despite what you have done to my teammates. But I won't lose, either. You should have just eliminated me when you had the chance." He told her as his golden gauntlet gripped her shoulder, the Chinese fighter suddenly feeling very weak, to the point she vanished from sight.

'_Raiser-sama's rook has been retired_.' Grayfia announced.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Student Council Room)

"Xuelan made a big mistake." Yura stated.

"Just like Shinji-san said, she should have just eliminated him instead of healing him." Souna said.

"Still, I envy her." Momo said.

"Envy? Why?" Kusaka asked.

"Because she got to be held by Shinji-sama!" Yura sighed. "His strong arms wrapped around her body; brought up flush against his chest; his warm breath whispering into her ears."

Souna and Shinra sweat-dropped at the dreamy-eyed expression the blue haired girl had. It was a look that Momo and Kusaka shared.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji looked to see Ravel trying to fly away from Rei, so he didn't see that Raiser had landed right behind him and shot him in the back with flames that charred his flesh.

He was downed again by the Phenex son and just as Rias landed a few feet away from him with Asia, Raiser picked Shinji up by the throat and lifted him up.

"Give up Rias, or Shinji won't live to see our wedding." He said, his arrogance overflowing.

Rias and Asia frowned. Not only was Raiser using their precious friend as a hostage, his body was also in the way. If Rias attacked Raiser and he held on to him, her attack would surely kill Shinji.

Shinji raised his golden gauntlet up and fired a bolt of energy at Raiser's head. The blast blew off the left side of his face and most of his head. Everything from his nose out was just gone. However, Raiser just looked annoyed as his head all grew back. Nose, eye, lips, ear, hair, nothing out of place as if he had never been touched.

"Was that it? If that was your mightiest attack, your aim needs work." Raiser smirked as Shinji raised his gauntlet up, taking a hold of Raiser's arm and focused.

He thought how the ones he loved would suffer if he didn't do what he and Rias had planned.

"What are you doing?" Raiser asked with a smug face. He didn't feel anything.

Rias saw what her servant was doing and hoped that it worked.

Raiser suddenly started feeling a bit weaker. "Huh? What the...?" He started until he looked at Shinji who had a pained expression.

Shinji suddenly heard Draco speak to him.

"_**Raiser's stamina is the source of his healing ability. Stamina is basically energy and your body can only hold so much energy in this state. If you absorb too much, you could die from over-exertion**_." the dragon said.

"_I would rather die then allow him to do as he pleases_." Shinji countered to the dragon and continued absorbing Raiser's stamina to weaken his healing powers.

Rias saw and opening and fired a small ball of her power at Raiser. His arm was blown off from right below his elbow... but it didn't heal as fast as it should have. It didn't regenerate. And he felt pain. Raiser cried out in pain and realized what Shinji was doing. So he tightened his hold on him.

"Your pawn dies if you don't give up now!" Raiser shouted, determined to at least have Shinji die if he couldn't have Rias.

"SHOOT RIAS!" Shinji shouted.

Rias hesitated before she launched a power of destruction at full force at them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Student Council Room)

"**SHINJI**!" Yura, Momo and Kusaka shouted in unison, crowding around the monitor and leaning on their master Souna, as they watched Rias's sphere of destruction pierce Shinji's body and slam into Raisers chest, blowing a hole right through him the size of a soccer ball.

However, as Raiser and Shinji vanished from the screen, Souna irritatingly shook off her peerage and turned her attention to the monitor.

Rewinding it back, she cocked her head to the side, as if curiously studying what had just happened.

_The sphere was the size of a golf ball when it pierced Shinji-san's body, but it seemed to grow in size when it struck Raiser-sama._ She thought. _Brilliant! She was trying to limit the damage done to her servant! Shinji-kun did cry out for her to shoot. _

"_Rias-sama's pawn, and Raiser Phenex have been eliminated_!" Grayfia's voice echoed through the air. "_The Gremory Clan Wins!_"

It was Shinra who smirked as she heard that.

_She mentions Shinji before Raiser_. She thought.

"_Rating Game... Over!_"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji's eyes opened and he saw a familiar ceiling, which belonged to Akeno's and his bedroom. He didn't see anyone in the room and it was dark outside. He looked at the clock on Akeno's table and it said it was almost 9:00 P.M.

He tried to sit up, but his body felt stiff, almost like he hadn't moved for a day or two. His joints popped when he managed to sit up and wondered what happened in the Game. Did they win?

He wished that someone, anyone would tell him what happened and he got his wish when the door opened and Asia came in with Rei, the blue-haired familiar holding a washbin.

When the blond girl saw that he was awake, she immediately bolted towards him and jumped on him.

"SHINJI-SAN!" She hugged him tightly around his chest, glad to see that he was awake.

"Asia, what happened?" Shinji asked weakly.

The cute healer raised her head up to look him in the eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"We won the Game. But Buchou and I thought that you died when you vanished along with Raiser. When we found you in the clubroom, you were unconscious. I used all the healing spells I knew on you, but you didn't wake up. I thought that you would never wake up." She answered tearfully.

He sat up with her and looked at his familiar who had kneeled next to him on the bed.

"Rei-chan..." He started.

"Shinji-sama, I'm happy to see you're okay." She said softly before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back. Asia hugged him again.

As he hugged the two beauties, he saw Akeno coming in and her face turned into a smile.

"SHINJI-KUN!" she shrieked.

Asia and Rei released Shinji as Akeno jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses. Her longest one was when her lips tried to devour his own. Her own tears streaming down her face and dripping on his skin.

"How long was I out?" he asked his lover, once she had pulled back from him.

"Two days. I was worried that we lost you." Akeno answered, holding him tightly.

"Is everyone else okay?" He asked.

"Buchou was quite wrecked when we found you in the clubroom. She thought that you died and wouldn't stop crying. Even Kiba and Koneko were concerned. But everyone is alright." The Queen answered.

"Good. Is the engagement called off now?" He asked.

"Yes. Buchou is free from Raiser now." Akeno answered.

Shinji was glad to hear that.

"Master, could you put me to sleep now?" Rei asked. Shinji looked at her and she did look tired, almost like she hadn't slept while he was out.

"Sorry Rei-chan." He said and quickly placed her in the pocket dimension.

"Rei-chan had trouble sleeping when you were unconscious, so she must have been very tired. But we will talk more in the morning." Akeno said waved her hand over his face, releasing magic upon him.

"Akeno-cha..." He started, but he fell asleep.

"AKENO!" Asia cried sharply.

"I didn't enjoy that either, Asia-chan, but Shinji-kun is still not at his full strength yet." Akeno said to her. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for us to have fun with him, once he's fully healed." she smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji woke up again, the sun was up and the young Devil found himself between Asia and Akeno who were hugging him in their sleep. He smiled when he saw his two loves sleeping peacefully. But his stomach started to protest after being unfilled for two days.

Not wanting to disturb their sleep, he summoned a mandala to move himself from the bedroom to the kitchen. He still had his shorts and t-shirt on so he didn't have to bother with clothing.

Heading into the kitchen, he checked the fridge to see if there was anything ready to eat, since he didn't feel like cooking. Fortunately Akeno had a few choice foods already there. Rice, fish, a salad and a bowl of soup.

As he was finishing up his rather small meal, a mandala appeared in the living room. Rias Gremory, dressed in her school uniform, emerged from it. As Shinji exited the kitchen he saw Rias on the other side of the living room. A second later she was in his arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her face snuggled deep in crook of his neck and shoulder. Shinji barely managed to keep his footing as his master practically tackled him.

"Shinji-kun, you're awake!" She cried happily as Shinji wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Rias. I'm glad to see you. Was the engagement called off?" he asked.

He knew the answer, but he wanted to ask her anyway.

"Yes. Raiser won't have his way with me now. We are free of him." She looked him in the eyes and continued. "I was promised to Raiser when I was 14, and that fact has been a burden to me for a long time. But now, thanks to you, it's not a problem I have to face anymore. You took a huge load off my mind and freed me. But I thought that I had to pay the ultimate price for it when I thought you died." She said sadly.

"You're worth sacrificing for. But I'm not going anywhere, Rias." He promised.

"You better not be." She said firmly and kissed him on the lips.

Once she had ended the kiss, Rias pulled back a little to address him.

"Oh, before I forget, after school tomorrow, we have something to do in the clubroom." she said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, when the battle was over, my brother felt that our victory over Raiser had to be broadcasted in the Underworld because it was a historic moment. And since there are quite a lot of devils who don't like the Phoenix clan because of their easy way to make wealth and how they are on top of the list for arranged marriages, we got quite a lot of letters from grateful devils and everyone in my peerage got fans because of their performance." Rias explained.

"We got fans?" Shinji asked with a surprised face.

"Of course. We provided a great show for those who wanted to see a Phenex get defeated, and the fact that the Angel Slayer himself was also part of the Game was a great addition." She answered with a smile.

"I have to sit down." Shinji said and went to the couch with Rias who sat next to him.

"Not comfortable in the spotlight?" Rias asked, slightly amused by his uneasiness, sitting on her knees and facing him.

He shook his head side-to-side, telling her he was not comfortable being a celebrity.

"Well, it can't be helped Shinji-kun. You are too famous in the Underworld to not be noticed. Even before the Rating Game." she said.

Just then, a mandala appeared off to the side of the living room, as a trio of familiar female figures appeared.

"Yura-san? Momo-san? Kusaka-san?" Shinji gasped as he saw the girls from the Sitri peerage.

"What are you doing..." Rias started to ask, right before the trio jumped at Shinji.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Yura and Kusaka shouted, even as Momo jumped ahead of them.

Rias quickly dodged to the side as the three girls tackled Shinji, knocking him off the couch and onto the floor. The Gremory heir blinked in stunned confusion before peering over the side of the couch. The scene before her gave her a mixed feeling. On the one hand, her favorite servant was being mauled/molested by three crazy fangirls, which made her jealous at seeing it. On the other, the scene was so comical she couldn't help but laugh.

"Shinji-kun! We were so worried that you were killed!" Yura shouted, holding Shinji's head to her chest.

"Nobody would tell us anything after you and Raiser-sama disappeared!" Kusaka said, wrapping herself around his left leg.

"I am so pleased you are well." Momo said with a neutral expression on her face, despite that she was wrapping her arms tightly around his stomach, nuzzling his chest.

"I don't believe this." Shinji mumbled into Yura's chest, even as Rias laughed again.

Rias was about to intervene, when another mandala appeared in the middle of the room, and two figures jumped out of it.

"Souna. Shinra. Dare I ask why you're here?" Rias asked coyly.

"I came here to collect my peerage!" Souna huffed, glaring at her peerage, who still had a tight hold on Shinji.

"They heard that you were awake and wanted to see you." Shinra said to Shinji.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Shinji grumbled, finally able to breath at not being pushed up against Yura.

"Told you that you were popular." the Gremory heir said with a laugh as Souna started pulling her peerage off of Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile...

In the Phoenix Mansion, actually one of their private summer homes which was in an undisclosed location, Raiser Phenex had locked himself in his room and hadn't come out since the Game. He had fallen into a state of depression for losing a Rating Game for the first time, and losing Rias. What's more, every Devil family had seen his defeat, which was embarrassing in of itself.

Some of his servants were getting drunk because they got their asses handed to them by a group of Devils who had never fought in a Rating Game before. And the ones who had been undressed by Issei were destroying training dummies that vaguely looked like him in frustration.

Ravel was looking out of the window in her room and pursing her lips together at the memory of having her body exposed by a perverted reincarnated Devil Issei.

"Hyodou Issei, I will definitely have my revenge on you." she muttered as a dancing flame lit up in her hands.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I didn't think I'd get this done so soon. Hope everyone likes it. And if you have questions about the chapter and story in general, please feel free to leave a review, or send be a PM, and I'll respond as best I can. Especially if you feel that the fighting was too fast.

Reisfriend and I agreed that it would be better to have Rias and her peerage win the Rating Game rather than have them be defeated and have Shinji and the others come up later and fight/defeat Raiser at his and Rias's engagement party.

Hopefully, everyone enjoyed that.

Stats:

Phenex Peerage: 

Karlamaine: eliminated by Kiba.  
Li: eliminated by Calawana.  
Ni: eliminated by Reynalla.  
Siris: eliminated by Akeno.  
Xuelan: eliminated by Shinji.  
Raiser: eliminated by Rias.

Gremory Peerage:

Koneko: eliminated by Xuelan.  
Calawana: eliminated by Xuelan.  
Reynalle: eliminated by Xuelan.  
Issei: eliminated by Xuelan.  
Kiba: eliminated by Xuelan.  
Akeno: eliminated by Raiser.  
Shinji: eliminated by Rias.

And now, Omakes!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Tomoe woke up in her masters bed. She didn't see anyone with her and stretched a bit to wake up. She dressed herself in her usual miko outfit and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

On her way, she was greeted by Ami and Kanu who were heading to the rec room to play.

Tomoe wondered a bit about her life now. After becoming a devil, she had made friends with her masters family and had enjoyed pleasures which were forbidden from warrior priestesses. She made love with her master after he made her body feel like jelly after an oil massage. And granting wishes to humans who wanted something they couldn't get by themselves. She had also learned some new ways to pass time what she didn't have in the shrines where she had spend most of her life.

So yes, her new life was making her feel good and she could finally move on from her old life. Her face turned into smile.

"Tomoe-chan, it's nice to see you smiling." She heard her master who was standing in front of her.

"Good morning master. I was just thinking how much you have helped me." She said.

"Yes, I can see that you are more at ease from everything you have experienced with us. And you should smile more often. You look even more beautiful when you do." He commented, which made her blush.

"Thank you master." She thanked.

"Are you going to eat something?" He asked.

"Hai, I'm feeling quite hungry." She answered and her belly growled after that.

"Then how about if I make you something? I was going to eat myself so you could join me." He offered.

"You can cook master?" She asked in surprise.

"I used to do that a lot when I served Rias-sama and even before I became a devil." He answered.

"Then I would be happy to eat your cooking." She replied.

"Come along then." He said and opened the door to the dining room, where Shizuka was already eating.

"Tomoe, you have to taste this. Shinji-sama can cook really delicious food." Shizuka said after swallowing her noodles.

Tomoe and Shizuka sat down and started eating what he had made for them.

Tomoe was eagerly eating the food, which she found surprisingly good. Shizuka moaned from the taste.

When they finished eating, Tomoe said: "Master, the food was excellent."

"You are making me love you even more with this." Shizuka said with a smile and thumps up.

"I'm glad that you liked it. But now we are going to do something important today." Shinji said.

"What are we going to do master?" Tomoe asked.

"We are going to the city and buy you some clothes and other necessities." Shinji answered.

"Shopping, YAY!" Shizuka exclaimed happily.

"But why master?" Tomoe asked.

"Well you need some other clothes then the ones you have and if you have to go to the city alone, then it would be less noticeable to wear normal clothes. And occasionally we have to attend parties where devils like me are invited with their peerage. So you need appropriate clothing. And you can consider it as a triple date." Shinji answered.

"I understand." Tomoe said.

"I haven't shopped in ages. When do we leave?" Shizuka asked. Shinji noticed that she was excited about going.

"Right now." Shinji said and activated the portal which teleported them to the city. They emerged in an alley where no one noticed them.

"Tomoe-chan, just stay close to me so you won't get lost and Shizuka, try not to attract too much attention." Shinji said.

"That's pretty hard considering what I'm wearing in broad daylight." Shizuka said, indicating her revealing shinobi outfit.

Shinji chuckled a bit. They started walking.

While they walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, everyone they passed by looked at Tomoe and Shizuka with envy, jealousy and lust. Men looked at Shinji with undisguised anger and jealousy for dual-wielding such beauties.

They stopped in front of a department store. "Tomoe, Shizuka, we can buy clothes for you in here." Shinji said and indicated the store.

They both nodded and entered. Tomoe, who had rarely been in a city found it incredible how many people could fit in one building and the escalators they were using was something she had never used before. It was almost like magic to her.

Shizuka who had spend a lot of time in a city was familiar with everything in it, but was enjoying how Tomoe was surprised all the time and she got to spend time with her beloved Tomoe and Shinji.

They entered the clothing store and Shinji gestured them to choose anything they wanted. Shizuka said that she would want him to choose for her. Tomoe went to select clothes and Shizuka waited for Shinji to pick something for her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shizuka was in the changing room, putting on the purple sundress that her master chose for her. She liked the feel of the material and the fact that it showed off her cleavage and legs. She pulled the curtain aside to show him.

"What do you think master?" Shizuka asked.

"I think that you give no man a chance of resistance with that look." Shinji complimented. His shinobi certainly looked hot.

"Then I'll take this one." She said and closed the curtain.

Tomoe opened the curtain and she had blue jeans and a white t-shirt on.

"Shinji-kun, what do you think?" She asked cutely.

Shinji almost gasped. Tomoe looked great in casual clothes like that. "I think it suits you really well."

It was about 15 minutes later when they had bought the clothes for them, including some kimonos used in parties which suited them quite well. Shizuka also insisted that Tomoe buy a two-piece bikini, since she wanted to show off her friends beautiful body to the world.

Shinji had to pay up quite a lot, but money was something he had in abundance.

"Thank you for the clothes Shinji-kun." Tomoe thanked him.

"You're welcome Tomoe-chan. Now, is there something else you might need?" He asked.

"I can't think of anything." Tomoe replied.

"I would like to have a computer." Shizuka said.

"Well, let's go buy one for you then." Shinji said and lead them to an electronics store.

"Why do you need a computer, Shizuka-chan?" Tomoe asked.

"Because in this day and age, keeping in touch with the world, updates in information and such, is essential. Like they say, it pays to stay in the know."

"In the what?" Tomoe asked, confused.

"I'll explain later." Shizuka sweat-dropped while looking at her friend.

After 30 minutes, Shizuka had chosen a computer which would be delivered to their home.

"Thank you master. How about if I thank you later with my body?" She asked seductively.

The few people who overheard that started gritting their teeth.

"Let's see if you can Shizuka-chan. But how about if we go get some lunch?" He asked.

"Sounds good." Tomoe answered. "Let's go to a maid cafe." Shizuka said.

"Maid cafe?" Tomoe asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Shinji said and took them to the cafe on the top floor.

"And what will you have ojou-sama?" A girl in maid outfit asked.

"Love omelet." Tomoe answered after reading the menu.

"I just love those maid uniforms." Shizuka said with a pleased smile on her face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

Shinji teleported his group inside the Gremory castle in the underworld.

"Master, do you know why Rias-sama summoned you?" Ami asked.

"No, the only thing she said in her letter was that she needs to see me and Akeno-chan as soon as possible." Shinji answered.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Shinji and his group heard maniacal laughter from the top of the stairs that were in front of them. They saw a woman with pink eyes and hair dressed in a short-skirted kimono that showed off her legs.

"So Shinji Ikari has returned." The woman said.

"Liliana." Shinji said.

"You remember me. I'm flattered." She said and jumped in front of the group.

"Who is she master?" Shizuka asked.

"She is one of those 93 women I had sex with when I was still a low-class devil." He answered.

"That was many years ago, but not a day goes by that I don't think about that moment. You ruined me for other men, because sex with them was not satisfying. Which is why I will be bedding you once again tonight and there's no say for you in this matter." Liliana said.

"You do realize that I am now a high-class devil and you aren't. So there's very little you can do to persuade me." Shinji said.

"Yes, but Rias-sama promised to reward me for services well done, so I will be asking her to let me bed you." She stated with a wolfish grin.

"THAT'S NOT ALLOWED!" Shinji's peerage exclaimed.

Liliana gasped when all of the women behind Shinji said that in unison.

"But I don't have time for you now Liliana. I need to see Rias-sama now." He said and walked past her with his peerage.

Shinji lead them to the third floor where he knocked on the door with gold decorations. "Come in." They heard from the other side.

Shinji opened the doors and his group saw a beautiful woman with red hair sitting at the table on the other side of the room.

"Rias-sama, it's been a while." Shinji said to his master.

"That's Shinji-sama's master?" Shizuka asked Akeno.

"Hai, Rias Gremory, mine and Shinji-kun's master." She replied and even Tomoe heard it.

Rias captured Shinji in a hug and said: "It's been too long Shinji-kun. But the reason I called you here is because I have to punish you."

"Why?" He asked.

"News travel fast in the Underworld. And many young Devils have requested that I punish you for stealing a chance to acquire high valued people in their peerage. Shizuka, the famous shinobi and Tomoe, the legendary warrior priestess." Rias explained.

"You're punishing me because a bunch of young devils asked you to? All because I took Shizuka and Tomoe into my peerage?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, as well as not telling me about them. I have wanted to meet them and now I finally have them here right in front of me. And they are totally gorgeous as the rumors say. Have you bedded them?" She asked.

"They asked me to do so." He answered.

"And that is one of the reason why I loved you the most in my peerage. You always considers the feelings of others. And your punishment will take place today." She said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

Shinji was staring at his master, or former master, Rias Gremory, who had summoned him and his peerage to her mansion, though no mention of why was given to him. Until now.

"Rias! You know that Shinji does not have to answer to you because of a group of upset young Devils who were too slow or too inept to get Shizuka and Tomoe for themselves." Akeno snapped at her best friend.

"Akeno, you know as well as I do that even though Shinji-kun is a High-Class Devil, like myself, he still has considerable loyalty to me because of who he is." Rias said.

"Don't try to use Shinji-kun's kind nature to win this argument!" Akeno snapped. "You're doing this just do you can sleep with him again!"

Everyone looked at Shinji's Queen and wife, then back to the crimson-haired she-Devil.

Rias smirked. "You always were the most intuitive, Akeno. But I like to think of this as 'slaying two Angels with one pitchfork'." she said.

"So the only reason you called our master here, is because of a little booty-call?" Shizuka asked.

"Oh, it won't be little, I assure you." Rias said as the door to the side opened up, and three people walked out and over to the desk where Rias said.

Shinji gasped when he saw them.

Standing in a line, Shinji recognized them as Koneko Toujou, the cute nekomata who was the Rook of Rias's peerage back when he was still a pawn. She had grown and developed since then. The second was Calawana, the former Fallen Angel with the blue hair who had once tried to eliminate his master and Akeno. And the third he recognized as Reynalle, the former Fallen Angel who almost succeeded in killing him.

"I'm sure you know who they are." Rias said to Shinji. "They've been anxious to see you for a long time now."

"They have?" Shinji gasped. "But I wrote each of them. I send them e-mails every week asking what's going on in their lives. I've even wrote you as well, Rias." Shinji said.

"This is true, but it's not the same, Shinji-kun." Reynalle said.

"Your punishment, Shinji-kun, will be carried out by them." Rias said. "They've been wanting to spend some quality time with you."

"NO!" the Ikari peerage shouted.

"What?" Rias asked.

"We cannot allow anyone to harm or molest our master!" Ami shouted.

"If someone must be punished, then we volunteer to take Shinji-kun's place!" Saeko shouted.

"No!" Shinji stated firmly to his peerage. "I won't allow anyone to suffer on my behalf. Especially my own peerage." he said to them, barring no argument. He turned back to Rias. "If this will get those younger Devils off your back, then I'll allow myself to be punished as you deem necessary."

Rias smiled as she stood up, moved around her desk and stood in front of Shinji, her hands cupping his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Always thinking of others." she said with a smile. "That's why you will always be my favorite, Shinji-kun."

Koneko, Calawana and Reynalle then grabbed Shinji from behind and pulled him into the side-door to begin his punishment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5 (This idea came to be a while back as an idea for a good crossover)

The bus stopped and opened it door, allowing the seven Devils to get off. They paused when they noticed the pumpkin-headed scarecrow with the sign 'Yokai Academy' hanging around it's neck.

The group, still wearing the Kuou Academy school uniforms, started down the path towards their new school.

"I don't believe this!" Issei grumbled as he looked at the blood-red sky, the spooky and twisted and even dead trees around him, not to mention the dirt path that lead to their new school and the odd numbers of gravestones around it. "Getting transferred to a new private school, for something that wasn't my fault."

"Not your fault? You blew up half the school with your Boosted Gear!" Koneko huffed.

"Hey! I was attacked! And those two Angel bitches deserved it!" Issei snapped at the nekomata.

"You still should have come to get me instead of taking them on yourself, Issei-kun." Rias said.

"There wasn't time! They would have killed me before I got half-way across campus!" Issei continued to huff.

Shinji and Asia, who were arm-in-arm, said nothing, walking behind Kiba who was behind Akeno, who was following Rias towards their new destination.

"Be thankful that you weren't expelled or killed because of that." Kiba said simply. "Revealing your true nature to the humans would normally have gotten you a worse punishment than transferred."

"Like what?"

"Death." Koneko said, following Shinji and Asia.

"Right. Like I wasn't already dead." he grumbled. "And what is this place, anyway?"

"It's a school for monsters." a new voice said.

The group looked to the side and noticed a quartet of individuals approaching them.

There was a tall, super cute, pink-haired girl in a green blazer and plaid skirt. A boy with brown hair, blue eyes, in a green blazer and dress slacks. A busty blue-haired girl in a yellow sweater-vest and short blue skirt. And a preteen girl, about Koneko's age, dressed like a witch (pointy black hat and cape)

"You must be the new transfers." the pink-haired girl said. "I'm Moka Akashiya. This is Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari." she said, indicating her friends. "Welcome to Yokai Academy."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 6

"Raiser Phenex is dead. As a result, Rias Gremory is free of her obligation of marriage to him. Furthermore, as a stipulation of this Unofficial Rating Game, Shinji is now the master of Raiser's peerage."

"WHAT?" Akeno gasped.

"WHAT?" Shinji gasped.

"WHAT?" Issei gasped.

"ONII-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Rias shouted.

"You knew about this, Rias." Sirzechs said.

"I Didn't Think You Were Serious!" Rias shouted again.

"I didn't think Raiser would die." Sirzechs countered.

Rias just blushed at hearing that.

"Uh... I don't understand, Buchou." Shinji said.

"In Devil Society, we keep what we kill." Rias explained simply.

"So... because I was responsible for Raiser's death..." Shinji started to say.

"You became the master of all he owned. Which includes his peerage, as well as the secret to his Phoenix Tears." Rias explained.

"I thought that was a _family_ secret." Shinji said.

"It was, but when you killed Raiser, it became your secret." Akeno said.

"However, there are some issues that also need to be addressed." Sirzechs said.

"Such as?" Rias asked.

"Well... for one thing, we're going to have to promote Shinji to the rank of High-Devil." he said.

"What?" Issei gasped in disbelief.

"What?" Saji gasped in confusion.

"WHAT?" Shinji gasped in shock.

"And certain people have made request to become part of Shinji's harem, I mean, Peerage!" Sirzechs laughed.

"What do you mean, 'Shinji's peerage'?" Rias asked. "Who did?"

"Well... let's see." Sirzechs said as he looked over the request list. "There is Siris, Xuelan, Mihae, Ni and Li from Raiser's peerage. (Which is kinda moot since they are his peerage anyway) Then there is Yura, Momo and Kusaka from Souna Sitri's peerage. And then there is Akeno Himejima and Asia Argento from Rias Gremory's peerage."

Souna looked at the trio from her peerage while Rias glared at the pair from her own peerage.

"You went behind my back and requested a change in peerage?" Souna asked in shock.

"Well..." Kusaka smiled sheepishly.

"We didn't think it was a big deal, especially since Raiser has never lost." Yura said.

"And it was only if Shinji-san was promoted to a High-Ranked Devil after Raiser lost. Which was also... very unlikely." Yura said.

Souna sighed. "Agreed. But who approved this?" Souna asked.

"Your sister." Momo answered.

Souna face-palmed when she heard that.

"Of course she would." she groaned.

"You did WHAT?" Rias growled at Akeno and Asia.

"Well..." Asia started to say.

"I love Shinji-kun." Akeno said. "We both do. So it only made sense that I would want to be his queen when he became a High-Ranked Devil."

"And I would be his bishop." Asia said.

Rias gave them a disbelieving/sweat-dropped look as she looked over at the other peerages.

"You do know that Shinji can't have two queen's and four bishops, right?"

Akeno and Asia looked at each other in shock.

"She's right! Because Shinji-kun got Raiser's peerage, he automatically has a queen and two bishops as well as a full set of Evil Pieces." Akeno said.

"As well as the girls from Souna-sama's peerage!" Asia gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 7 (alternate Omake 6 scene)

"What do you mean, Shinji is their master now?" Rias shouted, pointing at Raiser's five servants: Siris, Xuelan, Mihae, Ni and Li, and then to her own servant, Shinji Ikari.

"You did read the rules of the Unofficial Rating Game, yes?" Ajuka Beelzebub said.

"Of course." Rias replied.

"Shinji defeated the five of them himself. He also helped you defeat their master, Raiser. So, by the rules, that makes him their master." Beelzebub said.

"Who made up that rule?" Kiba asked.

(Sigh) "I did. 70 years ago." he replied.

"Why would you make up such a ridiculous rule?" Rias asked.

"Because it was ridiculous!" Ajuka replied.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"We didn't think anyone could do it, so we didn't think anyone would contest it if they succeeded." Fallbium Asmodeus said.

"We? And 'contest' what, exactly?" Rias asked, still confused over this.

"If a Pawn Servant of any Peerage were to defeat five or more servants of a rival Peerage, during an Unofficial Rating Game, and helps their master defeat the master of the rival Peerage, that Pawn Servant will become the master of the five he/she defeated." Ajuka said.

"I'm afraid he's right, sister." Sirzechs said.

"You knew about this?" Rias asked her brother.

"We all did. All the Maou's knew about this when we agreed to the revised rules for the Unofficial Rating Game. Especially that particular addendum." Sirzechs stated.

"And because we agreed to it, we are obligated to enforce it." Fallbium said.

"But why would you agree to something so ridiculous if there was a possibility it would come about?" Rias asked again.

"Because we didn't think anyone would be able to do it. Especially not a Pawn!" Ajuka snapped.

"But yours did. As a result, Raiser's five servants, are now Shinji's servants." Fallbium said.

"You realize that you've just demoted them?" Rias asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What do you mean, 'demoted'?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji-kun... you still serve me. But these girls now serve you. Technically, they are below their previous ranks as they serve a servant of a high-class Devil such as myself. So... I expect you to treat them very well in response."

Shinji blushed as the five beauties looked at him with expectant eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 8

Claudette paced through the mansion in her bikini armor. So far her master had been challenged into a rating game twice and they had won both times. Now she had nothing to do. The training room was crowded when Shinji's peerage was sparring against Echidna and Alleyne and weren't faring well, since those two had more experience then all of them put together.

Those who weren't sparring were either doing contracts or pampering Nowa. Of course, the little elf was enjoying herself. It wasn't often that she was fawned and pampered by people who thought she was cute.

Claudette sighted in boredom. She wanted something to do. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her bare belly.

"Claudette-san." She heard a mans voice and gasped in surprise when she was suddenly grabbed.

"Shinji-sama." She said.

"Is something the matter?" He asked and released her.

"I'm bored." She answered.

"Understandable. Is there something you would want to do?" He asked.

"Maybe a match against you?" She suggested.

"If you want. Follow me." He said and led her to the courtyard.

He summoned his Gear and Claudette drew her sword. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She didn't answer and charged at him.

30 minutes later

They were both panting and Shinji's clothes were torn up in several places. Claudette had her other breast uncovered.

Then Shinji made his energy whip appear and wrapped it around her blade and yanked it out from her hands and into a nearest tree.

"To think that I'd had to get serious with you." He said and blocked her kick. He yanked her harshly on the grass and tied her in ankle lock. She tapped the ground to give up. He released her and she rolled on her back.

She coughed a drop of blood. "What's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

"I think my sternum is broken." She answered.

Suddenly, he placed his hands on her breasts which made her gasp.

"WHAT ARE YOU...!?" She started but when she saw green light on his hands and her chest was starting to feel better she stopped.

"Just healing you." He replied. He didn't say it, but Claudette's breasts were feeling very soft and nice to his touch.

When he finished, he picked her up in bridal style and teleported in her room. While he held her, the feeling of her strong beautiful body was making him aroused.

In her room, he gently laid her on the bed and said. "Your sternum is fine now, but I recommend that you rest to let it heal properly." He turned to leave but was stopped.

"Wait." She said and he turned to look at her. "You need to take responsibility." She said.

"For what?" He asked, confused about her sentence.

"You laid your hands on my breasts. Now I can't get married." She whined while covering them with her arms.

"I can't see why you can't get married." He replied.

"Only the one who I married was allowed to touch me here. We aren't married, so I became tainted." She explained.

Shinji had an impossible urge to laugh. He would have never guessed that Claudette was the type who saved herself for the one she married. Even touching her was prohibited.

Deciding to humor her, he asked: "And what would you have me do?"

"You need to make love to me so I can at the very least know what it feels like." She replied, acting like a distressed woman, but was inwardly smirking.

"Very well then." He said and began showing her what being intimate and having hot sex felt like.

All the time, Claudette kept him close by wrapping her arms and legs around him and holding as tightly as she could. It felt too good for her.

Outside the room, Risty and Alleyne were listening how things turned out.

"Looks like her little plan worked." Risty said.

"Using a technique other then asking for permission to get master's husband to show her his skills of love making. 98 points." Alleyne said.

"Why not 100?" Risty asked.

"The drop of blood coming from her mouth was too much." She answered and slapped 5 10000 yen bills on Risty's hand.

"Don't you just love the smell of money." Risty moaned, feeling happy that she won the wager.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake 9

Akeno was pacing furiously around the mansion. In particular, in front of the door to the bedroom where her boyfriend and lover was having sex with another beautiful she-Devil.

"Akeno, you really need to stop this. You're wearing a hole in the carpet and your shoes." Rias said to her.

"What else am I expected to do, Rias? My lover is having sex with that Chinese whore from Raiser Phenex's peerage!" Akeno snapped.

"I know, and ordinarily I wouldn't approve of something like that, but just be glad she is the last one." Rias said.

"Right! Shinji-kun convinces five of Raiser's girl to throw the fight in a convincing way, with the promise to 'make it up to them' later. I'm just so upset!" the Thunder Priestess growled.

"It's not like he named 'sex' as a form of payment. They all choose it." Rias said.

"First it was those two catgirls, then it was that kimono-clad bishop, then that spiky-haired knight, and now it's that Chinese rook! For six hours! I Want My Shinji Back!" she whined.

Rias just sighed as she watched her Queen pace back and forth in front of the door.

_He'd better get finished soon, or Akeno's liable to go rampant!_ Rias thought.

(All other Omakes I intended for this will be written into the next chapter. Sorry)


	15. Aftermath

_**DEVIL WARRIOR  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Rias get closer as his master moves in with him.

Ideas from Reisfriend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 14  
**Aftermath**

Right after Souna had left with her Queen and three other servants, which was much to their chagrin, Rias turned to speak to Shinji, the pair sitting on the couch.

"You know Shinji-kun, you're going to have to get used to being famous and popular. It would be very helpful for when we go to the Underworld eventually." Rias said nicely with a smile.

"I'm trying, but it's so new to me that so many people know me and what I have done." He replied.

"I know what it feels like. I too wasn't known by anyone when I was a kid. But as I grew up, I was suddenly the most sought-after woman in the Underworld." Rias said, trying to comfort him.

He gave her a questioning look before she continued.

"Well, not only am I beautiful, but I am the next heir of an esteemed clan and my brother is a Maou. So of course many high-class devils as well as commoners like middle and low-class devils want me as a wife." Rias said a bit sheepishly.

"Must be tough." He stated.

"It is. And you could just imagine the uproar that occurred when it was announced that I had been promised to Raiser. A riot almost happened at the Phoenix Estate when my suitors wanted Raiser removed. But he put an end to the whole thing with a show-off display of his powers." she said.

"And what now that your engagement is called off?" He asked.

"They're probably celebrating Raiser's defeat and the fact that there is now a small chance of getting me as their wife. And since they have you to thank for my freedom, they will want to show their gratitude to you somehow. They're probably looking you up right now. All information on you is available to everyone because someone who did all the Devils in the world a favor should be known to everyone." Rias explained.

"Because I reversed Second Impact, right?" he asked, causing her to nod. He sighed. "Guess I better get used to it then." He said.

She smiled as he said that.

"It pleases me to see that you are willing to face your problems now." She said, referring to his old habit of running away from them.

Shinji smiled at his master before she suddenly moved in and hugged him tightly. Her head was resting against the crook of his neck, her arms around his torso while her breasts pushed up against his chest.

"Rias?" he gasped.

"You made me really happy by freeing me like you promised. Which is why I'm moving in with you." She said.

"What?" he gasped again.

"As your master, it's important that I get closer to my cute servant who has done so much for me in the short time you have served me. And I can't let Akeno and Asia have all the fun. As well as the fact that... you said that you loved me, and I love you as well." She said.

"Well, yes, I did. I do, but..." he stuttered, only to pause when he suddenly felt a shift in the air.

The air pressure in the room suddenly became really thick. The pair turned towards the bedroom and saw Akeno standing before them in her white t-shirt and black panties, looking at them with glowing eyes and a smile.

Shinji gasped as Akeno slowly spoke.

"Bu-cho-u." she said.

"Morning Akeno." Rias said in a friendly manner, like she wasn't fazed by her Queen's apparently upset look.

"You're trying to cut between me and Shinji-kun by moving in?" She asked with a smile.

"And I'm not planning on losing." Rias said.

"Shinji-kun is my lover and you have no right to stand in our way." Akeno said.

"He said that he loves me as well. And as your master, I have every right to have at least some of his attention. You already have more points, but I'll catch up." Rias stated.

"Buchou?" Shinji asked as the crimson-haired girl looked at her servant.

"Love is a selfish thing Shinji-kun, and I am a selfish devil-girl who loves her cute servant." She said with a smile and again hugged him tightly.

At seeing this, Akeno leapt towards them, trying to pry him away from her. Shinji quickly became the rope in the tug-of-war between two devils who loved him.

From her own room, Asia watched jealously.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Next day at school)

Shinji sat at his desk waiting for class to start. But he found himself unable to concentrate on any future school work, thinking back to the previous day when Rias moved in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(FLASHBACK)

Rias had moved her stuff to Asia's room and were sharing it now. And much to the blond girls embarrassment, Rias used her as a hug pillow while they were both naked. His master told him and Akeno that starting tomorrow, they would compete which one got Shinji in bed for the night.

Akeno had resisted their master's move in until all of her belonging were in Asia's room, and once it was time to go to bed, Akeno pulled herself close to Shinji.

"Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked softly, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her shapely body against him.

"Yes, Akeno-chan?" Shinji replied, his own arms wrapped around her shapely hips.

"Do you really love Buchou... like you love me?" she asked.

"I do." he replied as he held her close. "She made my life better. Without her... I would never have met you. I would never have met Asia-chan. I never would have had a familiar who looked like the first girl I had real feelings for."

"Rei Ayanami." she smiled, accepting that he cared for his familiar, and as such would never treat her poorly.

"Yes. I've made so many friends and allies. I'm respected and I'm loved. How can I not love Buchou for all she's done for me?"

Akeno smiled warmly at what Shinji said, accepting his reasoning. But her smile turned sad as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"I'm scared, Shinji-kun." she said, whispering softly into his ear.

"Scared? Why?" Shinji asked, holding his girlfriend close.

"I don't want to lose you." she said.

Shinji hugged her tighter. "You will never lose me, sweetie. I promise, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. And I will never let you be alone, even if Buchou is our master and does hold power over both of us. I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered hotly as he brushed her lips against his. "Make love to me. Right now! Please!"

The pair kissed hotly as Akeno all but ripped the clothes from their bodies before pushing Shinji backwards onto the bed. She mounted him quickly, dominating his lips and was soon riding him for all she was worth. As if it was the last time she would ever be with him.

To say that Shinji was overwhelmed by her passions would have been an understatement. Yet, he could feel her anxiety and worry. Akeno had once told Shinji that Rias was a formidable opponent when it came to getting what she wanted. And right now she wanted Shinji.

Fighting back against her aggressive onslaught, Shinji did everything he could to assure his raven-haired priestess that he did love her and wouldn't leave her. While Akeno knew that, in her heart, she nevertheless gave herself completely to her lover, tears falling as a subtle pain crept through her.

The pair made love for nearly two hours, fast and slow, one receiving while the other gave. In the end, they came hard before they wrapped each other up tightly in their arms, the pulsing beat of their hearts intertwined as much as their bodies.

(END FLASHBACK)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_But now, things will probably get more intense_. He thought nervously, but was amused at the same time because life certainly wasn't boring or lonely anymore and having the school idols competing for his attention was something that would never have happened if he was a human.

Of course, no one knew about it, which was fine by Shinji. He may be a celebrity in the Underworld, but trying to have a normal private life was something he still preferred.

"IKARI!" He heard someone shout his name. He looked to see Issei looking at him with an angry face.

"What is it Issei?" Shinji asked.

"Why are you looking so pleased with yourself!? You did something again didn't you!?" He asked accusingly.

"Calm down Issei." He said but was grimacing in his head. _There's just no way that I can tell him that I did it again with Akeno. He will just blurt it out for everyone and I'll be in trouble._

Before Issei could continue, Murayama whacked him on the head with a book.

"Get back to your seat hentai." She commanded.

"What's your problem?" Issei asked the keno mistress.

"You're troubling Ikari-san, who isn't a hentai like you. So leave him alone." She said and whacked him again with the book.

Fearing more reprisals, Issei went back to his seat and Murayama turned to speak to Shinji.

"Ikari-san, did Kiba-kun say anything about me?" She asked.

Shinji guessed that she was referring to the event where she had offered Kiba a bento and wanted to know what he thought about it.

"He said that your cooking was great."

Her face turned into smile. "Did he say something else?"

Shinji recalled that Kiba said that she would make a fine wife to someone, but he couldn't say it.

"No, he didn't say anything else." he replied.

"You're lying." Murayama stated.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"You're not a good liar. I think that Kiba-kun said something but you can't say it." She deduced.

He sighted. "Yes, he did say something else, but I can't say it. It's too embarrassing."

"I just saved you from that hentai. So out with it." She demanded.

"Class is starting." Sensei shouted when he entered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was lunch break and Shinji was going to the vending machines to buy some green tea.

After taking out the can from the slot, he turned around to see Momo, Kusaka and Yura standing there.

Shinji actually gasped a little. He hadn't even heard them sneak up behind him.

"Shinji-san, you did well against Raiser." Yura said.

"I was so worried when you were injured like that." Momo said.

"Are you alright now?" Kusaka asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks to Asia and Rei-chan." Shinji answered.

"Rei-chan?" Kusaka asked.

"My familiar." He answered.

"I see. But we all wanted to congratulate you for your victory over Raiser. No other devil has done anything like that." Momo said.

"I just weakened him enough so Buchou could defeat him." Shinji countered.

"But she couldn't have done that without you. We all saw how she kept throwing her energy spheres at Raiser, but he kept regenerating. Your part was the most crucial in his defeat." Yura said.

Shinji had to agree with that one. Even Buchou would have agreed with that one.

"I was just doing what I had to do to save my master."

"And you did it quite well too. And I'm glad that you are alright. That means I still have a chance to bag you." Kusaka said enthusiastically.

He blushed from what the young she-devil had said, and wondered briefly if she was aware of him and Akeno being in a relationship. Just then, Souna appeared and whacked Kusaka in the head with a rather large book.

"Stop bothering Shinji-san." Souna said.

"But Kaichou..." Yura started.

"No buts. Off you go now." Souna told them, the trio walking away, slightly upset. "I'm sorry about that, Shinji-san." the Sitri-heir apologized.

"No harm done. I'm actually glad they were so concerned about me. Nice to know I have friends." He said.

"True. But they don't want to be your friends." she said slyly.

"They don't?" he asked, confused.

"No. They want to be... _much_ _more_ than that." she said, a heavy implication in her tone.

Shinji's eyes widened and he blushed slightly at hearing that.

"Oh." he said.

Souna smiled, glad that he understood her peerage's intentions.

"But I also wish to thank you for saving my friend and rival from being married off to some jerk." Souna said.

"Just doing my duty, and Rias deserves someone better than him." Shinji said.

_Someone like you, perhaps?_ she wondered, noting the lack of decent men in Rias's life. "I have to go now, but keep in mind that I'm looking forward to a Rating Game between myself and Rias. And I have no intention of losing." She declared and walked off.

Shinji wondered when said Rating Game would take place as he walked to his usual eating place.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Lunch Break)

Shinji was at his regular lunch place, when Rias came over and sat right next to him.

"Hi Shinji-kun. It's your favorite master Rias Gremory." she chirped happily.

The way she said it indicated that something good had happened. She was acting like a happy school girl.

"Did something good happen?" He asked after suppressing his laughter.

"Not yet, but after tonight's match against Akeno, I will be sleeping with you as my hug pillow." She said with enthusiasm.

"Akeno won't go down easily." Shinji said and took a bite of his food.

"She's my Queen. I don't expect her to be an easy victory. It's what makes the game much more interesting." Rias said and started eating.

After eating in silence for several minutes, Rias was down to the last drop of her bento. She took it and said: "Here Shinji-kun." She held the octopus-shaped hot dog out for him, trying to feed him.

Since it was Rias insisting that he eat it, he just allowed her to feed it to him.

"It's good Buchou." He complimented.

"Flavored it myself." She said as she stood up. "We have a meeting at the clubroom after school." she said before leaving.

As he packed his bento away, he felt someone glaring at him. An aura of deep anger and upset that he had felt earlier. He turned to see Issei watching him from behind a tree with an upset look.

"What do you think you're doing?" Issei asked. He sounded like he would explode. "Why was Buchou feeding you?"

"Buchou wanted me to eat the last of her bento." He answered.

"Now you're trying to take Buchou in your harem?!" Issei shouted.

"She is just thankful that I helped her defeat Raiser." Shinji nervously objected his accusations.

"When a girl feeds you, there is romance involved!" Issei stated.

Getting tired of Issei's jealous accusations, he said: "A cute girl in a miniskirt!" He pointed behind him.

Issei turned to look but instead saw Kiba with three cute girls flocking him. He did notice that their skirts were a little shorter than normal. But when he turned to look at Shinji, he was gone.

"You're not getting away with your crimes against men." Issei said and started going back to class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Phenex Mansion)

Siris gripped her sword and charged at the dummy, slashing and slicing it with incredible speed. She moved so fast she looked like she had just run past it. The dummy suddenly fell into pieces on the floor.

"Hmm. Seventeen pieces." Xuelan said as she entered the gym. "I am guessing this was supposed to be Akeno Himejima?" she asked, noticing the miko outfit the dummy had been wearing.

"How did you guess?" Siris spat as she stood up straight. "I would have had Shinji if it wasn't for that damned Thunder Priestess. Blasting me with lightning over and over."

"Yes. I'm sure that was painful." the Chinese Rook said.

"Like you would know." the Knight spat.

"Pardon?"

"I was electrocuted! Over and over until I was 'retired' from the Game!"

"And I was drained of my energy! I felt so weak I thought I was going to die." Xuelan said.

"You were drained by Ikari-san! I saw the video! He held you in his arms and whispered in your ear! I'm annoyed and jealous at the same time." Siris grumbled.

Xuelan gave her friend an annoyed look.

"She's right, Xuelan." Mihae said as the lovely Bishop entered the gym. "You at least were held by him. I was wrapped up by his whip and then impaled by those two Fallen Angels."

"At least you got to fight him." Li said to the spiky-haired knight as she and her sister arrived.

"And were taken out by him." Ni said.

"We got killed by those two former Fallen as well." Li said.

"Right when we had them on the ropes!" Ni said.

"How is Master doing?" Xuelan asked, trying to redirect the conversation away from her.

"Not good. Being defeated by Rias-sama was a major blow to him." Mihae said.

"But he's a Phenex. He'll rise again." Siris said.

"Perhaps that was true, once." the Bishop stated.

"What do you mean, 'once'?" Xuelan asked.

"Master has never fallen this far before. He has never lost a Rating Game. Add to the fact that Rias Gremory rejected him before he lost, which means he will never get her as his wife." Mihae said.

"And all because Ikari-san neutralized his healing powers, through physical contact." Siris said.

"Something we did not expect. Master has never had his powers neutralized before." Mihae replied.

"So that's why." Xuelan said, walking away with a thoughtful expression.

"Why what?" Li asked.

"Master's healing powers have always been his advantage. It's like his security blanket. His shield. Without it..." Mihae explained.

"He was vulnerable." Ni said.

"Yes. He's never felt like that before." Mihae said.

Off to the side, Xuelan had a dreamy-eyed look on her face, her mind playing a very naughty scene.

_She was naked on a large bed with red silk sheets, the white Ox-Horn hair-ties the only article of clothing she had on, with her master (who was totally naked) looming over her like a hungry lion. There was lust in his eyes, his breathing deep and ragged. _

_However, it wasn't Raiser who was staring down at her. _

_It was Shinji. _

"_Oh master! I've waited for this for so long!" Xuelan panted in anxiousness. _

"_How do you want it?" Shinji whispered huskily to her. _

"_Right away! I'm already wet!" she panted. _

"_I live to give you pleasure." he said as he fell upon her. _

Off to the side, Siris and the others wondered why Xuelan was shuddering and making little 'eep' sounds.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji arrived at the club alone this time, since Issei was getting questioned by his two humans friends about why he was absent from school with the Occult Club and the former Fallen Angels went to buy drinks. Asia had to use the toilet, Kiba was politely dodging his fan club, and Akeno and Rias were last seen talking with Souna. So when he opened the door to the room where they held their secret meetings, he saw Koneko sitting on the couch with a displeased expression.

"Koneko-chan, what's the matter?" He asked.

"We're out of snacks." She stated.

Shinji rummaged through his backpack and took out his bento box and opened it. He gave Koneko the leftover youkans.

"Since Buchou gave me some of her lunch, I couldn't eat them. So you can have them." he said.

She took the youkans and simply said 'thank you' for his gift.

Then Shinji noticed that there were quite a lot of letters on Rias's desk.

_Must be the fan letters she was talking about. _He thought.

He sat next to Koneko and turned to ask her something.

"Koneko-chan, I have a question."

She nodded to tell him to ask away.

"What would you have done if I hadn't been eliminated?" He asked.

"It's a secret." She answered.

"And how would I get you to tell me?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Make me lunch every day, with youkan." She answered.

Koneko didn't say that she enjoyed Shinji's food and that she had grown a few inches thanks to it. But Shinji had noticed that Koneko was slightly taller.

"Alright then, I'll make you lunch from now on. So tell me now." He said.

"I would have sat on your lap for 5 minutes." She answered, finishing the youkan.

"Huh?" He said in surprise.

"Many of my fans and even some of our clients have voiced their desire to have me sit in their lap." She stated.

Now that he thought about it, Koneko was a Nekomata and having her on his lap while he petted her would have been like pampering a cat.

Akeno entered the room and immediately sat on Shinji's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Shinji wasn't surprised because he was kind of expecting her to do something like this, since she had no trouble expressing herself and showing that she wanted some attention.

"Shinji-kun, why did you eat Buchou's lunch?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Well, that is..." He started, but Rias interrupted.

"I was simply showing my affection to Shinji-kun." Rias said at the door.

"That is _my_ right, since he is _my_ lover." Akeno said with a tick on her head.

"He is _my_ adored servant." Rias countered.

"He loves _me_ the most." Akeno said.

"He also loves _me_ because I saved him and made him happy." Rias said.

"_We made_ _love_." Akeno said with a smile.

Rias couldn't counter that one. She felt defeated. She glared at Akeno because she didn't like being surpassed. But before she could say anything, the remaining members of her group entered the room.

Rias went back to her Buchou-mode and addressed everyone.

"Alright then everyone, we have received letters from the Underworld. They are from commoner devils who enjoyed our fight against Raiser. There are letters addressed to everyone, so we will be reading them today."

Issei, had delusions that some females wanted to get close to him because of his performance.

Rias handed each pile to the one they were addressed to and they started reading.

It took about 2 hours to read all the letters and Koneko was the last one to finish reading.

"So, what did you all get?" Rias then asked. "Kiba?"

"I got proposals for marriages, offers for autographs, a photo-shoot, and a few angry letters because of my good looks." Kiba answered.

Issei was happy to hear that Kiba got angry letters.

"Issei?" Rias asked.

"Some women cursed me as being the worst enemy of all women, but there were some who complimented me for being original with my Dress Break. However, some men said they were jealous that they hadn't come up with that." he said.

"Reynalle?" Rias asked the former Fallen.

"I was asked on two dates, two job offers for model work, and someone wants me to teach them to throw light spears." Reynalle said as she set down her letters.

"I see. Calawana?" Rias asked.

"I got one marriage proposal, two offers for modeling, and 4 declarations of admiration." Calawana said proudly.

"What about you, Asia?" Rias asked the blond.

"Boys and girls want me as their big sister." Asia said with a laugh. "I... did get one marriage proposal though." she said nervously.

"Of course. Koneko?"

"Parents and their children want me as their pet." Koneko said flatly.

Rias could only laugh at that. "Akeno?" she asked.

"Quite a lot of people fell in love with me when I showed my love to Shinji-kun when I fought Yubelluna." Akeno giggled. "Three of my letters stated that they hope they never have to fight me, too."

"And what of you, Shinji-kun?" Rias asked.

"I got praise, thank you notes and a few letters stating that I am their new idol." Shinji said.

"Well, it seems like our little showdown impressed quite a lot of people, and you all gained fame as well. It means that your status is higher among commoners and some high-class devils might have respect for some of you." Rias explained.

"So what now Buchou?" Shinji asked.

"Now we continue our lives. We go to school, do contracts, and train. And in our free time we do whatever we want to do." She answered with a smile.

"Do we have summons today?" Kiba asked.

"No. Our clients have run out of leaflets, so our familiars will distribute them tomorrow while we train. For now, we go home and relax." Rias said.

Koneko stood up to leave with Kiba. Issei walked behind Reynalle and Calawana because he wanted eye candy. Once they were out, Rias summoned a magic circle to transport herself, Asia, Akeno and Shinji to Akeno's place.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Rias and her four servants emerged in Akeno's place, she turned to her queen.

"Akeno, what kind of game do you want to play?" she asked.

Akeno started thinking. She knew that Rias was pretty strong when it came to strategy so she would be having hard time defeating her. In games where luck played a big role, they would be evenly matched, but there was no guarantee for winning. So Akeno settled for rock-paper-scissors.

"Alright then, we play eleven rounds and the one with more points sleeps with Shinji." Rias said confidently.

Shinji went to make some soup with Asia.

Asia was chopping the vegetables while Shinji was making the broth. Asia had asked Shinji to teach her how to make food and Shinji couldn't say no to her. To his delight Asia was a fast learner.

"Shinji-san?" Asia asked, turning to face him to give him her full attention.

Shinji looked at her. "Yes, Asia-chan?"

"Would you, um, want to..." She stuttered cutely.

"What is it Asia?" He asked.

"BATH!" She shouted with an embarrassed face.

"You want me to take a bath with you?" He asked.

She nodded furiously with her eyes closed.

In the living room, Rias and Akeno had played eight games and Rias had four wins while Akeno also had four wins.

"Seems like this one will determine the winner." Rias said with a smile, enjoying how Akeno was getting worked up.

_I can still win this. I have to, otherwise I won't sleep pleasantly_. Akeno thought in her head.

Rias and Akeno played until the last round, as Rias won with scissors.

"Looks like I get to sleep with Shinji-kun." Rias said in girly manner to tease her Queen.

"NOOOOO!" Akeno shouted in frustration.

(Kitchen)

"Sounds like Akeno lost." Shinji stated, knowing now that he would be sleeping with his master. Not that he minded, but he was hoping that he could make out with Akeno before sleeping.

Rias entered the kitchen with a wide smile on her face.

"Shinji-kun, you get to sleep with your loving master once again."

What she didn't say was that she had been wanting to sleep without the worry of getting married and to hold her adored servant made it all the more relaxing.

"Yes, I figured when Akeno cried out in defeat." Shinji said.

Asia frowned and pouted. With teary eyes she asked Rias.

"Buchou, can't I sleep with Shinji-san alone?" the blond asked.

The way she gave Rias teary puppy dog eyes, Rias had an overwhelming urge to comfort Asia, but to keep up appearances she counter-offered.

"Asia, if you get three contracts signed tomorrow, then you can sleep alone with Shinji." Rias said.

"Really?" She asked, feeling better.

"I promise." Rias said.

Akeno wobbled in the kitchen. Shinji almost gasped when he saw his lover in such a depressed state.

"Akeno-chan?" Shinji asked.

"I agreed to share you as long as Buchou doesn't steal you from me completely. But now it seems like that is exactly what she is trying to do." Akeno said with a sad voice.

"I am simply wanting to have some alone time with Shinji-kun who has made me very proud." Rias said, but before anyone could say anything more, a magic circle appeared in the living room.

Rias gasped when she saw who it was.

"OKAA-SAN!" Rias cried out.

"Hello, Rias." Venelana said.

"What are you doing here?" the crimson-haired princess asked.

"Is that any way to greet your own mother?"

"Isn't it appropriate for you to call first?"

Just then, another portal appeared in the room, and Grayfia and Millikas emerged from it, holding hands as they did.

"What is this? A family get-together?" Rias grumbled.

"If it was, you would have put out snacks." Venelana said.

"And you would have called first." Rias reminded her mother.

Shinji and Akeno could only smile at this.

Shinji from the fact that he had a new family, and Akeno from the fact that Rias was so flustered by her mothers arrival.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry this is long overdue. I've been so busy with so many other things right now.

Still, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and also, this will be the last chapter of this story.

Volume II of 'Devil Warrior' will be up as soon as ReisFriend and I can make it.

And now, Omakes!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Kanu Unchou, the beautiful blue-haired lance-wielding knight of Shinji Ikari, was sitting in her room looking frustrated and dejected.

Just then, Saeko Busujima, sword-wielding knight of Shinji Ikari, walked in.

"What's wrong, Kanu-chan?"

"I don't have anything nice to wear."

Saeko looked around and noticed dozens of clothes spread out around the room. All of them Kanu's.

"Nice to wear? For what?"

"A date."

"You have a date? With whom?"

"Master."

"Really!"

"I wanted to go out on a date with Master. I asked him, he agreed. However... I don't have anything nice to wear."

"Yes, I see that."

"Well... then there is only one option."

Kanu looked at her, questioningly.

"We go shopping."

Within a few minutes, Kanu, Saeko, Elena, Shizuka, Tomoe, Chun Li and Cammy were at the fashion store called 'Designs of the East'.

And unfortunately, all of them had ideas as to what Kanu should wear.

Saeko wanted kimonos.

Elena wanted African wear.

Shizuka wanted sundresses.

Tomoe wanted elegant gowns.

Chun Li wanted qipao's.

Cammy wanted spandex.

(I'm leaving this one open so that reviewers can decide. There will not be a voting poll, since I'm lazy for that right now, but let me know through reviews and PM's)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Commander Gendo Ikari was sitting in his large and dark office, holding the leaflet in his hand.

"Come to me!" he demanded.

"Speak of the Devil..."

"And she shall appear." he gasped, shocked that it worked, or that the young woman before him was so amazingly beautiful. _Perhaps I could have her as well._

"I am Rias Gremory. And you are?" the young woman with the long crimson hair asked.

"Commander Gendo Ikari." the unpleasant looking man said.

"Right. Now, what can I do for you?"

"You are a devil?"

"Yes."

"And you can grant wishes?"

"Yes."

"Anything I want?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I wish to have my wife returned."

Rias looked at Gendo for near a minute, her eyes glowing.

"No." she said once her eyes reverted to normal.

"What?"

"Your wish is possible, but you don't have enough 'collateral' for me to bring her back from her imprisonment."

Gendo furrowed his brow.

"You know?"

"Of course. I couldn't complete your wish without know where your wife was, now could I?"

"What do you mean 'collateral'?"

"Let's just say your soul isn't worth that much. The purer the soul, the greater the value. And yours is rather... tainted. I don't suppose you have someone around here who isn't... you?"

"You would accept another soul in place of my own?"

"Of course. And I would prefer pure and willing."

"Hmm." he said as he tapped the intercom. "Get me the Third Child."

Within a few minutes, Shinji arrived at his father's office.

"Yes, father?" Shinji asked as he stepped into the large office.

The second Rias saw him, she exposed her wings and flew over to him, hovering around the shocked boy and sniffing him.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped.

"Oh! He's perfect!" Rias smiled happily.

"Then take him." Gendo said.

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"Alright, if you'll just sign here." she said, flittering over to his desk and handing him a contract.

Gendo signed it and looked at the crimson-haired devil.

"Now my wish!" he demanded.

"Of course." she said as she manifested a strange purple crystal in her hand. "Press this to the chest of the Eva, and your wife will be returned to you."

"Are you certain of this?" he asked.

"Of course. We devils don't get what we want unless we uphold our end of the deal."

"Father? What's happened?" Shinji asked.

"He just sold you. To me." Rias said with a smile.

"You... he...what?" Shinji gasped.

"Oh, yes. Read this." Rias said, handing him the contract.

Shinji read the contract. He paled as a tear started to form in his eye.

"He really did. I... does he really hate me that much?" he asked in sadness.

"Oh, don't worry, cutie." Rias said as she hugged him from behind. "I'll take very good care of you. The famous Third Child is now my servant." she said as she summoned up a mandala and teleported both of them away.

Unconcerned with the devil girl calling Shinji 'the famous Third Child', Gendo used the crystal Rias had given him on Unit 01, which had the immediate effect of bringing Yui back from her LCL prison.

However, once she was out, she immediately asked where her son was.

Gendo tried to redirect her attention away from his worthless son and back on to him, only for Yui to continuously argue that a parents job, their purpose, was to take care of their child.

Ultimately, Yui divorced Gendo, while exposing all of NERV's secrets to the world. She was also the one who pulled the switch at Gendo's execution.

Shinji went on to become a trophy servant to Rias, eventually marrying the beautiful and sexy Akeno Himejima so that Rias would keep Shinji in her possession.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

Before Issei could continue, Murayama whacked him on the head with a book.

"Get back to your seat, hentai." She commanded.

"What's your problem?" Issei asked.

"You're troubling Ikari-san who isn't a hentai like you. So leave him alone." She said and whacked him again with the book.

"Okay, Okay!" Issei grumbled and went back to his seat as Murayama turned to speak to Shinji.

"Ikari-san, did Kiba-kun say anything about me?" She asked.

Shinji guessed that she was referring to the event where she had offered Kiba a bento and wanted to know what he thought about it.

"He said that your cooking was great." he said.

Her face turned into smile. "Did he say something else?"

Shinji recalled that Kiba said that she would make a fine wife to someone, but he couldn't say it. "No, he didn't say anything else."

"You're lying." Murayama stated.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"You're not a good liar. I think that Kiba-kun said something but you can't say it." She deduced.

He sighted. "Yes he did say something else, but I can't say it. It's too embarrassing."

"I just saved you from that hentai. So out with it." She demanded.

"Class is starting." Sensei shouted when he entered.

After class Murayama confronted Shinji outside near the vending machines.

"Alright, Ikari, out with it." the light-brown haired kendoist said.

"Why do you want to know?" Shinji asked.

"Because I really like Kiba-kun and I want to know what he thinks about me."

Looking around to make sure no one else heard him, Shinji turned to Murayama.

"He... thinks you'd make a wonderful wife. Some day." he whispered.

At hearing this, Murayama smiled widely.

"But he can't date you."

Her smile faltered.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Well, you have noticed the numerous other girls who are always around him?"

"Of course."

"Well, he doesn't want to hurt them by favoring one girl over another."

"So... that's why he doesn't date anyone?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Kiba!" she gushed. "But... I want to date him so badly! I wish there was some way that I could!"

At hearing that, Shinji paused.

_My Devil-senses are tingling!_ He thought as he turned back to her. "You do?"

"Yes! I'll give anything to be with him!" she stated.

"Oh... kay. I think... I can help you out." he said.

Shinji took Murayama to the Occult Research Clubhouse, where Rias and Koneko were doing paperwork.

"Shinji-kun? What is Murayama-san doing here?" Rias asked.

"She wants to date Kiba." Shinji said.

"She what?" Koneko asked.

"She made a 'wish' to date Kiba. She said that she would give 'anything' to make this happen." he explained.

Rias smiled at what he was implying.

"Really? Well then... let's talk." Rias said, offering Murayama a seat.

(After School)

"YUUTO KIBA!" Murayama shouted.

"Yes?" Kiba asked, turning to her.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"What?"

"I Challenge You, For The Right To Date You!"

The blond-haired boy looked stunned. However, when he looked behind the young woman, he saw Shinji, Rias and Koneko waving and smiling at him.

"Alright. But know that you cannot defeat me." he said as he pulled out a kendo sword.

"I just might surprise you." she said as she attacked.

Kiba was defeated by Murayama because he completely underestimated her new Devil Knight powers and skills. Eventually the pair married and went on to have many children under the Gremory Family. Kiba was never happier.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

The 5000 Phoenix Soldiers surrounded the Phenex Mansion.

Behind them, was Raiser Phenex and his captive: Shinji Ikari.

Before them, the members of Shinji's Peerage (and some of them would say harem), whom Shinji had won in a special raffle held by Sirzechs Luficer, who numbered only 16.

"Can I help you ladies?" Raiser asked.

"We want our master back!" Aki Nijou shouted.

"If you want him back, you're going to have to go through my soldiers!"

"Okay." they said simply.

"Wha..."

"ELEMENTAL ONSLAUGHT!" Aki Nijou shouted as a torrent of fire, ice, wind, rain, lightning and hail blasted over 500 soldiers.

"SWORD OF FURY!" Saeko Busujima shouted as she charged through over a hundred soldiers, instantly cutting them down.

"LIGHTNING BARRAGE!" Kazehana shouted, hurling massive amounts of lightning bolts at the soldiers, electrocuting over 100 of them.

"SALVAGE BREAKER!" Aika Sumeragi shouted as she pulled out a very large gun from her jacket that was about three-meters in length, and opened fire upon a couple hundred soldiers.

"EARTH QUAKER!" Risty shouted as she slammed her spiked-mace into the ground, causing a massive earthquake that slit the earth open and swallowed over a hundred soldiers.

"HOME-WRECKER!" Lizlet L. Chelsie shouted as she punched the ground and sent a shockwave towards the soldiers, knocking them all down.

"SWORD ART OF BUSHIDO!" Tomoe shouted, as her sword seemed to split into a hundred separate blades and were hurled into a hundred different soldiers.

"QUICK SHADOW!" Jinguji Kuesu shouted as she cast her spell, shooting hundreds of shadows towards the soldiers, each one striking the soldiers own shadows and causing them to sink into the ground like quicksand.

"SWORD OF THE HEAVENS!" Leina shouted as she let loose an energy wave from her sword to cut down dozens of soldiers with one swing.

"CURSE OF THE NINE LIVES!" Noihara Himari shouted as she charged through over a hundred soldiers, as nine mirror-images of herself appeared and leapt through the air to attack dozens of other soldiers with superhuman speed and agility.

"ONE-THOUSAND SPEAR STRIKE!" Rei Miyamoto shouted as her spear seemed to move at superhuman speed, to the point it seemed like there were more than a hundred at once.

"ULTIMATE COOKING ATTACK!" Kushiya Inaho shouted as she held a giant pair of cooking utensils, a spatula and a knife, and started to slaughter the soldiers before her.

"PERFECT TEN ATTACK!" Haruko Amaya shouted, her long purple hair growing to incredible length and attacking dozens of soldiers as if they were tentacles.

"ULTIMATE HACK!" Matsu shouted, her hands slamming into the ground and sending electrical pulses throughout the ground, which didn't seem to affect the soldiers in the slightest.

"ONE-THOUSAND SHIRUKEN ATTACK!" Shizuka shouted as she leapt into the air and hurled a seemingly unlimited barrage of ninja stars at hundreds of soldiers.

"FISTS OF BLAZING STEEL!" Musubi shouted as she threw punch after punch after punch that seemed to overshadow each other, each punch connecting to hundreds of soldiers around her.

While Raiser watched in horror as these sixteen women completely and effectively decimated his family's army, when he suddenly noticed that Shinji was not bound by his energy binders.

"I see you've met my Peerage, huh Raiser." Shinji smirked.

"Ikari? how did you get out of your bindings?" Raiser growled.

"Matsu was able to disable the computer systems of your entire mansion. Also, your computers have crashed, and your power is out. Including that of your energy bindings." Shinji said as he leapt away from the balcony to join his lovers in battle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5

Rias Gremory and Nick Fury are playing chess.

"You're team is doing very well." Rias said as she moved her pawn piece.

"It's a risk, considering my six don't really like me or trust me right now." Fury said.

"Perhaps. Unless you're not counting Black Widow or Hawkeye." she said.

"Remind me why I agreed to do this?" he asked.

"Well... I did save your Agent Coulson from death." she smirked.

"And while I'm glad you let me keep him, I still wonder if the price was worth it."

"Oh, come now, Director. Playing a little game with me isn't too high a price."

"But you're a Devil."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I'm evil incarnate."

"No. You're just bad."

"Believe me, there are worse than me in the Underworld."

(New York City)

"Are you going to hurt me?" Asia asked as she looked up at towering, heavily muscled green-skinned Hulk.

"Hulk not hurt pretty girl." he bellowed as he stared down at the petite and cute blond girl.

"Oh, thank you! I'm hungry, do you want to get something to eat?" she asked.

"Hulk Want Hot Dogs!" he shouted.

"Prepare to feel the power of Mjolnir!" Thor shouted as he lunged at Akeno.

"Oh, Yes, Baby! Give Me All Your Got!" Akeno cried out with sadist battle-lust as she summoned up her own lightning attacks and charged.

"You do know we're supposed to be fighting, right?" Captain America asked Shinji.

"I know. But I thought we could settle this another way." Shinji said.

"Such as?"

"Do you do have any artistic hobbies?"

"I can draw pretty good. You?"

"I play the cello."

"Alright, tell you what. I'll draw a portrait of you, and you write a musical score. When we're both finished, we'll compare them to see whose is better." Steve suggested.

"Alright, deal!" Shinji agreed and quickly summoned up pencils and papers.

Iron Man was lying in a crumpled heap with Koneko angrily standing over him, kicking his sides lightly.

"So, Stark. How's your day going?" Hawkeye asked as he kept firing at Kiba, the blond devil kept deflecting his arrows with his sword.

"I've been better." Stark groaned as Koneko was bending his titanium armor plating that she had peeled off his body into origami birds. "I thought you were a master marksman."

"At least I didn't get my ass handed to me by a preteen girl." Hawkeye said as he suddenly ran out of arrows. "Oh, crap!"

Black Widow growled as she kicked Issei Hyodo in the crotch, the young devil crumbling to the ground.

"That's For Grabbing My Ass, You Pervert!" Natasha shouted and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him.

_Maybe if she didn't wear skin-tight leather that was smooth to the touch..._ he thought as she kept punching him.

Captain America looked at the musical sheet Shinji handed to him, while Shinji looked at the pencil-drawn picture of himself.

The pair looked at each other before they said: "Best Two Out Of Three!"

Across the way, Akeno and Thor were lying in a crater, their clothes burnt and shredded, the Thunder Priestess lying crossway over the Thunder God's stomach.

"Oh, My! That was better than sex with Shinji-kun!" Akeno gasped for air. "Well... almost." she smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 6

During the Unofficial Rating Game, Raiser Phenex left his fight with Rias to go and help Xuelan take out Shinji Ikari, since his little spy-demon had informed him of Rias's plan to use Shinji to neutralize his powers and defeat him.

The pair double-teamed Shinji and defeated him, which ultimately ended up with Raiser defeating Rias.

With Rias losing the Rating Game, she now found herself at the Phenex Castle attending her own Engagement Party to Raiser. Two days after the Game.

Just then, Shinji and Xuelan walked into the hall. The shapely Chinese she-devil was dressed in a sexy, sleeveless, Sincere Red Cheongsam dress with her arm intertwined with Shinji's. The young man was wearing a Classic White Cuff Long Chinese Suit with matching shoes.

As part of the agreement between Xuelan and her master, Xuelan got to keep Shinji as her prize for defeating him in combat. However, in those two days, Shinji had managed to convince Xuelan to help her free Rias from Raiser.

Shinji openly challenged Raiser to combat, and offered up his Golden Dragon Gauntlet as the prize if he lost. Raiser, amused, accepted.

However, Shinji and Xuelan double-teamed Raiser, Shinji neutralizing his powers and Xuelan blasting him with her newly developed Chinese Fire Ball attack.

Crushed at being defeated by his own peerage, Raiser has no choice but to allow Rias to be free of her obligation to him.

While Rias's mother and father talked to Raiser's parents, Shinji was being congratulated by Rias and the other members of her peerage on defeating Raiser.

"I can't believe you did that!" Akeno gasped.

"Yes, it was amazing, Shinji-kun!" Rias said.

"Thank you." Shinji replied with a blush.

"But why did Xuelan help you? She served Raiser during the last Rating Game. Why did she help you now?" Rias asked.

"Well, I... kinda... made a deal with her." he said, sheepishly.

"What deal?" Kiba asked as Xuelan approached them.

"Shinji-kun promised to marry me if I helped him defeat Raiser-sama." Xuelan said.

The group looked at Shinji and Xuelan in shock.

"You WHAT?" Rias and Akeno shouted in unison.

"It was the only thing I had to offer that would get Xuelan to help me." Shinji said sheepishly as the Chinese devil looped her arms around Shinji's arm.

"Now, come, Shinji-kun, my parents are waiting to meet you." she smiled as she pulled the blushing boy away.

Akeno and Rias quickly ran after the pair, leaving Koneko with twitching eyebrows, Kiba with an envious expression on his face, and Issei crying at how Shinji was once again getting all the attention from the most beautiful girls around.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 7 (This is for the drama)

"Now you're trying to take Buchou in your harem?!" Issei shouted.

"She is just thankful that I helped her defeat Riser." Shinji nervously objected his accusations.

"When a girl feeds you there is romance involved!" Issei stated.

Getting tired of Issei's jealous accusations, Shinji quickly came up with a retort:

"Well, then why don't we trade?"

"Wha... trade? What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know, do you? You just have no idea how lucky you are."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're parents!"

"My what?"

Shinji sighed.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, Issei."

"What was that?"

"You have something I would have done anything for. Would have given anything for."

"Parents? That's what you want?"

"I never had a normal family. A mother and a father who were there for me. Who loved me and supported me. I would have given anything for that."

"You mean you'd give up getting naked and intimate with dozens of hot women, in exchange for two people who smother you and act like a couple of idiots around you all the time?"

"At least they care! My mother died when I was four years old. I barely remember anything about her except that she cared. My father? He sent me away to live with a guardian who didn't really care about me all that much. And then after ten years, called me back to pilot his weapon against a group of giant monsters that he himself and a group of other people had pissed off. I got beaten, blasted, boiled and otherwise bombarded with all kinds of energies and radiations that I couldn't explain to you. And if that wasn't bad enough, my guardian at the time was an alcoholic who used me to get revenge for her, the girl I liked didn't care that much for me, and my roommate and fellow pilot hated my guts so much she told me so on a daily basis. Believe me, I had nothing to live for, and I would have done anything to have something of a normal life. And a mother and father would have been exactly what I needed."

Issei just stared at Shinji like he was mad.

"You're kidding! Come on you gotta be making that stuff up!"

Shinji just looked at him with a look of painful disbelief and betrayal.

"Talk to Buchou. Then tell me if I'm lying."

Though Issei saw the hurt expression on his face, he nevertheless went to find Rias.


	16. OMAKE Shinji Phenex

_**SHINJI PHENEX  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is won by the Phenex Family in the lottery, which gets him pushed to the front of the line to get married to Rias Gremory.

This Omake Chapter is based off of redwarrioroflight's omakes from 'Rise of Shinji Satan'.

THIS IS AN OMAKE CHAPTER! IT'S JUST FOR FUN!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

(Gremory Castle)

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Phenex of the Phenex Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Phenex Lord as he stepped forward and up onto the stage. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Phenex and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

However, Lord Phenex called to his wife, a beautiful blond-haired woman, who quickly joined him on the stage and proceeded with him into the back of the castle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rias and her peerage were talking amongst themselves.

"So Shinji-kun is going to be a Satan-in-training... as well as the newest member of the Phenex Clan." Akeno said to Rias.

"Yes, which will no doubt make things much more of a problem for me." Rias grumbled.

"Why is that, Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"Every devil has wanted to get Shinji into their family and peerage, and all for the increase in status it would bring them." Rias explained. "With the Angel Slayer in the Phenex family, Riser is going to no doubt use this as an excuse to brag."

The three members of Rias's peerage grimaced, knowing full well that she was still against the idea of marrying Riser.

"Then again... this could be to your advantage." Kiba said.

"What do you, Kiba-kun?" Rias asked.

"Well... if Shinji is going to be a member of the Phenex Clan... wouldn't he be the one you are going to be arranged to be married to?"

At hearing this, Rias's whole expression lit up like a firecracker.

She instantly went to find her mother and father.

On the other side of the amphitheater, the Phenex brothers were talking.

"I can't believe our good fortune." Ruval Phenex said to his younger brother.

"Agreed. I hope mother and father allow me to train him." Ridar Phenex said.

"I still don't see what's the big deal about this guy." Riser Phenex said, drinking another glass of fire water.

The two older brothers just stared at Riser with astonishment.

"You mean aside from the fact he battled and defeated several enhanced Fallen Angels?" Ruval asked.

"Aside from the fact he remade the world into its former and more appealing state than what it was after Second Impact?" Ridar asked.

"Something that even the Maos or the Angel Queen Lilith couldn't do." Ruval stated.

"Or were even motivated to do." Ridar added.

"And considering he was human at the time..." Ruval started.

"And only 14 years of age..." Ridar added.

"Not to mention incredibly introverted and depressed..." Ruval continued.

"It's a miracle he didn't end the entire planet in the blink of an eye." Ridar finished.

Riser just looked at his two older brothers before glaring angrily. He was mostly upset because they were praising this boy for things he could have easily accomplished.

Ruval and Ridar just looked at their younger brother, noticing the expression on his face and then staring at each other with a knowing thought.

Riser's arrogance was bubbling up in his mind. They knew that Riser thought himself to be the be-all and end-all of the Underworld, if not the Phenex Family alone.

It was Riser's biggest flaw, and something that he played up with all the strength and confidence he possessed.

The same thought passed through their heads: His arrogance would be his downfall.

Before the pair could actually intervene on their younger brothers behalf, Riser was suddenly flanked by five members of his own peerage.

"Riser-sama?" Siris, Xuelan, Mihae, Ni and Li said in unison to their master.

"Yeah, what?" he asked lazily and upset.

"Can we be traded to Shinji-sama's peerage?" the five Phenex servants asked, somehow producing already-filled out Trade Request Papers, and shoving them in Riser's face.

Riser blinked comically before slapping their hands away from his face. This continued for several minutes, the five girls persisting in trying to get their trade requests even looked at, which only made Riser even more angry.

"You want to leave me? To serve somebody else? That pipsqueak boy who just got lucky?" Riser snapped at the five, who were suddenly flanked by the other members of Riser's peerage. "I think you need to be taught a lesson!" he growled as his fists ignited with fire. "No one leaves my service unless I allow it, and once I'm finished with your punishment here, I'm going to make sure you learn your place once I whore you out to several other Devils who have asked to have their way with you." Riser growled as he raised his arms, only to have them grabbed by Ruval and Ridar.

"I'm sorry, brother, but we cannot allow that." Ruval said, right before a storm suddenly appeared overhead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Several minutes ago)

Once inside the Inner Chamber, Shinji saw numerous candles placed on the walls and on the floor, appropriate for a satanic ritual. In the middle of the room was a large pentagram seal, the same shade of red that blood is. It was here that Shinji was officially introduced to the Lord and Lady of the Phenex Family.

Lord Phenex was a tall man with short blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, dressed in a Victorian-era suit reminiscent of Dorian Grey. He carried an ornate cane that was more for show rather than for function, a small golden icon, looking like a thick silver-dollar, with the symbol of a phoenix carved into it sitting upon the head of the cane.

Lady Phenex was a tall and beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long elegant Victorian-styled dress, dark blue in color, with gold frills. A semi-deep U-neck showed off her sizeable cleavage, as well as the necklace with the phoenix symbol hanging just above said cleavage.

"It's an honor to meet you Shinji-san. I am Lord Raphael Phenex, head of the Phenex Family, which his ranked at Archduke, higher than most other Devil families." Raphael spoke in a cultured voice. "And this is my wife, the Lady Rachael Phenex."

"I am so pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun." the beautiful blond-haired woman said with a smile as she pulled the boy into a warm hug.

Despite himself, Shinji actually felt his body relax at the hug he was receiving.

At seeing this, Grayfia just smiled.

While she knew that Rachael already had four children, it was obvious that she still had a mothers instinct about her.

Especially given how Riser acted nowadays.

And since Shinji was a very well-known individual, Rachael was well-acquainted with both the horrors and honors of his past. As such, she had been overwhelmed by the very thought of having this boy as her new son.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce the ritual master for this ceremony." Sirzechs said to the trio.

Emerging from the shadows on the other side of the chamber, was a tall, lanky yet fairly muscular, middle-aged man with gelled hair, a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye being blue, while the right was red. His outfit was a butler-styled tuxedo with a glittery purple vest, a top hat with a glittery purple band around, white gloves, a cane with a crystal skull that had rubies for eyes. Around him was various equipment set up to help with the ritual that Shinji had not noticed when he first arrived.

"Lord and Lady Phenex. A pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. And now I get the pleasure of meeting the legend himself." The man spoke in a British accent as he bowed lightly to the pair before turning to Shinji. "I am Mephisto Pheles." he introduced.

While Lord and Lady Phenex knew who he was, Shinji had only heard of him once before.

"The legendary devil who made the pact with the first Georg Faust?" Shinji asked.

"The very same, lad." Mephisto laughed. "Now I'm going to explain the ritual that you'll undergo. I assume that you at least studied up on the Underworld while making your choice?" he asked, receiving a nod from Shinji. "Ah, good, then you know about the extinct clans then. This ritual is designed to give those clans a new chance at life. Over the centuries, I'd managed to obtain several blood samples of each of those clans so that should their bloodlines ever become extinct, then they could be revived. The ritual I designed will alter the one undergoing it, i.e. you, on a fundamental level. Meaning it will affect your DNA right down to the genetic level. You will permanently lose your connection to your human birth parents, becoming an official part of the devil clan you choose." Mephisto explained.

"Now with The Phenex Clan winning this little lottery, you'll become a member of their family instead of helping to revive one of the extinct clans, but I can see the logic behind it." Mephisto said getting a raised eyebrow from Shinji. "You see Shinji, by making you a member of an already existing clan; you'll be able to learn the ways of devildom and nobility. But if you went with my plan to revive an extinct clan, there is a high-chance of you being taken advantage of by the other clans given who you are and greed and all." He explained to the boy who nodded in understanding. "Now before we get this show on the road, I need to know what relation the Phenex Family will want you to be to them; a son, brother, cousin, etc."

"SON!" Rachael practically shouted, causing the group to jump a bit.

Except for Grayfia, who already suspected her intentions.

The group looked at the Lady Phenex as she explained.

"All Devils know of Shinji-kun's past, and of his desire for a family. Therefore, since his human life has been a truly terrible one, having him begin a new life as our son would not only help him to regain the life he was denied, but it would also help the Phenex Clan in many other ways that would benefit him as well."

There was something in her voice that made Shinji suspect that she had an ulterior motive, but since she was a Devil he figured that was just part of her character. His former father, Gendo, had been human, so what was his excuse?

"I suspected as much." Mephisto said. "Now, will both Lord and Lady Phenex please come over here so I can acquire an adequate blood sample from you. As for you Shinji, remove the top half of your clothes so that I can draw a pentagram seal on your chest. Since the heart is where most of the blood goes through, this will spread the Phenex's blood much faster." Mephisto explained as he led Raphael and Rachael over to a table.

Grayfia approached Shinji, helping the young man remove the robes he had been wearing, as there were several layers to it. Soon he was left in only in a silk dress shirt, dress pants and very expensive alligator skin dress shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his shoes, Shinji stepped into the middle of the pentagram followed by Grayfia. The Strongest Queen gave Shinji appreciative looks due to his athletic physique, noticing several faint scars across his body.

Shinji blushed when he noticed her staring.

"Relax, Shinji-kun. I am a wife and a mother, so you need not worry about being molested by me." Grayfia explained. _Of course, if you were older, and I were single, I wouldn't mind the opposite._

At the side table, Mephisto was finished taking two blood samples from the Phenex parents, filling a semi-large chalice with the High-class devil's blood. Deeming he had enough blood, he cut the connection and unhooked the pair. As they healed themselves, Mephisto pulled out a small vile of blood, looking over to Sirzechs who gave him a subtle nod, which was returned as the ancient devil poured the vial into the chalice.

Only he and Mephisto knew the truth about that vile of blood and its purpose.

Mephisto went over to Grayfia and the Satan-in-training. Instructing Shinji to lie down, Mephisto dipped a finger into the blood and drew an intricate seal on the boy's chest.

"Alright Shinji, this is what is going to happen. Once the ritual begins, Grayfia will slit your wrists, allowing your blood to flow into the grooves of the seal on the floor. This will make your body a "blank-slate", causing the Phenex blood to change you. Once completely drained, you will drink half the blood in this chalice then I'll pour the rest onto the seal I just drew on your chest. I'm warning you now; this will hurt like a bitch." Mephisto explained.

"Have you ever been nearly boiled alive because of a laser beam that was shot into your chest?" Shinji asked the ancient devil.

"Can't say I have in either aspect." he replied.

"How about jumping into a volcano to save a fellow pilot, whose Eva had a lava-proof suit and yours didn't, but you still did it anyway?"

"Okay now you're just bragging about your threshold of pain." Mephisto smirked.

"Are you ready for this Shinji-kun?" Rachael asked, a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"I am. I'm ready to have a new family." Shinji said with conviction as the devils nodded their heads, and Rachael herself smiling at his words.

Mephisto started the chant; Grayfia using a spell of her own to slice Shinji's wrists. An ominous red glow illuminated the chamber as Shinji felt his blood slowly but surely leaving his body. He felt his wrists burn as the flow increased gradually over time; Mephisto continued chanting. The burning increased along with the blood flow but Shinji endured it with a slight grimace. Soon the burning and blood flow began to decrease as Shinji felt the last vestiges of his blood leave him. Even though he had been told, it was a slight shock to him that while he had no blood left in him, he was still conscious. The cuts on his wrists glowed a fiery red, signifying the next step of the ritual.

Mephisto knelt still chanting, and moved the chalice to Shinji's lips, allowing the Angel Slayer to drink half of the blood in it. It tasted different from the LCL he had once inhaled on a regular basis. When it hit the half mark, the ancient devil removed the chalice and poured the rest of the blood onto the seal on Shinji's chest. The weird thing was that the blood did not run down his body, but pooled into the center of the pentagram and began to absorb itself into Shinji's body, specially his heart.

Then the pain came, but Shinji endured it with grit teeth. He could somehow feel his body changing, adapting to the new blood that was flowing through it and replacing his old blood.

He could somehow feel his genetics rewriting itself; getting rid of the DNA that made him the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, and replacing it with the DNA of Raphael and Rachael Phenex, twisting and transforming him into the Phenex's new son. As his body changed on a genetic level, transcending his humanity and becoming a devil, hidden wells of power awoke and exploded out of him.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Raphael and Rachael were blown off their feet and away from Shinji, even as Mephisto withstood the backlash of such power and continued to chant as he fought the slowly increasing winds that Shinji's devil energies were causing.

Soon he finished the chant, the words glowing a sickly blood red across the Chamber as he spoke the final line; "_In the name of the Satans, by the power of darkness and the unholy, I beseech thy to rid this boy of his humanity, exchange it with devildom. By the blood I have given him through Raphael and Rachael, make him now a son of the Phenex Family! By the power of darkness and the unholy, in the name of the Satans… make this boy a proud devil of the Underworld!"_

With that said, the Underworld rumbled as Shinji literally exploded with power; the power of darkness and the unholy twisting the boy's body as the devil transformation was being finalized. The devils in the chamber hunkering down and weathering the storm of power, the devils outside who were enjoying the party and secretly plotting became panicked as an earthquake with a magnitude of 10 rocked the area. Storm clouds gathered in the skies; rain, sleet, hail, lightning and thunder, tornados and hurricane force winds hit the area like a bomb, as the devils wondered what was happening.

As the storm raged on the outside, a storm also raged inside the chamber drenching the five powerful devils to the bone. A piercing, shrieking scream echoed through the castle as a sudden raging tempest took the form of a gigantic bird-like creature, shooting upwards and phasing through the ceiling like a ghost. It soon reached the outside; getting the devils trying to weather the sudden storm to look up at the overwhelming presence, the ethereal storm-phoenix gave the mightiest of screams that echoed throughout the Underworld, frightening many devils. The creature faded and disappeared before the storm slowly disappeared as well.

When it fully stopped, the devils, drenched to the bone and looking like drowned rats unsteadily rose to their feet, the men helping the women and allowing them to lean on them for support.

Ajuka summoned a view portal to get a hold of Sirzechs so he could find what happened.

("_Hello… oh Ajuka what can I do for ya?_"_) _Sirzechs asked as he answered the view portal spell with his own. He appeared looking like he ran into a hurricane unprotected and was wringing out his robe. Grayfia was off to the side as her soaked shirt was literally transparent and she would be flashing the devils in attendance while both Mephisto and Rachael, whose clothes were also nearly transparent, was checking over a prone form. Raphael Phenex was pulling his cane out of the wall.

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened just now!" Ajuka snapped. "What in the hell did you do during the ritual to turn Shinji into devil?"

("_Hey! We followed the ritual to the letter! It's not my fault that Shinji had so much power hidden inside of him!")_

"You mean to tell me that **Shinji** was responsible for that?!" Ajuka asked shocked that Shinji rocked the entire Underworld.

The other devils listening in on the conversation were shocked that Shinji was responsible for the storm.

("_Yeah. I'm surprised too. He's definitely Ultimate-Class in power, easily rivaling us! And from what I'm seeing he's got one of the 13 Longinus!_")

"WHAT?!" Ajuka snapped.

("_Yeah, we got ourselves a Longinus user as a future Satan! I'm so glad we got to him first and he agreed to become a devil! Look, Ajuka, end the party and send the guests home. We'll talk later at Satans Palace about this latest development._")

_Click_

Sigh. "Well you heard the man folks, the party is over! Go home, dry off, and go back to plotting on how to use this to whatever advantages you can think off." Ajuka said as he summoned a portal to take him home in the Astaroth territory.

The other devils followed his example, summoning portals to take them home until the only ones left were the Gremorys and their peerage members who headed into Sirzechs' castle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was morning when Shinji awoke, looking around he had only one thought.

_Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling._ He mumbled as he looked up and tried to recall what happened that would leave him bedridden. "Oh… the ritual to turn me into a devil would probably leave me bedridden." He mused as he tried to sit up, only to feel something holding him down.

Curious, he looked down and saw a teenage girl with curly blond hair snuggled up against him, her head and hands resting on his chest.

Worse, he could feel that both he and the girl were naked.

Even more than that, the girl looked to be about 14 years old. Two years younger than himself.

His reaction was natural: Panic!

"AHHH!" Shinji shouted, practically shooting up from the bed and throwing the sleeping girl off of himself.

"Mmph! Wha... oh! Onii-san! Are you alright?" the girl asked, crawling towards the edge of the bed to stare down at Shinji.

"Uh... what? 'Onii-san'?" Shinji gasped, trying to cover his privates with his hands, even as a confused look appeared on his face.

"Yes. You're my big brother." the girl said.

"I am... you are my..." he stuttered.

"I see you've meet your new little sister, Shinji-kun." a soft and cultured voice spoke, causing the pair to look towards the door of the bedroom.

Shinji immediately saw his new mother standing in front of a pair of beautiful young women dressed in sexy French maid's uniforms, which were red and white instead of black and white in color. They were obviously twins, having the same long blond hair and blue-green eyes, about the same height as Shinji himself, the same faces, and fairly buxom bodies, as their uniforms did very little to hide that fact.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun." Rachael said with a warm smile. "I trust you slept well."

"I did, Okaa-san." Shinji said, making the Phenex matriarch smile at him calling her mother. "Until I woke up and... is she my new sister?"

"Yes. Though this is not the way I wanted you to meet your new brothers and sister!" Rachael hissed as she stared at the blond haired girl.

"Brothers and sister? How many do siblings do I have now?"

"Three older brothers and one younger sister. This is her, Ravel Phenex, my youngest child and only daughter." Rachael said, glaring at the young blond-haired girl who was naked as the day she was born. Worse, she was completely unashamed of her naked presence. "Ravel?!"

"I'm sorry, Okaa-san. It's just that..." the girl started to say, only to shrug her shoulders at the end.

"Oh, Ravel!" Rachael sighed as she covered her face with her hand. "I knew you had a crush on Shinji, but I didn't think you would go so far as to sleep NAKED with him! He's your brother now! The blood that flows through his veins are the same as your fathers and mine!"

"Geez, mom, it's not like we had sex or anything." Ravel said with a 'whatever' tone in her voice, even as she turned to Shinji with a smile. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you..."

"RAVEL!" Rachael snapped and quickly covered the blond-haired girl with the red silk bed sheet and ushered her out of the room. She paused and quickly turned back to Shinji, who poked his head up from the other side of the bed. "Oh, before I forget... This is Antoinette and her sister Anastasia." she said, the two young maids bowing as their names were mentioned. "They are here to help you prepare for breakfast, after which we have your famille orientation."

"Really? So soon?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. You won't be alone." she said in a cryptic manner and then walked away, Ravel forcibly in tow, leaving Shinji with the two beautiful sisters.

"Shinji-sama. I am Antoinette." the maid on the right said.

"Shinji-sama. I am Anastasia." the maid on the left said.

Shinji noted that the pair spoke with slightly French accents, indicating an origin, or an interest in their heritage.

"We are here to..." Antoinette started.

"...help you prepare for your day." Anastasia finished.

"Really? Okaa-san just assigned you to help me?" Shinji asked.

"Actually..." Anastasia started.

"...we volunteered." Antoinette finished.

Seeing the sincerity on their faces, the Angel Slayer was set at ease. Though he had to wonder if this was a good thing or not.

While Shinji took a shower, the two maids quickly went about choosing his clothes for breakfast and his orientation.

The bathroom, which was large and spacious, was equipt with a dual pearl sink counter with silver faucets and handles, an ornate bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a toilet. All of them looking very expensive, that even the Fortune 500 Families of Earth could not afford.

Once he was done with his shower, he dried off with a white and red towel and went to the mirror. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he gasped. Gone were his normal features that marked him as the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari. His face looked slightly straighter than it had before, his normal blue eyes were now a shade lighter, and his brown hair was now a light blond. Even his eyebrows and groin looked the same shade as that of his new mothers hair.

While he had expected this, to see it himself was still slightly unnerving.

His body also seemed to have changed. The scars on his body were still faint, but his physique now seemed more muscular and fit. Like a person who worked out every day.

Exiting the bathroom, Shinji found the two maids standing by the newly made bed, his clothes laid out for him upon it.

"Shall we help you dress..." Antoinette started.

"...Shinji-sama?" Anastasia finished.

He blushed a little as they said that.

"Uh..." Shinji started to say.

"It is no..." Anastasia started.

"...trouble for us, master." Antoinette finished.

"We are here to..." Anastasia started.

"...service you in any way." Antoinette finished.

At hearing that, particularly the word 'service', Shinji was now as red as their uniforms.

"Okay."

The words left Shinji's mouth before he even registered it's full meaning.

While the pair dressed him, Shinji looked around and finally took stock of where he was. Like the room that belonged to Sirzechs Lucifer, this room was decorated ornately; it was of gothic design, a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, on the left side of the room was a door that lead to an entertainment area, on the right side of the room was a door that lead to an office-styled study area. Two large French-styled glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking a large European garden. The only difference between this place and Sirzechs place, was the color scheme. It was done up mostly in reds, oranges, and yellows.

He wondered if that was because the Phenex Family was partial to the legends of the Phoenix, which depicted the legendary bird as being of fiery in color.

He paused at that thought.

_Family. I'm part of a family... but..._ he thought, pausing to recount what he remembered. He knew that Lady Phenex was now his mother and was nice and comforting. His new sister, however, gave him mixed feelings. While she clearly liked him, her brother-complex was a little disturbing. She just stripped herself naked and cuddled up against him on his first night as a Phenex. His recovery actually enabled her to do this, seeing as how he was too weak to regain consciousness.

And of course there were the male members of the Phenex Family. His new father, who seemed like a much more honorable and straightforward individual. Then there was his new brothers, all of whom were older than him if he had understood correctly, though he had not me them yet.

He hoped they would accept him as family.

Once Shinji had given them the 'okay', the twins smiled happily and began dressing their new master.

His silk boxers were first, followed by his socks, then his pants and silk shirt, followed by his gold cufflinks and his belt. Lastly, his finely crafted black-leather shoes and a dress jacket.

Looking at his new clothes, he found that they were of a material far superior to anything else he had worn in the past.

The maids led Shinji to the dining hall where his new family was waiting.

They bowed and left to preform their duties.

Once the maids were out of sight, they started whispering to each other.

"You saw it, yes sister?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course. He is much larger than was indicated." Antoinette said.

"Well... he is older than when he was an Eva pilot." Anastasia stated.

"True. His restraint was also impressive." Antoinette noted.

"Yes. He is not a perverted hentai who only thinks about fondling naked women." Anastasia said.

"But he did blush when he met us, and when we dressed him." Antoinette explained.

"Which means that he found us attractive." Anastasia replied.

"Indeed. We must work hard to please him." Antoinette said.

"Yes, we must!" Anastasia smiled to her sister.

Shinji entered the grand and elaborately decorated dining hall where his mother, father, little sister (now fully dressed) and two young men were waiting patiently for him. Raphael and Rachael sat side-by-side at the head of the large table. On their left, sat their daughter Ravel. On their right side, sat two young men who Shinji assumed were his new brothers.

"Ah, Shinji! There you are." Raphael said, standing up to greet him.

"I apologize for being late, Oto-san." Shinji said, bowing to his new family.

"You need not apologize to us, Shinji. We are family, after all." Raphael Phenex said and waved a hand at him, indicating that he take the seat next to Ravel.

Ravel beamed and smiled happily as Shinji came over and nervously sat next to her. He was nervous at the possibility that she was going to try something.

"Now, Shinji-kun, before breakfast, we have some introductions to make first." Rachael said.

"You have already met your younger sister, Ravel." Raphael said.

"Yes. I have." Shinji said with a blush, while Ravel just smiled.

"She is only 14 years of age." Rachael explained.

"But I'll be 15 in two months." she smiled.

_Which means I'll have to get her a birthday present soon._ Shinji thought.

"To our right are your older brothers, Ruval and Ridar." Raphael said.

"Greetings, Shinji." the older of the two brothers said. "I am Ruval Phenex. 35 years old, eldest son of the Phenex Family, and next heir to our clan."

"I am Ridar Phenex." the second of the brothers said. "31 years old, second eldest, Captain of the 107th Inferno Battalion, and the person who will be training you in the use of your Phenex powers."

Shinji noticed that there were a couple of differences between the two. For one thing, Ruval had a thin mustache and goatee surrounding his mouth. He was dressed in a finely crafted business suit that was bluish with a black tie, white shirt, and red handkerchief in his pocket. Ridar was slightly different, as he had short, neatly-cut blond hair and was dressed in a white tuxedo-like outfit with a red tie, a pale blue shirt, and pair of gold bars on the side of his neck collar, indicating a Captain's military rank.

(AN: For Ruval, think Robert Downey Jr from _Iron Man_ with blond hair. For Ridar, think Chris Evans from _Captain America_)

Shinji nodded to the pair before turning to his new mother.

"I thought I had _three_ new older brothers." he said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Riser was unable to attend today." Rachael said.

"Which is a problem. I told him specifically that we needed to meet so that Shinji could get to know all of us." Raphael said.

"We will deal with the problem later, Father. I'm sure Shinji has other matters to deal with today. His first day as a Phenex." Ruval said.

Shinji then realized something. Everyone present, including the nonexistent Riser, all had R-names. He was the only one with an S-name. It was a small thing, but seemingly large in comparison.

He shoved the thought from his mind as six maids brought out their meals.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After breakfast, Lord and Lady Phenex gave their new son a tour of their castle, which was divided up into several different wings. Shinji apparently got his own wing of the castle, which included his bedroom, his own swimming pool, an office, rooms for his future servants, a personal gym, and a garage for his own cars. (Which already had three waiting to be driven: A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, and a 2016 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish)

Ridar Phenex actually suggested that Shinji be given his own mansion to accommodate his future family. While Shinji thought little of that idea, since he did want a family of his own but wasn't willing to start one right now, the way Ridar had said it made Shinji wonder if that wouldn't happen sooner than later.

The rest of the tour of the castle had just about everything one could imagine. A large kitchen where a dozen cooks and chefs were working on various dishes. They had an observatory with a star map and a massive telescope, which confused Shinji seeing as they were pretty much underground. They had an Olympic-sized swimming pool, ice skating rink, a fully stocked gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in their castle, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the castle, a private museum, two different dining halls used exclusively for guests and dinner parties, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic _Chess_ to digital games like _Heroes Duty_), a personal movie theater, servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Shinji was introduced to several of the Phenex servants, most of whom tried very hard to not ask him for his autograph. Some of them even blushed when he smiled and acknowledged their existence.

Their tour continued using the Phenex Helicopter, showing Shinji their own theme park with various rides and attractions that would make Disney World look like a weekend carnival. There was also a large industrial complex, a race track, a trio of Casino's, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, and a 300-store shopping mall.

All around them, was a vast and dense forest with a multitude of wildlife that was not 'normal' wildlife in any sense. Their territory also had a small mountain with a waterfall that emptied into a lush lagoon surrounded by a personal beach.

After the tour of their territory, Lord and Lady Phenex brought Shinji back to the castle for lunch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was three days later and Shinji was awoken to another day as a member of his new family.

For the last three days his new brother Ridar had been training him in the techniques and abilities of the Phenex Family.

Shinji's mastery over fire, wind and lightning had actually impressed his older brother. More from the fact that Shinji listened to him, and that he actually worked hard at trying to master his powers in such a short time.

It actually made Ridar proud that Shinji would show such dedication to the art. Not like Riser did.

Today, Ridar had elected to let Shinji sleep in, seeing as how yesterdays session was particularly rough on the Phenex's newest son. And this was a good thing, since Shinji had a very important meeting today. With the leadership of the Underworld.

Once Shinji and his new family had finished lunch, with a somewhat lengthy series of questions and answers passed back and forth between them, Shinji was escorted into the office of his new mother. His new sister also accompanying them.

The office itself was elegantly decorated, sapphire-colored walls with silver metal outlining the edges of the walls and ceiling, a silver and crystal chandelier hung high from the ceiling. The desk in the center of the room was made of rich oak and cherry wood, and all around the room were cases loaded with all manner of and size of books. A large full-length mirror was off to the right side of the desk against the wall. There was a white-paneled computer set up on the desk with a 30-inch screen and a wireless mouse and keyboard. On the back of the computer screen was the Phenex crest.

Rachael stood behind her desk, while Shinji and Ravel stood in front of it.

"Now, Shinji-kun, before we venture to the Satan's Palace for you to have your meeting with the Maos, I have a gift for you." Lady Phenex said as she lightly tapped the small bell that sat on her desk with a metallic wand.

Seconds later, the side-door to the office opened and five young women walked in. They walked in a straight line and stood not two meters from her desk, right in front of Shinji and Ravel. The pair of siblings took in the quintet of lovely young women, though only Ravel knew why they were here.

"Shinji, my son, allow me to introduce you, to the start of your new peerage." Rachael said.

"They're my what?" Shinji gasped when he heard that.

While he had learned, during his tour of the castle, that he would eventually get a peerage of his own, he had hoped that he would have been given the chance to choose them himself.

However, what his mother said next surprised him.

"Your new peerage. As we told you, every high-class devil gets his or her own peerage, and you are no exception. These five girls were once members of my son Riser's peerage. When they discovered that you would become a member of our family, they immediately put in numerous requests to be traded to your peerage. However, Riser refused them every time, yet they did not give up. My son almost killed them in anger until Ruval and Ridar intervened and brought this to my attention. I then convinced Riser to trade them to me. And I am giving them to you as the start of your peerage." She explained. "Ladies, please introduce yourselves to my son."

The first woman stepped forward. She was a well-endowed Chinese-looking woman, with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao had a hole in the chest area, giving view to large breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

"I am Xuelan, Riser's former Rook." the Chinese she-devil said with a bow.

The second woman stepped forward. She was a beautiful young Japanese woman with long black hair, blue eyes and an angelic face. She was dressed in a royally elegant black and blue kimono that went all the way to the ground, a red sash around her waist, and white tabi-socks on her feet. Her shoes were traditional slippers. She wore no make-up nor had any special accessories, which didn't hinder her beauty.

"I am Mihae, Riser's former Bishop." the kimono-clad woman said with a bow.

The third woman stepped forward. She was the tallest of the five, with the long black hair with blue tint, and brown eyes. Her hair had five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red short-shorts that showed off her long and toned legs, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shaped hole that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and cleavage. Her weapon of choice, secured firmly on her back, was a _Zweihänder_ - a two-handed broadsword.

"I am Siris, Riser's former Knight." the tall sword-wielding woman said with a bow.

The last two to step forward were both catgirls, if their ears and tails were any indication, but also twins.

The catgirl on the right had pinkish hair; the one of the left had light bluish hair. They both wore boxing gloves that were the same color as their hair, and rather provocative school girl outfits. Their cat ears stuck out of their hairs and their tails were swaying from side-to-side behind them. Their uniforms had bright yellow ribbons on their chests, the lower half of their shirts were trimmed up high, exposing the bottom half of their breasts, short skirts that barely showed the edges of their butts, and shoes that matched their hair color.

"We are Riser-sama's former Pawns." the pink-haired catgirl on the right said.

"I am Li and this is my sister Ni." the blue-haired catgirl on the left said.

"So these five wish to be traded and serve me?" Shinji said as he looked over the lovely women who fidgeted nervously under his gaze. Each of them were amongst some of the most appealing women he had ever seen, and even if he didn't know what they were truly capable of, he knew, as if by instinct, that his mother wouldn't give him these girls simply by looks, and requests, alone.

However, Shinji suddenly realized something.

"I... can't accept them." Shinji said.

"What?" Rachael asked, causing the five girls to stare at him in shock.

"Why not, Onii-san?" Ravel asked curiously.

"Well, because..." Shinji began.

"Are they not beautiful enough?" Rachael asked.

"No, they are!" Shinji said quickly.

"Xuelan is a Queen-level Rook. Siris is one of the most formidable swordswoman in all of the Underworld. Mihae's magical powers can be used offensively, defensively and can heal as well. And Ni and Li are a lethal tag-team with incredible speed, agility, reflexes and coordination." Rachael explained.

"I'm sure they are." Shinji replied.

"Then why can you not accept them?" Rachael Phenex asked.

"Because I don't have an Evil Piece set for which to trade you for them." Shinji finally explained.

At hearing that, every female in the room practically face-faulted into the floor.

While Shinji wasn't rejecting them, he could not accept them because he had no Pieces to make them his own.

Rachael Phenex just laughed as soon as she recovered.

"Then we must rectify that. Come, we must be off for your meeting with the Maos." she said as she summoned up a portal that would take them to the Satans Palace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Satans Palace)

Shinji Phenex, wearing the robes of his family, walked the halls of Satans Palace once again. This time with his new mother, new sister, and five beautiful young women accompanying him. The five girls were behind him, his mother and sister on either side of him. Lady Phenex had been to the Satans Palace once before, to receive her own Evil Piece set after she obtained her rank of High-Class Devil. Now it was her son who was to gain his own peerage, and she was more than happy to assist him in this.

Shinji, however, was quite nervous about all this. Mostly since the leadership of the Underworld, the Godai Mao's, were giving him so much, even if it was to repay him for everything he had done for them and the world. He had a new family, he had incredible new powers, he had his own group of servants who wanted to serve him (even if they didn't belong to him just yet) and, for some reason, he felt that it wasn't over just yet.

While Raphael Phenex, his father, had told him about the **Piece Collect**; a book composed of various beings in the world, both the human and supernatural, that devils saw and knew to be high-valued people, and that they (the people) wanted to serve them (the devils). A literal who's who that devils wanted to be members of their peerage. (Kind of like the **Bingo Book** from the _Naruto_ anime)

Though, unlike most devils he wouldn't have to work _too_ hard to gain his peerage members. Both his mother and father had shown him a few **Piece Trade Requests** from several devils whose servants were literally begging them to trade them so they could serve under him. Shinji himself was convinced of this, since Xuelan, Mihae, Siris, Ni and Li were are ready lined up to serve him.

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Shinji finally reached the central palace, the doors opening up to let him in. Rachael ordered the five girls to remain in the waiting area (which was the size of a baseball stadium) while she accompanied her new son and only daughter into the inner sanctum of the Satans Palace. There, the five Satans turned to see Shinji walk in, wearing the robes of the Phenex Family proudly. His new appearance didn't fool or deter them. They would know him anywhere, and not by guise alone.

Serafall sensually licked her lips, her eyes darkening a bit in lust.

"Mao-sama." Shinji said with a respectful bow, as did Rachael and Ravel, though they waved it off.

"Come now Shin-chan, you don't have to bow and call us Mao-sama every time we see each other." Serafall said with a sultry smile that did not suit her child-form. "You have earned the right to call us by our names."

"She's right. With what you've done for all devils, us Satans included, you have more right to call us by our names than any other devil." Ajuka said.

Shinji merely nodded in acceptance towards the Satans.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Phenex. And you've brought your daughter as well." Grayfia said to the Phenex matriarch.

"This is a big day for my new son. Raphael and I agreed Shinji-kun should not go alone." Rachael said.

"Now Shinji, it's time that you receive your certificate and gain the right to have your own peerage." Sirzechs said happily. "The Godai Mao are happy to present you, Shinji Phenex, with your official certificate stating your new status within the Underworld. This also gives you the legal right to make your own peerage to serve you until they one day ascend and become High-Class Devils." Sirzechs said as Grayfia approached Shinji and handed him his certificate.

It read; 'This certificate is presented to Shinji Phenex of the Phenex Family. This certificate is official proof of Shinji Phenex attaining the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. This certificate also certifies that Shinji Phenex has the legal right to form his own peerage.'

Shinji read it twice, and then three times to make sure he was not misreading anything.

"But... I thought was I going to be a High-Class Devil!" Shinji asked, shocked at having gained the rank for the pinnacle of power in devildom.

"What do you mean, Shinji-kun?" Rachael asked, approaching him and standing beside him to read the certificate. Ravel was trying to read over his shoulder.

"Originally, yes. But after experiencing your power firsthand during the ritual to turn you into a pure-blooded devil, your power far exceeded even my expectations." Sirzechs explained. "I, we all thought it'll take close to century for you gain the necessary level of power to equal us and take your place next to us. But you already have the power level needed to rival us and you have yet to realize your full potential! You'll be a Satan in no time!" Sirzechs laughed.

"Sirzechs is right. When you transcended from a human to a devil, you unleashed a tremendous amount of power so vast it shook nearly the entire Underworld. We certainly felt it at the party; an earthquake and a super thunderstorm happened! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you're a Super-Devil like Sirzechs and Ajuka." Falbium said.

"Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned. That term was not in his studies that or he couldn't recall it. Even Rachael and Ravel had curious looks on their faces. While they had heard the term before, they did not know that Sirzechs and Ajuka were Super-Devils.

"A Super-Devil is a devil with a _rare_ mutation in their bloodline." Grayfia explained to the confused trio. "Their power is so abnormally vast they surpass the might of the Original Lucifer by a factor of 10."

"You really think I could be a Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned. This was a bit much for him; first Ultimate-Class ranking and now potential Super-Devil status. Why must his life be so complicated?

"You are a Super-Devil! Before the ritual started, Mephisto added a small vile of my blood with a spell that targeted the Super-Devil mutation in it. So congratulations! You're the third Super-Devil in the Underworld!" Sirzechs howled in laughter only to get hit by his wife/queen with a harisen whose eyebrow was twitching at her husband/king's actions.

The recipient of said actions had quickly taken a seat so he could digest this. Damn his complicated life.

"You lying... And you said you followed the ritual to the letter." Ajuka mumbled, though he was a bit happy there was going to be another Super-Devil like him. It meant that there was going to be someone else around to share Sirzechs insanity with. "And I suppose that's why he also has one of the Longinus's as well?"

At hearing this, Shinji's head snapped towards the other Super-Devil.

"I have a what?" Shinji gasped.

"Ajuka!" Sirzechs snapped.

"Oh, don't start, Sirzechs! You messed with his transformation, and kept it from him. Both of you did! His gaining one of the 13 Longinus's should also have been told to him up-front!" he snapped, throwing glances at both Sirzechs and Rachael.

"I was trying to ease him into his new life slowly. This is a lot to take in, you know." Rachael said.

"Of course, as soon as this gets out, there's going to be hundreds of Trade Requests flying at you, Onii-chan." Ravel said with a giggle to her brother.

"Speaking of which..." Ajuka said as he approached Shinji, an ornate rectangular box with the initials 'S.P.' upon it beneath the Phenex crest, the crest stamped upon the middle of the box itself. "This is your Evil Piece Set, Shinji. Just channel your devil energies into it and everything is set. The set will attune itself to your energy signature, this also means that when you reincarnate someone into your servant, your energy will bond to them and create the master-servant connection. To say nothing of them becoming more powerful than they were before."

"Because I'm an Ultimate-class Devil now." Shinji surmised.

"Yes. You'll also be able to communicate with each through telepathy, which is helpful in the middle of a battle, but you should train a bit before actually using this skill in a real-life fight." Ajuka explained.

Shinji nodded and placed his hands upon the box, focusing on sending his Super-Devil energies into the set. It glowed a bright ruby red, nearly blinding everyone present, before fading into a dull glow.

"Also, as a gift from me to you, I've given you six Mutation Pieces instead of just one." Ajuka said.

Taking the set with a thank you, Shinji stood and was about to leave when Sirzechs halted him.

"Hey, Shinji, why not come by the Gremory Castle to meet my cute sis Rias. Especially since you are engaged to her now." he said.

At hearing that, Shinji froze up. Ravel looked annoyed and Rachael let out a loud sigh. While she had planned on telling Shinji about the arranged marriage, she was waiting for the right time. But since the cat was out of the bag anyway...

"Okaa-san, what is he talking about?" Shinji asked, confused.

"Your arranged marriage to Rias Gremory." Rachael said.

"My _what_ to _whom_?" he gasped, shocked to hear this.

"Originally, my son Riser was engaged to be married to Rias Gremory. But because my husband and I won you in the Lottery, you became the next in line to be married to Rias." she explained.

"But... how is that possible? I mean... if Riser-sama was already engaged to her..."

"It's because you are the youngest male of the Phenex family." she explained.

"Huh?" he asked, clearly confused.

"The initial agreement of the arranged marriage, states that the youngest male of the Phenex family be engaged to the youngest daughter of the Gremory family. And since you are younger than Riser..."

"I see." Shinji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at hearing this. It was so much to digest in such a short period of time.

Within a week, he had found out he was a major celebrity in the Underworld because he rejected Third Impact and remade the entire world. Then he was approached and killed by a Fallen Angel, and was then rescued before he died, healed and given a choice to become a Devil, as part of one of the noble families, by the leader of the Underworld himself. Which would give him powers and abilities he never had before, not to mention becoming a Satan-in-training as well. Then to be won by the Phenex family in a fair lottery of sorts, who seemed to truly care about him. Then there was his intensive training by his new older brother in mastering his elemental abilities. Then there were the five girls who wanted to become part of his peerage before he had gotten his Piece Set. According to his mother they were adamant about serving him. Then when he gets here to the Satans Palace, he finds out that he is not simply a High-Class Devil, but an Ultimate, and then a Super Devil. What's more, is that he discovers he has a Longinus, one of the 13 most powerful Sacred Gears in the world. Something like that (one or the other) would overwhelm anyone. And now he was being told that he was engaged to one of the most beautiful girls he had ever known.

The last part, however, left a sour taste in his mouth. He wanted to marry for love, not for an increase in political and financial status. Then again, Rias Gremory was the kind of girl that anyone would want to marry. She was sweet, kind, smart, beautiful... and that was it. It was all he knew about her.

_How can I marry her if I know so little about her? As I understood it, she is the most sought after She-Devil in the Underworld. But... it's an arranged marriage. She may not even want to be with me of her own choice._ He thought with a slight frown.

"It shouldn't be so bad." Sirzechs said, shaking Shinji out of his thoughts.

"'Shouldn't be so bad'? He's rich, he's powerful, he's young and handsome, he's got one of the 13 Longinus weapons in his possession, not to mention a celebrity status that rivals ourselves..." Ajuka said to the group.

"Speaking of which... what Longinus does he possess?" Grayfia asked.

Everyone looked at Shinji with questioning eyes.

"I... don't know." Shinji replied.

"We have not had a chance to test him to see just which Longinus he possesses." Rachael.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sirzechs said as he approached Shinji. "Now, Shinji, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the strongest image you possibly can. This will bring forth your Longinus."

Shinji nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on the strongest possible image.

However, since everyone draws strength from different sources, Shinji's source was from the simplest of images.

Family.

He imagined his first mother Yui Ikari, and his new mother, Lady Rachael Phenex. He imagined his new sister Ravel, his guardian Misato, his first crush Rei, his first girlfriend and lover Mari, his former roommate Asuka, and even his former friends Toji and Kensuke staring at him. He thought of his new father, Lord Raphael Phenex and his new brothers Ruval and Ridar. Filled with their love and support, Shinji's inner light surrounded his entire body, before manifesting itself into a physical form in his outstretched hands.

The other Satans and his new family members were shocked at what they were seeing.

Shinji opened his eyes and stared at the six foot staff in his hands. It was of silver make with a white crystal sphere at the top. The staff itself was about an inch and a half around, but seemed very light as he held it.

"I... what is this?" Shinji gasped.

"I don't believe it. It's the Zenith Tempest!" Sirzechs cried out in surprise.

"What?" Serafall gasped.

"Impossible!" Falbium gasped.

"Ha! Incredible! I knew he was powerful, but I never thought Shinji would get the second most powerful Longinus in existence!" Sirzechs cried out happily.

"The second-most powerful? I do?" Shinji gasped.

"Yes, Shinji. You do. The Zenith Tempest is said to be able to control the weather, as well as it's other elemental attributes." Ajuka explained.

"Which would explain that thunderstorm that took place when you were transformed into a Phenex." Sirzechs stated.

Off to the side, Rachael and Ravel were just in awe of what was happening. Not only was their new family member famous, not only was he powerful, as well as a future Satan, but he also wielded the second most powerful Longinus weapon in existence.

_If Rias Gremory doesn't want to marry him after hearing about this, then her status as being the most sought-after she-Devil in the Underworld is highly exaggerated._ Rachael thought.

_I wonder if Onii-san will let me play with his staff?_ Ravel thought with a mischievous grin.

However, as Shinji stared at the staff in his hand, he felt a sort of tingling in his mind. As if the staff itself were trying to tell him something.

Turning back to Sirzechs, Shinji spoke.

"Sirzechs-sama. Please tell your sister that I will meet with her in four days." Shinji said, getting a confused look from his family and fellow Devils. "If I'm going to marry her, I will need some sort of engagement gift for her."

"Oh? Did you have something in mind?" Sirzechs asked.

"I think I do. But in order to help me get it, I'll need some help." Shinji said as he bowed to the Satans and picked up his Piece Set before heading out into the Waiting Area.

Curious, the other Satans followed Shinji out into the Waiting Area where the five girls that had accompanied them were patiently waiting for them.

They watched as Shinji and Rachael preformed the trade-ritual which caused each of Rachael's five servants to be bonded to Shinji now.

Xuelan the Chinese rook was first. Then Siris the Knight. Then Mihae the Bishop. And finally, the catgirl Pawns Ni and Li.

Grayfia actually smiled at seeing the happy expressions on the girls faces that they were now in the service of Shinji Phenex. They bowed to Shinji in unison, with Shinji bowing back to them.

Bidding a fond farewell to the Satans, Shinji summoned up a portal that took himself, his family and his new peerage back to the Phenex Castle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gremory Castle, Four Days Later)

Rias Gremory, the crimson-haired, blue-eyed and shapely heir to the Gremory Clan sat in her family living room, dressed in her Kuou Academy uniform, impatiently drumming her fingers against her arms as they lay folded underneath her generous breasts.

"Why are we waiting here for that jerk Riser?" Rias asked with a huff.

Despite what her parents had tried to teach her, Rias was in no way ready to accept marriage to a man as arrogant and narcissistic as Riser Phenex. When she learned that Shinji was going to be a Phenex she had quickly tried to get her parents to confirm whether or not she was going to trade-up to Shinji over Riser. Her parents had tired to find out if this was true, or even possible, but the Phenex clan, and even their own son Sirzechs were very closed-lip about this.

"Just be patient, little sister." Sirzechs said to Rias. "I'm sure you'll like the surprise your fiancé has for you." he said with a smirk.

Across the way, both Lord and Lady Gremory sat patiently with their two children, sipping some tea while they waited.

Standing behind Rias, stood her queen Akeno, her knight Kiba, her Rook Koneko, and her new pawn Issei, who looked like he was going to die of boredom. Though in truth, he was hoping this Riser guy didn't show. He wanted Rias for himself.

Rias, meanwhile, just sighed, wondering how Shinji was doing.

It had been a week since the famous Angel Slayer and Messiah had been adopted by the Phenex Clan because of her brothers lottery, and no one had heard anything about him since. While she suspected that the Phenex family was most likely trying to get Shinji acclimated to his new position as their newest family, she was curious as to his progress.

_I wish it were Shinji-kun coming to court me instead of Riser-teme coming to paw me like I'm some kind of an obedient sex slave._ She glumly thought to herself.

While Rias desired intimacy and love more so than anyone else in her family, and was sure Riser could not provide it, she wondered what it would be like with someone like Shinji.

Just then, a fiery portal baring the Phenex Crest appeared in the center of the large and spacious living room.

"Ah, good. He's here." Sirzechs said as the Gremory family stood up as several figures materialized into their midst.

The flames died down and the Gremory clan welcomed the members of the Phenex clan.

Lord Raphael and Lady Rachael Phenex, their youngest daughter Ravel, six very beautiful young women of varying appearance and ranks, and a very handsome young man... who was not Riser Phenex!

"Rachael!" Venelana Gremory shouted.

"Venelana!" Rachael Phenex shouted.

The two women hugged each other like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

The Lord's Phenex and Gremory shook hands firmly.

Ravel bowed to Rias, who only briefly took her eyes off of the handsome young man who was waiting for his chance to introduce himself. Rias nodded and greeted Ravel, before turning to the young man who had accompanied them.

"Ravel-san, who is this?" Rias asked the Phenex daughter.

"My new Onii-san, Shinji Phenex. Formerly Ikari." she smiled.

At hearing that, Rias and her peerage gasped and stared at Shinji, who bore a handsome regalness that made even the unflappable cold-fished Koneko stare at him with eyes of lust.

Shinji approached Rias and bowed deeply, respectfully, to the crimson haired beauty. Rias smiled, silently hoping that this is what it appeared to be.

"Greetings, Rias-san. I am Shinji Phenex of the Phenex Clan." he said, formally introducing himself to the girl. "My mother has informed me that we are engaged to be married, something that I did not know about until four days ago. As such, I have brought an engagement gift, for you and for your peerage." he said as he gestured to Mihae.

The kimono-clad Bishop approached them, carrying what looked like an oak-made cigar box. She set the box on the table and opened it up, revealing four 3-ounce vials of Phenex Tears.

"This is for your peerage. They were made from my own tears. My mother and father helped me with them." Shinji said as Mihae bowed and went back to where Shinji's other peerage members were standing.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun. I'll make sure my peerage makes good use of it." Rias said, encouraged at having Shinji give them something so personal.

"And this, is for you, Rias-san." Shinji said as he motioned to Xuelan.

The Chinese Rook approached the Gremory heir, a large, ornate wooden case in her hands. She held it up in both her arms, as Shinji flipped open the latches and opened the lid.

Rias looked inside, seeing a strange looking twin-bladed battle axe inside. It had a black handle with yellow and red wraps around the handgrip, the head of the axe was a polished silver-colored metal with a lions head-like symbol on the flat side of the blade.

Rias just stared at the weapon curiously for several seconds, before she gasped.

Picking up the four-foot long battle axe, Rias was trembling as she held it.

"This... this is..." she stuttered.

Shinji and Xuelan just smirked as she held the axe.

"The Regulus Nemea! One of the 13 Longinus weapons!" Rias cried out in shock and joy, her family also stunned at the gift. "You... you're giving me a Longinus?"

"Yes. It took me a while to locate this particular weapon, but I felt it was appropriate for you." Shinji said to the beautiful she-devil.

"But... why wouldn't you keep this for yourself?" Rias asked, gripping the weapon possessively.

"Because I already have one." he said as he held out his right hand and summoned his own Longinus to him.

A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder, and Rias could only gasp again when she saw that Shinji was holding the Zenith Tempest, the second most powerful Longinus in existence, capable of controlling storms and all the elements associated with it.

"You have the Zenith Tempest!" Venelana gasped when she saw it.

"That's right, I do." he said with a smile.

Rias looked back to her own Longinus in her hands. In comparison, the Regulus Nemea, or The Lion King's Battle Axe, was mid-tier at best.

The four elders of the two clans were just watching the exchange and smiling with approval.

"It is said that Regulus, the Lion King, is sealed with it. It does feel like he's asleep. Dormant." Rias said as she examined the axe. "How do I awaken it?"

"Infuse it with your Devil energies." Lord Gremory stated to the girl.

Summoning up her powers, Rias infuses the axe with her essence.

The axe glowed brightly before turning to energy, leaping out of Rias's hands and landing in the middle of the open living room. There, it took shape, transforming into a large lion-like creature.

It stood 9 feet tall and 13 feet long (which did not include it's 7-foot long, whip-like tail). It had a powerful, muscular build and a large fiery red mane that surrounded it's head. It's golden-tan fur seemed to glow, as if it were phosphorous. It's body along it's back, and the lower parts of its legs looked like it was encased in silver armor, it's red claws stretching out about five inches in length. It's deep green eyes glowed as it focused it's attention on Rias.

Everyone looked stunned at the imposing creature before them.

The lion walked over to the Gremory heir, slighting intimidating the beautiful young woman, before bowing deeply to the girl.

"**I am Regulus, the Nemean Lion. You have given to me your essence, to awaken me from my slumber. I am your servant, your weapon, your battle steed**." he said with a deep rumbling voice.

Rias looked stunned, before getting up off the couch and walking over to it. She looked into the lions eyes and smiled, gently petting the head and then the mane of the large creature.

"Oh! You're so cute!" Rias bubbled as she rushed forward and hugged the Lion/axe around it's head.

Everyone sweat-dropped at Rias's childlike attitude towards one of the most powerful creatures in existence. Shinji just smiled, glad she was happy.

"And you feel so powerful! I can't wait to see what you're really capable of!" she said.

"**I look forward to proving my might to you, my lady**." the lion said.

Rias then walked over to Shinji who was glad to see the smile on her face.

"I hope you like your..." Shinji started to say, before...

BOOM! CRASH!

Everyone paused, looking up to see a fiery explosion rip through the ceiling, and a blond-haired man in a red velvet suit fly into the room, hurling fireballs at everyone.

"Look Out!" Shinji shouted as he quickly raised the Zenith Tempest, surrounding the whole room with an ice-shield.

The figure blasted through the ice-shield and landed in the middle of the room.

Regulus was at Rias's side, putting himself between the figure and his master.

Xuelan and Siris were at Shinji's side, while Mihae used her powers to protect herself, Ni, Li and Asia Argento.

Lord and Lady Phenex, along with their daughter Ravel, as well as Lord and Lady Gremory, were off to the right side of the figure, being protected by Sirzechs.

Rias's peerage had maneuvered themselves over to where Rias stood, Kiba having saved their box of Phenex Tears from destruction.

Everyone gasped when they realized who their intruder was.

"RISER! What are you doing?!" Raphael Phenex shouted at his son.

"Taking back what is rightfully mine!" Riser hissed at his father.

"What are you talking about?" Rachael asked her son.

"I want the Zenith Tempest, the Nemean Lion, the title and position that Shinji has, my five former peerage girls, the girl he saved two days ago, and Rias Gremory back as my fiancée!" Riser demanded as his phoenix flames surrounded his body.

"Riser, you have no right to demand any of this!" Raphael shouted.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! ALL MINE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DENY ME MY DESTINY!" Riser shouted. "I AM THE POSTER CHILD OF THE PHENEX FAMILY! I AM THE BE-ALL AND END-ALL OF THE UNDERWORLD! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO WIELD THE POWER OF THE LONGINUS! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO TAKE RIAS'S VIRGINITY!"

"That's it." Shinji said as he looked at Ravel, who nodded at her new brother, but before they could do anything, Issei Hyodo shouted at Riser.

"You won't take Buchou!" Issei shouted as he summoned up his Booster Gear, the red, clawed gauntlet forming over his left hand. "Die you bas-"

FOOM!

Riser's fire-arrow blasted Issei in the chest, sending him flying across the room and into the back wall.

Which was a hundred feet away.

Issei slammed into the wall, causing Akeno to cry out in concern and race over to him.

Koneko gave a dismissive glance at Issei as Kiba looked at Rias for orders.

Rias shook her head in the direction of Issei and Akeno, and turned to face Riser.

The arrogant Phenex shouted as he charged at Shinji, before the newest member of the Phenex Clan twirled the Zenith Tempest over his head, slamming it into the ground and knocking Riser back.

Ravel pulled something out from behind her back, a gold and silver fingerless glove that fit over her left hand. It glowed with an emerald light, even as she pointed it at Riser. Greenish light flew from her hands and blasted Riser in the back as he stood up.

"What?" Riser gasped as he turned around to see Ravel glaring at him. "What Did You Just Do, You Traitorous Little Bitch?!"

"RISER!" Rachael shouted at what her son had just said.

Shinji gripped the staff and slammed it into the ground, sending tremendous energies through the floor and erupting around Riser himself.

"What The ARRGHHHHH!" he shouted as he was suddenly enveloped by stone and fire, a bright flash that temporarily blinded everyone in the room.

When the light died down, everyone just gasped when they saw Riser Phenex, encased in a large crystal shard, completely immobile and with a shocked expression on his face.

Shinji collapsed to his knees, the Zenith Tempest still in his hands. Xuelan and Siris quickly went to Shinji's side, the rest of his peerage surrounding him to make sure he was alright.

Just then, Yubelluna the Bomb Queen, and the rest of Riser's peerage blew open the doors, rushing in to aid their master.

"Riser-sama! We are here to..." Yubelluna shouted, only to get imprisoned in a red-glass like sphere that was created by Sirzechs.

"Do nothing." Sirzechs sighed lazily as he glared at Riser's peerage, who were slightly less immobile as their master currently was.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Ravel was walking around the crystal-encased form of her brother, the Phenex elders were apologizing to the Gremory elders and Sirzechs Lucifer for all the trouble their son had just caused. Sirzechs, however, was not holding them responsible for Riser's actions. Though he did state that he would give Riser to the Phenex Clan to punish as they saw fit. Lord and Lady Phenex agreed.

The blond-haired Asia Argento, who had been rescued by Shinji two days ago from the clutches of the Fallen Angel Reynalle and the psychotic priest Freed, was carefully going over her master and friend to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, Asia-chan. I just used up a lot of energy doing something so complicated." Shinji explained to the girl.

"I'd say so. You summoned up coal and rare metal beneath the Gremory Castle, and melted them with intense heat in order to encase Riser in a block of crystal that will keep him immobile." Siris said.

"While his immortality will ensure he doesn't die, which is something that will annoy him again since he can't go anywhere or do anything." Xuelan said.

"And Ravel using the Telos Karma on her brother was a nice touch." Mihae said.

"It made the Zenith Tempest energies seek him out like a super-magnet." Ni said.

"And helped turn those elements Shinji-sama summoned into a crystal to trap him." Li said.

Shinji stood up as Rias and Regulus approached the group.

"I'm sorry about what MMPH!" Shinji gasped as Rias wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and thrust her lips against his, sucking on his mouth with great want and desire.

After nearly two minutes of kissing and rubbing her body up against Shinji, the crimson-haired girl broke the kiss and smile longingly into Shinji's stunned eyes.

"Wow." was all Shinji could say.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rias smiled, her arms still around Shinji, her body still pressed against his.

"I... take that to mean that you are not against the idea of my courting you?" Shinji asked with a small smile on his face, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Courting? Hell, I'll marry you right now if you want!" Rias laughed.

"You... really?" he asked.

The Gremory and Phenex elders looked at Rias in shock, the women happy at hearing that.

"Yes, really! You give my peerage Phenex Tears you created yourself as a gift. You give me one of the 13 Longinuses as a gift. You save me from being attacked and raped by Riser. Not to mention you are the one who restored the world to it's rightful status, including my favorite holiday spot: Monaco. Besides, I have no problem marrying another High-Class Devil, especially if it's someone who is as honorable and sweet as you."

"Uh, actually, I'm not a High-Class Devil. I'm an Ultimate-Class Devil." Shinji said sheepishly.

"What?" Rias gasped as she heard that.

"That's right, Rias." Sirzechs said as he approached the pair, still locked in their embrace. "Shinji's power potential is that of an Ultimate-class. And as a Satan-in-training he'll eventually be able to achieve Super-Devil status, like me."

_Hopefully Shinji-kun won't be as difficult to be around as onii-san._ Rias thought with a smirk.

"Though I was surprised that you found so many Longinuses." Sirzechs said to Shinji. "One of which you gave to your sister, Ravel."

"Yes. The Telos Karma, or Ultimate Karma, as it's known." Shinji explained.

"And my new Pawn Issei also has a Longinus. The mid-tier Boosted Gear." Rias explained.

"You two are truly meant for greatness." Sirzechs laughed.

"Indeed." Venelana said, as she approached the pair. "Now... about your wedding?" she smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

It's been a long time since I updated or wrote anything. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this and will leave me reviews that say so.

Also, yes I gave Lord and Lady Phenex names, as well as the third brother of the Phenex family who has not yet been named in the series. Keep in mind that this is mostly for the sake of the story and my own convenience.

I'd been working on this for a so long. Damn procrastination and writers block!

But, here's hoping I can move on after this.

And now, an omake for after the initial story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

Shinji and Rias entered the Student Council Room, arm-in-arm, where they were met by Souna Sitri and her peerage. Both Tsubasa and Momo blushed when they saw Shinji Phenex.

"Rias! It's so good to see you. How was your honeymoon?" Souna asked while trying to keep a straight and happy appearance on her face.

Souna, like her own peerage, had attended the wedding of Shinji and Rias Phenex, and that had been over two weeks ago. The pair had been on their honeymoon since the wedding.

"It's was wonderful! So many memories!" Rias said with a genuine and gushing expression, though Shinji was blushing at that.

"And what brings you and your new husband here today?" Souna asked.

"We have a gift for you." Shinji said as he set the box down on Souna's desk.

Souna looked at Shinji questioningly before she opened up the box, gasping when she saw it.

"This is... The Innovate Clear!" she gasped as she removed the small, strange-looking metallic-green scepter with a crystal ball in the head of it, and a tree-symbol on it's handle. "One of the 13 Longinus weapons, also known as The Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation!"

"Yes. Shinji found it while he was searching for my wedding present." Rias said as she held out her hand and summoned her battle axe to her.

"The Regulus Nemea!" Souna gasped as she saw the battle axe.

"Yes. And despite that we each have one of the 13 Longinus weapons, Shinji's is more powerful." she said as Shinji summoned his own Longinus.

"The Zenith Tempest!" she gasped, causing the other members of her peerage to gasp as well. "So... you came here to brag about what you have?" Souna asked Rias.

"No. Rias came to brag, I came to give you one of the Longinus's as a gift because I want us to be on good terms with each other." Shinji explained.

"By giving me the Innovate Clear." Souna said.

"He gave the Telos Karma to his sister Ravel." Rias explained.

"He did?" Souna gasped.

"Oh, yes."

"So many Longinus's!"

"I know, right?"

"But how?" Souna asked.

"Shinji's Longinus was somehow able to locate other lower-power Longinus's. He located three of them in four days. It was just amazing." Rias explained. "Though I think it has something to do with Shinji's own unique power-set." she smiled.

"I thank you, Shinji Phenex, for your gift, and accept it in the spirit of friendship between us." Souna said. "And in that respect, I have a gift for you as well." she said, calling over her two servants: Tsubasa Yura and Momo Hanakai.

"You do?"

"Yes. Tsubasa and Momo have put in their trade requests to serve you when they found out you were going to be a member of the Phenex family. I was not accepting of this idea, until you gave me a Longinus as a gift. That is, if you wish for them to serve you."

Shinji looked at the two girls, who looked at Shinji with adoration. The famous 'Puppy-Dog Eyes' technique. It was too much for Shinji to resist.

"I remember both of them. Momo and I share the same art class, and Tsubasa helped me to prevent the Perverted Trio from taking pictures of the girls in the locker room when they were changing for P.E. class."

Shinji and Souna made the trade for the two girls, who happily thanks Souna for trading them.

However, Rias had a special surprise for them.

"So, a new Bishop and a new Rook. I'm sure they will serve my husband and king well." Rias said.

The pair looked at Rias in shock.

"You mean you're..." Tsubasa begun to ask.

"Yes. I am Shinji-kun's Queen as well as his wife." Rias smiled.

The pair looked at each other in shock.

While they were overjoyed to be serving Shinji, they also had to take orders from Rias, who was the second-in-command of their new peerage, but also Shinji's wife, which put them more under the authority of the crimson haired girl.

Even so, they were more overjoyed than upset.


End file.
